Sociedad Matriarcal I: La boda
by Ral Draxa
Summary: Bella está convencida que es un patito feo que nunca se convertirá en cisne. Edward ha buscado a la princesa secuestrada de entre su clan, relegado del mundo cuya fuerza vital consiste en la energía sexual. Ahora que la ha encontrado, Bella debe aprender una variedad interminable de placeres deliciosos para generar la energía sexual que sostiene a su pueblo entero.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Denali se dejó llevar por aquel sueño erótico que la asaltaba todas las noches con una intensa sensación de anticipación.

—¿Edward? —Sus palabras retornaron en forma de eco, como si estuviese en el interior de un largo túnel. Una espesa neblina se arremolinaba alrededor de sus tobillos mientras buscaba al hombre que cada noche la visitaba en sueños. Sabía que antes o después aparecería y, sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir unas poderosas manos que, desde atrás, le sujetaban los brazos y la mantenían prisionera. Percibió un intenso aroma a sándalo, a madera seca y a naturaleza, mezclado con la esencia masculina tan propia de Edward.

El roce de su piel fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Bella despertara de nuevo a la vida. Sus pechos se elevaron desafiantes, turgentes, y sintió entre sus muslos una agradable sensación de humedad.

—Tócame —susurró, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, esperando deseosa el momento en que sus grandes manos se posasen sobre sus pechos. De nuevo la misma sensación de anticipación, esta vez como si fuese una descarga eléctrica, le atravesó los pezones—. Pensé que no vendrías esta noche. Te he estado esperando... La hizo girar sobre sí misma y silenció sus palabras con un beso. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes, su lengua fundida en la de ella, mojándole los labios, los dientes, saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Tiró de la camiseta de Bella hasta hacerla pasar por encima de su cabeza y luego lanzó la prenda a un lado mientras sonreía con aquella mueca picara y juguetona que a ella siempre le ponía la carne de gallina. El deseo oscureció sus ojos y en las profundidades de su garganta retumbó el más primitivo de los sonidos guturales. Antes de reclamar de nuevo su boca, la dejó suavemente sobre una cama con colchón de plumas. Los sentidos de Bella se arremolinaron en una espiral de deseo fuera de control mientras él se dejaba caer, aún vestido, sobre el cuerpo de ella.

—Siempre vendré en tu búsqueda, princesa. Un día de éstos daré contigo y entonces al fin podremos estar juntos. —La llama de la lujuria ardió en sus ojos color verde mientras la miraba atentamente—. ¿Algún día me dirás dónde encontrarte, Isabella? Ella hundió los dedos en su suave melena cobriza y suspiró.

—Te lo digo cada noche. Estoy en Phoenix, esperándote. —Algo largo y duro se hundió sobre su estómago. Bella arqueó la espalda y rodeó su fina cintura con las piernas, sujetándolo firmemente contra su cuerpo, disfrutando del áspero roce de la tela tejana entre los muslos. El negó con la cabeza.

—Nada sé de ese lugar al que llamas «Phoenix», pero lo encontraré y entonces al fin estaremos juntos. —Le robó los sentidos con un beso tan intenso que los pezones de Bella se convirtieron en dos minúsculas cuentas rosadas bajo el duro tacto de aquellas manos tan masculinas. Arqueó la espalda contra su cuerpo, entregándose como ofrenda, suplicando que la tocara. Él emitió una sonora carcajada que ella rápidamente capturó dentro de su boca.

—Mi princesa. —Sus caderas se dejaron caer sobre el deseo más íntimo de Bella, imitando el movimiento que ella tanto deseaba ver convertido en realidad. Se movió con él, cada movimiento rozándole el clítoris, haciéndole perder el control. Suavemente Edward acarició uno de sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar y ella jadeó. Cuando la boca sustituyó a la mano, el jadeo se convirtió en gemido. Sintió un calor húmedo entre las piernas y ríos de lava se abrieron paso desde los pechos hasta su sexo, incendiándolo todo a su paso.

Edward dirigió su atención entonces al otro pecho. Ella deslizó una mano a lo largo de su pene y él respondió al gesto con un gruñido de satisfacción. Abarcó la longitud de su sexo con la mano, acariciándolo a través de los téjanos mientras él chupaba de su pezón con más fuerza y la arañaba con los dientes hasta que Bella creyó que estaba a punto de explotar. Deslizó los dedos por la cintura de los pantalones de Edward y lentamente buscó la sedosa punta de su miembro, coronada ya por una gota de semen. Edward espiró muy despacio mientras apresaba las manos de Bella entre las suyas y la obligaba a estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, provocando así que sus pechos se tensaran.

—Sabes que no puedo permitir que me toques de esa manera, Isabella, todavía no. No eres lo bastante fuerte como para producir sustento, sólo puedes recibirlo. Pero todo llegará, muy pronto lo verás.

Tal y como ocurría cada noche, un lazo invisible aprisionó las muñecas de Bella mágicamente. No sólo no podía ver las ataduras, sino que tampoco podía sentirlas, y aquello no hacía más que aumentar su grado de excitación. Luchó contra aquellos grilletes mágicos mientras una nueva ola de deseo anegaba el abismo que se escondía entre sus muslos.

—Quiero sentir tu piel desnuda contra mi cuerpo, Edward. Quiero saborear tu pene en lo más profundo de mi boca antes de que me penetres y tus testículos reboten sobre mis nalgas mientras lo hacemos. De pronto el gesto de Edward se volvió tenso y Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Algún día, estaba segura, rompería aquella barrera de autocontrol y entonces harían todas aquellas cosas que ella tanto deseaba.

—Eres una hechicera. —Le sonrió, aún tumbado encima de ella, y su expresión se volvió más suave, más dulce, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el afecto que sentía por ella—. Y algún día te haré el amor hasta que no puedas ni andar por provocarme de esta manera. —Su lengua describió un lento recorrido hasta el montículo de su sexo. Bella se ofreció de nuevo, sumisa, esperando a que la devorara, a que le lamiera el clítoris hasta que ya nada importase. Para su desesperación, Edward se tomó su tiempo. Recorrió primero las piernas, desde los muslos hasta los pies, con dedos ásperos que luego sustituyó con besos generosos, pequeños mordiscos y caricias con la lengua.

Separó entonces los muslos, se situó entre ellos y deslizó una almohada bajo su cadera para que Bella estuviera completamente abierta y preparada para él. —Tienes el sexo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, princesa. —Separó suavemente los pliegues de su carne y deslizó un único dedo dentro de ella—. Caliente y húmedo, como siempre. —Con el dedo aún mojado, trazó una línea alrededor del capullo en flor que era su clítoris y Bella perdió el aliento, víctima de aquella sensación prohibida. Cuando de nuevo introdujo un dedo, un gemido largo y quejumbroso se escapó de entre sus labios—. Llegará el día en que pueda asaltar este culo precioso con mi espada.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Edward se dejó caer entre sus muslos y le lamió el clítoris, ahuyentando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. —Edward, sí —consiguió responder, mientras él le introducía un dedo por el ano y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la piel más sensible del clítoris con la lengua. Sus muros internos se tensaron tanto que se sintió al borde del precipicio, hasta que Edward se separó de ella—. No —gritó, presa de la frustración—. Por favor, llévame al orgasmo. No me dejes otra vez así. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Él se limitó a sonreír mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Por el momento sólo necesitas sustento. Esta noche, sin embargo, me quedaré un poco más contigo. No te preocupes, Isabella, no estaremos separados por mucho más tiempo. Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo más.

Bella se retorció sobre la cama, tratando de deshacerse de aquellas ataduras que sus ojos no eran capaces de ver. No podía superar otra noche sumida en tanta frustración. Cada día, a todas horas, su cuerpo se estremecía de excitación, sus pechos se volvían extremadamente sensibles, incluso al roce del sujetador más fino, y el clítoris y los labios que protegían su sexo aumentaban de tamaño por sí solos hasta el punto de que sólo podía llevar falda, para evitar el roce de los pantalones en aquella piel tan sensible. Y eso sin mencionar el continuo estado de ensoñación en el que vivía, imaginando a todas horas la próxima vez en que podría sentir las manos de Edward sobre su piel. —Por favor —suplicó—. No puedes volver a dejarme así.

—Shhh... —respondió él, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo entre sus piernas y recorrer los carnosos pliegues de su sexo.

Bella se entregó extasiada a la marea de placer que, con cada incursión de su experimentada lengua, recorría todo su cuerpo. Edward hizo entonces algo que nunca antes había hecho y Bella se sorprendió. Continuó trazando caminos entre sus piernas, hundiendo la lengua y utilizando sus propios jugos para acariciarle el clítoris. Entonces, de pronto, deslizó con suavidad dos dedos dentro de su ano. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa mientras aquella inesperada sensación se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo y sus pezones se tensaban hasta el extremo del dolor. Por un instante trató de que su cuerpo se adaptara a aquella nueva invasión, pero enseguida apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, exigiendo más.

Edward continuó torturando sus sentidos. Cada vez que se acercaba al límite, él se detenía y le susurraba dulces palabras al oído hasta que la sensación desaparecía, lo justo para evitar que llegara al orgasmo. Finalmente, después de lo que a Bella le parecieron horas, Edward introdujo dos dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre entre sus muslos, abriendo dos frentes de placer al mismo tiempo. Ella disfrutó de aquella sensación nueva, pero deseó que en vez de dedos alguno de aquellos cuerpos extraños fuese su verga. El aire se llenó del sonido de carne contra carne, las manos de Edward contra su piel, mientras él no dejaba de entrar y salir, meter y sacar, mientras ella contenía el aliento y respiraba en pequeños jadeos, continuos y violentos.

De pronto Edward retiró los dedos y Bella se sintió extraña y vacía. Volvió a concentrarse en el clítoris, lamiendo ansiosamente entre los labios, arañándolo con suavidad con los dientes. Ella estaba cada vez más excitada, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar el climax, Edward desapareció. El despertador empezó a aullar con su voz estridente. Bella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las paredes de su habitación.

—¡Mierda! —Otra vez la había dejado a medias. Frustrada, golpeó las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas. Se quitó la camiseta con la que dormía y, al hacerlo, sintió el roce de la suave tela sobre los pezones como si fuese papel de lija. Farfullando entre dientes, se dirigió hacia la ducha—. Otra estupenda mañana y otra maravillosa ducha fría para calmarme —se dijo, enfadada, de camino al baño—. El que inventó el telefonillo de la ducha merece la santidad. Se mojó el pelo bajo el chorro de agua caliente y cogió el gel.

El espeso líquido se deslizó entre sus dedos y un intenso aroma a madreselva invadió sus sentidos. Mientras el vapor formaba nubes a su alrededor, imaginó las poderosas manos de Edward deslizándose por su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro como lo habían hecho en sueños. Cerró los ojos y extendió el jabón sobre sus pechos. Tantas veces había imaginado el tacto de aquellas manos tan masculinas que conocía perfectamente el efecto que cada caricia tendría sobre su piel. Dejó la botella de gel sobre la estantería, colocó la pierna izquierda sobre el borde de la bañera y ajustó el cabezal de la ducha a chorro intenso, su favorito. Respiró profundamente mientras imaginaba la cabeza de Edward entre sus muslos, la lengua perdida en su interior y los gruesos dedos de una de sus manos dándole placer por detrás. Entonces dirigió el chorro hacia el clítoris. A medida que la excitación iba en aumento, imaginó el cuerpo de Edward, su piel pálida cubierta de gotas de agua reflejando destellos de luz. Su miembro, grande, poderoso, hundiéndose en su carne hasta hacerle gritar su nombre. Tales pensamientos la arrastraron violentamente hasta un orgasmo que parecía no acabar nunca. Su cuerpo se inundó de energía, que enseguida desapareció como si, al igual que el agua, se escurriese por el sumidero.

Cuando finalmente se extinguieron los espasmos, Bella se dejó caer en el borde de la bañera, agotada, con el teléfono de la ducha aún entre sus manos. Se sobresaltó al oír que alguien golpeaba la puerta. El susto la hizo resbalar en la bañera y tuvo que sujetarse rápidamente en la pared para no caerse.

—¡Bella! ¡Si quieres que te lleve al trabajo mueve el culo y deja ya de masturbarte ahí dentro! ¡Si sigues gritando así, al final vendrán a picar los vecinos! Bella se puso colorada. «Joder, qué vergüenza. Si Tanya me vuelve a pillar masturbándome, al final acabará comprobando si ya me he quedado ciega de tanto tocarme. No debería haberle hecho caso a mi padre cuando me dijo que no era lo suficientemente lista como para sacarme el carnet de conducir. Si hincara los codos y aprobase, no dependería de Tanya para que me llevara en coche.» Aún reprendiéndose a sí misma, Bella terminó rápidamente de ducharse y se vistió como siempre lo hacía, con una camiseta holgada que le venía varias tallas grande, una falda tejana larga y sus botas camperas favoritas. Se miró en el espejo mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo y suspiró ante la visión de su cara, llena de pecas y de rasgos vulgares. «Como cada día, esto es lo mejor que soy capaz de hacer con lo que tengo.» Cuando entró en la cocina, veinte minutos más tarde, Tanya estaba desayunando cereales y leyendo el periódico.

Bella observó a su compañera de piso y deseó por millonésima vez parecerse un poco a ella. La melena rubio platino de Tanya caía como una cascada de aguas puras y cristalinas sobre sus hombros. Su maquillaje perfecto, sus téjanos de marca y unas sandalias a la última hacían destacar aún más un cuerpo firme y atlético, que bien podría hacerle ocupar las páginas centrales de Playboy o participar en una pasarela de modelos. Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ella estaba más bien entradita en carnes y, por mucho peso que perdiera, nunca conseguiría parecerse a Tanya. Donde una tenía caderas y pechos, la otra lucía una figura envidiable. Aquélla era posiblemente la razón por la cual los chicos más atractivos de Phoenix hacían cola en la puerta de la habitación de Tanya. Bella siempre bromeaba con la posibilidad de instalar un dispensador de números junto a la alcoba de su compañera. Seguramente podría hacerse con uno en la oficina de correos. Pero Tanya se limitaba a sonreír y decía que sería demasiado costoso reemplazar continuamente las bobinas de números.

—¿Vas a comer algo antes de irnos? —Tanya levantó la mirada de sus cereales—. Estoy segura de que tanto ejercicio te ha abierto el apetito. Sus labios, perfectamente delineados, se curvaron formando una sonrisa burlona.

Bella ignoró aquel comentario y suspiró. —Ya me compraré algo en el restaurante. Esta mañana entra un camarero nuevo y tengo que formarle, así que debería llegar pronto. —Abrió el armario en el que guardaba todas sus medicinas y cogió las dosis necesarias para pasar el día. Había estado enferma desde que cumplió los dieciséis años y los médicos nunca conseguían encontrar la causa, así que trataban los síntomas con veinte medicamentos distintos que tenía que tomar a lo largo del día. A menudo sus padres adoptivos le decían que sus verdaderos progenitores no debieron de ser personas sanas y que por eso ella había heredado tantos problemas de salud. Como siempre le ocurría en aquellas ocasiones, un sentimiento de intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo y deseó tener unos padres que se pareciesen a ella, que actuasen como ella y que la comprendiesen.

—Aquí la Tierra llamando a Bella. —Tanya agitó una mano frente a la cara de su compañera, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Alguna vez piensas tener tu puto botiquín preparado? Vamos a llegar tarde.

Bella cerró el bolso y disimuló un bostezo. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido en toda la noche. «Malditos sueños eróticos.» —Sí, estoy lista. Me recogerás a la salida, ¿verdad? Preferiría no tener que volver andando a esas horas de la noche.

-Ningún problema. No he quedado con nadie, así que me escaparé del trabajo un poco antes e iré a buscarte. De camino a casa, podemos comprar algo de comida preparada.

—Sí, claro. —Bella suspiró. Tanya sabía perfectamente que no podía probar ese tipo de comida. Los médicos la obligaban a seguir una estricta dieta para minimizar sus síntomas y, aunque no había notado apenas mejoría alguna, se sentía mejor si no se alimentaba continuamente de grasas y patatas fritas. Levantó la vista y por un instante le pareció percibir una expresión sibilina en el rostro de Tanya. «Vaya, ya tardaba.» —¿Qué pasa, Tanya? Sólo pones esa cara cuando quieres algo de mí.

Tanya se encogió de hombros, tratando sin demasiado éxito de aparentar indiferencia. —¿Qué te parece si el viernes sales un poco antes del trabajo? Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Bella, sorprendida, se volvió para mirar a su compañera de piso. —¿Te refieres a un tío? —Tanya siempre le decía que no era lo bastante atractiva como para tener una relación y que, cuando se daban cuenta de su existencia, era únicamente porque parecía estar pidiendo a gritos un revolcón por compasión. De modo que, ¿por qué de pronto estaba tan interesada en solucionarle la vida?

—Un tío no, un hombre —aclaró Tanya—. Estás a punto de cumplir los veinticuatro y conozco a un chico que es perfecto para ti. —Se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo—. No le desagradan las chicas con un tipo como el tuyo. Y además tiene el pelo oscuro, así que seguramente no le importará que tu pelo sea de esa tonalidad color barro.

Bella se sintió decepcionada y herida ante aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, que trató de contener parpadeando rápidamente. Siempre había sido consciente de que no era demasiado atractiva. Su propia familia y su mejor amiga así lo pensaban, de modo que no tenía mucho sentido creer que alguien podría mirarla de un modo distinto. «Sólo me siento atractiva cuando estoy con Edward. Sólo con él me siento aceptada.» Deseó llamar al trabajo y decir que estaba enferma para poder volver a la cama y a la tranquilidad de los brazos de Edward, aunque sólo existiesen en sus sueños.

—Sobre las ocho, ¿vale? —continuó Tanya, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Bella o, más probablemente, sin que le importase lo más mínimo—. Intenta ponerte algo que disimule tu peso. Quiero que le gustes.

Bella se tragó la vergüenza y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto. «A lo mejor me pongo enferma antes del viernes.»

.

.

.

«¡Si me violan y me asesinan esta noche (Dios no lo quiera), pienso perseguir a Tanya desde el más allá hasta el fin de sus días!» Bella aceleró el paso al ver que el extraño que caminaba detrás de ella estaba cada vez más cerca. Buscó ansiosa en la oscuridad de la calle y en las tiendas cerradas en busca de algún signo de vida, sin éxito. La sofocante noche de Phoenix la envolvió como un sudario. El cemento bajo sus pies aún desprendía el calor de la frenética actividad de todo un día. Los pasos resonaban solitarios al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. El olor a grasa rancia de un restaurante chino cercano impregnaba el aire. «¿Por qué demonios no podrá haber algo abierto?» —¡Maldita seas, Tanya! —maldijo entre dientes, mientras miraba por encima del hombro para ver la silueta del extraño que aún la seguía. Su compañera de piso estaría seguramente montándoselo con algún bellezón y se habría olvidado de recogerla después del trabajo. «Si sobrevivo a esta noche, juro que me presento al examen de conducir. Aunque tenga que estudiar el resto de mis días para aprobarlo, valdrá la pena si no tengo que depender más de Tanya.» Acelerando aún más el paso, hurgó en el bolso en busca de su navaja. Afortunadamente, hacía algunos meses que un Ángel del Infierno se había quedado sin dinero y se la había dejado como propina. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar cómo utilizarla. Una mano la sujetó con fuerza por el hombro. La impresión hizo que se le cayera la navaja al suelo y se deslizara sobre el pavimento, fuera de su alcance.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras sus nociones de autodefensa se apoderaban de ella. «¡Menos mal que no hice caso a mi familia y tomé esas clases!» Dejó caer un pie con fuerza sobre el empeine del extraño, en el punto exacto en el que sus botas de cowboy seguramente dejarían una huella imborrable. Luego lanzó el codo en dirección al torso de su asaltante. Se oyó un sorprendido «uf» de dolor y Bella aprovechó ese momento para correr fuera de su alcance. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de dar dos pasos, el extraño la sujetó por la cintura y ella sintió que el aire abandonaba dolorosamente su cuerpo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse, se dio cuenta de que el hombre ni siquiera había dejado de avanzar y de que cargaba su cuerpo con un brazo como quien transporta un saco de pienso para animales. De no haber estado tan asustada, hubiese admirado los músculos y la fuerza bruta de su asaltante. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo, pero fue como si gritara dentro de una sala insonorizada.

—Cálmate, hechicera —le ordenó el extraño mientras le daba un azote en el culo—. No me he pasado los últimos diez años buscándote para que ahora me obligues a tragarme mi propia entrepierna. —Su voz, en la que se podía distinguir un punto de diversión, era tan profunda que Bella sintió cómo vibraba a través del brazo que la sujetaba por el trasero. Pensó que había en ella algo familiar que no acababa de situar.

—¡Suéltame, cerdo! —dijo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar, esta vez sí, su propia voz, aunque ciertamente apagada. Se retorció y pataleó sin que sirviera de nada. Empezó a morderle con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo en su interior, un instinto tal vez de supervivencia, le aconsejó que no pusiera su suerte a prueba. Podía sentir con claridad el aura de poder que rodeaba al extraño sin ni siquiera necesidad de ver su rostro. Y había aprendido, hacía mucho tiempo ya, a no hacer oídos sordos a las corazonadas.

—Cuando llegue el momento, hechicera. Ya casi hemos llegado a tu casa. —Marcó sus palabras con un nuevo azote en el culo. «¿Sabe dónde vivo? ¡Oh, Dios, voy a ser violada y asesinada en mi propio apartamento!», pensó Bella. Levantó la cabeza y se sobresaltó al ver los escalones de su casa aparecer a lo lejos. El pánico se apoderó de ella y trató de nuevo de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. Como mujer soltera que era, sabía que no debía permitir que su atacante entrara en el apartamento. Era mejor tratar de resistirse en el exterior, donde alguien pudiera verla o donde tenía más probabilidades de poder escapar.

Pero justo cuando tomaba aire, dispuesta a gritar, el extraño la bajó al suelo justo delante de la puerta, deslizando su cuerpo por encima de su figura musculosa hasta que pudo tocar el suelo. Bella se detuvo, sorprendida ante la familiaridad de aquella sensación. El grito se perdió en las profundidades de su garganta al mirar a los ojos a aquel extraño que le resultaba tan familiar. Edward. Hubiese sido capaz de reconocerle en cualquier lugar. No en vano había soñado con él durante los últimos diez años de su vida, sin tomarse la molestia de buscarse un hombre de carne y hueso. Encontrarle allí, frente a ella, produjo una reacción de excitación instantánea en su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que soñaba de nuevo. Pero hasta la fecha sus sueños eróticos siempre tenían lugar en una alcoba que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo. Durante un instante estudió sus rasgos, comparándolos con los que recordaba del hombre de sus sueños. Era tan alto que tendría que agacharse si quería pasar sano y salvo por el marco de la puerta de su apartamento.

Unos hombros anchos y poderosos tensaban la camiseta negra que vestía y dibujaban unos pectorales bien definidos. Su rostro parecía tallado en granito y, cuando sonreía, un pequeño hoyuelo bajo la boca suavizaba su expresión. Su cabello, rebelde y de color cobrizo, le daba un aire elegante, y sus ojos de un verde casi líquido, la miraban fijamente. La risa de Edward la despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que le había estado mirando fijamente.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, hechicera? —preguntó con voz provocativa mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, de la cabeza a los pies. Siguiendo la trayectoria de su mano, Bella se fijó en una enorme protuberancia que le tensaba la tela de los téjanos. Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior. Un calor líquido se extendió entre sus piernas y notó que sus braguitas estaban cada vez más mojadas. El miedo y la adrenalina, sin embargo, la devolvieron a la realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre de carne y hueso invadiera sus sueños? ¿Era aquel hombre realmente Edward?

—¿Quién eres? —exigió, ignorando su pregunta.

—Ya sabes quién soy. La pregunta es quién eres tú y por qué he venido a buscarte. —Cruzó sus musculosos brazos por encima del pecho y sonrió mientras esperaba a que la joven hiciese las preguntas correctas. La curiosidad que sentía Bella la animó a invitarle a que entrara en su casa, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Su intuición pareció no tener nada que decir al respecto y Bella se tomó aquel silencio interior como un buen augurio. Pero entre sus piernas algo reclamaba ser presentado de una forma más íntima y personal. Afortunadamente, Tanya, su compañera de piso, no estaba montándoselo con un equipo de rugby al completo, como la última vez que Bella había entrado en casa. Dejó el bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina y sacó dos botellas de agua de la nevera. Le dio una a Edward, que ya se había sentado cómodamente en el sofá.

—¿Y quién se supone que soy? —preguntó ella, mientras un intenso hormigueo recorría sus dedos, que ansiaban poder deslizarse por las marcadas líneas del cuerpo de aquel desconocido—. ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? —Bella tomó asiento en la otra punta del sofá, desde donde podía observarle, esperando a que en cualquier momento desapareciese. Edward se tomó su tiempo para estudiarla, tal y como ella había hecho con él. Finalmente, abrió el tapón de la botella y se bebió la mitad de su contenido en dos largos tragos.

—Tú —respondió señalándola con un dedo— eres Isabella de Swan, princesa de los Swan. Recuerda que llevo años diciéndote que algún día te encontraría y finalmente estaríamos juntos. Bella sintió la sorpresa convertirse en una maraña de nervios enredada alrededor de su estómago. Cada vez que soñaba con Edward, él siempre la llamaba Isabella o princesa, y ésa era precisamente una de las razones por las que ella asumía que sus encuentros no eran más que producto de una imaginación hiperactiva. Todo aquello era una locura, pero algo en su interior le dijo que Edward no mentía. Pero ¿princesa? No podía ser.

—Edward—susurró. «Tal vez esté perdiendo la cabeza pero, si voy a volverme loca junto a él, eso compensará lo que he pasado los últimos veintitrés años de mi vida.» El asintió y una media sonrisa acentuó aún más la profundidad del hoyuelo de su barbilla.

—Sí, me recuerdas. —Parecía complacido, casi alegre—. Si te hubieses ocupado mejor de ti misma, hechicera, los sueños no hubiesen sido necesarios para tu subsistencia. Ahora que estoy aquí podremos cambiar esa situación. Bella se sonrojó al comprender cuál era para él la definición de «cambiar».

—¡Deja de llamarme hechicera y limítate a responder al resto de las preguntas! —«O mejor, tírame al suelo y dejemos la charla para más adelante...»

Edward negó con la cabeza. —Tu herencia familiar es muy fuerte. —Se frotó la barriga y rió entre dientes—. Pero eres una hechicera. Una hechicera Swan. Bella cerró los ojos hasta que apenas quedó de ellos una fina línea.

—Dices que mi nombre es Isabella de Swan, aunque eso no me convierte en una hechicera. Además, mis padres me pusieron Bella, Bella Denali.

—No, en realidad fuiste raptada por los Cunt-Denali.

—¿Disculpa? —Respondió ella, sorprendida al oírle utilizar aquel término ofensivo—.*Soy cualquier cosa menos mojigata, pero odio esa palabra.

—Estoy seguro de eso. —Edward rió a carcajadas. El sonido de su risa, cálida y sensual, había conseguido derretirla en sueños, y ahora hacía que sus pezones se marcasen contra el algodón de la camiseta. Él bajó la mirada, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado—. Te pido disculpas. Has vivido demasiado tiempo entre humanos como para entender a qué me refiero. Hace mucho tiempo, el pueblo Swan sufrió una guerra civil y se dividió en dos facciones: los Swan originales y los Cunt- Denali, como ellos mismos pasaron a llamarse.

Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada de incredulidad. —Joder, me estás tomando el pelo. —Aunque admito que sí me gustaría eso de joder...

-no, no te estoy tomando el pelo. Nunca bromeo sobre la historia de nuestro pueblo. —Bebió otro trago largo de agua y Bella observó extasiada la forma en que su cuello se movía al paso del líquido. Sintió la urgente necesidad de explorar con la lengua el valle que su nuez dejaba tras de sí con cada movimiento. Algo en sus ojos brilló, tal vez un destello de alegría, y Bella temió que fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Edward, sin embargo, pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, se puso en pie y atrajo el cuerpo de Bella hacia el suyo. Ella, casi sin aliento, sintió cómo cada centímetro de su piel le pedía a gritos que olvidase la vergüenza y se frotase contra él, o aún mejor, que le tirase al suelo y se empalase a sí misma con el enorme miembro de Edward. Aquel impulso casi irrefrenable la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Se liberó de la presa que la mantenía inmóvil y se refugió tras el sofá. Edward rió y continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—La palabra «coño» tiene un matiz peyorativo porque las hechiceras interactúan con los humanos y éstos toman términos de nuestro idioma. Cunt es para nosotros sinónimo de «traidor» o de «marginado». Los humanos, eso sí, utilizan la palabra de forma distinta. Ahora ven aquí y bésame, Isabella, quiero sentir al fin el tacto real de tus labios.

Edward rodeó el sofá para acercarse a Bella, pero ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. —Espera. —Trató de serenar los impulsos traicioneros de su propio cuerpo. «Esto no puede ser real, así que será mejor que controle», se dijo. Luego observó fijamente a Edward con escepticismo—. ¿Qué tienen que ver las hechiceras con todo esto? ¿Te refieres a las brujas? Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo del sofá, y su camiseta negra, que hasta ese momento ya era suficientemente ajustada, reveló los hombros mejor formados que Bella había visto nunca. Hombros, por otro lado, que ya había visto y tocado antes. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras experimentaba un deseo irrefrenable de recorrer con ella cada centímetro de su musculosa espalda. Edward la apartó de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

—Las brujas son humanos que escogen practicar una serie de creencias. Ser Swan no es una elección, se nace siéndolo. —Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Es evidente que los Cunt-Denali te han ocultado tus verdaderos orígenes. Y esto hay que solucionarlo. —Su mano serpenteó hasta sujetarla por un brazo y tirar de ella por encima del respaldo del sofá. La colocó sobre su regazo, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándola firmemente por la cintura, y Bella sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica entre las piernas. Sentir una enorme protuberancia crecer contra su cadera sólo sirvió para confundir aún más sus pensamientos. Edward sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Bella sabía, después de soñar con él durante los últimos diez años, que aquella amenaza no enmascaraba ningún peligro para ella, sino la promesa de sexo maravilloso. Cada una de las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo cobró vida de pronto y se sintió ahogada por aquella marea de energía sexual. Él la miró fijamente y Bella le detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Por favor, háblame de los Swan. —Cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerle hablando hasta que fuese capaz de averiguar cómo lo hacía para despertar aquellas sensaciones dentro de ella.

—Un Swan es un ser que necesita energía sexual para subsistir. También comemos y bebemos, pero si queremos crecer y desarrollarnos plenamente debemos imbuirnos de ese tipo de energía. —Besó el dedo que aún descansaba suavemente sobre sus labios y luego se lo metió en la boca. Chupó la punta y formó espirales a su alrededor con la lengua, tal y como lo había hecho en sus sueños al juguetear con su clítoris, que ahora se contrajo. Bella retiró el dedo mientras trataba de que su respiración fuese algo más que unos breves jadeos entrecortados. Edward habló y su voz apenas era un ronroneo grave y distante. —El coito es la mejor forma, y la más sencilla, pero también sirven otras variedades de energía sexual: masturbación, voyeurismo o incluso sueños eróticos.

Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada. —¿Me estás diciendo que soy algo así como un vampiro sexual?

—Por Dios, no. —Edward pareció horrorizado ante semejante sugerencia—. No eres un súcubo, princesa. Eres mi prometida y la legítima princesa de los Swan.

—¿Prometida? —Bella se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Quieres decir prometida en matrimonio?

Edward asintió. —Sí. Muchos Swan no se casan. Algunos tienen hijos con humanos o se alimentan sexualmente de ellos durante toda su vida. Pero los Swan de sangre más pura son prometidos a su nacimiento con uno de sus semejantes para poder así mantener la línea de sucesión. Nosotros Nacimos para estar juntos, solo nos podemos sentir completos si es así. —Acercó su boca a la de ella, quien, al sentir el familiar contacto de sus labios, escapó de entre sus brazos y corrió a la otra punta de la habitación. Su mente era un torbellino de inseguridades. Cuando estaba cerca de él, era como si todos sus circuitos estuviesen al borde de una sobrecarga. Le miró a los ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo. ¿Ese montón de testosterona sentado al otro lado de la estancia decía ser su prometido? Su cuerpo respondió al instante, preparado para reclamar los que sin duda eran sus derechos conyugales. Pero enseguida su mente, excesivamente analítica, se ocupó de arruinarlo todo.

—Escucha, ni siquiera te conozco. Me sigues hasta casa, haces que casi me dé un infarto y ahora me dices que soy algo así como una hechicera que se alimenta de sexo. —Paseó arriba y abajo junto a la mesita que había frente al sofá. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago e inmediatamente supo que al menos parte de lo que le había explicado Edward era cierto, lo sentía en su interior—. ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para venir a buscarme?

—Isabella, te he estado buscando los últimos diez años de mi vida, Estabas bien escondida entre los humanos. Cuando terminó la guerra civil, te raptaron y te utilizaron como rehén para que el rey y la reina no persiguiesen a los Cunt que quedaban con vida. Luego escaparon al mundo de los humanos para esconderse entre ellos. —Se puso de pie y descansó una mano consoladora sobre su hombro—. Sé que me crees, aunque también me doy cuenta de que te resistes a ello. Pero respóndeme a una cosa: ¿mientras eras una niña, mientras crecías, sentías que encajabas con los que te rodeaban? ¿Eres como tus padres o tus hermanos, o incluso como tus amigos?

La verdad la golpeó como un martillo. Sintió cómo sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y los cerró con fuerza. Edward tenía razón. Nunca había encajado con las personas que tenía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera había tenido amigos de verdad. Su madre y su padre tenían el cabello claro, mientras que el suyo era oscuro. Sus ojos color marrón siempre habían sido objeto de fascinación o de burla despiadada. Cuando, a una edad aún temprana, empezó a desarrollar las caderas y los pechos propios de una mujer madura, se hizo aún más evidente la diferencia entre ella y su madre y hermanas. Siempre había pensado que ése era el motivo por el cual soñaba con un hombre apuesto que conseguía que se sintiese aceptada. Pero ahora que ese hombre estaba frente a ella en carne y hueso, que podía oler su perfume a almizcle y a madera, supo que decía la verdad.

—¿Mis padres adoptivos son... —le resultaba difícil pronunciar aquella palabra— Cunt?

Edward asintió y señaló una fotografía familiar que colgaba de una de las paredes. —La guerra civil estalló en parte por culpa de las diferencias físicas. Los descendientes de Swan y de humanos, que se hacen llamar Cunt, tienen el pelo opaco de un rubio platino o cenizo casi tirando a blanco, la piel dorada y suelen ser delgados. Los Swan puros, sin embargo, tienen el pelo oscuro o colores vivos, la piel pálida y una figura llena de curvas. —La miró de arriba abajo como si fuese capaz de ver a través de su holgada ropa—. Los Cunt se consideraban más atractivos, superiores, mejor preparados para la reproducción, de modo que intentaron destronar al rey... y fallaron. Bella repasó su vida mentalmente. Para su familia nunca había sido una más de ellos, sino que siempre la habían tratado como a una mascota no muy inteligente. La universidad nunca había sido una opción plausible para ella. Su padre había conseguido convencerla de que no sería capaz de estar a la altura y que sería una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando quiso sacarse el carnet de conducir. Así las cosas, decidió estudiar hostelería. El sueldo no estaba mal y —casi siempre— le gustaba el trato con los clientes. En su vida personal, sus hermanas aún se burlaban de ella por estar gorda. Según ellas, su pelo, largo y oscuro, era menos atractivo que los mechones rubios que decoraban sus cabezas. Si lo que Edward decía era cierto, todo parecía mucho más claro. ¡Tenía que hacer caso de su instinto! —¿Qué quieres que haga? —Los pensamientos se agolpaban como un torbellino en su cabeza.

—Se acerca tu vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños, la mayoría de edad. Por tu ascendencia familiar, te convertirás en una hechicera extremadamente poderosa. Ven conmigo y conoce a tus verdaderos padres. Entonces podrás decidir qué quieres hacer. Bella cerró los ojos y buscó las respuestas en su interior. ¿Debía confiar en Edward? Aquella situación la superaba, de modo que decidió seguir sus instintos.

—Demuéstrame que eres quien dices ser e iré contigo.

.

.

.

* El término inglés cunt significa «coño»


	2. Chapter 2

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

Edward sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y trató de controlarlo. Nada le apetecía más que recrear el sueño que habían compartido la noche anterior y convertirla así, sin duda, en una auténtica creyente. Sin embargo, tenía que regresar a Swan lo más pronto posible, antes de que los Cunt la encontrasen.

—Como desees, princesa. —Llevaba años esperando el momento en que pudiera tocar y poseer a la que era su prometida, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta la ceremonia de su mayoría de edad. Bella necesitaba el sustento de muchos hombres Swan para obtener sus poderes. Antes de ese momento, plantar su semilla dentro de ella sería peligroso y seguramente mortal. Eso, sin embargo, no quería decir que no pudiese probarle lo que ella ansiaba saber, ahora que ya confiaba en él en cuerpo y alma. Bella dirigió su rostro en forma de corazón hacia el de él en una plegaria silenciosa, con los labios ligeramente separados, esperando. Edward acarició su larga coleta color caoba. El cabello se deslizó entre sus dedos como la seda y un aroma a madreselva impregnó el ambiente. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder ver aquella cascada caer sobre sus hombros como un halo divino! Sus seductores ojos marrón le observaron con desconfianza mientras él deslizaba la goma elástica de su pelo y la dejaba caer al suelo. Liberada de su prisión, la melena de Bella se precipitó en oscuras ondas hasta la cintura. Sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, Edward presionó su miembro erecto contra ella y disfrutó al ver cómo sus labios se redondeaban hasta formar una perfecta «o» de sorpresa. Cubrió su rostro de besos hasta que al fin ella dejó caer su peso sobre él.

—Te dije que vendría a buscarte, princesa —susurró contra su frente—. Y que estaríamos juntos. —Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Edward supo que había reconocido las palabras que le había dicho en sueños la noche anterior. Dejó caer sus labios sobre los de ella y devoró la expresión de sorpresa de su boca. Su sabor era más fuerte en persona, como de miel y de especias exóticas. La energía de Edward fluyó hasta ella en cada roce y en cada caricia. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él aprovechó para levantarle la falda y poder tocar así la suave piel de su trasero a través de las braguitas. Recordó su encuentro de la noche anterior, sus dedos perdidos en las profundidades de aquel precioso trasero, y la erección fue aún mayor. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando finalmente pudiese penetrarla y tomase su virginidad? Trató de ignorar el impulso de tirarla al suelo y hacerle el amor allí mismo. «Eres un príncipe, perfectamente capaz de controlar tus emociones.» Deseó que aquella afirmación fuese cierta. No sin reticencia, se apartó de ella y la sujetó firmemente hasta que dejó de tambalearse, con los ojos cerrados y perdida en el éxtasis que la consumía. —Princesa —la llamó dulcemente. Poco a poco, Bella abrió los ojos y en su rostro floreció una hermosa sonrisa.

—Eres tú. —Trazó las líneas de su cara con gesto inseguro—. Llevo tanto tiempo esperándote... Estoy lista para ir contigo a donde me lleves.

—¡Vete ahora y no te mataré! —tronó una voz desde el fondo del apartamento. Isabella se volvió entre los brazos de Edward.

—Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo? Edward se interpuso entre ambas mujeres, dispuesto a proteger a su prometida de aquella Cunt que pretendía hacerle daño. Tal vez Bella no estuviese familiarizada aún con el mundo de las hechiceras, pero él sí lo estaba, y podía sentir cómo aquélla succionaba la energía de su princesa y la atrapaba en su propia aura. Ahora entendía por qué su amada parecía exhausta y agotada.

—He venido a reclamar a la princesa. Tendrás que encontrar a una nueva víctima de la que alimentarte, Cunt.

—Tanya no es... —protestó Bella.

—Es nuestra. Apártate de ella y no te mataré. —Tanya dirigió su atención entonces hacia Isabella para tratar de embaucarla—. Vamos, Bells. ¿A quién vas a creer, a un extraño o a tu mejor amiga?

En el rostro de la princesa se podían leer sus dudas y Edward no pudo más que contener el aliento. Al fin y al cabo, no podía obligarla a volver con él, ya que con ello absorbería aún más sus poderes y la princesa ya estaba lo bastante fuerte como para soportar el viaje entre ambos mundos. Bella alargó una mano hasta tocar su rostro y Edward aprovechó para enviarle una descarga de su propia energía. El contacto la hizo gemir y ponerse rígida y él sintió cómo, entre sus piernas, su pene cobraba vida de nuevo.

—Bells, apártate de él y ve a tu habitación. Ahora. —Tanya gesticuló en dirección a la princesa, aumentando el efecto de su hechizo succionador hasta el punto de que Isabella casi perdió el equilibrio. Edward la sujetó con firmeza y luego, con un gesto de la mano, cortó el torrente de energía que unía a ambas mujeres. Un instante después las piernas de la Cunt se doblaron bajo su peso y cayó al suelo de rodillas, víctima de su propio hechizo. La princesa se puso de pie y se volvió para mirar a Edward.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Miró el cuerpo inerte de su pálida compañera de piso.

—Ha estado absorbiendo tu energía. A los Cunt les gusta utilizar a los de Swan para alimentarse. Ese es el motivo por el que siempre estás agotada.

Numerosas emociones, entre ellas dolor y sorpresa, aparecieron una tras otra en el rostro de Bella, dando paso al final al entendimiento y la rabia.

Recorrió la habitación con una mirada furiosa, mientras Tanya seguía arrodillada en el suelo, débil y aturdida.

—Durante todo este tiempo me has visto tomar un montón de medicamentos y soportar todas esas pruebas dolorosas cada vez que iba al médico, y aun así has seguido alimentándote de mí... como un maldito parásito. Confiaba en ti... Quería ser como tú...

Tanya la cogió por el tobillo y el contacto hizo que se tambaleara aún más. Antes de que Edward tuviese tiempo de levantar una mano para lanzar un nuevo hechizo sobre la traidora, el cabello de Tanya empezó a ponerse de punta mientras sobre su piel crepitaban y hacían explosión miles de pequeñas chispas. De pronto la Cunt inclinó violentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se desplomó sobre el suelo. Edward sintió cómo su pecho se henchía de orgullo. Tal vez Isabella no supiese aún cómo utilizar sus poderes de Swan, pero se acababa de demostrar a sí misma que realmente los poseía. Bella se volvió y le miró. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, un dulce rubor cubría sus mejillas y su boca permanecía abierta, como si no diese crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué le he hecho?

—Ha intentado absorber tu energía y provocar que perdieras el sentido. Has invertido el sentido de su hechizo y te has apropiado de toda su energía.

—¿Cómo demonios...? —Observó el cuerpo pálido e inmóvil de la Cunt antes de volver la mirada de nuevo hacia Edward—. Estoy preparada. Aquí ya no queda nada para mí. Muéstrame quién soy en realidad. Edward se concentró y agitó una mano. De pronto, frente a él se había formado un portal que daba acceso al mundo Swan. El aire tembló y se expandió hasta convertirse en un óvalo lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudiesen caminar a través de él. Cogió la mano de la princesa y la acercó a sus labios para besar con suavidad su piel.

—Ven conmigo a tu nueva vida. Bella respiró profundamente y franqueó el portal. El aire a su alrededor se cargó de electricidad y sintió que el vello de todo su cuerpo se ponía de punta. Una atmósfera inmóvil, oscura, envolvió su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar y en su lengua notaba un desagradable sabor a moho. Lo único que la mantenía conectada con la realidad era el cálido tacto de los dedos de Edward unidos con los suyos. La ansiedad y las dudas se apoderaron de ella. ¿Qué era aquel lugar?

—¿Edward? —dijo, temblorosa. No le gustó sentir la nota de pánico en su voz.

—Lo llamamos «tránsito» porque une el mundo de los humanos con el nuestro. —Sus palabras sonaban distantes y apagadas. Bella apretó su mano con fuerza, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que realmente seguía allí, junto a ella. Cada paso era más duro que el anterior, como si caminase a través de una espesa masa de melaza. Sus extremidades se habían vuelto de pronto muy pesadas y parecían arrastrarla hacia abajo, absorber toda su energía. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rogarle a Edward que se detuviera y la dejara descansar, apareció frente a ella otro óvalo que iluminó con su luz la oscuridad que la rodeaba. El óvalo creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño lo bastante grande como para que pudiesen caminar a través de él. El brillo de su superficie fue desapareciendo y un paisaje de belleza exuberante se abrió frente a ellos.

Oyó una expresión de sorpresa rebotando de un lado a otro a su alrededor y sólo la risa de Edward le hizo darse cuenta de que aquel sonido no era más que la exteriorización de su propio asombro. Le siguió a través de la apertura entre los dos mundos, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las vistas que se abrían frente a ella. Un sol mortecino bañaba las laderas cubiertas de verde de las colinas, como en las imágenes de Irlanda que alguna vez había visto. Árboles exóticos y plantas de todos los colores imaginables cubrían el paisaje de pequeños puntos azules, verdes, rojos y lavandas. Pájaros y otros animales salvajes inundaban aquella atmósfera de ensueño con sus dulces cantos, como si acabasen de penetrar en la belleza de una selva tropical. La suave brisa hizo que los mechones de su pelo juguetearan sobre sus mejillas, transportando con ella un dulce aroma de flores. Dando la vuelta sobre sí misma, Bella trató de devorar todas aquellas vistas al mismo tiempo.

—Bienvenida a casa. Su voz, oscura y profunda, la despertó de su ensueño y le hizo imaginar interminables noches de pasión entre sus brazos. Sintió cómo sus pezones se endurecían hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas protuberancias. Una sensación de calor inundó su estómago, mientras sus braguitas se humedecían de nuevo.

Se volvió hacia Edward y por primera vez en su vida sintió esperanza y excitación en su corazón. El mundo de ensueño que ansiaba visitar cada noche se había convertido ahora en realidad. Estaba allí, en aquel lugar increíble, y con Edward. Y, aunque la traición de las personas que siempre había pensado que eran su familia era todavía una herida abierta, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a tales emociones. En lugar de ello, se concentró en el aquí y en el ahora, un lujo del que nunca antes se había permitido disfrutar.

—¿Esto es Swan? ¿Y por qué aquí es de día si en casa era de noche?

—De hecho, nuestro mundo se llama Tador. Y el mundo humano y el nuestro están siempre en horarios opuestos. —La atrajo hacia sus brazos y la sujetó fuertemente contra su esculpida figura. Ella sintió cómo su pene se hundía sobre su estómago—. Necesitas más sustento antes de que recorramos el camino hasta la ciudad.

Miles, de preguntas inundaron la mente de Bella, pero cuando Edward fundió su boca con la de ella, todos esos interrogantes desaparecieron como polvo llevado por el viento. Recorrió sus labios con la lengua antes de deslizarse entre ellos como quien saborea un manjar. El suyo era un sabor masculino y especiado, parecido al de alguien que acaba de beber ron. Bella le besó con avidez, enredó los dedos en su pelo y le atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo. Sintió el roce de su barba incipiente sobre las mejillas y recordó la sensación de aquel mismo roce sobre la parte más íntima de su cuerpo la noche anterior, en sueños. La visión provocó una reacción inmediata entre sus muslos. Pensó que, si el clítoris se le hinchaba más, acabaría estallando.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward la tumbó a su lado sobre la suave hierba, entre dos árboles impresionantes cuyas hojas proyectaban sombras sobre sus cuerpos. Ella se acercó aún más a él y apretó sus pechos contra su torso. Edward gimió con los labios aún sobre los de ella. Bella sintió entonces que una sensación de poder inundaba su cuerpo. Toda su vida había sido una muchacha tímida y asustadiza, pero con Edward se sentía segura de sí misma y deseada. Y había planeado aprovecharse de ello tanto como pudiese. Frotó sus caderas contra la evidente erección que tensaba la tela de los pantalones de Edward y deslizó un dedo bajo la cintura de los téjanos para poder acariciar la punta aterciopelada de su miembro. Él inspiró profundamente, sorprendido, y Bella sonrió.

—Isabella, no deberías provocarme. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote.

Enredó su lengua con la de Edward, mientras con extremo cuidado abría lentamente la cremallera se sus tejanos. Esperó a que le sujetara la mano para apartarla, como siempre hacía en sueños, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no pensaba detenerla metió la mano dentro de los pantalones y, no encontrando ropa interior de ningún tipo, cerró los dedos alrededor de su enorme pene. Él jadeó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta descansar sobre la hierba, como si aquella sensación fuese demasiado para él. Bella deslizó la mano arriba y abajo, disfrutando de la firmeza y del tacto aterciopelado de su piel. Su miembro era largo, grueso y cálido. Deseó poder recorrerlo con la lengua o, mejor aún, sentirlo dentro de su sexo. Quería hacer el amor con Edward hasta que ambos estuviesen exhaustos. Él arqueó el cuerpo en respuesta al tacto de sus manos. Bella se sintió de pronto más valiente y se inclinó sobre él hasta que pudo trazar una línea temblorosa con la lengua sobre la punta del pene. Edward dejó escapar el aliento entre los dientes en un prolongado siseo, pero no la apartó de él, de modo que Bella envolvió su miembro con los labios y lo acarició con la lengua. Le encantaba la suave textura de su piel contra las paredes de su boca. Sintió el sabor de su líquido preseminal, ácido pero suave al mismo tiempo, sobre la lengua y emitió un ronco sonido de satisfacción. Una oleada de energía fluyó por todo su cuerpo, alcanzando todas sus terminaciones creyó que estaba a punto de estallar. De pronto, cuando sus labios se deslizaron hasta la base de la verga de Edward, llenando con ella toda la cavidad de su boca, un orgasmo inesperado sacudió su cuerpo mientras que un caleidoscopio de colores aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor hasta que la oscuridad lo devoró todo. Cuando finalmente recuperó el control sobre su mente, Bella se encontró a sí misma tumbada de espaldas sobre el suelo, la suave hierba acariciándole los brazos y el cuello. Edward estaba de rodillas junto a ella con su magnífico miembro, aún erecto y orgulloso, asomando por la abertura de los pantalones. Trató de recordar qué había pasado en los últimos minutos. «¡Qué vergüenza! Al fin consigo tener su pene en mi boca y voy y me corro... ¡Seguro que le he mordido o algo!» Edward se rió.

—No me has mordido, pequeña. Mi esencia es demasiado fuerte para ti, al menos hasta que pases el ritual de tu mayoría de edad. Sólo entonces podremos disfrutar completamente el uno del otro.

Bella se incorporó y el movimiento provocó que todo' a su alrededor empezara a dar vueltas.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando? —En su interior, se debatía entre el miedo y la vergüenza. El trató de calmarla.

—No te preocupes, no puedo leer tu mente, al menos no de momento. Tu mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre el acto horrible que creías haber cometido. —Apartó un mechón caprichoso del rostro de Bella—. Mi líquido preseminal ha sobrecargado tu sistema y te has desmayado. La parte positiva es que ahora ya tienes suficiente energía para llegar a la ciudad.

Bella paseó la mirada de sus ojos a su pene, que seguía firme contra su estómago, y finalmente asintió. Extendió una mano para apartar un mechón rebelde que jugueteaba entre las cejas de Edward.

—Tengo un montón de preguntas sobre esa ceremonia de mayoría de edad y sobre muchas cosas más, pero en este preciso momento creo que lo que necesitas tú es un poco de energía. —Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su miembro. Después de todo lo que Edward había hecho por ella, aunque gran parte de ello había sucedido en sus sueños, se negaba a dejarle insatisfecho. Pero él la detuvo.

—Mi esencia no puede tocarte, aún no. Como ya has visto, sería demasiado peligroso.

—Está bien. —Se apartó de él antes de quitarse las botas. Luego se puso en pie y empezó a quitarse la falda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward con voz temblorosa. Sabiéndose al mando de la situación, Bella continuó desnudándose y dejando caer la ropa en una pequeña pila en el suelo.

—Es evidente que necesitas energía y, si te he entendido bien, cualquier tipo de intercambio sexual sirve, ¿verdad? Edward frunció el ceño con evidente confusión, pero lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, cualquier tipo de intercambio. Pero... Bella dejó caer el sujetador sobre el montón de prendas y se quedó totalmente desnuda frente a él. Respiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire poco a poco. «Has llegado hasta aquí, así que eres capaz de recorrer el resto del camino. Esta ha sido durante años una de tus fantasías. ¿Por qué no hacerla realidad?»

—Entonces déjame ver tu cuerpo. Puedes... ocuparte de ti mismo mientras yo hago lo propio. —Edward continuó observándola. Bella temió un posible rechazo a su propuesta—. Pensé que de ese modo también podríamos compartir energía sexual. En el rostro contraído de Edward se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa. Se puso en pie de un salto y se quitó las botas mientras al mismo tiempo se deshacía también de la camiseta.

—Me encanta cuando te pones creativa, princesa. Al cabo de pocos segundos estaba desnudo, de pie frente a ella. Sus músculos, esculpidos sobre su figura, eran tal y como Bella los había imaginado, y su piel pálida estaba ligeramente cubierta por un vello castaño claro. Siguiendo la línea de su cadera, y la intrigante mata de pelo que recorría su vientre como si de una flecha se tratase, estudió su miembro, ahora libre de toda atadura. Sus testículos colgaban tan firmes y prietos entre sus piernas que Bella deseó poder sentir su tacto con las manos y con la boca. Nunca antes había tocado aquella parte tan íntima de la anatomía de un hombre. De hecho, hasta hacía sólo unos minutos tampoco había sostenido un pene entre las manos o probado el sabor salado de sus jugos. Aquél era un día de primeras veces y no quería perder ni un minuto de su tiempo. Tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía y ambos se arrodillaron sobre la hierba, frente a frente, con las piernas abiertas, dobladas por las rodillas y enredadas las unas en las otras. Bella no pudo reprimir una risa tímida al sentir la hierba acariciando la piel desnuda de su trasero. Se recostó sobre una roca y disfrutó del frío tacto de la piedra. Edward tomó su miembro con una mano y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, en toda su impresionante envergadura.

—Tócate para mí, Isabella. Déjame que te vea hacerlo. Ella alargó una mano con gesto indeciso y frotó la suave piel de su clítoris con la ayuda de sus dedos índice y corazón. Sintió una corriente de sensaciones y de energía que fluía por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus propios jugos le cubrían los dedos y lubricaban así sus movimientos. Edward continuó acariciándose y Bella imaginó su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, ensanchando su carne, derramando sus jugos en ella. —Siempre he querido ver cómo te dabas placer mientras yo me masturbaba.

La brisa, impregnada del aroma de mil flores, jugueteó sobre sus pezones y provocó que su excitación fuese aún mayor. Edward se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, sosteniéndose los testículos con una mano y acariciándose cada vez más deprisa con la otra. Una gota de líquido brilló en la punta de su miembro. Bella se lamió los labios, incapaz de esperar a poder saborearle de nuevo (cuando pudiese hacerlo sin desmayarse). Se frotó el clítoris con mayor urgencia, mientras con la otra mano se pellizcaba un pezón y tiraba de él, disfrutando de la nueva chispa de energía que atravesaba su cuerpo. Sintió que la excitación crecía en su interior y que la energía fluía por sus venas como si fuese lava. Edward aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias y su respiración, al igual que la de Bella, cada vez más trabajosa e irregular.

—Córrete para mí, Edward. Quiero ver cómo te corres. Llévame al límite. Por favor... Como activado por sus palabras, el cuerpo de Edward tembló y de su miembro emanó un líquido espeso y cremoso. Ante aquella visión, Bella sucumbió al placer del orgasmo como si de una enorme ola se tratara. Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que Edward se inclinaba hacia un lado para que su esencia no entrara en contacto con ella mientras continuaba con el movimiento, ordeñando su miembro hasta la última gota. La energía que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. A su alrededor todo daba vueltas. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos. Aún sentía un suave hormigueo, unas deliciosas contracciones rítmicas, en los pezones y entre las piernas. La suave brisa le acariciaba la piel hasta ponerle los pelos de punta. «Dios mío, ayúdame. Acabo de tener el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida y ni siquiera me ha puesto un dedo encima.» Edward de puso de nuevo la camiseta y se dio media vuelta para observar a Isabella mientras ésta se subía la falda tejana.

—Bueno, hechicera —le dijo con un tono cariñoso que hizo que ella se sonrojara—, parece ser que nos has proporcionado a los dos suficiente energía como para ir a la ciudad y volver diez veces seguidas, incluso con semejantes orgasmos. Ella le miró sorprendida, pero enseguida sus rasgos se suavizaron y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

—Lo que haga falta para ayudar. ¿Y qué quieres decir con semejantes orgasmos? Edward sabía que Bella apenas tenía experiencia cuando se trataba de aceptar un cumplido o incluso una alabanza. En su mano estaba cambiar eso.

—El sexo te ayuda a generar energía, pero hasta que sepas cómo hacer uso de ella, hasta tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad, los orgasmos seguirán absorbiendo parte de ella.

—Al menos ahora sé por qué cada noche me ponías a cien y luego desaparecías. —Se sentó sobre una roca y se puso las botas.

—Créeme, nada me hubiese gustado más que poder terminar lo que había empezado. Yo también me «ponía a cien», como tú dices. Pero no te preocupes, la ceremonia se ocupará de ese problema. —La imagen mental de sí mismo deslizando su miembro atormentado en la parte más íntima y caliente de Bella envió una oleada de excitación directamente a su entrepierna y tuvo que recolocarse dentro de los ajustados téjanos para estar más cómodo.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a recordar todo esto? Me siento totalmente fuera de mi elemento. Al ver lo vulnerable que se sentía, Edward quiso protegerla. Esta mujer debería haber sido educada como parte de la realeza y no como una simple mascota en manos de los Cunt. Apretó firmemente los puños, tratando de contener la ira.

—Aprenderás, sólo necesitas algo de tiempo. Bella asintió lentamente mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo y dominaba sus rizos color caoba en una cola de caballo. Antes de que pudiera sujetar la cola con la goma elástica, Edward se la quitó de la mano, tiró de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos y selló sus labios con los suyos. Recorrió con los dedos la sedosa cascada de su cabello y le envolvió un intenso aroma a madreselva. Inspiró profundamente, tratando de fijar aquel olor en su memoria. Edward se apartó de ella lo justo para poder descansar su frente sobre la suya. —Éste es nuestro mundo, Isabella, tuyo y mío. Reinaremos juntos y haremos que nuestro pueblo prospere. —Hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó, con una tensión evidente en su voz—: Y no te recojas el pelo. No hay mayor crimen contra la naturaleza que tratar de esconder tu gloriosa belleza. —La besó en la frente y tomó una de sus manos, mientras trataba de resistirse al impulso de desnudarla de nuevo y pasar el resto del día descubriendo cada uno de los secretos que aquel cuerpo exuberante escondía—. ¿Lista para caminar hasta la ciudad? Bella asintió y se inclinó para coger una pequeña flor azul del suelo. Se la acercó a la nariz y respiró la suave fragancia a vainilla que sabía que despedía.

—Háblame de la ciudad. ¿Cómo es? Caminaron cogidos de la mano, avanzando por un sendero que serpenteaba entre los árboles mientras sobre sus cabezas el viento silbaba entre las hojas y las ramas. Frente a ellos, el sol dibujaba formas sobre el suelo.

—Es muy bella, construida con balda, un tipo de piedra de color blanco que sólo se encuentra aquí, en Tador. Por toda la ciudad hay fuentes y cascadas que alimentan los estanques en los que la gente puede bañarse. También hay grandes áreas cubiertas de hierba y salpicadas de árboles y flores. —Apartó una rama del camino y dejó que Bella pasara antes de dejarla volver a su sitio.

—Parece un lugar muy bonito. Y ahora mismo la idea de tomar un baño no podría sonar mejor. Tratando de no pensar en todas las cosas maravillosas que querría hacer con ella dentro de uno de aquellos estanques, Edward tragó saliva y deseó que la incipiente erección entre sus piernas se relajase.

—Pronto, muy pronto. Pero por ahora creo que deberíamos hablar de tus padres. Bella se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarle. La sangre había desaparecido de su rostro. Estaba mas pálida y demacrada.

—¿Mis padres? —Soltó la mano de Edward y se dejó caer sobre una enorme piedra—. He pensado en ello algunas veces desde que descubrí lo de mis padres, mis verdaderos padres. Pero creo que tenía miedo a preguntar.

—¿Por qué? —Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y, con un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantó su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron—. Llevan buscándote veintitrés años. Ha sido muy duro para ellos tener que esperar a que yo alcanzara la madurez y pudiese conectar físicamente contigo. Hasta el día que cumplí dieciséis años ellos no supieron si estabas viva o muerta.

Bella suspiró y aquel sonido la hizo parecer triste y vulnerable. —Deben de haberlo pasado muy mal. Yo, sin embargo, me he pasado toda mi vida sin ni siquiera saber que existían. —Sus ojos brillaron llenos de lágrimas, pero sólo una gota cayó rodando por su mejilla. Edward retuvo el avance de la lágrima con un dedo. Luego se llevó el salado líquido hasta la lengua y el contacto le hizo sentir la energía y el dolor que oprimía el corazón de Bella. —¿Qué les digo? ¿Y cómo sé que no se sentirán decepcionados conmigo? Edward la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y rompió a llorar.

—Shhh, mi amor. Te amaran como te amo yo. —Al oír esas palabras, Bella no pudo evitar ponerse tensa entre sus brazos. Tendría que acostumbrarse a lo que Edward sentía por ella, pero no ahora. El sabía que durante todos aquellos años para ella no había sido más que una ilusión, pero aun así siempre había sentido que algún día estarían por fin juntos. Había caído perdidamente enamorado de ella durante los primeros meses de sus contactos nocturnos. Conocer a la mujer real después de tantos años no hacía más que confirmar el amor que sentía por ella. —Son tus padres y estoy seguro de que todo este tiempo hubiesen querido estar en mi lugar. Yo podía contactar contigo cada noche, mientras que ellos estaban obligados a esperar hasta que yo tuviese control absoluto sobre mis poderes y pudiera buscarte en el mundo real.

Dejó que llorara mientras la mecía con suavidad. Sabía que finalmente todos los años de soledad y frustración, junto con la traición de los que ella creía su familia, habían sido demasiado para Bella. A través de sus sueños sabía que los Cunt habían minado su valor y su autoestima desde su infancia. Durante toda su vida se había escondido debajo de ropas anchas y tenía una increíble capacidad para fundirse con el entorno y hacerse invisible. Edward había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance desde los sueños que compartían para mostrarle lo especial que era, pero cada conexión requería demasiada energía y a menudo él sólo tenía el tiempo necesario para darle sustento y retirarse. Bella se apartó de Edward lo suficiente como para poder levantar su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia el de él.

—¿Te gusto? —Parecía tan frágil que se alegró de poder tranquilizarla. Edward limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares y asintió. Te amo quiso decir, pero Edward sabia que no debía presionarla —Tu madre se parece mucho a ti, sólo que tiene el pelo más largo. El rey Charles es como yo, como todos los hombres de Swan, solo que tiene el cabello oscuro y tus mismos ojos. La mejor manera de reconocer a un Swan es por su piel pálido muerto u olivácea, como te dije los cunt tienen la piel dorada y se camufla entre los humanos como un simple bronceado…

—Charles... —Alzó la mirada hacia él con lágrimas y una profunda tristeza en los ojos—. No me puedo creer que ni siquiera conozca sus nombres. ¿Cómo se llama mi madre? Edward tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando le hablase de la enfermedad de su madre?

—Renée—respondió con voz queda mientras la besaba en la frente. Sabía que antes o después tendría que contárselo, pero no mientras aún fuese tan frágil. Bella respiró profundamente y sonrió, tratando de animarse a sí misma

—. Si sigues llorando, te quedarás sin energía antes de que lleguemos a la ciudad. Y si eso sucede, tardaremos demasiado. Bella rió, tal y como Edward había deseado que ocurriera. El sonido de su risa le inundó el corazón de una energía cálida y delicada.

—Supongo que debería tranquilizarme si es que quiero conocerlos. —Limpiándose los ojos con el borde de su enorme camiseta, se puso en pie—. ¿Podré tomar una ducha antes de conocerlos? No quiero que me vean así. —Señaló sus ropas arrugadas. Estaba tan bella que Edward se sintió tentado de quitárselas de nuevo—. Aquí la Tierra llamando a Edward —continuó Bella, gesticulando delante de su cara. Él se rió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, podrás asearte antes de ver a tus padres. Ojalá pudiese ayudarte mientras tomas tu baño. —La imaginó desnuda, con la piel brillante cubierta de agua y de burbujas, rodeada por docenas de voluptuosas mujeres Swan. Bella le miró con sus ojos Marron raptados por el deseo.

—¿Y por qué no puedes?

—Porque sería demasiado arriesgado. Mi esencia podría llegar a ti a través del agua. Las mujeres que no han alcanzado aún su mayoría de edad se bañan juntas en sitios reservados para ellas. No es una cuestión de pudor, sino de necesidad.

Bella arrugó su delicada frente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Edward sabía, por el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, que eso significaba que estaba reflexionando sobre algo.

—¿Así que todas las mujeres Swan tienen ese problema, no sólo yo? Alisando la arruga de su frente con los dedos, Edward tomó su mano entre las suyas y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

—Todos los de Swan pasan por una ceremonia de mayoría de edad, tanto hombres como mujeres. Pero tú eres una princesa y eso te confiere una mayor resistencia. Lo que experimentaste al probar mi esencia no es nada comparado con los efectos que eso tendría sobre alguien sin sangre real.

—¿Y qué pasa con los hombres, también reaccionan igual con la «esencia femenina»?

—En realidad, sí. Los líquidos femeninos son igualmente peligrosos para los hombres, pero por fortuna ellos alcanzan la mayoría de edad a los dieciséis años, no a los veinticuatro. Bella silbó sorprendida y Edward la miró fascinado por la forma en que sus labios se unían para producir el sonido.

—Otra sociedad sexista. —Sonrió para quitarle hierro a su comentario y se detuvo, dándose media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos—. Has dicho que una vez que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo podremos... acabar lo que hemos empezado. Podremos hacer cualquier cosa sin preocuparnos por si me desmayo, ¿verdad?

Su entusiasmo hizo sonreír a Edward, que cogió las manos de Bella entre las suyas y depositó un delicado beso en cada una de ellas.

—Exactamente, princesa. Y no sé si podré esperar a que eso ocurra. —Deseó que, una vez le hubiese explicado el ritual, siguiese siendo tan entusiasta.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La primera vez que Bella vio la ciudad se quedó sin aliento. Era más espectacular de lo que había imaginado. Y conocía perfectamente aquel lugar. Llevaba toda la vida viviendo en un mundo producto de su imaginación y ahora lo tenía ante sus ojos. Sólo que ahora era real. Recorrió con la mirada las torres y los muros de brillante piedra blanca que se recortaban con elegancia en el cielo azul celeste. En cada torre ondeaban, movidas por una suave brisa, banderas de un intenso color púrpura, adornadas con una espada curva y una rosa roja entrecruzadas. Los edificios de piedra blanca, casi eclipsados por la belleza del castillo, se distribuían graciosamente por toda la ciudad, entre grandes cascadas y parques exuberantes. Desde la distancia se percibía el alegre gorgoteo del agua. Bella respiró profundamente, disfrutando del aire fresco. Edward se colocó detrás de ella y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Espera a verla de noche, princesa. La vista desde tus aposentos es magnífica. —Su aliento le acarició el cuello y la hizo temblar. Bella sonrió y, cerrando los ojos, imaginó la habitación de sus sueños. En ella había una gran cama con dosel, cubierta con sábanas y cojines de color púrpura. Había también un tocador cubierto de vetas de un rosa cristalino, una zona de descanso con estanterías llenas de libros, un baño más grande que su apartamento y una veranda que se abría sobre la zona de baño. Tal vez la realidad coincidiese de nuevo con sus sueños. Se dio media vuelta entre los brazos de Edward y rodeó su cuello con los suyos, antes de besarle suavemente en los labios.

—Estoy preparada para ver más cosas.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano y al cabo de pocos minutos empezaron a ver gente, personas muy parecidas a Edward, todos con el cabello en tonos llamativos oscuro, rojo, morado… y los ojos variaban desde color de la lavanda hasta el negro carbón, musculosos ellos y voluptuosas ellas. Y aunque cada uno tuviese sus propias particularidades, Bella jamás se había sentido tan distinta del resto. Todos vestían prendas de algodón blanco, ligeras y de aspecto cómodo, e iban descalzos. Ella, sin embargo, vestía una falda tejana enorme y una camiseta varias tallas más grande. Se sintió avergonzada al imaginarse a sí misma enseñando tanto de su cuerpo como hacían aquellas personas. Cuando llegaron al camino principal, cubierto de hierba, Bella oyó un grito de asombro. Se volvió y encontró a una mujer que la miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¡Princesa Isabella! —La mujer hizo una reverencia y luego levantó la mirada del suelo.

—Edward —susurró Bella, sintiéndose como una impostora a quien están a punto de descubrir—. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

Antes de responder, él se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y la besó en el dorso. —Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Y, por supuesto, estás conmigo. Todo el reino sabe que he estado buscándote. Han estado esperando impacientes el retorno de la primera princesa de Swan.

Antes de que Bella tuviese tiempo de responder, otros habitantes de la ciudad se dieron cuenta de su presencia. A su alrededor se formó un intenso murmullo y su nombre recorrió la multitud como si fuese un ser vivo. Decenas de mujeres y hombres le mostraron sus respetos inclinando la cabeza en su dirección y luego la estudiaron con una curiosidad manifiesta pero amistosa. Con un gesto protector, Edward puso una mano sobre su hombro y Bella sintió inmediatamente un caudal de energía recorrer su cuerpo mientras su profunda voz se elevaba por encima de las voces de la gente.

—La princesa debe descansar y recuperarse antes de ver al rey y a la reina. Tendréis tiempo de conocerla más tarde. —Todos se inclinaron de nuevo ante Edward y, como por arte de magia, la multitud se disolvió y ellos pudieron seguir su camino.

—Vaya —murmuró Bella—, no me acababa de tragar todo el rollo ese de la princesa hasta ahora.

Sintió que la risa de Edward recorría su cuerpo como una sensual caricia. —Tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto todas tus dudas desaparecerán.

No dejó de reír mientras la guiaba hacia uno de los edificios de piedra blanca, el más grande de los que había a los pies del castillo. Bella se sintió decepcionada. ¿No vivían las princesas en un castillo? En las fantasías de su infancia siempre tenía una habitación para ella sola al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde sus padres pudiesen mimarla y tranquilizarla cuando tuviese pesadillas. Al menos hasta el momento, aquel mundo nuevo era todo lo que jamás hubiese podido soñar, así que, ¿por qué aquella pequeña diferencia la hacía sentir tan triste? Ya era una mujer adulta y no necesitaba que la consolasen después de tener un mal sueño. Se irguió y levantó la barbilla.

—¿Mi habitación está aquí? —preguntó con cierta cautela en la voz.

—Aquí es donde está tu baño. —Edward le presionó ligeramente la mano mientras traspasaban las puertas del edificio hasta llegar a una gran zona abierta con pasillos que desaparecían a cada lado y una enorme fuente en el centro—. No te preocupes. En cuanto acabemos de bañarnos, nos veremos en el vestidor y desde allí te llevaré al castillo. Tal vez la habitación de sus sueños, en el castillo, también era real. De alguna forma aquello hizo que se sintiera mejor, como si los padres de su ficción también fuesen a convertirse en una realidad. La idea la hizo sonreír.

—Será mejor que no te olvides de mí. No conozco a nadie más que a ti. —Miró los suaves muros de color blanco que la rodeaban. El material se parecía al mármol que sólo había tenido ocasión de ver en los museos, pero el de Swan tenía vetas de un suave cristal rosado, como el tocador que había imaginado en su habitación. Se acercó a la pared para poder pasar una mano por ella. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la veta rosada, sintió un cálido latido sobre la piel de sus dedos. Las partes blancas, sin embargo, eran lisas y frías, tal y como había imaginado.

—Jamás podría olvidarte, princesa. He esperado mucho tiempo para poder tenerte a mi lado. Ya verás como, por la noche, tu preciosa cabecita estará repleta de los nombres de aquellos a los que irás conociendo a lo largo del día. Y todos ellos estarán felices de verte al fin en casa sana y salva. —Acarició los labios de Bella con los suyos y un espasmo de energía fluyó entre ellos. Ella sintió cómo primero alcanzaba sus pezones y luego zigzagueaba hasta descansar entre sus piernas. Se le escapó un suspiro y tuvo la sensación de que se derretía entre sus brazos. Atrajo a Edward aún más hacia ella y recorrió sus masculinos labios con la lengua, hasta que él los abrió y ella pudo perderse en las profundidades de su boca. El la apartó de su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente con los brazos estirados, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. —Será mejor que nos separemos y tomemos ese baño antes de que no pueda evitar tirarte al suelo y verter mi semilla en tu interior. Sonriendo, Bella disfrutó de aquella recién descubierta habilidad femenina que le permitía llevar a Edward al límite de su autocontrol.

Aunque, después de haberse desmayado con sólo una sola gota de su semen, tal vez debería hacerle caso cuando decía que llevarle demasiado al límite podía ser peligroso. Excitante y erótico, pero aun así peligroso.

—¿Y cuándo dices que es esa ceremonia? —No podía esperar al momento en que las restricciones entre ambos desapareciesen. Edward sonrió y descansó su frente sobre la de Bella, como si todavía estuviese luchando contra sus instintos.

—Es en la víspera de tu cumpleaños.

Bella se sintió inmediatamente aliviada. Podría soportarlo una semana más. O eso esperaba. Bella pasó bajo el arco que había a su izquierda y siguió el pasillo en dirección a un lejano murmullo de agua. El ruido seco de sus botas contra el suelo rebotaba a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas eróticas de parejas y de grupos de personas en diversos estadios del acto sexual, todos ellos desnudos y aparentemente desinhibidos, al contrario de lo que pasaba en el mundo que ella conocía. «Me pregunto si yo sería distinta de haberme criado aquí, rodeada de esta gente.» Había incluso una imagen de varias mujeres en un estanque dándose placer las unas a las otras. Una de sus fantasías eróticas más inconfesables siempre había sido hacerlo con otra mujer, pero aquél era un deseo que nunca se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta. Nunca se había sentido atraída por Tanya ni por ninguna de las Cunt que conocía. Las mujeres de sus fantasías siempre eran voluptuosas y de curvas pronunciadas, con el pelo oscuro y los labios gruesos, y no delgadas y atléticas como su compañera de piso. Se acercó más a la pintura para poder estudiarla con mayor detenimiento. Aquellas mujeres, de grandes pechos, caderas generosas, estómagos definidos y muslos exuberantes, la esperaban, abiertas y preparadas, provocándola desde el otro lado del óleo.

—Bienvenida, princesa —dijo una voz sensual de mujer detrás de ella.

Bella se sobresaltó, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta examinando una pintura erótica. Se volvió rápidamente y lo que encontró frente a ella fue una mujer de aproximadamente su edad con una cabellera tan larga que las puntas tocaban el suelo. Su cabello oscuro se precipitaba en pequeños mechones como si de una cascada se tratara, cada uno de ellos adornado con cuentas de distintos colores. Vestía tan sólo una media blusa de un material blanco casi transparente y unas braguitas parecidas a un biquini. Sus pezones, del color del coral, se transparentaban a través de la vaporosa tela, y la sugerente curva de sus pechos asomaba por debajo de la blusa. Bella no podía evitar admirar sus atributos. La mujer era de la misma estatura que ella y compartía también las curvas de las caderas, el vientre y los muslos. Aquella extraña, sin embargo, tenía un aire sensual y atractivo, y parecía sentirse a gusto con su cuerpo, algo que Bella había deseado poder sentir toda su vida. Pero había algo más. Su aura era electrizante y se sentía atraída hacia ella, como una polilla hacia la luz. De pronto se dio cuenta de que deseaba que aquella mujer la tocase, y la idea le hizo perder el aliento. Quería sentir el tacto de sus delicadas manos sobre la piel. Quería convertir cada una de sus fantasías en realidad. «¡Debe de ser el efecto de ese maldito cuadro!», pensó.

—Soy Vanessa vuestra doncella. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para poder cumplir con mis obligaciones. —Hizo una reverencia y luego avanzó hacia Bella y la sujetó por un brazo, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida—. Venid conmigo, os mostraré el estanque. Estoy segura de que estáis agotada y necesitáis un poco de energía antes de ir a conocer a vuestros padres. Bella caminó a su lado, sintiéndose inmediatamente a gusto junto a aquella bella mujer, a pesar de la repentina atracción que despertaba en ella.

—De hecho, estoy un poco hambrienta —admitió al darse cuenta, por primera vez en todo el día, de cómo gruñía su estómago. Vanessa frunció el ceño.

—El príncipe debería haberos cuidado mejor. Sois muy preciada para los Swan. —La guió hasta una estancia en la que sólo había una silla y un tocador. Sobre su brillante superficie de piedra blanca había cepillos, abalorios, peines, perfumes y distintos tipos de maquillaje.

—Edward me ha cuidado muy bien —respondió Bella, sintiéndose de pronto a la defensiva. Quería proteger al hombre que la había salvado de su anterior vida. Vanessa rió.

—Creedme, sé que el príncipe sería incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de vos, no después de todo este tiempo. Pero si estáis hambrienta significa que os ha dejado alcanzar el orgasmo y, por tanto, que habéis perdido parte de vuestra energía. Hasta el día de la ceremonia tendrá que mejorar su capacidad de contenció abrió la boca sorprendida y sintió cómo sus mejillas se incendiaban. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo sabía que Edward y ella habían estado tonteando? —No me malinterpretéis, princesa. Sé por propia experiencia que el príncipe Edward es un buen hombre y que sus intenciones son honorables. Pero hasta la ascensión debe trataros con más cuidado.

Las palabras de Vanessa provocaron que el frío arañazo de los celos le recorriera la espalda. Era evidente que aquella mujer conocía a Edward bastante bien. Y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto. Trató de mostrar indiferencia en la voz, mientras estudiaba a la doncella, lista para su reacción.

—¿Qué tipo de experiencia personal...?, si no te importa que te lo pregunte. —Aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. La sala se llenó de la risa de Vanessa y sus ojos danzaron divertidos.

—Oh, princesa. Lo siento, no quería insinuar algo así. —De pronto su rostro pareció contraerse, como si estuviese recordando tiempos menos felices—Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, mi madre y yo fuimos a una aldea cercana en la que la reina estaba de visita. Yo me alejé corriendo detrás de un gatito, inocente como era entonces. Sus ojos reflejaron un destello de dolor durante un segundo, antes de que pudiese enmascararlo. —Varios guerreros Cunt aparecieron a través de un portal frente a mí y... me hubiesen violado si el príncipe Edward no les hubiese detenido. Sufrí algunas heridas superficiales y por supuesto pasé mucho miedo. Él, en cambio, resultó gravemente herido y podría haber muerto. El hecho de que estuviese dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por mí, la hija de una simple doncella, es algo que siempre he llevado conmigo, en mi corazón. Siempre tendrá mi total confianza y lealtad.

Bella imaginó a una Vanessa más joven, asustada y sola, hasta que su prometido se arriesgó para salvarla. Aquello explicaba por qué Edward sentía tanto rencor hacia los Cunt y también parecía ser la razón por la que se mostraba tan protector con ella. Ahora Bella creía conocer mejor a Edward, al hombre que conocía desde hacía diez años, aunque sólo a través de sus sueños. Se prometió a sí misma que aquello no sería lo último que descubriese sobre su misterioso prometido.

—Gracias por contármelo, Vanessa. Estoy segura de que es algo que Edward jamás me hubiese dicho, y por eso te agradezco que lo hayas hecho tú. Aún no sé demasiadas cosas sobre él. La mirada de Vanessa se suavizó y en sus labios se dibujó una discreta sonrisa.

—No os preocupéis, princesa. Ahora que habéis regresado al lugar al que realmente pertenecéis, tenéis toda la vida para conoceros mejor el uno al otro. Sé que es difícil confiar de nuevo cuando se ha pasado por algo como lo que vos habéis sufrido, pero el príncipe Edward no os decepcionará. Bella recordó las palabras que Vanessa le había dicho hacía tan sólo unos minutos y sintió curiosidad.

—Antes dijiste que Edward me dejó alcanzar el orgasmo y que eso me había hecho perder energía. ¿Quieres decir que todas las mujeres Swan deben evitar el orgasmo antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad? Vanessa se volvió para mirarla a los ojos con una media sonrisa muy sensual en los labios que hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

—No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que deben comer más para poder mantener su sustento. Debéis pensar en la energía sexual como si fuese otro grupo de alimentos, de hecho, el más importante para nuestro pueblo. Necesitamos agua y comida para subsistir, pero el sexo puede cubrir ambas necesidades, al menos durante algún tiempo. —Sus ojos color lavanda, perfilados con lápiz negro, brillaron como si aquella situación la divirtiese—. Presiento que muchas de nuestras hermanas humanas desearían que también fuese así para ellas.

Bella pensó en todas las mujeres que conocía que o bien se quejaban por no disfrutar de suficiente sexo, o bien sobrevivían sin apenas probarlo.

—Creo que tienes mucha razón. —Sonrió a Vanessa y ésta le devolvió el gesto—. Me siento totalmente fuera de mi elemento, así que tendrás que decirme qué se supone que he de hacer.

—Como vuestra doncella, estoy aquí para ser vuestra compañera, vuestra confidente y vuestra amiga. He de decir que siempre he sentido curiosidad por el mundo de los humanos. ¿Por qué no me contestáis unas preguntas y yo contesto las vuestras? —Sonrió y la punta de su rosada lengua apareció furtivamente entre sus labios para humedecerlos. Bella se sintió fascinada ante aquel insignificante gesto y deseó poder sentir aquella lengua dentro de su boca. —Os quitaré estas ropas e iremos al agua. —Tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba y, después de unos segundos de desconcierto, Bella levantó los brazos para que la prenda pudiese deslizarse por encima de su cabeza sin problemas. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Vanessa doblarla cuidadosamente y dejarla sobre la silla. Levantó una pierna primero y luego la otra para que la doncella pudiese tirar de sus botas, que luego dejó en el suelo, junto a la silla. —Sé que los humanos son recatados. Aquí, en Tador, sin embargo, donde el sexo es una necesidad básica, el recato no es más que un impedimento para nuestro propio bienestar. Trataré de tener presente vuestra incomodidad y explicaros todo lo que vaya pasando, puesto que sé que todo es nuevo para vos. —Vanessa se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Cómo manteníais vuestra energía sexual entre los humanos, además de gracias a vuestros sueños con el príncipe?

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza. Llevaba toda una vida tratando de esconder su cuerpo de miradas extrañas, y ahora en cambio parecía que debía mostrarlo en público sin pudor alguno. Resistiéndose al impulso de coger la camiseta y ponérsela de nuevo, apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. «Éste es mi verdadero hogar. Debo acostumbrarme a ser quien se supone que soy.»

- No sabía que necesitara energía sexual, pero me... ocupaba de mí misma bastante a menudo.

—Sois una Swan. Es perfectamente normal. —Vanessa dio un paso al frente y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella para desabrocharle el botón y la cremallera de la falda tejana; los pechos de ambas se rozaron.

Bella sintió una agradable sensación de calor en el vientre y se preguntó cómo sería tener los suaves pechos de aquella mujer contra los suyos, sintiendo el roce de su piel contra la suya. El pensamiento provocó que un torrente de energía recorriese su cuerpo y tuvo que reprimir un gemido de excitación. Ahora que prestaba mayor atención, era evidente que la energía que sentía era resultado directo de la estimulación sexual. «¡No me extraña que siempre me sintiese como si me hubiesen robado la energía después de una de mis sesiones en la ducha!» Vanessa bajó la cremallera de la falda lentamente, mientras su aliento acariciaba el cuello de Bella y la hacía suspirar de nuevo bajo los efectos de una nueva ráfaga de energía. La doncella volvió el rostro hacia el cuello de Bella y susurró unas palabras.

—Recordad, princesa, que aquí la energía sexual es como la comida. Hay muy pocas cosas prohibidas. —Antes de que Bella tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Vanessa introdujo los pulgares bajo la cintura de la falda y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo, convertida en un montón informe de tela. Los pezones erectos de la doncella acariciaron los suyos. Sólo entonces Vanessa dio un paso atrás y le ofreció una mano para que pudiese liberarse totalmente de la falda, que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus pies. El corazón de Bella latía desbocado y su cerebro se esforzaba en encontrar algo inteligible que decir.

—¿Qué cosas están prohibidas? —preguntó con voz rota antes de aclararse la garganta. En los labios de Vanessa asomó de nuevo una media sonrisa, como si supiese exactamente qué efecto tenía su proximidad sobre Bella.

—Se permite todo aquello que se realice de mutuo acuerdo entre dos adultos que hayan completado su ceremonia. Se castiga con la muerte forzar a alguien, especialmente si esa persona no ha sido iniciada aún, o copular con los muertos o con animales. Aparte de eso, los Swan somos una sociedad muy abierta. Incluso a aquellos que aún no han alcanzado la mayoría de edad se les permite satisfacerse donde más les apetezca siempre que no sea peligroso para sí mismos.

—Bueno, parece que está bastante claro. —Bella se recriminó mentalmente un comentario tan estúpido—. Dado que satisfacerse con alguien del sexo opuesto antes de la mayoría de edad conlleva algunos riesgos, ¿se producen entre personas del mismo sexo muchas... esto...?

Vanessa se encogió de hombros. El movimiento provocó que las curvas inferiores de sus pechos, visibles bajo la delicada tela blanca, temblaran de forma tentadora e hipnotizaran a Bella, que no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

—Como he dicho antes, los Swan somos una sociedad muy abierta. El sexo es parte de nuestra naturaleza, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. La gente puede satisfacerse sea cual sea el lugar en el que se sientan excitados, siempre y cuando no estén casados. En ese caso, los dos miembros de la pareja deben aceptar de mutuo acuerdo cualquier actividad que implique a terceros.

—¿Así que la monogamia se valora como algo positivo dentro del matrimonio? —Saber que no tendría que preocuparse por si Edward se acostaba con otras mujeres hizo que, de algún modo, se sintiera mejor.

—No del mismo modo que entre los humanos, pero a grandes rasgos sí. Hay parejas, sin embargo, que consienten compartir actividades en grupo bastante a menudo, siempre y cuando ambos estén de acuerdo. Las implicaciones de aquellas palabras pasaron fugazmente por la mente de Bella. Las apartó a un lado para estudiarlas más tarde. Preocuparse por la posibilidad de que Edward quisiese participar en orgías una vez estuviesen casados parecía por el momento un poco prematuro, aunque guardó como nota mental hablar con Edward sobre sus preferencias antes de la ceremonia.

—¿Preferís bañaros en el estanque público, donde ahora mismo habrá decenas de chicas, o tal vez os apetece más que vuestro primer baño sea privado hasta que estéis más... familiarizada con nuestras costumbres? —En la voz de Vanessa no había rastro de censura alguna, sólo un deseo sincero de hacer que las cosas fuesen más fáciles para Bella. Y ella lo agradecía.

—¿Este baño... implicará... sustento? —se aventuró a preguntar. Notaba un cosquilleo constante en los pechos y entre las piernas ante la idea de que aquella mujer pudiese darle energía sexual, tal y como antes lo había hecho Edward.

Admitía, aunque sólo para sí misma, que la idea de varias mujeres juntas también la excitaba. Pero era cierto que por el momento no se sentía demasiado cómoda. Lo mejor sería empezar poco a poco. «Cada cosa a su debido tiempo. O debería ser cada mujer...», pensó. Había visto a mujeres besándose antes, en las películas, y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el tacto de las manos de otra mujer sobre su piel, donde hacía poco habían estado las de Edward.

Vanessa asintió y se acercó de nuevo a ella, esta vez para desabrocharle el sujetador. De nuevo sus pechos se rozaron y el cálido aliento de la doncella danzó sobre el cuello de Bella mientras le hablaba. —Dar y recibir energía sexual es una parte importante del ritual del baño. Vanessa retrocedió un paso y liberó los tirantes del sujetador de los hombros de su princesa antes de dejarlo sobre la silla. Luego se puso de rodillas frente a ella y sus ojos reflejaban deseo mientras repasaba lasciva el vientre suavemente redondeado y los pechos perfectos de su señora. Bella sintió vergüenza ante la forma tan descarada en que Vanessa la miraba y se cubrió los senos con las manos.—No debéis hacer eso, princesa. Sois preciosa. De hecho, me sorprende lo mucho que os parecéis a vuestra madre, la reina.

Bella sintió que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. La idea de parecerse a su madre la excitaba y la confundía al mismo tiempo. Cuando al fin la conociese, ¿le parecería una mujer bella o sentiría decepción si le recordaba a sí misma? Vanessa interrumpió sus pensamientos al bajarle las braguitas, de color blanco y más propias de una mujer mayor. Bella se puso colorada y deseó haber llevado puesta ropa interior más apropiada, aunque ni siquiera la tenía. Tanya siempre se ocupaba de recordarle que la lencería íntima era para las mujeres atractivas, no para las gordas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. La traición de la que ella había creído «su familia» y de su compañera de piso era una herida aún sangrante. Se prometió a sí misma no volver a ser tan estúpida nunca más. Pero ya había confiado en Edward y en Vanessa. ¿La traicionarían también ellos? Unos dedos ágiles se enredaron en el vello de su pubis. Bella bajó la vista y vio a Vanessa que le sonreía desde abajo; de pronto notó que su corazón latía aún más deprisa.

—Mis disculpas, princesa. Las mujeres Swan siempre nos rasuramos por completo, así que nunca había visto uno con tanto pelo. Sólo quería probar su tacto. Me recuerda al vello en el pecho de los hombres.

El clítoris de Bella latía ante la proximidad de la mano de Vanessa, que aún descansaba ligeramente sobre su piel, a tan sólo unos centímetros. Sabía que debería sentir sorpresa, o tal vez incluso apartar la mano de la doncella, pero había pasado demasiados años tratando de convencerse de que era alguien que en realidad no era. Ya era hora de tomar sus propias decisiones. Por muy duro que resultase admitirlo, deseaba que la doncella la tocara, que le mostrara cómo era tener aquellas delicadas manos sobre la piel. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Si la cultura de Tador dice que las mujeres han de ir rasuradas, me gustaría cumplir con esa tradición. —Era otra de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer cuando aún estaba en casa, pero Tanya siempre la convencía para que no lo hiciera con argumentos tales como que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de mantener su pubis rasurado si nadie iba jamás a verlo. Vanessa sonrió y acarició de nuevo el oscuro vello con los dedos.

—Vuestros deseos son órdenes, princesa. La doncella se puso en pie y se deshizo de la media blusa que llevaba puesta, haciendo botar tentadoramente sus pechos con el movimiento. Luego pasó los pulgares por las tiras que adornaban su ropa interior y tiró de ellas hacia abajo, hasta quedar desnuda como Bella.

—¿Por qué no vamos al estanque a bañarnos? —Sin esperar una respuesta, cogió a su señora por el brazo y la guió, sus suaves pechos acariciando su piel desnuda. Bella tomó aire y luego lo exhaló lentamente. Sentía sus propios pechos pesados y sensibles, y su sexo húmedo y preparado. Si no alcanzaba el orgasmo pronto, se volvería loca. ¡Esto era casi peor que cuando Edward la dejaba excitada cada noche durante los últimos diez años! Pasaron a través de una cortina y entraron en una alcoba en penumbra, alumbrada tan sólo por la luz de unas velas que dibujaba formas rojas y doradas sobre las sombras que cubrían las paredes. En el centro de la estancia había un gran estanque con asientos y plataformas apenas cubiertas bajo el agua. A un lado había una pequeña cascada, de modo que la gente pudiese disfrutar de ella tanto desde la zona menos profunda como desde la que lo era más Vanessa cogió una pequeña cesta de un saliente que recorría la pared y luego guió a la princesa hasta el agua.

—Primero os rasuraré —le dijo mientras descendía por los peldaños que llevaban al interior del estanque.

Bella la siguió, disfrutando de la forma en que aquellas aguas cálidas se arremolinaban alrededor de su piel. De las paredes surgían chorros que mantenían el líquido en constante movimiento. Sintió la tentación de acercar el clítoris a uno de ellos y acabar con aquel tormento. Pero por mucho que se masturbase en casa, no podía hacerlo delante de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Con Edward había sido la primera vez. Además, compartir juegos eróticos con un hombre durante diez años le situaban al menos en la categoría de «no desconocido». Mientras se dejaba guiar hacia una de las plataformas, no pudo evitar fijarse en la manera en que los pechos de Vanessa botaban justo por encima del nivel del agua y sus pezones erectos cortaban la superficie a medida que avanzaban. Resistió la tentación de coger una de aquellas rosadas cuentas, envolverla con sus labios y explorar su textura con la lengua.

—Poneos cómoda —dijo Vanessa con voz queda—. Y relajaos. Prometo no haceros daño.

Para su sorpresa, la superficie de la plataforma era suave y uno de sus extremos estaba elevado y relleno de un material acolchado como si fuese una almohada. Liberó su melena de debajo de sus hombros y la dejó flotar sobre el agua, que cubría su cuerpo tan sólo unos dedos. El ambiente dentro de la caverna era cálido, de modo que no tenía frío, como hubiese sido de esperar dada su desnudez. El movimiento rítmico del agua y su sonido la relajaron hasta que tuvo la sensación de estar en una de esas jornadas de spa que su madre y su hermana a menudo disfrutaban. Unos dedos la sujetaron por debajo de las rodillas y las levantaron hasta que sus piernas se doblaron y sus muslos quedaron suficientemente expuestos para que la doncella pudiese tener un mejor acceso. Ante el primer contacto Bella reaccionó saltando, sorprendida, mientras la risa musical de Vanessa la envolvía en una caricia íntima.

—Relajaos y no os mováis, princesa. Dentro de un momento estaréis suave y perfecta para el príncipe.

Bella sujetó los bordes de la plataforma con fuerza y trató de relajarse, o al menos de mantenerse inmóvil. Cuando sintió el contacto de aquellos dedos cálidos de nuevo sobre el vello de su pubis, no reaccionó, pero tuvo que contener un gemido de placer. Aquella situación era como algo prohibido, casi sucio, y deseaba disfrutar cada segundo. Oyó el ruido de las tijeras y pensó que tal vez si hablaba se sentiría menos avergonzada.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en doncella? —preguntó, tratando de disfrutar e ignorar al mismo tiempo los suaves dedos de Vanessa sobre su sexo.

—Ser doncella es una tradición en mi familia. Mi madre lo fue, y también mi abuela, al servicio de la familia real. Es una posición muy honorable.

Bella bajó la mirada y vio cómo Vanessa cogía un pequeño fruto de color púrpura de la cesta y lo pelaba. Enseguida sintió su aroma a lavanda mezclado con almizcle. La pulpa era casi líquida, de una textura parecida a la del helado. Vanessa recogió un poco de aquel líquido con los dedos y luego lo extendió por encima del monte de Venus de Bella. Enseguida ésta sintió un ligero hormigueo sobre la piel y luchó por evitar el impulso de arquear la cadera ante aquella nueva y maravillosa sensación. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa si no quieres ser doncella? ¿Tienes elección? —Su voz sonaba débil y entrecortada.

La risa de la doncella revoloteó a su alrededor. Sintió una sensación cálida en el estómago, y cuando bajó de nuevo la mirada, vio una cuchilla larga y brillante deslizándose limpiamente sobre su sexo y trazando una perfecta línea recta sobre el oscuro vello de su pubis. Vanessa limpió entonces la cuchilla en un pequeño cuenco que flotaba junto a ella. La visión de la doncella desnuda entre sus muslos abiertos le hizo exhalar un suspiro tembloroso. Y el frío contacto de la navaja sobre la piel inundó su cuerpo con un torrente desbocado de lava y energía.

—Podría haber escogido otro camino, pero estoy orgullosa de las tradiciones de mi familia. Soy una ferviente partidaria de la familia real. —Limpió de nuevo la cuchilla en el cuenco. Luego sujetó uno de los tobillos de Bella y le levantó la pierna hasta hacerla descansar sobre su hombro—. Tengo que poder llegar a todos los rincones, para poder rasuraros por completo —explicó mientras extendía más pulpa de aquel extraño fruto púrpura y luego recorría suavemente los atormentados labios del sexo de Bella.

Los delicados dedos de Vanessa sobre su piel le provocaron una serie de pequeños temblores en los muslos y la excitaron aún más. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, de su garganta escapó una exclamación de sorpresa seguida por un gemido grave y lastimoso. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sintió la sangre hervir en sus mejillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras deseaba que se abriese la tierra y la hiciese desaparecer. —No sintáis vergüenza —susurró Vanessa—. Esta fruta, la ponga, aumenta la excitación sexual. Es además una ayuda en el rasurado y genera energía sexual, que vos evidentemente necesitáis. Eso sin mencionar que tiene un sabor muy agradable, dulce y esponjoso, y que a menudo se utiliza en los juegos preliminares entre los amantes. Bella abrió los ojos lo justo para ver el rostro sonriente de Vanessa.

—¿A qué sabe? —preguntó con voz queda. Se sobresaltó al ver que la doncella se inclinaba sobre ella, su sexo contra el suyo propio, y alargaba un brazo para cubrir sus labios con aquella fruta, la ponga, y después restregarla contra sus pezones. Bella se lamió el labio inferior y su lengua se cubrió de un sabor dulce y seco. De pronto sintió un hormigueo en los labios, sobre los pezones e incluso en el interior de la boca y su cuerpo se llenó de energía. Vanessa se retiró unos pasos para poder terminar el rasurado y luego cubrió la zona con agua para acabar de limpiarla.

—Por sus propiedades, la ponga nunca se utiliza fuera de comidas y reuniones de carácter sexual. Pero siempre se asocia a la invocación de energía. —La doncella alargó una mano hacia el cuenco y recogió de él una pastilla de jabón. La sumergió bajo el agua y luego empezó a enjabonarse las manos.

—¿También tiene propiedades afrodisíacas? —preguntó Bella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al jabón. El deseo oscureció los ojos color lavanda de la doncella.

—No en sí mismo, aunque el jabón se utiliza antes y después del acto sexual, así que los hay de diversos aromas. —Pronunció las últimas palabras apenas en un susurro mientras deslizaba sus manos jabonosas sobre el vientre de Bella y seguía hacia arriba hasta cubrir sus pechos. Un mundo de sensaciones, eróticas e irresistibles, se apoderaron de la princesa.

Las manos de Vanessa eran suaves y experimentadas, y su tacto era muy distinto al de las de Edward, más ásperas y exigentes, incluso cuando la acariciaba con delicadeza. La doncella, en cambio, la tocaba de una forma sensual y suave, seguramente como a ella misma le gustaba que la tocasen. Bella se incorporó y la miró a los ojos. Tomó el jabón de entre sus manos, lo sumergió bajo el agua y. luego se enjabonó las manos con él. Después, con las manos cubiertas de espuma, acarició los pechos de Vanessa, coronados con dos perlas del color del coral. La doncella arqueó la espalda al sentir la caricia sobre sus pechos. Bella se sintió más valiente y cubrió los pechos con las manos y los palpó con fuerza, sintiendo su piel suave y sedosa y disfrutando de los gemidos y los lamentos de placer de la doncella. Su boca estaba abierta y no apartaba la mirada de Bella. Casi sin darse cuenta, y dando rienda suelta a los impulsos de su cuerpo, se inclinó sobre Vanessa y acarició sus labios con los suyos. La doncella emitió un sonido de aprobación mientras recorría con la lengua el labio inferior de la princesa. Olvidándose de todo pudor, Bella deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de la doncella y se deleitó con su sabor, suave y exuberante. Sus lenguas se encontraron, intensificando el delicioso sabor de la ponga que aún las cubría. Atrajo el cuerpo de Vanessa, de forma que los pezones de la doncella acariciaran los suyos, y exploró con avidez el interior de su boca. Sus lenguas se perdieron la una en la otra, pero mientras que con Edward había sido un intercambio crudo y excitante, con Vanessa fue suave como la seda y erótico, un fuego lento pero continuo que amenazaba con envolverlas en sus llamas. Recorrió el cuerpo de la doncella con las manos hasta encontrar su sexo, parcialmente sumergido en el agua. Cuando sus dedos acariciaron el punto en que se unían sus labios Vanessa gimió, sus bocas aún unidas, y se colocó de forma que Bella tuviese un mejor acceso. La princesa engulló aquel sonido cargado de lascivia e introdujo los dedos entre los cálidos pétalos de la doncella hasta encontrar la preciosa perla que escondían. Nunca antes había tocado el cuerpo de otra mujer y las sensaciones le parecieron muy suaves y también distintas de las que había sentido con Edward. Se preguntó por un instante cómo sería tener a ambos, Vanessa y a Edward, dándole sustento al mismo tiempo. Reprimió un gemido de excitación mientras recorría con los dedos el clítoris de la otra mujer. «Quiero que se corra sobre mis dedos mientras la miro», deseó. Introdujo la punta de los dedos más profundamente para lubricarlos y seguir con las caricias. Muy despacio, avanzó hacia la parte más escondida del clítoris de Vanessa, hasta que la doncella arqueó el cuerpo para intensificar el contacto de su mano y buscó la boca de Bella con más urgencia. Rodeó el cuello de la princesa con los brazos y hundió los dedos en su melena, mientras sus bocas seguían aún unidas y sus lenguas batallaban a muerte.

—Por favor, princesa —suplicó en un susurro desesperado contra sus labios

—. Llevadme al orgasmo...

El cuerpo de Bella se inundó de energía, como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en el centro de aquel huracán. Tiró con fuerza del cuerpo de Vanessa antes de seguir acariciándole el clítoris entre los dedos pulgar e índice. La energía fluía a través de la conexión que las unía, hasta confluir en la zona más erógena y sensible de la doncella. La joven tembló e inmediatamente dejó escapar un gemido final de satisfacción. Disfrutando de la forma en que los pezones de Vanessa latían al compás de su orgasmo, Bella frotó su sexo contra el de la doncella hasta que cesaron los espasmos. Cuando finalmente habló, la voz de la doncella era grave, apenas un susurro.

—Estáis empezando a dominar vuestras habilidades, mi señ aún sentía la sensación de poder recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. —Debería deshacerme de parte de ese poder. —Sus palabras, después de experimentar la mayor excitación que jamás había sentido, sonaron distantes. —Ahora me toca a mí ayudaros. Poneos cómoda, princesa, y permitid que me ocupe de vos.

La doncella se colocó entre las rodillas levantadas de Bella y dejó caer su sexo sobre el de la princesa. Cubrió de nuevo con ponga los pezones de la princesa y luego se inclinó sobre ella para lamerlos. En la estancia resonaron los intensos gemidos de Bella. La piel de Vanessa era suave como la seda y el contacto de su pelvis era distinto de cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado en el pasado. Acarició los brazos de la doncella y luego tomó sus pechos, cálidos y generosos, entre sus manos. Lamió primero un pezón y luego centró su atención en el otro, disfrutando del suave sabor de la ponga que lo recubría. Finalmente trazó un sendero con la lengua por el vientre de la princesa hasta su sexo. Bella abrió las piernas, ofreciéndose en sacrificio sexual a la doncella.

—Por favor, Vanessa. Necesito correrme.

La joven separó los pliegues de su sexo con los dedos y Bella se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios sexuales. Jugueteó primero con la lengua y luego cerró su boca alrededor del clítoris y succionó, provocándole una agradable sensación de calor que hizo que la princesa gimiera y arqueara la pelvis contra el rostro de Vanessa. Esta continuó chupando con fuerza, mientras al mismo tiempo la acariciaba con la lengua. Bella buscó desesperada sus propios pezones, los pellizcó y tiró de ellos con fuerza, cada vez más excitada. Entonces Vanessa arañó con suavidad la delicada piel de su clítoris con los dientes y todo alrededor de Bella pareció tambalearse. Su sexo se contrajo mientras a su alrededor la energía giraba como en un remolino. Ante sus ojos estallaron miles de colores y sobre su piel danzaron pequeñas descargas de electricidad estática. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Bella recobró el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí misma fresca y llena de energía. Se incorporó y miró a Vanessa a los ojos.

—Nunca me había sentido tan bien después de un orgasmo. La muchacha sonrió; sus manos aún descansaban sobre los muslos de Bella.

—Habéis canalizado la energía de Tador como sólo una auténtica reina lo haría, la fuente de energía renovable que todos los Swan compartimos. Esto que habéis experimentado no ha sido más que una pequeña muestra de vuestro poder. Será infinitamente más fuerte una vez hayáis superado la ceremonia de vuestra mayoría de edad. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Debo asearos y vestiros antes de que seáis entregada ante vuestros padres.

—¿Entregada? Me siento como si fuese un paquete.

—Sois la primera princesa de los Swan y la heredera del trono. —Le dio un fruto amarillo y de forma irregular que despedía un intenso aroma a almendra—. Por supuesto que debéis ser entregada. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la extraña fruta—. Comed, está bueno. Aunque ahora mismo estéis cargada de energía, ni siquiera un Swan puede alimentarse sólo de sexo —añadió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Bella mordió aquel curioso fruto amarillo de piel suave y cerró los ojos extasiada mientras su dulce jugo le cubría la lengua y corría por su barbilla.

—Vaya, nunca me ha gustado demasiado la fruta, pero ¿qué es esto?

—Lo llamamos salda. —Vanessa extendió una mano hacia una pequeña cesta llena de fruta y escogió una para sí misma.

Bella cogió uno de los mechones de la hermosa cabellera de la doncella entre sus dedos, admirando el brillo de las cuentas multicolor bajo la luz de las velas. Su pelo tenía un tacto suave, casi como la seda. «¿Cómo sería si no me hubiesen apartado de mi verdadero hogar?», se preguntó la princesa.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer algo así en mi pelo? —dijo con una voz que a ella misma le pareció triste y distante. Vanessa sonrió.

—Os haré parecer la princesa Swan que en realidad sois.

Por primera vez Bella se sentía como una princesa de verdad.

—Soy toda tuya, Vanessa. Conviérteme en la Swan que siempre debería haber sido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tanya se retorció incómoda en su silla frente al consejo de Cunt y trató de encontrar una escapatoria a su actual situación, antes de que el consejo decidiese sobre su destino. Había tenido que entablar amistad con aquella zorra Swan desde muy temprana edad y hacer que se sintiese aceptada e incluso querida para que así el consejo pudiese mantenerla bajo vigilancia. Ahora que la muy desagradecida se había escapado con aquel maldito príncipe, el consejo exigía respuestas y explicaciones que Tanya sabía que no les gustaría escuchar. Estudió la fila de cinco mujeres y cuatro hombres que la observaban con desprecio en la mirada. Todos ellos personificaban la más pura esencia del pueblo Cunt: cabello rubio platino, ojos azul celeste y cuerpos firmes y atléticos, que todos los humanos envidiaban. Era incapaz de entender por qué caprichos del destino aquella gorda, de piel oscura y pelo pardusco con la que llevaba años compartiendo piso tenía que ser princesa. Otra evidencia más de lo poco justa que es la vida.

—¿Cómo la ha encontrado? —preguntó Victoria, reina de los Cunt y presidenta del consejo. Tanya se asustó al percibir el tono cortante de la pregunta, pero respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente antes de responder.

—No tengo ni idea. Cuando la dejé en el trabajo esta mañana, todo parecía ir bien. Incluso le dije que quería presentarle a Jacob. —Gesticuló en dirección al Swan de pelo oscuro que estaba sentado en una esquina de la sala. —Parecía sumisa, como de costumbre. Cuando esta tarde he ido a buscarla, su jefe me ha dicho que se había ido temprano. —«Vale, lo admito, he perdido la noción del tiempo mientras me tiraba a mi jefe en el ascensor del trabajo, ¡pero el consejo no tiene por qué saberlo!»—. Cuando he llegado a casa, el príncipe Swan ya estaba allí con ella. Hemos luchado durante unos minutos, y estoy segura de haberle herido, pero entonces ha conseguido inutilizar mi hechizo succionador, me ha atacado y me ha dejado inconsciente.

Aún estaba sumida en una especie de resaca que lo probaba. Prefería la muerte a admitir en público que en realidad había sido la estúpida de Bella la que la había derrotado con su energía. Además, si llegaba a oídos del consejo que la Swan ya estaba empezando a desarrollar sus poderes, las cosas podrían ponerse aún más feas para ella. De pronto la energía que cargaba el ambiente de la estancia se hizo más intensa, hasta el punto de que a Tanya se le erizó el vello de los brazos. Un segundo más tarde algo invisible impactó contra su mandíbula y el golpe fue tan fuerte que salió disparada y chocó contra la pared del fondo de la estancia. Su visión se nubló con un millón de pequeños destellos plateados. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de recuperar la capacidad de ver. «Al menos cuando un humano te golpea lo ves venir. Mierda», pensó. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios para limpiar la sangre que manaba de ellos y, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la mirada amenazante de la reina Victoria. Incluso cuando estaba furiosa conservaba su belleza y Tanya se excitó ante la idea de ser una de sus esclavas sexuales. Todo el mundo sabía que los gustos de la soberana eran un tanto exóticos, incluso algo peculiares para una Cunt; se trataba de gustos que Tanya no compartía. La melena de la reina, de un color rubio casi plateado, flotaba alrededor de sus hombros como las brillantes aguas de una cascada y sus ojos azules brillaban con la esencia helada del peligro.

—Tú único trabajo era vigilarla, mantenerla lejos de cualquier problema. Me he pasado los últimos veintitrés años criando a esa zorra con mi propia familia y ahora todo puede haberse ido al garete porque tú estabas por ahí follándote a un humano. —Escupió la última palabra como si fuese algo desagradable y luego golpeó a su subordinada en el costado hasta dejarla sin respiración. Tanya reprimió un quejido de dolor al sentir cómo una de sus costillas crujía; el sonido fue perfectamente audible en toda la estancia, como si hubiese sido el disparo de una pistola, pero demostrar dolor delante de Victoria era poco menos que una invitación para que se ensañara todavía más. «¿Cómo demonios sabe que estaba tirándome al humano?», pensó. —Te permitimos que le robaras su energía para mantenerla dócil y Tanya por el pelo y tiró de él hasta que estuvieron cara a cara—. O la encuentras y arreglas todo esto, o te prometo que disfrutaré inventando el método de tortura más lento y más agónico que hayas conocido nunca. La saliva de la reina salpicó el rostro de Tanya, que no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. La soberana de los Cunt era famosa por la crueldad de la que era capaz cuando estaba enfadada. La joven tragó saliva con fuerza, arrastrando también el nudo de miedo que acababa de formarse en su garganta, antes de contestar.

—Sí, mi señora. La encontraré. Lo juro por mi vida. —Tu vida no vale lo suficiente como para poder jurar por ella. —La reina le tiró del pelo con tanta fuerza que arrancó algunos cabellos y un grito de dolor surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de la joven

—. Y si no la encuentras, no habrá ningún rincón ni en este planeta ni en el otro en el que te puedas esconder de mí.

—¿Qué hay de nuestro trato? —preguntó Jacob desde un extremo de la sala—. Llevo años esperando pacientemente. Esto ha ocurrido por la incompetencia de una Cunt, no debería afectarme a mí.

Tanya se mantuvo inmóvil, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, deseando que la reina encontrase una nueva víctima en la que verter toda su ira. Jacob había sido educado para gobernar desde que nació. Cuando Bella fue raptada, también lo fue su niñera, Sue. Nadie supo que estaba embarazada hasta que ya había cruzado la puerta que unía los dos mundos. Incluso se sorprendieron de que el niño sobreviviera al viaje. Fue fácil quitarle a su hijo y hacer creer al niño que algún día sería el padre de una nueva raza, especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que la suya fue una versión alterada de la historia. Victoria ansiaba crear una raza de esclavos sexuales, empezando con la princesa y Jacob. También había pensado utilizar a Bella como señuelo para que la familia real de Swan cruzase al mundo humano y allí fuese masacrada como merecían. Los Cunt podrían así regresar a Tador, su verdadero hogar. Y todo dependía de aquella princesa gorda y de cabello oscuro que hasta la fecha no había servido para nada. Victoria le dio la espalda a Jacob, como si le ofendiese el hecho de que el muchacho se dirigiese directamente a ella.

—Tanya la encontrará. No te preocupes, podrás aparearte con tu zorrita. —Sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarla, Victoria golpeó de nuevo a la joven, que se enroscó como una madeja en el suelo, tratando de desaparecer—. Aún tenemos una semana —continuó la reina—.Edward no se arriesgará a aparearse con ella hasta la ceremonia porque sabe que podría matarla..

Jacob asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencido. —¿Qué pasará si no la encuentras? Victoria frunció el ceño ante tanta impertinencia. Con los ojos llenos de odio, levantó una mano para golpearle, pero se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cara. En su mirada apareció durante un instante el reflejo inconfundible del miedo, que la reina trató de disimular mientras bajaba la mano.

—No pienso perder mi precioso tiempo golpeándote. Nunca he roto mi palabra. Sabes que tu destino es importante para nuestro pueblo y que no es mi intención privarte de la compensación que mereces por la deshonra entre los tuyos. —Se ajustó el diminuto vestido de piel de leopardo que llevaba puesto y le miró por encima del hombro—. Si Tanya falla en su cometido, puedes quedártela.

Jacob avanzó amenazante hacia Victoria, que rápidamente retrocedió dos pasos. Entonces, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en ese instante de lo que acababa de hacer, levantó la barbilla en un gesto claramente desafiante. La voz de Jacob, grave y profunda, resonó en toda la estancia. —Me prometiste una virgen para mí solo, para compartir energía con ella, no una zorra cualquiera. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cumplir con la profecía y ser el padre de una raza poderosa con esta... —gesticuló en dirección a Tanya, y el desprecio se hizo evidente en su voz— en mi cama? La han poseído tantos hombres que posiblemente me pierda en su interior y ya nadie consiga encontrarme.

La reina asintió y luego miró a Tanya. —No fallará, o dejaré que la mates de la forma que más te convenga. —Miró de nuevo a Jacob y añadió—: Recuerda, si tomas a la princesa en el día de su cumpleaños, no morirá y tú concebirás un Swan de sangre pura. Cuando Tanya la encuentre, tendrás a veinte de nuestros mejores hombres a tu disposición para que te ayuden a completar el ritual con éxito. Tú sólo debes estar listo para llevar a cabo tu parte..

.

.

Edward hizo una amplia reverencia delante del rey y de la reina. —Majestades —dijo antes de levantar los ojos del suelo para mirarlos. Estaban en la sala del trono, sentados en dos enormes sillas cubiertas de terciopelo púrpura. Ambos vestían las vaporosas ropas típicas de los Swan, pero en lugar de ser blancas o pastel, las suyas eran del color de su linaje real: púrpura y azul. El rey lucía unos pantalones de montar y una túnica, y la reina llevaba una blusa muy sencilla y una falda a juego. La reina

Renee tosió antes de preguntar. —¿Dónde está?

Edward se encontró con los ojos de la soberana e inmediatamente su frente se cubrió de arrugas de preocupación. Parecía más débil y demacrada que la última vez que la había visto. Su piel estaba pálida; su larga melena caoba, apagada y sin vida. Bajo sus ojos habían aparecido unos enormes círculos negros y sus mejillas estaban hundidas a causa del peso que había perdido. Su rostro se hallaba cubierto de arrugas a causa de su enfermedad, pero a pesar de todo Edward aún era capaz de reconocer en él a la bella mujer que conocía desde que no era más que un niño. La tos, ahora continua, retumbaba en las cavidades de su pecho y la obligaba a luchar para recuperar el aliento. Dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones, apartó la mirada del rostro de la reina y se obligó a sonreír.

—He ido a buscarla, pero ella y su doncella me han pedido que las esperara aquí. Isabella quiere ser presentada del mejor modo posible. Vanessa me ha asegurado que ella misma se ocuparía de traerla hasta el castillo cuando estuviese lista.

El rey Charles sujetaba la mano de su esposa con ternura. Cuando de nuevo ésta empezó a toser, en su rostro aparecieron la preocupación y el amor que sentía por ella y, acercándose su mano a los labios, la besó en el dorso antes de centrar su atención en Edward. —Cuéntanos cómo la encontraste. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿La han maltratado?

—Por el amor de Dios, Charlie, al menos invita al muchacho a que se siente antes de interrogarle. —La reina gesticuló en dirección a un sirviente, que inmediatamente trajo una silla para Edward y vino para todos. Tras acomodarse y aceptar el vino de buen grado, el joven se aclaró la garganta, tratando de buscar la forma de no causar daño a los reyes con sus palabras.

—Ha vivido todos estos años entre los Cunt en un estado de continua enfermedad. Cuando la encontré, la mujer con la que vivía la mantenía sometida a un hechizo succionador. El rostro de Charles cambió al instante para convertirse en un auténtico espejo de la ira que sentía. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos hasta que no fueron más que dos pequeñas líneas, antes de pedirle a Edward con un gesto que continuara. —Por lo que sé, no ha tenido contacto físico con ningún hombre, aunque no se lo he preguntado. Pero se siente insegura con su cuerpo y se cree poco atractiva e incapaz de despertar deseo en nadie... a pesar de mis esfuerzos. —Las últimas palabras provocaron que en sus labios se dibujase una sonrisa al recordar esos esfuerzos de los que hablaba. La risa de la reina resonó por toda la estancia. Por un momento fue como tener de vuelta a la Renee de siempre, sana y llena de vida.

—Estoy segura de que has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano, Edward. Sé que has esperado su llegada durante muchos años. Estoy orgullosa de ti por haber mostrado una voluntad tan férrea.

Se volvió en dirección a su esposo. —Cálmate, querido. Al fin está en casa y nada de lo que le ha pasado es irreversible. Necesitará todo nuestro amor y comprensión, no nuestra ira. Guárdala para cuando encontremos a los Cunt que nos la arrebataron.

Charles suspiró y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto evidente de frustración. —Tienes razón, pero me he pasado los últimos veinte años sintiéndome impotente, sin saber qué le estaba pasando y sin poder ofrecerle mi protección. Cuando encuentre a los traidores que la apartaron de nuestro lado, no mostraré piedad con ellos. —Centró su atención de nuevo en Edward—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para arreglarse? Quiero ver a mi hija.

—Yo también, majestad, pero Vanessa ni siquiera me ha dado la posibilidad de preguntar y me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices. —En sus labios se formó una sonrisa. El trabajo de Vanessa era cumplir las órdenes de la princesa, no las suyas y, por lo que parecía, ésta tenía sus propios horarios—. Aún se está acostumbrando a nuestra cultura. Recordad que ha sido tratada como una marginada entre los humanos y también entre los Cunt. —Tomó un sorbo de vino, disfrutando de su sabor afrutado. Se imaginó el cuerpo de bella cubierto del preciado líquido y la sola idea le provocó una erección—. Creo que si la dejamos avanzar al ritmo que considere adecuado se recuperará mucho antes.

El mayordomo carraspeó, interrumpiendo la conversación. Todos los presentes se volvieron en dirección a las enormes puertas de madera tallada que enmarcaban la entrada de la sala. —Majestades, príncipe Edward, la primera princesa de Swan, Isabella de Swan. —Tiró de una enorme anilla dorada y las pesadas hojas de la puerta se abrieron lentamente. Unos segundos más tarde, que se hicieron interminables, apareció ante ellos la mujer más bella que Edward había visto en su vida, ni siquiera imaginado. Necesitó unos instantes para reconocer en aquella diosa a la chica que había visitado en sueños durante los últimos diez años de su vida. Bella le sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. La princesa vestía la media blusa de tejido vaporoso de las mujeres Swan, teñida de un suave color lavanda que le recordó a la ponga. La curva inferior de sus pechos era apenas visible bajo el dobladillo de la prenda. Llevaba también unos pantalones cortos fabricados en el mismo material que la blusa y de cintura baja, que dejaban a la vista su espléndida figura y su vientre redondeado. El cabello caía libre sobre sus hombros, tal y como a él le gustaba, pero estaba salpicado de pequeñas cuentas de color púrpura. Sus ojos destacaban graciosamente perfilados con lápiz negro y sus labios, adornados con un suave toque de color, parecían más voluminosos y sensuales que nunca. Edward oyó que, detrás de él, el rey y la reina se ponían en pie y avanzaban en dirección a su hija. Parecían estar tan asombrados como él mismo, puesto que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Finalmente, Bella levantó la barbilla con aquel gesto terco que él ya era capaz de reconocer en ella y caminó hacia ellos, con la espalda recta y la mirada altiva. Edward sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el dominio sobre sus sentidos, pero gran cantidad de su sangre residía ahora en su entrepierna.

—Isabella —dijo finalmente, su voz apenas un leve murmullo—. Me dejas perplejo. Cuando en el rostro de la princesa apareció una tímida sonrisa, Edward entendió que su actitud de hacía tan sólo unos segundos había sido malinterpretada por Bella, que, debido a su silencio, había creído que no aprobaba su nueva apariencia, cuando en realidad Edward se había quedado sin habla al verla tan bella. El rey y la reina pasaron junto a él y avanzaron hacia su hija. La voz de Charles tembló de emoción cuando se detuvo frente a ella, con la mano de su mujer aún firmemente sujeta.

—Isabella, eres aún más bella de lo que había imaginado. —En el rostro de la princesa apareció una expresión de sorpresa, justo un segundo antes de que su padre y su madre se fundiesen con ella en un emotivo abrazo. Cuando se apartó de ellos para mirarlos, sus ojos color lavanda estaban llenos de lágrimas. Edward la había devuelto al lugar al que realmente pertenecía. Si completaban con éxito el ritual de su mayoría de edad y finalmente ascendía al trono, tal vez el pueblo Swan aún podía ser salvado. Bella no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se sentía protagonista de un sueño surrealista y temía que en cualquier momento sonara el despertador y estuviese de nuevo en su triste apartamento, oyendo los gritos de Tanya al otro lado de la pared mientras se lo montaba con alguien. Su padre, su verdadero padre, la abrazaba con fuerza y ella disfrutó de esa sensación temiendo que nunca volviese a tener una oportunidad como aquélla.

—Padre —susurró, deseando fijar aquella realidad en su mente antes de que desapareciese. Se negaba a llamarle «papá». Así es como se había dirigido toda su vida al hombre que no había sido para ella más que un padre impostor. Mirándola a los ojos, el rey le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor paternal.

—Isabella, creí que este día nunca llegaría.

La princesa parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas. Aquél era uno de los días más felices de su vida y no pensaba ahogarlo en lágrimas. —Apártate a un lado, Charlie. Ya la has abrazado bastante. —Bella se volvió al oír la voz de su madre. El rostro de Renee estaba demacrado y cubierto de arrugas, como si acabase de salir de una grave enfermedad. Su voz, sin embargo, era fuerte y sus ojos claros rezumaban cariño. Sin darse un segundo para dudar, la reina avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos con más fuerza que el rey. Bella le devolvió el gesto, enterrando la cara en su hombro. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que unos padres amorosos y comprensivos la abrazaran de aquella forma y se sintieran orgullosos de ella? Se separó de la reina y oyó cómo, detrás de ella, Edward carraspeaba. Se volvió para mirarle, aún con las manos de su madre entre las suyas, y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su prometido estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

—Mi amor. —Cogió una de sus manos y la besó—. Veo que ya te sientes cómoda con tus padres. Creo que necesitas pasar algo de tiempo a solas con ellos. Luego, como a mis padres también les gustará tener noticias tuyas, vendré a buscarte después de la comida y te mostraré tus aposentos.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Bella corrió a los brazos de Edward y le besó. Quiso transmitirle toda la gratitud que sentía por aquella nueva vida en ese beso, que estuvo cargado de ternura y no sólo de lujuria y energía sexual. Cuando finalmente se separaron, él parecía muy sorprendido, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. —Gracias. Por traerme a casa y por ser la única cosa importante en mi vida durante todos estos años. Antes de conocerte, mi existencia era triste y solitaria.

Edward se sonrojó y Bella al darse cuenta de que habían sido sus palabras las que habían provocado en él semejante reacción, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. —El placer ha sido todo mío, princesa. —Cogió una de sus manos, la besó ardientemente en la palma y luego le hizo doblar los dedos para que conservara aquel beso suyo hasta la próxima vez que se viesen—. Nos veremos luego.

Bella vio cómo desaparecía a través de las enormes puertas de la sala y luego se volvió hacia sus padres.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Su madre deslizó un brazo bajo el suyo y la guió hacia una gran mesa al fondo de la estancia llena de una interminable variedad de alimentos de aspecto extraño. Su estómago gruñó como incitado por tanta comida y los reyes rieron.

Su padre caminaba también a su lado, con una mano apoyada en la espalda de Bella, como si temiese que, si la soltaba, tal vez desaparecería de nuevo. —Creo que deberías comer algo. Debes mantener tu energía para la ceremonia de tu mayoría de edad. Ser reina es un trabajo muy duro.

Bella se detuvo en seco y miró fijamente a su padre. —¿Reina? No sé si te he entendido bien. ¿Acabo de descubrir que soy princesa y de pronto resulta que voy a ser reina? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?Renee la acompañó hasta una silla acolchada y de respaldo alto.

—Lo siento, sé que todo esto te puede resultar extraño. Tal vez sería mejor que empezásemos contestando a tus preguntas. Así quizás te sientas más segura. —Acarició suavemente el cabello de su hija, tratando de aliviar con aquel sencillo gesto algo del pánico que Bella sentía—. Pero ¿por qué no comemos primero y así nos conocemos mejor? Al fin y al cabo la última vez que te vimos aún llevabas pañales.

La joven dejó a un lado sus miedos y sus preguntas y sonrió a sus padres. —Me parece una buena idea.

Un sirviente le llenó la copa de vino mientras ella cogía comida de aquí y de allá, sin fijarse en qué era cada cosa, sin detenerse mucho en nada en especial. Estaba demasiado concentrada escuchando el timbre de la voz de su madre y estudiando la sonrisa de su padre y la forma en que se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Era como si creyese que si memorizaba todos los detalles no volvería a perderlos de nuevo. Le preguntaron por su vida entre los Cunt y ella trató de ser sincera mientras, al mismo tiempo, evitaba los detalles más escabrosos. A pesar de escuchar aquella versión suavizada, los ojos de los reyes se llenaron de lágrimas. La sensación de ser uno más de ellos era tan intensa que Bella trató de grabar cada detalle en su mente para poder recuperarlo luego. Finalmente, apartó el plato a un lado y los miró, primero a uno y luego al otro.

—Estoy encantada de haberos conocido al fin. Durante mucho tiempo habéis sido parte de mis fantasías. Pero ahora creo que deberíais explicarme en qué consiste exactamente esa ceremonia de mayoría de edad. El rey Charles pareció incomodarse. La reina sonrió y alargó una mano hasta posarla sobre el brazo de su marido. —¿Por qué no ayudas al cocinero a decidir qué postre debería probar nuestra hija esta noche, querido?

«¿He dicho algo malo?», se preguntó Bella. Charles carraspeó y, siempre evitando encontrarse con los ojos de su hija, se retiró de la estancia mientras la reina apenas conseguía reprimir su risa. Renee descansó una mano sobre el brazo de su hija. —¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines acuáticos mientras hablamos? —Se levantaron de la mesa y Bella siguió a su madre al exterior, con los brazos unidos de nuevo por los codos, ambas temerosas de lo que pudiera pasar si se soltaban durante tan sólo un segundo. Los jardines acuáticos eran en realidad un enorme jardín al aire libre en el que miles de plantas de aspecto exótico convivían con cascadas de una belleza impresionante. Estas desembocaban en pequeños estanques, repletos de peces y ranas de colores. El olor a tierra fértil competía con el vapor del agua y con el aroma de las flores. El delicado gorgoteo del agua, el distante croar de una rana o cualquier otro de los miles de sonidos de la noche se unían armoniosamente en una partitura perfecta. La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, bañándolo todo con su luz plateada, mientras una suave brisa les acariciaba el pelo.

—¿He preguntado algo malo? Me refiero a lo de la ceremonia. Su madre rió y la llevó hasta un banco acolchado que había frente a un estanque.

—Es verdad que somos una sociedad que necesita el sexo o al menos la energía sexual para sobrevivir, pero eso no quiere decir que aquí los padres no se incomoden al tener que hablar de ello delante de sus hijas. Es como cuando un padre humano evita hablar de la menstruación femenina. De pronto Bella comprendió la reacción de su padre y sintió temor. Había aceptado que casi todo lo relacionado con los Swan giraba en torno al sexo, pero no había imaginado que la ceremonia también lo haría, aunque en realidad era lo más coherente. Los comentarios de Edward al respecto habían sido siempre muy vagos, probablemente para no asustarla. Tomando las manos de Bella entre las suyas, la reina se volvió para mirar a su hija a los ojos. —Seré todo lo clara que pueda sobre la ceremonia y sobre cualquier pregunta que me hagas. Sé que para ti soy tu madre desde hace poco tiempo, pero yo también he superado esa misma ceremonia y sé que conocer los detalles lo hace todo mucho más fácil. —Renee apretó las manos de su hija—. ¿Te has apareado alguna vez?

Bella jamás había tenido una conversación de aquel tipo con la que, hasta entonces, creía que era su madre. Había descubierto qué era la regla escuchando las conversaciones de sus hermanas, y todo lo demás lo había aprendido de los libros o de Internet. Tener a aquella mujer maravillosa, que realmente parecía preocuparse por ella y que estaba deseosa de aclarar todas sus dudas, era algo nuevo y diferente. —¿Apareado? —preguntó—. No estoy muy segura de qué quieres decirme. ¿Es una palabra propia de los Swan?

La reina frunció el ceño unos segundos, como si tratase de encontrar la palabra adecuada. —Creo que el equivalente en la Tierra es perder la virginidad —contestó, sin demasiada convicción. De pronto lo comprendió todo. Sintió que el calor le subía por el cuello y por las mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre a los ojos. Renee respiró aliviada. —Bien, al menos no hay ningún daño irreparable. No estoy muy segura de hasta dónde te ha explicado Edward, pero el contacto con la esencia de un hombre Swan antes de la mayoría de edad puede ser letal. La esencia de un humano puede hacer que una Swan de sangre real como tú se quede estéril o, como mínimo, causar un daño irreparable en su sistema. Bella observó a su madre con incredulidad en la mirada.

—Pero mi compañera de piso, Tanya, se fo... Quiero decir que mantenía relaciones sexuales con humanos continuamente y, por lo que parece, es una Cunt. ¿No son una facción de los Swan?

—Los Cunt son producto del apareamiento entre un Swan y un humano. Su constitución es diferente. No son tan sensibles a la esencia humana, pero sí lo son a la de un varón Swan. Otra diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que los Swan somos más poderosos.

—¿En qué sentido? —Bella sentía curiosidad—. Cuando Edward y yo estábamos en el apartamento, dejé a TAnya inconsciente. No estoy muy segura de cómo lo hice o de qué poderes Swan poseo. —Se puso roja de nuevo al recordar el episodio en los baños, donde había utilizado sus poderes para llevar a Vanessa hasta el orgasmo.

—Según lo que nos ha contado Edward, te defendiste muy bien. —Renee presionó la mano de su hija cariñosamente—. Los poderes pueden variar de una hechicera a otra, pero deberías ser capaz de controlar la energía y, una vez te hayas apareado con Edward, compartirás con él un vínculo empático.

«¿Podré experimentar las sensaciones de Edward como si fuesen mías mientras hacemos el amor?» Esta idea despertó un agradable hormigueo entre sus piernas. Entonces recordó que estaba en presencia de su madre y apartó estos pensamientos eróticos a un lado. —Sobre la ceremonia... Tal vez deberías empezar por el principio, como si no supiese nada. —Tragó saliva con fuerza—. Ya sabes, en qué consiste exactamente, qué se supone que he de hacer yo y ese tipo de cosas. Su madre asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Todas las mujeres Swan alcanzan la mayoría de edad a los veinticuatro años y los hombres a los dieciséis. Aquellos por cuyas venas corra sangre real deben casarse con uno de sus semejantes.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que Edward es mi hermano o mi primo...? —preguntó la joven horrorizada. La reina se rió, y el sonido de su risa apaciguó los miedos de Bella acerca del incesto entre los Swan.

—No, Edward Cullen proviene de otra línea de sangre real. Hay dieciséis en total. Nosotros somos la primera, y por ello tú eres la primera princesa de los Swan. Tenemos las mismas normas que los humanos en contra del incesto, te lo aseguro. La suave brisa alborotó la melena de Bella y cubrió su cara de mechones rebeldes, que la reina se apresuró a apartar con una mano. —Desgraciadamente, los Cunt no comparten nuestras mismas preocupaciones. A menudo copulan entre miembros de una misma familia. Esa fue una de las muchas razones que nos llevaron a la guerra civil. Bella suspiró visiblemente aliviada y su madre continuó. —Edward es el cuarto príncipe de Swan, pero, dado que somos una sociedad matriarcal, todo gira en torno a las necesidades de la mujer.

—Vaya, qué lástima que en la Tierra no opinen igual. —Se inclinó para acariciar una rana azul brillante que andaba por allí algo despistada. El animal saltó a la palma de su mano y Bella sonrió—. De acuerdo, así que nada de incesto. ¿Qué conlleva exactamente la ceremonia de mayoría de edad?

Renee apretó los labios y estudió el rostro de su hija durante unos segundos. —¿Te sientes a gusto con tu sexualidad, Isabella? Las costumbres de los Swan posiblemente sean tabú en una sociedad como la humana.

—No mucho, la verdad —admitió—. Quiero decir que sí, que claro que... tengo necesidades y que... me masturbo. —Bajó la mirada a la rana; se sentía incómoda con aquella conversación—. Pero hasta que conocí a Edward... realmente no me había sentido muy atractiva ni conforme con mi cuerpo. ¡Y sólo eran sueños! De pronto los acontecimientos del último día se arremolinaron en su mente. Se puso de pie de repente, y la rana, asustada, saltó de su mano y cayó en el estanque con un sonido sordo. Se frotó los brazos con las manos, tratando de dominar las emociones tan conflictivas que de pronto la asaltaban. —Y ahora resulta que es real... No estoy muy segura de quién soy, ni de cómo me siento. Dejó que su madre alisase un cabello rebelde con los dedos.

—Te explicaré para qué sirve la ceremonia primero y así entenderás mejor cómo funciona. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. Quiso detener las palabras que su madre estaba a punto de pronunciar. De algún modo sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar. —Explícamelo todo —dijo sin embargo, y tomó asiento de nuevo. Su madre continuó de pie, recorriendo con los dedos los bordes de una cascada cercana, observando cómo el agua chapoteaba alrededor de su mano, en lugar de mirar a su hija. —Cuando una primera princesa alcanza la mayoría de edad, debe tomar plena posesión de sus poderes para poder ascender al trono. Y asumir el trono no es sólo poseer un título, como ocurre con la realeza en la Tierra, sino que significa ejercer una función. Como reina, será responsabilidad tuya alimentar a la nación Swan con tu energía.

Bella se puso de pie de un salto. —No querrás decir que tengo que proporcionar energía sexual a todos los habitantes de Tador, ¿verdad? —Bella imaginó de pronto la secuencia en su mente, se vio a sí misma yendo de persona en persona para compartir su energía con todo el mundo. Esperó la respuesta de su madre, sin poder evitar que una desagradable sensación de miedo se apoderara de ella.

—No me refiero a la nación como pueblo, sino como territorio. —Su madre se volvió para mirarla a los ojos—. Normalmente, cuando la primera princesa se hace mayor, sus poderes aumentan y empieza a ayudar a la reina en la tarea de amamantar la tierra. Es una relación con el planeta en la que se da y se recibe a partes iguales. Y cuando te casas, es tu marido quien te proporciona la energía a ti. Bella observó a su madre, su piel pálida, las marcadas arrugas de su rostro, y de pronto lo entendió, en algún rincón de su corazón.

—Y como yo fui raptada, todo el peso de alimentar al planeta ha recaído sobre ti todos estos años, ¿verdad? —Sintió náuseas en la boca del estómago y tragó con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el sabor ácido de la bilis en su lengua. La habían separado de sus padres siendo tan pequeña... Y aunque no era culpa suya, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Renee acarició la mejilla de su hija con el dedo pulgar.

—En ocasiones la vida es así. Pero ahora estás aquí. La tierra ha empezado a enfermar y a morir lentamente, aunque en la ciudad aún no se noten los efectos. En los límites del bosque ya se pueden apreciar los primeros signos. La caza y el cultivo no son lo que eran. Cuando tú reines, mi energía ya no será necesaria. Tú serás suficientemente fuerte como para mantener el planeta hasta que tengas una hija que te ayude en la tarea.

—¿Y si tengo un niño y no una niña? —preguntó Bella, imaginando un Edward en miniatura.

—Todos los primogénitos de la familia real son siempre mujeres. Así ha sido siempre y así seguirá siendo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no tuvisteis otro hijo cuando yo desaparecí? —preguntó la princesa. Enseguida sintió celos y se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

—Toda mi energía era para alimentar nuestro mundo y para llorar tu pérdida. Sabía que no estabas muerta porque lo hubiese sentido en mis entrañas. Los miembros del consejo pensaron que había perdido la cabeza. —Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños durante un instante, antes de relajarse de nuevo—. Entre tú y yo existe la misma conexión que me une a nuestro mundo. Y ahora que por fin has vuelto parece que mi carga se hace más liviana. Bella sabía que debía completar la ceremonia de mayoría de edad y ascender al trono. Si aquello servía para ayudar a su madre, haría lo que fuese necesario. No podía soportar la idea de perderla de nuevo. El resto ya se revelaría a su debido tiempo.

—Dame las malas noticias. ¿En qué consiste exactamente la ceremonia? Nadie parece querer hablar de ella, así que debe de tratarse de algo malo.

Renee se sentó junto a su hija y tomó de nuevo sus manos entre las suyas. —No es nada malo. Es una ceremonia muy erótica y bastante divertida. El caso es que necesitas más energía de la que Edward puede proporcionarte. La buena noticia es que él y tú podréis consumar finalmente vuestra relación en todos los sentidos. Os aparearéis durante la ceremonia.

«Por el momento no suena tan mal. ¿Cuál es entonces el problema?», se preguntó la joven. —Espera —interrumpió Bella a su madre—. Más energía de la que Edward puede proporcionarme... ¿Exactamente con cuánta gente tengo que acostarme?

—Edward será el único que invada tu cuerpo, en las tres formas habituales. El es tu prometido. Pero para que puedas acumular suficiente energía para sobrevivir a la ascensión, para que puedas dominar tu poder y soportar el peso de tu responsabilidad como reina, debes ingerir la esencia de veinte de los hombres Swan más fuertes.

—¿In... ingerir? ¿Te refieres a tragar? ¡Ni hablar! —En su mente se arremolinaron las distintas posibilidades. Un impulso traicionero cobró vida entre sus piernas ante la idea de probar a varios de los Swan más «fuertes», pero su sentido de la moral se rebeló contra compartir algo tan íntimo con otros hombres la misma noche que Edward y ella quedarían unidos para siempre.

—No, Isabella. —Su madre apretó los labios como si tratase de reprimir una sonrisa—. No se trata de tragar. Su esencia es ingerida a través de la piel mientras Edward te reclama como su esposa. Bella trató de imaginar cómo se hacía aquello sin éxito, de modo que apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. Eran demasiadas cosas para una sola noche. «Gracias a Dios que no consiste en "ingerir", al menos no literalmente», se dijo.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Edward subió la escalera que llevaba a las estancias de su familia de dos en dos y abrió las enormes puertas de madera antes de que el mayordomo tuviese tiempo de anunciar su llegada. Los tacones de sus botas de piel resonaron contra el suelo de piedra pulida y sus padres dejaron de comer, felices de tener de vuelta a su hijo sano y salvo. Su madre había engordado un poco con el paso de los años. Ya nunca vestía prendas provocativas como cuando era joven, aunque los kilos de más no afectaban a su belleza en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos almendrados y un ingenio rápido y certero conseguían que cualquier estancia brillara con su presencia. Su padre, sin embargo, seguía siendo alto y musculoso, aunque unos cuantos destellos plateados adornaban ya sus sienes. Era un hombre de sonrisa fácil y naturaleza amable, por lo que resultaba una persona muy accesible. La cuarta casa de Swan siempre estaba llena de visitantes, ya fuese por la excelente selección de vinos de la familia o por lo mucho que a sus padres les gustaban las reuniones sociales.

—¡Edward! —Su madre corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Su cabeza apenas llegaba a la altura del pecho de su hijo, por lo que el príncipe tuvo que agacharse para besarla en la mejilla—. ¿La has encontrado? ¿Está aquí? ¿Cuándo la conoceremos? —El sonrió al escuchar la batería de preguntas de su madre.

—Respira, Esme. Edward no podrá darnos sus noticias si no le das la oportunidad de hacerlo. El padre le dio una cariñosa palmada en la espalda y le mostró un asiento vacío en la mesa. Por primera vez Edward se dio cuenta de las suaves arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos, causadas sin duda por años y años de risas continuadas. La infancia de Isabella no estaba llena de la misma felicidad que la suya, eso lo sabía, de modo que se había propuesto dedicar el resto de sus días a eliminar el dolor de un pasado tan triste y solitario. —Come algo y cuéntanos las buenas noticias, antes de que tu madre empiece a preguntar de nuevo. —Le guiñó un ojo cómplice a su mujer, suavizando así el efecto de sus palabras. Aquellas bromas tan propias de su familia hicieron sonreír a Edward.

Sus padres tenían una relación muy distinta de la que compartían los reyes. No es que se quisieran menos o que su compromiso fuese más débil, sino que, libres del peso de la corona, entre ellos existía una mayor complicidad y un vínculo empático más fuerte. Sonrió ante la idea de sus padres teniendo que soportar los pensamientos del otro durante tantos años. Algunas cosas era mejor no cambiarlas. Un sirviente le llenó la copa de vino y él se lo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y tomó un sorbo del preciado caldo.

—La he encontrado, y ahora, mientras nosotros hablamos, ella está teniendo su primer encuentro con sus padres, el rey y la reina. Su madre abrió la boca de nuevo, lista para exigir los detalles. El padre puso una mano sobre la de ella y la mujer sonrió tímidamente y cerró la boca, por lo que Edward pudo continuar. —Ha sido criada sin conocer su linaje, pero, más allá de eso, no le han provocado ningún daño permanente. —Sus padres sabían que lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras era que Bella no había yacido con ningún hombre—. Su compañera de habitación era una Cunt que llevaba años alimentándose de su energía. No es de extrañar que necesitase tanto sustento a través de los sueños que compartíamos. —Cerró la mano con fuerza alrededor de la copa mientras imaginaba que era el cuello de aquella Cunt detestable que se había aprovechado de su amada.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de nuevo y aparecieron Jasper y Emmett. Los dos eran príncipes de distintas casas reales y los mejores amigos de Edward desde que eran niños. En aquel entonces su madre siempre solía decir que allí donde había problemas, justo en el centro del torbellino, era donde se podía encontrar a los tres príncipes. Y casi siempre tenía razón. Edward se puso de pie y les dio la mano. Luego los dos jóvenes acercaron dos sillas más a la mesa y se sirvieron vino sin que nadie les hubiese ofrecido.

—¿Es que acaso no tenéis modales? Edward estaba a punto de contarnos cómo encontró a la princesa. —La madre de Edward les lanzó sendas miradas de reprobación, suavizadas por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, y se dio golpecitos en la mejilla a la espera del acostumbrado beso de bienvenida. Jasper y Emmett eran invitados habituales en la casa desde que apenas sabían andar, y la madre de Edward había olvidado todas las formalidades con ellos tiempo atrás. Sólo había dos pecados imperdonables en la Cuarta Casa de Swan: el engaño y no saludar a Darla con el obligado beso en la mejilla. Jasper, el más alto de los dos amigos, sonrió y robó una hogaza de pan del centro de la mesa antes de inclinarse para besarla.

—Perdonadnos, señora. Esa es precisamente la razón por la que estamos aquí, para escuchar las noticias de primera mano sobre la princesa. Llevo una década sin oír hablar de nada que no sea esa diosa del amor. Estamos aquí para comprobar si los sueños de Edward eran precisos. Darla fulminó al segundo hombre con una mirada burlona y luego levantó las cejas, expectante.

—¿Y bien, Emmett? El joven se tomó unos segundos, como si dudara entre besarla o no. Sin embargo, enseguida se inclinó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios y le plantó el beso de rigor en la mejilla.

—Sabéis que nunca podría deciros que no, mi señora. —Cogió una fruta salda de encima de la mesa y le dio un mordisco generoso. El padre de Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de pedir más vino a uno de los sirvientes.

—Si todo el mundo está debidamente acomodado, me gustaría escuchar lo que Edward tiene que decir. Jasper y Emmett sonrieron, y permanecieron sentados y en silencio, a la espera de que su amigo hablara.

—Como ya les he contado a mis padres, la he encontrado y ahora mismo está reunida con el rey y la reina. No ha sufrido ningún daño. Es la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida. Emmett se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios hizo que la cicatriz rojiza que le recorría el lado derecho de la cara, desde la sien hasta la mejilla, se ensanchara ligeramente.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro diría que es todo lo que imaginabas. Me sorprende que después de todo este tiempo no hayas mojado los pantalones unas veinte veces sólo trayéndola de vuelta a casa. —Observó la reacción de Edward con gesto burlón—; ¿O tal vez sí lo has hecho? Su amigo ignoró su comentario y tomó otro trago de vino, saboreándolo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Durante años la he visto en sueños vestida con ropa holgada y con el pelo recogido, pero cuando hace unos minutos ha aparecido vestida como una Swan, me he quedado sin respiración. —«Eso sin mencionar la tremenda erección que he tenido y que me ha dejado el cerebro sin una gota de sangre.» La admiración que destilaba su propia voz cuando hablaba de ella le hizo reír—. Ya está empezando a dominar sus poderes. Estoy seguro de que será una gran reina... —Su voz fue apagándose mientras recordaba a otra mujer que había querido ser reina. «Bella lo logrará. Estoy seguro. No me quedaré mirando mientras otra mujer muere tratando de ascender al trono; esta vez no», se dijo. Jasper se inclinó sobre la mesa y observó fijamente a Edward.

—La muerte de Angela no fue culpa tuya —le dijo—. Fue decisión suya. El joven príncipe sintió de nuevo aquella punzada de dolor tan familiar y respiró hondo.

—No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo. Yo lo sabía y me esforcé lo bastante para detenerla con todas mis fuerzas. Y he cumplido con la promesa que le hice de no mencionarle mis dudas a su prometido. —Sujetó la copa con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de que no estallara entre sus dedos—. Podría haber evitado dos muertes, y en lugar de hacerlo me quedé callado. —Levantó los ojos y se encontró con las miradas incómodas de sus padres y de sus dos mejores amigos—. No tengo esas mismas dudas con Isabella; si las tuviera, nunca la dejaría intentarlo, y no me importaría lo más mínimo el destino del planeta. Su madre suspiró y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Jasper tiene razón, Edward. Angela no era lo bastante fuerte y ella lo sabía, aunque se negaba a admitirlo. Tus palabras no la hubiesen detenido. Pero con Isabella será distinto. —Cogió el tenedor y gesticuló con él alrededor de la mesa—. La hija de Renee ha nacido para ocupar el trono. Sabía que sería perfecta para ti. Debe de parecerse mucho a la reina. Al fin y al cabo lo lleva en la sangre. Su vuelta también será un alivio para Renee. Cada vez está peor, y me temo que no aguantará mucho más tiempo.

—Sólo tiene que aguantar una semana más. —Edward recordó lo pálida y demacrada que había encontrado a su soberana. Ni siquiera la alegría de reencontrarse con su hija había sido capaz de borrar las señales de su agotamiento—. Ahora que Isabella está sana y salva, la reina se librará de parte de la carga que soporta. Jasper levantó la copa para que uno de los sirvientes la llenara de nuevo.

—¿Y cuándo la conoceremos? Si es tan bella, es evidente que se ha equivocado de príncipe Swan. —En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa burlona—. Se dará cuenta de su error en cuanto vea que hay otras posibilidades para ella...

Edward sintió el afilado aguijón de los celos, que le hizo poner la espalda rígida y apretar con fuerza la mandíbula. Sabía que su amigo sólo bromeaba, pero la sola idea de que otro hombre pudiera poner sus sucias manos sobre Isabella hizo que la ira recorriera sus venas. La princesa era suya. Emmett fulminó a Jasper con la mirada.

—La ascensión está cerca, así que, si yo fuese tú, no le provocaría, Gray. Sabes que las feromonas de la futura reina están en pleno apogeo. Una broma subidita de tono y Edward te arrancará el corazón con sus propias manos, seas su amigo o no. —Emmett no pudo evitar pensar que, llegado el momento, aquélla podría ser una escena digna de ver. Edward se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse.

—Dudo que ninguno de vosotros dos pudiese dominar a la princesa. Es muy poderosa, y además sabe cómo cuidarse ella sólita. —Recordó con una mueca de dolor cómo Bella se había defendido cuando él le había abordado en la puerta de su apartamento. Los presentes alrededor de la mesa se echaron a reír a carcajadas y Edward no pudo disimular una sonrisa. —Dejémoslo en que me apiado del hombre que la ronde a hurtadillas sin que ella lo sepa.

—Entonces está claro que tengo que conocer a esa mujer. —Emmett se frotó distraídamente la cicatriz de su cara con el dedo pulgar—. Si realmente es el volcán en erupción que describes, es perfecta para ti. Casi siento celos por tener una mujer así sólo para ti. Muchas de las princesas Swan y sus respectivos príncipes habían muerto tratando de ascender al trono, y por ello ya casi no quedaban mujeres de la realeza de la edad de Emmett y Jasper. Tendrían que esperar a que alguna de las más jóvenes alcanzara la mayoría de edad, casarse con alguien veinte años mayor que ellos o disolver la línea real de la familia, y ninguna de aquellas tres opciones parecía la más indicada.

—Vosotros dos siempre habéis sido muy creativos. Estoy seguro de que se os ocurrirá algo que vuestras familias aprueben —dijo Edward.

—Lo cual no significa que sea algo que nosotros aprobemos —respondió Jasper con la boca llena de pan.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el padre de Edward levantó la copa y los demás le imitaron. —Por el futuro rey y por su reina, que con su llegada nos salvarán a todos.

.

.

.

Edward se mantuvo a un lado mientras Isabella exploraba su habitación. Durante todos aquellos años habían ido renovando la decoración para que se adaptase a la edad de la princesa y estuviese lista para recibirla en cualquier momento. Ahora era la alcoba propia de una mujer joven y llena de vida. Había distintos tipos de maderas naturales, telas de un intenso color púrpura y piedra balda de un blanco casi cegador. A Bella le gustaba la decoración y añadió que la habitación era exactamente como la había imaginado. Pero Edward sabía que había algo que la preocupaba. Desde que se habían reunido de nuevo, después de la comida con los reyes, parecía callada e introvertida. Suspiró. Una vez que hubiesen superado la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad, compartirían un vínculo empático. Deseó poder sentir ya aquella conexión para descubrir qué era lo que la preocupaba, puesto que con sus preguntas de momento sólo había conseguido miradas esquivas y respuestas vagas. Y sabía lo suficiente acerca de las mujeres como para entender que aquello no era una buena señal. Una vez que hubo recorrido toda la estancia, abriendo los cajones y los armarios y ojeando varios libros, Bella abrió las puertas que daban al patio y salió a la veranda. Edward la siguió, admirando la curva de sus caderas y el halo de cabello color caoba que flotaba a su alrededor. Ella se inclinó sobre la balaustrada de piedra y él se colocó detrás de ella.

—¿No es preciosa la vista? —Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, donde parpadeaban miles de estrellas, mientras la suave luz de la luna cubría la piel de Isabella de destellos plateados—. A menudo venía aquí y me preguntaba dónde estabas y qué estarías haciendo. —Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionaría ella. Bella suspiró y el dulce sonido recorrió toda la balconada.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en encontrarme? —Su voz era apenas un leve susurro. Edward tuvo que esforzarse para entender sus palabras. Hablaba como uno de esos niños perdidos. Vaciló un instante sin saber qué contestar hasta que Bella puso una de sus manos sobre la suya. Entonces se acercó más a ella, la rodeó entre sus brazos y besó su hermosa cabellera mientras respondía.

—Para mí sólo has existido tú, siempre. Hemos nacido para estar juntos, estamos conectados desde que éramos niños, aunque no físicamente, sino en nuestra mente. Por eso te he estado buscando desde el primer día que aparecí en tus sueños.

Bella asintió y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre su pecho, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. —¿Los hombres también pasáis una ceremonia de mayoría de edad? Edward sonrió para sus adentros. «De modo que esto es lo que pasa. Su madre debe de haberle hablado de la ceremonia.»

—Sí, pero la de los hombres es a los dieciséis, no a los veinticuatro. Bella se dio media vuelta entre sus brazos y estudió el rostro de su amado.

—¿Y en qué consiste la vuestra? ¿Con cuántas mujeres Swan tuviste que acostarte? Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero el único sonido que pudo emitir fue un triste «mm...». ¿Cómo podía hablar de aquello con la que ahora era su prometida? No sólo no era una buena idea hablar de otras mujeres en su presencia, sino que a largo plazo podía herirla con sus palabras. Sabía cómo funcionaba la mente femenina y, le gustase o no, e independientemente de lo que respondiera, sabía que aquella conversación estaba abocada al desastre. —¿Y bien? —le instó Bella—. Ésta es una sociedad muy sexualizada y acabas de decirme que tú también has pasado por esa ceremonia. —Le fulminó con la mirada—. Así que explícame en qué consistió la tuya. Es evidente que tú ya sabes lo que pasará en la mía. —Le habló con un tono cortante, mientras cruzaba los brazos e interponía así una barrera física entre ambos.

Edward, en lugar de apartarse de ella, siguió sujetándola entre sus brazos. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la frente y abrazarla aún más fuerte hasta que Bella descruzó los brazos y los pasó alrededor de su cintura. —Jamás querría hacerte daño, Isabella. Si quieres que te hable de mi ceremonia, lo haré. Pero creo que tu pregunta tiene más que ver con tus propios miedos por lo que pueda pasar en la tuya. ¿No es así? Sintió el contacto de algo líquido y cálido a través de la camisa y se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando. La sujetó con fuerza, meciéndola mientras sobre sus cabezas la luna cruzaba lentamente el firmamento. Sabía que aquella reacción no era sólo por la ceremonia. Lloraba por su infancia y por una herencia perdida, por los años que jamás podría recuperar. Edward lamentó que su prometida tuviese que soportar tanta responsabilidad sin que ni siquiera tuviese tiempo de acostumbrarse a las nuevas circunstancias que la rodeaban. Finalmente Bella se separó de él lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo siento. Es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto. —Parpadeó y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer el sendero que discurría por sus mejillas—. Estoy asustada. No sé si seré capaz de enfrentarme a la ceremonia. Pero, si no lo hago, mi madre morirá...¿verdad?

Por primera vez Edward deseó poder ocultarle la verdad a su amada, hacer lo que estuviese en su mano para borrar aquel intenso dolor de sus ojos. Recordó de nuevo la noche en que Angela murió. No había sido capaz de contener la energía del planeta y su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar. La onda expansiva había fluido a través de la conexión que la unía a su amado y le había electrocutado. Edward era uno de los veinte hombres Swan que aquella noche estaban listos para entregar su esencia y, desde entonces, la visión de los ojos de Angela, vacíos de todo signo de vida, le perseguía en sus pesadillas. Abrazó a Bella con más fuerza.

—Renee lleva un tiempo sintiéndose cada vez más débil. Si no asciendes al trono, tanto tu madre como Tador morirán lentamente. La joven sacudió la cabeza, tratando de rechazar aquellas palabras, como si al hacerlo pudiera cambiar las circunstancias.

—Pero ¿y la segunda princesa, o la tercera, o cualquiera de las dieciséis? —Su voz parecía más grave, víctima de la desesperación.

—Desgraciadamente, otros antes que tú han tratado de liberar a Renee de su carga, pero no han tenido éxito. —Trató de apartar la mirada vacía de Angela de su mente—. La esperanza de la reina ha menguado de tal manera que sólo su propia hija, sangre de su sangre, podría sucederla sin que ello implicara graves consecuencias. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amada se ponía tenso entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tipo de graves consecuencias?

—Su muerte, y la de Tador. —Apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Bella antes de continuar—. Mantuvo sus esperanzas vivas durante demasiado tiempo. Todos lo hicimos. Cuando el resto de las parejas reales fueron puestas a prueba, ninguna de las princesas y algunos de los príncipes...Bella se liberó de los brazos de Edward y se envolvió con sus propios brazos, como si tratase de protegerse.

—Continúa, Edward —dijo atravesándole con una mirada que no daba pie a la discusión. Él sabía que, si le contaba lo sucedido, tal vez Bella no quisiese exponerse al riesgo que la ceremonia implicaba, pero también sabía que no podía esconderle la verdad. La princesa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterse a la ceremonia y superarla con éxito, de eso estaba seguro.

—Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió al intentar ascender al trono. Bella fue presa de diferentes sentimientos contradictorios. Se pasó las manos por la cara, y el maquillaje de sus ojos se corrió ligeramente.

—¿Y qué os hace estar tan seguros de que yo sí sobreviviré? Edward extendió una mano para tocarla, pero detuvo el movimiento a medio camino. Debía dejar que asimilase las cosas a su manera.

—Eres descendiente directa de la reina y, además, ya has empezado a desarrollar tus poderes, algo que no les ocurrió a los otros hasta el día de la ceremonia. Por favor, créeme, Isabella. Jamás te dejaría entrar en la tienda ceremonial si tuviese la más mínima duda sobre tus habilidades para completar la ascensión con éxito. La expresión en el rostro de Bella se suavizó. Con una mano acarició la mejilla de su amado.

—Lo siento, Edward. No había caído en que las parejas reales que han muerto eran todos amigos tuyos. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti. ¿Estabas allí cuando...? El cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Luego dejó que el aire abandonara su cuerpo lentamente. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el amor y la comprensión en la suave mirada lavanda de Bella le resultaban casi dolorosos.

—Los conocía a todos, pero sólo participé en una de las ceremonias. Yo era uno de los veinte Swan que tenían que entregar su esencia en sacrificio. Angela era muy amiga mía y la vi morir, a ella y a su prometido. Sabía que no era lo bastante fuerte como para superar la ascensión, pero no luché lo suficiente para tratar de disuadirla.

—¿Angela tenía elección? Quiero decir, ¿podría haber dicho que no?

Edward frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto. Nadie está obligado a asumir el trono de Tador. Siempre ha de ser una decisión consciente y voluntaria, una decisión que implica aceptar tanto el riesgo como la responsabilidad que implica.

—Entonces Angela podría haberse negado. No puedes cargar con la culpa de lo sucedido, Edward. Todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, incluida yo. —Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y retrocedió un paso—. ¿Cuándo tengo que decidirme?

El sintió que el corazón se le contraía dentro del pecho. Si Isabella decidía no seguir con la ceremonia, no sólo perecería Tador, sino que además él la perdería para siempre. Él era el único príncipe lo suficientemente poderoso para poder alimentar a la nueva reina con su energía. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse compartiendo su vida e incluso la cama con una mujer que no fuese la que tenía frente a sí. Tomó aire y decidió decirle la verdad, aunque su corazón le suplicaba que no lo hiciese.

—Puedes echarte atrás en cualquier momento antes de que nos unamos en la tienda ceremonial. —Su voz sonó monótona y distante.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias por decírmelo, aunque sé que no es lo que tú deseas. Debo tomar la decisión por mí misma, no quiero dejarme llevar y luego arrepentirme. Y, Edward—puso una mano sobre su brazo—, cualquier riesgo al que decida enfrentarme es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

El la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos y la besó en la frente. —Jamás se me ocurriría forzarte a hacer algo, mi amor. Debes enfrentarte a la ceremonia convencida de lo que estás haciendo, de lo contrario es mejor que te niegues a pasar por ella. Sobre todo debes ser sincera contigo misma. —«Incluso aunque eso pueda acabar conmigo.»

Bella recorrió las curvas del rostro de su amado con la punta de los dedos, lentamente, como si le viese por primera vez. A medida que la princesa dibujaba un delicado sendero sobre la piel de su cara, Edward sintió que su corazón se contraía cada vez más. Había pasado tantos años de su vida con el único propósito de encontrarla que, ahora que estaba allí, junto a él, sana y salva, se sentía como un quinceañero desorientado antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, el aroma de la tienda ceremonial aún ardía en su memoria. Recordaba muy bien a las veinte mujeres Swan que le habían instruido en el arte de dar placer, las horas que había pasado enterrado entre muslos exuberantes y labios generosos, el intenso olor a sexo que tardó semanas en desaparecer. Entonces había pensado que tal vez estaba muerto y había ascendido a los cielos, pero ahora, mirando atrás con la ayuda de la perspectiva, sabía que los placeres de la carne no eran nada comparados con el acto de amor más verdadero. Miró a Isabella a los ojos y deseó poder hacerle el amor muy despacio hasta convertir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Su pene cobró vida sobre el vientre de Bella, que levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Parece tan impaciente como yo. —Rió mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y luego se apretó contra el cuerpo de su amado.

—Hechicera.

Un gruñido grave y gutural escapó de su garganta antes de que cubriera la sonrisa de Bella con sus labios. Recorrió el inferior con la lengua, buscando un punto por el que colarse. Cuando al fin la princesa abrió la boca, Edward se perdió en su interior, imitando los movimientos que haría si fuese su miembro el invitado. La energía fluía entre ellos como si fuesen partes de un mismo circuito cerrado. Bella respondió con urgencia, deslizando las manos por debajo de su camisa para explorar sus pectorales. El aroma de la excitación femenina se apoderó de él, invadió sus sentidos y provocó que su erección fuese aún más palpable. Bella gimió, su boca sobre la de Edward. El trazó con los dedos la curva inferior de sus pechos, apenas ligeramente visible por debajo de la ropa. Luego deslizó ambas manos bajo la blusa y las cerró alrededor de los senos exuberantes. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndose devota y entregada, con la cadera apretada contra el cuerpo de su príncipe. Edward le acarició los pezones con ambas manos, presionándolos entre los dedos pulgar e índice. El aroma de los jugos de Bella era ya tan intenso que no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción. Como si sus mentes fuesen una, él la levantó en el aire y ella pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, frotando sexo con sexo a través de la ropa, y luego apoyó su espalda contra la balaustrada de piedra. Sin dejar de besarse, Edward la embistió una y otra vez, hasta casi alcanzar el punto de no retorno que ambos tanto anhelaban. Cuando la respiración de la princesa se convirtió en un jadeo intermitente y febril, Edward deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y dentro de los pantalones cortos para acariciarle el clítoris y llevarla al límite de la excitación. Cuando su mano, en lugar de encontrar una áspera mata de pelo rizado, sintió la suave piel rasurada de su monte de Venus, también él estuvo a punto de perder el control. Su miembro derramó la cálida semilla de su virilidad, empapándole los pantalones. Con el poco control que le quedaba, la levantó aún más para que su sexo no entrase en contacto por accidente con el líquido cremoso que goteaba de su ropa. —Mmm —musitó ella contra el cuello de su amado

—. Ven a la cama conmigo, Edward. Quiero dormirme entre tus brazos. La sujetó con fuerza y caminó con ella en brazos hasta la cama, donde la dejó con suavidad sentada en el borde.

—Tengo que cambiarme los pantalones. Y no sé si es muy buena idea que nos expongamos a semejantes tentaciones. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los suyos.

—Por favor, Edward... —susurró—. No quiero estar sola esta noche. Y sé que nunca harías nada que pudiera hacerme daño. La observó desde lo alto, despeinada y aun así sensual, con los labios todavía carmesí a causa de sus besos, y supo que no podía decirle que no a nada. Asintió y luego se acercó a la puerta de la estancia, donde dio instrucciones a un sirviente, que inmediatamente le trajo unos pantalones limpios. Se los puso y se reunió de nuevo con ella. Los labios de la princesa dibujaron una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron traviesos mientras se quitaba la blusa y los pantalones y se detenía frente a él, totalmente desnuda. Los ojos de Edward se vieron de inmediato atraídos hacia el suave monte de Venus de su prometida y la visión hizo que de nuevo su miembro cobrara vida.

—Con una cultura tan abiertamente sexual, creía que todo el mundo dormiría desnudo. —La última palabra desapareció engullida por un enorme bostezo.

—Y lo hacemos —respondió él mientras levantaba las sábanas para que Edward pudiera deslizarse debajo—. Pero hasta que ya no tengamos que preocuparnos de que mi esencia pueda hacerte daño, creo que es mejor mantener una barrera entre los dos.

—Tienes razón. Además, tu amiguito parece tener sus propias ideas —añadió ella con la mirada fija en los genitales de Edward. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para poder mantener el control, el príncipe se metió en la cama, abrazó a Bella por la espalda, adaptando su cuerpo a las curvas del de ella, y cerró los ojos, sumido en un estado de pura satisfacción. Ella sujetó su brazo fuertemente contra su pecho. Cuando él al fin la oyó suspirar, la besó en el pelo y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

Victoria caminaba arriba y abajo frente a la celda en la que la madre de Jacob, Sue, llevaba veintitrés años encerrada. El sencillo habitáculo había sido construido en una esquina del sótano y consistía en unas barras situadas en diagonal en uno de los ángulos. En él había una cama, una silla, un pequeño plato de ducha, un retrete y una estantería repleta de libros, lo único que Vicotria le permitía tener. «¿Cómo ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo en semejantes condiciones?», pensó. Sue cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Victoria? —preguntó, como si fuese ella la que controlara la situación. El tono calmado de su voz irritó a Victoria, como siempre le ocurría.

—¿Por qué no te has muerto aún, perra? —dijo apretando los dientes, y continuó caminando arriba y abajo frente a la celda, inundando el sótano con el ruido de sus tacones contra el suelo.

—Porque debo cumplir con mi deber con la princesa y con mi hijo. —Su mirada, abierta e inquisitiva, se posó sobre Victoria, y ésta se recriminó a sí misma por haber mirado hacia otro lado. Aquella mujer llevaba dos décadas exasperándola y ahora su maldito hijo empezaba a actuar igual.

—Tu hijo ni siquiera sabe que existes —respondió Victoria con desprecio. Se detuvo en seco y se agarró a los barrotes, cada vez más alterada—. Le hemos hecho creer que su madre Swan le abandonó siendo un niño, y que los Swan son una secta que ha de ser exterminada. Vamos a aparearle con la princesa para crear una nueva raza de esclavos de los que podremos absorber energía. Luego derrocaremos a los impostores que se sientan en el trono de Tador y recuperaremos el planeta. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Victoria estudió la expresión de Sue, esperando ver algún signo de miedo o, mejor aún, de desesperación. Pero, como siempre, lo único que percibió fue una inmensa calma. Victoria se ocupaba de que tuviera suficiente comida para subsistir, y sabía que se masturbaba para conseguir energía sexual. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, en lugar de tener las mejillas hundidas y la piel arrugada, Sue parecía estar sana y en forma, con su larga melena oscura cayendo sobre los hombros como una cascada y sus agradables ojos oscuros siempre tranquilos y confiados. Los mismos ojos que el pequeño bastardo al que Victoria había criado desde niño. Los mismos que la maldita desagradecida que se había escapado con el príncipe. Sue se encogió de hombros como si ya nada le importase en el mundo.

—El prometido de la princesa vendrá a buscarla. Y Jacob acabará encontrando su verdadero camino. Lo lleva en la sangre. —Dejó el libro en la estantería y se puso de pie para desperezarse como si se acabase de despertar de una siesta reconfortante—. Además, en cuanto desarrolle sus poderes y se dé cuenta de que es más poderoso que los Cunt, no le resultará demasiado difícil acabar con tu reinado.

Victoria apretó los dientes. No pensaba admitir delante de ella que el príncipe ya había rescatado a Bella. Si Sue supiera que la princesa estaba a salvo, seguramente concentraría todos sus poderes en ella. La única baza que le quedaba era la amenaza de herir a Jacob o a Bella.

—Tu hijo ya tiene esos poderes de los que hablas, y no creo que nunca pueda mejorarlos. Todo tu optimismo y tus esperanzas no sirven para nada. El único futuro que tienes es convertirte en alimento para nuestros guerreros.

—Lo veremos, Victoria. Tal vez hayas privado a Jacob de su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, pero la sangre Swan que corre por sus venas acabará prevaleciendo. Y ten cuidado con lo que deseas. No creo que esos a los que llamas guerreros puedan conmigo. —En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Empezó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, ignorando a Victoria por completo.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Sue oyó que Victoria salía de la habitación, dejó de hacer estiramientos y revisó la estancia para asegurarse de que la Cunt realmente se había ido. «Tiene que haber una razón para que de pronto esté tan alterada, ¡y justo antes de su victoria!», pensó. Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Cuando su cabeza estuvo vacía de pensamientos, se dejó llevar, buscando, hasta rozar la mente de Isabella. Enseguida supo, por la distancia de la conexión y por la tranquilidad que reinaba en los pensamientos de la joven mientras dormía plácidamente, que finalmente la princesa había sido rescatada. Trató de no mostrar ningún signo externo de alegría, por si los guardias informaban a Victoria. Continuó avanzando, esta vez en busca de Jacob. Llevaba veintitrés años contactando con él mentalmente y, aunque su hijo creía que era la voz de su conciencia, y no la de su madre, aquella relación distante era suficiente para mantenerle vigilado.

«Sé que crees que de ti nacerá una nueva civilización, hijo mío. Pero los Swan no fueron hechos para ser el ganado de esos parásitos. Pronto, muy pronto, te mostraré el mundo al que realmente perteneces.» .

.

.

.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, al abrirla, Bella se encontró a sus padres muy sonrientes.

—Buenos días. —Parpadeó con fuerza, temiendo que fueran producto de su imaginación y que en cualquier momento desapareciesen. Pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo aún seguían allí. Jugueteó con el pomo de la puerta, que todavía tenía entre las manos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Renee y Charles parecían nerviosos, como si estuviesen a punto de alargar una mano y tocarla, pero creyesen que tal vez aquel gesto no sería bienvenido. Durante unos segundos, que se hicieron casi eternos, se miraron los tres sin decir nada. Finalmente, a Bella se le escapó la risa y, olvidándose de sus dudas, les dio un abrazo, primero a uno y luego al otro. Los dos la apretaron con fuerza, como si temiesen que alguien se la arrebatara de entre sus brazos.

—Espero que no os importe, pero creo que ya he vivido demasiado tiempo sin unos padres de verdad. Quiero aprovechar todas las oportunidades que estén a mi alcance para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Qué te había dicho, Charlie? Es muy directa, igual que su padre. No hay motivo para estar nerviosos. El rey dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Sin duda es encantadora, y bella, como su madre. Tendré que ir con cuidado o las dos acabaréis haciendo conmigo lo que os apetezca. Ahora que habían roto el hielo, Charles tiró cariñosamente de una de las cuentas que adornaban la preciosa melena de su hija. —Isabella, hemos pensado que tal vez te gustaría desayunar con nosotros antes de que tu madre empiece con las lecciones. El estómago de Bella respondió con un gruñido y todos rieron.

—Me parece perfecto, es evidente que me muero de hambre. —Los siguió escaleras abajo, su padre guiándola con una mano en su espalda—. Has dicho algo de lecciones. ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, supongo que podríamos llamarlas «lecciones para reinar». Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender antes de tu ascensión al trono, cosas que hubieses aprendido desde pequeña si... —La voz de Renee se fue apagando y sus labios se convirtieron en dos finas líneas, como si temiera pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Si no hubiese sido raptada? —Bella sonrió para que sus padres supiesen que no habían dicho nada que la hiciera sentir mal.

—Sí, eso mismo. —La reina le devolvió la sonrisa y la cogió de la mano.

Entraron en el comedor real y tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa, que ya estaba llena de deliciosos platos. Bella sólo pudo reconocer algunos del día anterior. Escogió una silla entre su padre y su madre. —¿Creéis que tal vez mi primera lección podría ser sobre qué demonios son todos estos manjares? Ayer estaba tan emocionada después de conoceros que creo que no saboreé nada.

Charles rió y levantó su copa. —Por supuesto. No recordaba que muchos de los alimentos de Tador no existen en la Tierra. Los Swan solemos mantenernos en forma gracias a la manera como utilizamos la energía, aunque eso no significa que no sepamos comer. —Con la copa aún levantada, propuso un brindis—. Por mi preciosa hija y su estómago rebelde. Isabella pasó las dos horas siguientes riendo y conversando con sus padres, mientras probaba todos los platos que había en la mesa y trataba de recordar sus nombres. Decidió que a partir de aquel día todas sus comidas incluirían un poco de Ool, un fruto pulposo y azul, con la textura de una ciruela y el sabor del batido de vainilla. Aquello era sin duda mucho mejor que las hamburguesas grasientas y las patatas fritas que Tanya siempre compraba para las dos de camino a casa. A medida que pasaban las horas, empezó a reconocer los gestos típicos de sus padres y descubrió de dónde provenían los suyos propios. Su madre siempre se mordía el labio inferior mientras cavilaba o cuando se sentía avergonzada y su padre compartía con ella el mismo sentido del humor sarcástico. Los minutos pasaban y Bella se sentía cada vez más aceptada, más parte de aquella familia. Tal vez con el tiempo suficiente podrían borrar los últimos veintitrés años de sus vidas como si no hubiesen sido más que una horrible pesadilla.

—Bueno, señoras. Debo reunirme con el Consejo Swan para hablar de las áreas de territorio dañado. Así que he de dejaros solas con vuestras lecciones. —Charles se levantó, besó a su hija en la mejilla y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro—. Me alegro de que al fin estés de vuelta en casa, entre los tuyos, Isabella. —Sus ojos parecieron empañarse antes de que se volviera hacia su mujer y la besara suavemente en los labios—. Prométeme que descansarás si lo necesitas. Aún quedan unos días para la ascensión al trono y debes conservar tu energía.

—Buena suerte con el Consejo, Charlie. No te preocupes, estaré bien. —Renee le apretó la mano y ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de amor y de vulnerabilidad.

Bella sonrió y deseó que Edward y ella se mirasen así si seguían juntos después de treinta años. Edward le demostraba su amor abiertamente, mientras que ella aún estaba acostumbrándose a tener a un hombre sólo para ella. Con el tiempo aprendería a corresponderle como merecía y su relación sería como la de sus padres. El rey sujetó la mano de su esposa durante unos segundos y luego se alejó, no sin dedicarle una risa devastadora que a Bella le recordó a la de Edward.

—Es precioso ver lo enamorados que estáis. —Sintió una punzada en el corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, emocionada por haber sido testigo de un momento tan íntimo. La reina puso una reconfortante mano sobre la suya.

—Tu padre es un hombre terco, dominante, insufrible, y rechina los dientes mientras duerme hasta el punto de que muchas noches querría matarlo. —Sonrió y sus ojos claros brillaron cargados de una falsa malicia—. Pero también es mi mejor amigo y le quiero con todo mí ser. Además, me perdona mis costumbres más desagradables y, a pesar de ellas, me quiere. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé que tú y Edward os conocéis desde hace poco, pero entre vosotros ya existe una conexión especial, han nacido para estar juntos. Es evidente... y también maravilloso veros juntos. Dale tiempo y se convertirá en algo aún mayor. Conozco a Edward desde que nació y con el paso de los años se ha convertido en un buen hombre, alguien en quien sé que puedo confiar la seguridad de mi única hija.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió a su madre. —Edward se parece a padre; es igual de terco, dominante e insufrible. Creo que aún no le he oído rechinar los dientes, pero le mantendré vigilado. Las dos mujeres compartieron una carcajada cómplice.—Está bien. —Bella jugueteó con otro trozo de ool—. Explícame todo lo que tengo que saber para ser reina. —Creo que necesitaremos algo más que una conversación junto a los restos del desayuno. —

Renee retiró la servilleta de su regazo y la dejó sobre la mesa, junto a su plato— Edward tendrá que enseñarte a controlar la energía. El y Charles han discutido mucho sobre la mejor manera de hacerlo. Puedo explicarte cómo lo hago yo, pero no estaré cuando... tengas un exceso de energía que distribuir. —La reina tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó de nuevo la copa sobre la mesa antes de continuar—. No existe una lista concreta de cosas que necesites saber antes de convertirte en reina, se trata más bien de que las aprendas sobre la marcha. Y como nunca me has visto llevar a cabo mi trabajo, me aseguraré de estar a tu lado para contestar todas tus preguntas cuando seas tú la que lo haga. Bella recordó el último intercambio de energía que había tenido con Edward y sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Apretó los muslos con fuerza para tratar de detener aquella sensación que, de algún modo, y con su madre presente, no parecía muy adecuada. Renee, ajena a los pensamientos de su hija, tomó un trago de café —sin duda importado de la Tierra— y estudió detenidamente a Bella. —Veamos, hay muchas otras obligaciones que una reina debe cumplir, más allá de tu simbiosis con el planeta, aunque sin duda ésta y el manejo de la energía son las que más tiempo te ocuparán. También deberás reunirte con el Consejo Swan, ayudar a resolver las disputas que el consejo no consiga solventar y hacer acto de presencia en bailes, ceremonias y otros actos sociales. Por supuesto, el rey comparte muchas de esas obligaciones, así que no hay nada que tengas que hacer sola. Sin embargo, dado que somos una sociedad matriarcal, el pueblo esperará de ti que seas una líder fuerte y que tengas visión de futuro. A veces me parece que ésa es la parte más importante. Bella sintió cómo el pánico formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—No sé nada de resolver disputas o de cómo comportarme en actos públicos. Incluso aunque tenga a Edward a mi lado, me da miedo quedar en ridículo. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para desarrollar liderazgo y visión de futuro de la noche a la mañana? No creo que mi curriculum profesional como camarera me haya preparado para el trono.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Casi todo son cosas que llevas en la sangre. Naciste reina, y el universo no te hubiese creado como tal sin las habilidades necesarias. El resto puedes aprenderlo sobre la marcha, algunas cosas a partir de tus errores y otras aceptando los buenos consejos que puedas recibir o estudiando la historia de Swan. —Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos encima de los labios—. Quería haber traído algunos modelos para que escogieras, puesto que tienes que asistir al baile de tu presentación ante el pueblo e incluye una ceremonia.

Bella tragó con fuerza el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta. La idea de presentarse ante todo el pueblo Swan la aterrorizaba. ¿Qué pasaría si decepcionaba a sus padres y a todos sus futuros súbditos? De pronto se le ocurrió algo aún peor y el pánico se apoderó de ella. —Espero que esa ceremonia no sea sexual. No creo que de momento sea capaz de hacer algo así en público. Ya tengo suficientes problemas para adaptarme como para añadir uno nuevo.

Renee soltó una carcajada. —No, hija mía. Por una vez, lo creas o no, no se trata de nada sexual. Cuando llevaban una hora de «lecciones para reinar»,

Renee empezó a acusar el cansancio y tuvo que retirarse a sus aposentos para descansar. Después de asegurarse de que su madre dormía, y de que un guardia informase a su padre, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para explorar los alrededores del castillo. Salió al exterior y, bajo la luz del sol, suspiró y dejó que sus rayos le acariciaran la piel. Una suave brisa hacía que el día no fuese excesivamente cálido y transportaba el aroma de los jardines y el sonido del agua en las fuentes. La hierba le hacía cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies y se detuvo para disfrutar de la sensación. Enseguida se encontró frente a la fuente principal, que era aproximadamente del tamaño de una casa de campo de la Tierra. Había gente jugueteando en sus azuladas aguas, algunos desnudos y otros vestidos, aunque sus ropas blancas eran casi transparentes. A la derecha estaban los baños en los que había conocido a Vanessa y a la izquierda los jardines. Vanessa le había explicado que los jardines eran un enorme laberinto repleto de árboles, setos, flores, fuentes y cascadas, y que en él se podían encontrar alcobas para los amantes y cenadores. La gente los utilizaba para pasear en solitario, leer, meditar, y para disfrutar de encuentros sexuales. En ellos también podían encontrarse distintos animales en libertad, algunos muy distintos de los de la Tierra. Aquella descripción le había hecho pensar en Alicia en el país de las maravillas y se moría de ganas de recorrerlos. El chapoteo en la fuente principal atrajo su atención y dudó por un instante, sin acabar de decidir adonde quería ir. Le hubiese gustado unirse a aquellas personas que estaban en el agua, pero aún no estaba preparada para compartir sus juegos. Había empezado a disfrutar de su sexualidad, pero sólo se sentía a gusto con Edward y con Vanessa. Sabía que nadie la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero se sentiría extraña teniendo que rechazar una invitación de ese tipo. Tomó el camino de la izquierda en dirección a los jardines, donde podría dar un relajante paseo. Entró en el laberinto y pasó junto a un arbusto lleno de rosas de todos los colores con los pétalos abiertos de par en par para recibir la cálida luz del sol. Se detuvo para disfrutar del dulce aroma que invadía sus sentidos y suspiró. Se arrodilló en el suelo para recoger un puñado de los pétalos de distintos colores que cubrían el suelo. Se los acercó a la nariz y respiró profundamente antes de guardarlos en un bolsillo. Más adelante la marquesina que cubría el laberinto se hizo más gruesa y filtraba la luz de tal manera que proyectaba extrañas sombras sobre el suelo. Acarició las suaves hojas azules de un árbol que jamás había visto antes y rió al sentir su aroma a canela. Arrancó una de sus hojas y la añadió a su colección antes de seguir avanzando. Un poco más adelante el camino se dividía en dos. Decidió tomar el sendero de la derecha, siguiendo a un diminuto conejo que corría hacia el sonido distante de agua. Sus pies chirriaron sobre la hierba mojada y sus pasos se volvieron más titubeantes al pisar la suave arena. Levantó la vista del suelo y lo que vio ante ella la dejó sin aliento. Una impresionante cascada fluía perezosamente por un lecho de grandes bloques de balda para morir en un estanque repleto de carpas y de ranas azules y púrpura tan grandes como los peces. Maravillada, se sentó sobre una roca para poder meter los pies en el agua. Mientras balanceaba las piernas distraídamente, notaba cómo los peces le acariciaban los dedos y disfrutó del rico olor de la vegetación en flor y del agua que lo inundaba todo.

—Princesa Isabella, si no me equivoco. Aquella voz profunda la sobresaltó de tal manera que se puso de pie de un salto e inmediatamente adoptó una postura defensiva, mientras el agua se escurría por sus pantorrillas hasta los pies. El hombre que tenía delante era igual de alto que Edward y llevaba una túnica azul oscuro ceñida de tal manera que el vello de su pecho era claramente visible. El color de la prenda le distinguía como miembro de una de las familias reales. Tenía el mismo pelo ondulado que Edward, pero lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro era duro e implacable, excepto por unos labios carnosos casi más propios de una mujer, pero en absoluto tenía un aspecto femenino. Sus hombros anchos y sus músculos esculpidos eran magníficos, como si su profesión requiriese un duro trabajo físico, pues Bella no podía imaginarse a un príncipe Swan machacándose en un gimnasio. Los pantalones se ajustaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto debía de tener su trasero. Le rodeaba un halo claramente sexual y, como mujer que era, a la princesa le resultó imposible ignorarlo. Sin embargo, su presencia no le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago ni le aceleraba el pulso como le ocurría cada vez que Edward estaba cerca de ella. «¡Cálmate! Estás prometida con Edward —se dijo. Pero su otra conciencia respondió rápidamente—: Tú lo has dicho, prometida, no muerta. No mirar a este espécimen perfecto sería como darle la espalda a una de las grandes obras maestras. Sólo es un poco de lujuria, perfectamente normal.» El extraño tenía las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, con las palmas abiertas. —Discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte. Soy el príncipe Jasper Whitlock. Edward es uno de mis mejores amigos y me ha hablado mucho de ti. Eso sin mencionar que te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Edward nunca le había hablado de sus amigos, aunque la verdad era que habían pasado casi todo su tiempo juntos haciendo cualquier cosa menos hablar. Bella decidió que aquello debía cambiar. Su instinto le dijo que ese hombre no era una amenaza, pero los hábitos de toda una vida eran difíciles de eliminar. Le habían asegurado que recorrer el laberinto sola no sería peligroso, pero nunca estaba de más ser cautelosa. Se relajó y le tendió una mano. —Encantada de conocerte, Jasper. Soy Bella —se presentó, obviando deliberadamente los títulos que aún la hacían sentir incómoda. El le devolvió la cortesía y la observó con gran interés mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios para besarla.

—Creo que Edward tenía razón, Bella no te sienta bien. No es un nombre real. Definitivamente tienes cara de Isabella. —El cálido tacto de sus labios sobre la piel le produjo una descarga de energía, pero nada demasiado intenso o duradero, como siempre le ocurría con Edward. El extraño la estudió detenidamente hasta que su mirada se transformó en algo casi siniestro. Bella retiró la mano, y Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para marcar la distancia entre ambos.

—En la Tierra siempre me han llamado Bella. Supongo que me he continuó estudiándola con una expresión inescrutable en la cara; sólo su ceño fruncido desvelaba alguna cosa sobre su estado de ánimo. Finalmente, ella sintió que tenía que romper aquel incómodo silencio. —¿Pasa algo?

Jasper rió y en su rostro floreció una sonrisa casi infantil que suavizaba sus rasgos. —Perdona. Sé que esto va a sonar pretencioso, pero estoy sorprendido de que no haya tenido ningún efecto sobre ti.

—¿Disculpa? —Bella no estaba muy segura de qué debía contestar. Decirle que sí había despertado algo en ella no le parecía adecuado, y negarlo era mentir, algo con lo que tampoco se sentía a gusto. ¿Qué tipo de hombre esperaba provocar una reacción en la prometida de su mejor amigo?

La sonrisa de Jasper se convirtió en un gesto tímido. Luego le indicó a Bella que regresara a su asiento junto al estanque. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la princesa se sentó y de nuevo metió los dedos de los pies en el agua, mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado, pero en dirección contraria, con las piernas estiradas, a salvo del agua. —No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo a menudo que utilizo mis dones naturales. En todos los años que hace que me relaciono con mujeres nunca me había encontrado con una que no reaccionara a mis encantos. De hecho, es incluso refrescante.

Bella recordó haber oído que todo Swan, hombre o mujer, tenía sus propias habilidades naturales, pero hasta entonces nadie le había hablado de ello con tanta llaneza. —¿Y cuáles son exactamente tus dones naturales?

—Todos los Swan tenemos alguna habilidad que nos ayuda a atraer a los demás. La mía consiste en provocar una reacción sexual, una lujuria si lo prefieres, intensa e inmediata.

Bella se volvió para estudiar el perfil de Jasper. La luz que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles hacía que su mandíbula pareciese tallada en granito puro. —Seguramente llevarás una vida muy solitaria —dijo la princesa sin pensar. Las cejas de Jasper se elevaron lentamente mientras no dejaba de observarla en silencio. Bella sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaban bajo su atenta mirada y trató de explicarse. —Quiero decir que la lujuria sin nada más es un poco como la masturbación, sólo que con otra persona presente. ¿Acaso no te impide conocer de verdad a la persona, más allá de la impresión inicial? —Después de ver a Tanya tener no sólo rollos de una sola noche, sino hasta de cinco minutos, sus opiniones al respecto eran muy claras. Y aunque Edward y ella habían iniciado su relación movidos por la lujuria, lo suyo era muy distinto y lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

Jasper pareció considerar sus palabras muy seriamente. —Perdóname si soy demasiado directo, pero como creo que ya hemos superado la barrera de la cortesía de las presentaciones, me gustaría preguntarte si entre Edward y tú hay algo más que lujuria.

Bella se sorprendió al ver reflejado en sus palabras lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Buscó en su rostro algún signo de burla o de condescendencia sin encontrar ninguno. —Sé que suena extraño, pero incluso cuando sólo nos veíamos en sueños había entre nosotros una conexión más profunda. No me malinterpretes, Jasper, eres un hombre muy atractivo y eso no hay mujer que pueda negarlo. Pero cuando estoy cerca de Edward me siento presa de emociones que van más allá de la lujuria. El estómago se me llena de mariposas, siento punzadas en el corazón y lo físico adquiere otra dimensión. Se volvió para mirarle y le encontró con los labios apretados y el ceño más fruncido que antes. - Su evidente confusión la hizo reír. —Lo siento, no suelo sermonear a la gente que acabo de conocer. Además, creo que no me estoy explicando muy bien. No es algo que haya intentado expresar con palabras antes de hoy.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, de nuevo con una expresión serena en el rostro. —No te preocupes, princesa. Me has dado mucho en lo que pensar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que una mujer no me hacía meditar sobre algo. Y tienes razón, nunca me molesto en conocer a mujeres que no sean de mi familia, así que supongo que nunca les doy la oportunidad de atraparme más allá de lo físico. Edward es un hombre con suerte. Tengo el presentimiento de que le mantendrás ocupado en muchos sentidos. —Le sonrió con aire de niño travieso—. Además, lleva demasiado tiempo siendo un chico responsable. Estoy seguro de que le harás mucho bien. Ahora fue Bella quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Él no quería que la princesa malinterpretara sus palabras.

—Seguro que sabes que muchos trataron de ascender al trono y fracasaron. —Ella asintió—. Pero ya antes de ello, Edward había decidido cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Se muestra demasiado protector con todos, incluso con los reyes, porque cree que así podrá controlarlo todo, cuando en realidad el destino tiene bastante más que ver con el resultado final que lo que él haya podido hacer. Me da miedo que el peso de las responsabilidades acabe por aplastarle si no tiene cuidado. Pero tú, mi querida Isabella, le mantendrás con los pies en el suelo.- Se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de sus pantalones. —Además, tú me has devuelto la confianza. Has admitido que sí he causado algún efecto en ti, así que puedo irme con mi ego masculino intacto. —Sonrió fugazmente—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, princesa. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver. Antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, desapareció entre el denso follaje. Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de Jasper. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward más tarde.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Un sonido apagado junto a la cascada llamó la atención de Bella, que se puso de pie dispuesta a investigar su causa. Rodeó el estanque, avanzando lentamente hacia el sonido, y encontró un hueco por el que colarse entre los árboles que flanqueaban la cascada. Apareció al otro lado, en un pequeño claro rodeado de altos setos. Extendió los brazos en cruz y sus dedos acariciaron los matorrales a ambos lados del pequeño círculo. Tenía el tamaño exacto para crear la ilusión de intimidad entre dos personas. Sonrió al imaginarse a sí misma llevando allí a Edward para uno de aquellos encuentros de los que Vanessa le había hablado.

De nuevo el sonido llamó su atención justo al otro lado de su pequeño refugio. Miró a través del espeso follaje un arbusto para ver, a poca distancia de ella, a una mujer desnuda de curvas voluptuosas entre dos hombres también desnudos igual de bien dotados que Edward. Los dos la acariciaban al mismo tiempo con lengua, labios y dientes, mientras ella se deshacía en gemidos de placer. Cada vez que se movían, sus enormes miembros chocaban contra el vientre y el trasero de la mujer. Bella sintió un calor húmedo en el vientre que fue bajando hasta su sexo. Una intensa excitación se apoderó de su cuerpo y la urgente necesidad le arrancó un gemido de la garganta. Habían pasado horas desde el desayuno y sus niveles de energía empezaban a disminuir. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y se encogió de hombros.

Debía conseguir sustento de donde pudiera. «Además, siempre he querido saber qué se siente siendo una voyeuse», pensó. Se levantó la blusa por encima de los pechos y pellizcó uno de sus hinchados pezones antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en el trío. El hombre que acariciaba a la chica desde detrás pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para coger un pecho en cada una de sus enormes manos. Bella imaginó la piel áspera de Edward sobre su piel y tuvo que reprimir un gemido de placer. El hombre pellizcó los pezones con los dedos pulgar e índice y la princesa se apresuró a imitarle. La sensación hizo que la mujer gimiera de nuevo y el hombre que tenía delante se apresuró a robarle el sonido de la boca juntando sus labios con los de ella. Luego acarició el vientre de la mujer y fue bajando hasta deslizar dos dedos entre sus gloriosos pliegues. La extraña se inclinó hacia atrás, sobre el hombre que le acariciaba los pechos, para que el otro pudiese tener un mejor acceso. Bella sofocó un grito al sentir que una mano le tapaba la boca y otra la rodeaba por la cintura antes de deslizarse debajo de la falda.

—Shhh, no querrás interrumpir el espectáculo. —El aliento de Edward le acarició el cuello y le puso la carne de gallina. Recorrió con un dedo la línea de su sexo, adelante y atrás, enviando pequeñas sacudidas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Retiró la mano de su boca y fue bajando hasta encontrar uno de sus pechos. —Buenos días, amor mío. No te preocupes, todos los que se reúnen en el jardín para compartir energía saben que alguien puede estar observándolos. Es una especie de acuerdo tácito. Además, pensé que tal vez necesitarías algo de sustento. No tenía ni idea de que ya te lo estabas procurando tú sola. ¿Te importa si te ayudo?

Bella se puso tensa al comprender lo que aquellas palabras implicaban. —Eso significa que tal vez alguien nos esté espiando a nosotros también... —Se preguntó si Jasper estaría escondido entre los arbustos, mirándolos, y la idea hizo que se sintiera aún más continuó recorriendo su sexo con el dedo.

—Veo que te gusta la idea, mi malvada princesa. Bella arqueó la cadera sobre los dedos de Edward. Quería más y lo quería ahora. Volvió a mirar en dirección al trío justo en el momento en que la mujer rodeaba a uno de sus compañeros con los brazos y frotaba los pechos contra sus músculos. —Descríbeme lo que ves —le susurró Edward al oído.

—¿Qué? —contestó Bella, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Lo miró por encima del hombro y vio la expresión divertida que brillaba en sus ojos

—. Tú también estás viendo lo que hacen —continuó en un susurro. El no pudo evitar una carcajada y la vibración de su risa recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa.

—De hecho, eres tú la que está mirando a través de la maleza, así que mi perspectiva no es especialmente buena desde aquí. —Le apretó un pezón hasta hacerla suspirar—. Dime, hechicera, ¿qué ves?

Bella tragó saliva y miró de nuevo al trío. —El primer hombre la está levantando en el aire para que ella pueda pasar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió un hormigueo en el clítoris al ver cómo la mujer colocaba el pene del hombre sobre los labios de su sexo. —Acaba de penetrarla. —La mujer dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía, con los ojos cerrados y los labios parcialmente separados.

Edward le acarició el clítoris en círculos hasta que Bella buscó su cuerpo con las caderas y su aliento se convirtió en un jadeo desacompasado. Sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar la cumbre, pero entonces él se detuvo y ella tuvo que acallar un grito de frustración.

—No pares, princesa. Cuéntame qué hacen ahora.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle que era él el que no debería haberse detenido, pero calló al darse cuenta de que la forma más rápida para conseguir que volviera a acariciarla era describirle la escena.

—El segundo hombre está extendiéndose ponga por el pene y entre las nalgas de ella. —De pronto entendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar y sintió una punzada de envidia al imaginar dos miembros poseyéndola al mismo tiempo—. Vaya, va a hacérselo por detrás mientras ella monta al otro hombre. Dos penes dentro de su cuerpo... —Intentó imaginar qué se debía de sentir en aquella situación. Los dedos de Edward retomaron lo que habían dejado a medias, mientras que su otra mano le pellizcaba los pezones. Una descarga de energía chisporroteó sobre la piel de Bella y luego recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer en el suelo, como un rayo.

—¿Eso te excita, hechicera?

¿Cómo podía responder que sí, cuando aquello significaría aceptar en su cuerpo a otro hombre que no fuera Edward? Realmente creía en lo que le había contado a Jasper. Era cierto que la idea de tener a un hombre desconocido penetrándola por detrás mientras Edward lo hacía por delante no sólo la excitaba, sino que la hacía jadear y mojarse de puro deseo. Pero para ella ese segundo hombre no sería más que un elemento sexual añadido, alguien con quien no compartiría ningún tipo de relación afectiva. Abrió la boca dispuesta a responder que no, sin estar muy segura de si Edward la entendería, pero él habló antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Nada de mentiras entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas, princesa? No debes avergonzarte de las cosas que te exciten. Muy pocas cosas están prohibidas entre los Swan, y por lo que sé de ti, no creo que tus gustos incluyan nada que vaya más allá de los límites.

Bella recordó con un escalofrío la breve lista de cosas prohibidas de la que Vanessa le había hablado. No tenía intención de probar ninguna. Sin embargo, si todo lo demás estaba permitido, entonces el territorio que tenía por explorar era amplio. Se sintió de nuevo mojada, mientras Edward se reía junto a su oído. Ignorando la ola de calor que le subía por el cuello hasta las mejillas, clavó la mirada en la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

—Le ha puesto el pene entre las nalgas y ahora está empujando lentamente. —Su voz se volvió débil y distante, como si cada vez le resultase más difícil coger aire.

—Imagínatelo, Isabella. —Recorrió su sexo con los dedos hasta acariciarle el contorno del ano. Ella arqueó la cadera contra su mano, suplicando en silencio que le metiera un dedo, pero Edward continuó atormentándola—. Imagínate mi verga dentro de ti, tú con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras otro hombre te penetra lentamente por detrás. Imagina nuestros penes tomándote hasta el fondo, la sensación de estar entre dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Bella gimió y el príncipe aumentó la presión del movimiento sobre su clítoris. Con una escena tan vivida en la cabeza, mientras ante sus ojos aquellos tres extraños la convertían en realidad, sintió palpitaciones. Por un segundo se preguntó si aquellos hombres podrían sentir la presión de sus miembros, el uno contra el otro, en el cálido núcleo de la mujer. Edward deslizó dos dedos en su vagina y los dobló contra la parte frontal de la pelvis hasta alcanzar el punto exacto; descargas de energía recorrieron todo el cuerpo de su amada, que gimió y se reclinó contra su pecho para que pudiese llegar más adentro. El trío se movía cada vez más rápido, llenando la atmósfera del laberinto del sonido de carne contra carne, gemidos y suspiros. El movimiento rítmico de los hombres, con sus nalgas magníficas y musculadas, y el olor a sexo que impregnaba el ambiente se mezclaron con la fantasía de Bella y la encumbraron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que la extraña también se liberaba. Los dos hombres continuaron pentrándola hasta que derramaron su semilla dentro de ella. Bella recuperó la conciencia y sintió una ráfaga rápida de sensaciones, dos fuentes de un líquido cálido y espeso derramándose en su interior. Le temblaron las rodillas bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Edward la sujetó con fuerza y la ayudó a estirarse en el suelo. Le retiró dulcemente de la cara unos mechones de pelo rebelde y luego se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

—¿Has vuelto a mi lado, princesa?

Bella estaba sumida en una neblina dorada y lánguida. Suspiró, satisfecha. —Mmm... ¿Cómo estás tú, mi príncipe? —Levantó la vista para mirarle a los ojos y de pronto fue consciente del control del que era capaz su prometido.

—Estoy bien —respondió él, con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Ella cogió su miembro, disfrutando de la forma en que éste saltaba sobre su mano.

—Mentiroso.

Bella se incorporó e hizo que Edward se tumbara sobre su espalda, sin darle tiempo a adivinar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y le desabrochó los pantalones, liberando su sexo con mirada hambrienta.

—Isabella...

—No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y recorrió su verga con la lengua, tratando de evitar la gota de líquido que brillaba en la punta. Debía evitar volver a desmayarse. El tacto sedoso de su piel le hizo desear poder lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero sabía que si se tentaba demasiado a sí misma podía meterse en problemas. Empezó a acariciarle muy despacio con una mano, mientras con la otra le quitaba los pantalones. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para dejarle más espacio.

—Bájatelos.

Edward no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces. Levantó la cadera del suelo y se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Bella le separó las piernas y con la mano que tenía libre jugueteó con las suaves bolsas e inmediatamente el príncipe se puso más tenso y buscó con el cuerpo el contacto de las manos de Bella. Ella se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y trazó una línea entre los testículos con la lengua. Luego rodeó uno de los sacos con los labios y lo chupó al tiempo que lo acariciaba con la lengua. La sensación hizo que Edward gimiera y la princesa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. La textura suave de aquella piel tan especial era fascinante. Bella se prometió a sí misma que, cuando ya no tuviese que preocuparse por los efectos de su semen, se tomaría su tiempo para explorar aquel cuerpo como se merecía. Continuó acariciando lentamente la enorme verga arriba y abajo, evitando entrar en contacto con la gota de líquido cada vez más grande que adornaba la punta, aunque en realidad se moría de ganas de probarla. La piel palida de Edward había enrojecido y su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada. Ser consciente de su efecto sobre él hizo que Bella se excitara de nuevo.

¿Llegaría el día en que estaría completamente colmada y satisfecha? Deseó que no. Recordando su encuentro con Vanessa, canalizó la energía por los brazos hasta llegar a los dedos, permitiendo que fluyera hacia el cuerpo de Edward. El príncipe se puso rígido. Un latido rítmico recorrió su miembro, y su esencia, blanca y cremosa, salió disparada para caer sobre la hierba. Edward gritó el nombre de su amada. Bella, ante aquella visión, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Una gota había caído sobre el vientre musculado del príncipe y tuvo que controlarse para no inclinarse sobre él y lamer el líquido salado de su piel. En lugar de eso, continuó acariciándole hasta que los latidos cesaron y la verga perdió rigidez entre sus manos. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, dejó que el silencio los rodeara. Cuando al fin consiguió recuperar el aliento, Edward resopló satisfecho.

—A este ritmo, no sé si sobreviviré hasta el día de la ceremonia, hechicera. —Le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura y luego se puso de pie y se subió los pantalones.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —respondió ella en voz baja. La risa de Edward resonó en el claro mientras la atraía entre sus brazos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no estoy satisfaciendo a mi princesa como se merece?

Bella se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sonado como una queja e inmediatamente se puso colorada. —Quiero decir que... yo... Se cuadró y levantó la barbilla, gestos que siempre la ayudaban a sentirse más segura. Le miró fijamente y decidió ser sincera y no guardarse nada para sí. —Me muero por tener tu pene dentro de mí y esta eterna espera va a acabar conmigo. Quiero sentir tu esencia, quiero que me desvirgues por detrás hasta hacerme gritar. Quiero sentir el sabor de tu semen mientras te corres dentro de mi boca. Y luego quiero volverlo a hacer, una y otra vez, de todas las formas posibles que se nos ocurran.

Edward apoyó la frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, con el rostro contraído y la línea de su miembro, firme de nuevo, sobre el vientre de la princesa.

—No te imaginas cuánto he de esforzarme para no tirarte al suelo y hacerte el amor, Isabella. Tu cuerpo y el mío están conectados de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Créeme, una vez haya pasado la ceremonia, estaré encantado de poder recrear cualquiera de tus fantasías. Se apartó para mirarla a los ojos, con las manos sobre sus hombros. —Pero nadie podrá jamás penetrar en tu sexo. Eso sólo me corresponde a mí. —Sus ojos no reflejaban una orden, sino una súplica—. En el pasado hubo reyes que permitieron tales prácticas, pero a mí la idea me hace querer partir balda sólo con las manos.

Bella trató de imaginar a otro hombre dentro de ella, pero no lo consiguió, aunque la idea de que la penetraran por detrás aún la excitaba. Levantó la mirada hacia Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo también tengo algunas condiciones. Edward levantó las cejas y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, que acentuó aún más el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Bella tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el hilo de la conversación y quedarse embobada mirándole.

—Soy todo oídos, princesa.

—Sé que no parecerá demasiado justo teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de decir, pero no quiero que hagas el amor con ninguna mujer que no sea yo. Nunca. Yo me ocuparé de mantenerte satisfecho para que no tengas la necesidad de recurrir a otra. La idea de que puedas penetrar a otra mujer, aunque sea por detrás... —Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente—. No sé si se hace muy a menudo, pero no me importará si..., bueno, si das tu esencia. Ya sabes, como lo de los veinte hombres de la ceremonia. O incluso si otra mujer te hace una felación. —Tragó saliva y se obligó a decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, decidida como estaba a no esconderle nada—. Pero si lo haces, quiero estar presente. —La idea le pareció extremadamente erótica y se apresuró a seguir adelante antes de perder el norte—. Y supongo que si alguna vez se nos unieran otras personas, fuera de ciertos parámetros, me gustaría mucho mirar o incluso... participar, si a ti no te importase.

Edward acalló sus palabras con un beso que hizo que se olvidase de todo y que sus pezones se endureciesen bajo la suave tela de su blusa. Cuando se separaron, él se apartó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No necesito a ninguna otra mujer, Isabella, y acepto tus condiciones. Eso sí, no malinterpretes las mías. Si alguna vez quisieras que otro hombre te tomara por detrás, sería sólo conmigo presente y participando. Eres mía y sólo mía. Ninguna mujer antes había despertado mi interés como tú lo has hecho. Y si decidiésemos invitar a otras personas, discutiríamos las condiciones sobre la marcha.

Sus palabras la tranquilizaron. Cogió un extremo de su túnica y tiró de él hasta obligarle a inclinarse lo suficiente para poder besarle. Su boca tenía un sabor picante y masculino, con un ligero toque del vino que había tomado con el desayuno. Se imaginó limpiando con la lengua el cuerpo de Edward cubierto de vino y la visión la hizo gemir contra sus labios. Un segundo después estaba tumbada con la espalda sobre la hierba, las manos inmovilizadas por encima de la cabeza y la falda levantada, de manera que la mitad de su trasero quedaba al descubierto. Fantaseó con la posibilidad de olvidarse de todo, de dejarse llevar y olvidarse de cualquier restricción, pero enseguida lo pensó mejor. Edward jamás haría nada que la pusiese en peligro, así que seguramente debía de tener algo en mente. El príncipe le separó los muslos y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, observándola desde arriba, como si fuese una obra de arte que mereciese ser estudiada y reverenciada.

—Te voy a ir explicando todas las cosas que pienso hacerte en cuanto la ceremonia haya pasado.

Recorrió su sexo con un dedo, que se deslizó sin problemas gracias a los jugos que emanaban de entre sus labios. Cada vez que pasaba por el centro hundía el dedo, como si quisiese lubricarlo, y luego repetía el proceso, de adelante atrás una y otra vez. Bella arqueaba las caderas al ritmo de las caricias y la tela de la blusa contra sus pezones erectos parecía tener el tacto de una lija.

Edward le subió la prenda para que la brisa le acariciara los pechos y la sensación la hizo suspirar. —En cuanto la ceremonia haya pasado y te haya bañado a conciencia, pienso atarte así mismo y lamer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, Isabella. Ella se estremeció ante aquella oscura promesa y su sexo latió pidiendo más. —¿Eso te excita, princesa?

—Sí... —Trató de continuar, pero su cuerpo albergaba tanta energía que le resultaba difícil formar frases coherentes.

Edward se inclinó para cerrar los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Lo chupó con fuerza, y cada vez que tiraba de él Bella sentía una descarga de energía entre las piernas. Buscó con ansia la mano de Edward, pero él siguió acariciándola con suavidad. Le arañó un pezón con los dientes antes de incorporarse y centrar su atención en el otro pecho. Esta vez la corriente de energía fue tan fuerte que ella arqueó la espalda, levantando casi todo el cuerpo del suelo.

—Relájate, Isabella —le ordenó Edward con la boca sobre su pecho—. Si rechazas la energía será peor. Deja que fluya a través de tu cuerpo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Es demasiado... No puedo... —Tanta energía estaba a punto de romperla en dos. Era imposible que su cuerpo pudiese contener algo así. Luchó contra las ataduras invisibles que le impedían moverse, mientras su pulso se aceleraba, apenas sin poder respirar. Edward le mordió un pezón con fuerza y el dolor le permitió ignorar sus miedos y concentrarse en su voz. —Tranquila, amor mío. Respira profundamente y relájate. Deja que las sensaciones fluyan libres por tu cuerpo; no trates de detenerlas, sólo déjalas fluir.

Bella tragó saliva mientras Edward le metía el dedo de nuevo y luego extendía los jugos alrededor de su ano. Le separó aún más las piernas y deslizó un dedo lentamente entre las nalgas. La repentina explosión de energía amenazó con asfixiarla otra vez, pero al final consiguió concentrarse en la voz de Edward. Intentó relajarse y dejar que la energía fluyera, como él le había dicho.

—Así está mejor, princesa. Disfruta de la sensación, pero cuando la energía aumente no te enfrentes a ella, deja que fluya a través de ti. Más adelante te enseñaré a dominarla, por el momento sólo tienes que aprender a convivir con ella.

Cuando su cuerpo se hubo relajado, él deslizó otro dedo en su interior y lo movió hasta que una vez más Bella tuvo la sensación de que aquella energía acabaría con ella.

—¡Edward!

—Relájate, puedes hacerlo. Deja que fluya.

Su cuerpo tembló mientras un río de energía la recorría de pies a cabeza. En cualquier momento podía abatirla y entonces estaría perdida. Se preguntó si era así como había muerto Angela. Tenía el vientre cubierto de sudor y la suave brisa no le ayudaba demasiado. Era como si por sus venas corriese lava ardiendo. De pronto, cuando Edward deslizó lentamente un tercer dedo en ella, Bella se sintió zarandeada por un caleidoscopio de sensaciones, como una hoja en un huracán, y gritó. Sintió un intenso dolor en el muslo que la devolvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que sus caderas aún buscaban la mano de Edward, exigiendo más.

Aparentemente, su mente y su cuerpo no estaban demasiado de acuerdo.

—Por favor, Edward. No puedo soportarlo más... —Su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas mientras le suplicaba que acabase con aquel tormento.

El príncipe se inclinó entre sus piernas y le pasó la lengua por el clítoris. Bella gimió y se sorprendió de que él no se quemara al tocar su piel en llamas. Con los dedos aún en su ano, moviéndose cada vez más deprisa, Edward atrapó el clítoris entre los labios y succionó con fuerza. El contacto de su boca parecía despertar un tsunami de energía en su clítoris. Por un segundo la princesa temió que le explotara en la boca. Apretó los puños y levantó la cadera, apretándose más contra la cara de Edward. Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, sólo existía la boca de Edward succionando energía a través de su cuerpo, arrastrándola cada vez más cerca al borde del precipicio. Por un momento se sintió suspendida en el vacío, zarandeada por una energía inimaginable, unida a la realidad sólo por el contacto de la boca del príncipe sobre su piel. Finalmente él la arañó con los dientes y ella explotó. La energía salió disparada en todas direcciones, como la onda expansiva de una bomba, y Bella temió no estar entera nunca más.

La risa de Edward vibrando sobre su vientre la devolvió a la realidad. Aún estaba viva y su cuerpo intacto. Se dejó llevar por una agradable sensación de paz y, al darse cuenta de que las ataduras habían desaparecido, se desperezó como un gato.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Será así siempre cuando sea reina? —La energía aún zumbaba en sus oídos, por lo que no supo si había hablado en voz alta hasta que oyó la respuesta de Edward.

—De hecho, amor mío, esto no ha sido más que un simple simulacro al lado de lo que llegará a ser cuando seas reina. La princesa abrió unos ojos como platos y se incorporó apoyándose en los codos para poder mirarle.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¡Si no creía que fuese a sobrevivir!

Edward sacudió la cabeza y su cabello rozó el muslo de Bella, puesto que aún estaba tumbado entre sus piernas.

—Ser reina implica canalizar la energía de todo el planeta, y lo que acabas de experimentar es equivalente a canalizar la energía de sólo diez personas. La princesa le miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba, con los brazos cubriéndole los ojos.

.

.

.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Se puede saber dónde me he metido?

Bella se cubrió el vientre con la mano; temía vomitar delante de sus futuros suegros. Desde que Edward la había invitado a aquella comida para que pudiese conocerlos, había vivido en un perpetuo estado de náusea y su mente había imaginado toda una serie de escenas en las que hacía el ridículo delante de ellos y Edward la empujaba, sin demasiadas contemplaciones, a través de un portal de vuelta a la Tierra. Su prometido posó una mano en su espalda y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla cariñosamente en la sien.

—Ya te lo he dicho, amor mío, no los vas a conocer para que me den su aprobación. Sabes que tienes la mía y que además eres la legítima heredera al trono. Sin embargo, en breve también formarán parte de tu familia, así que no puedes posponer este momento para siempre. Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y con un dedo acarició el hoyuelo de su barbilla.

—No puedo evitar estar nerviosa, Edward, quiero gustarles. Intentaré no vomitar encima de nadie.

El príncipe se rió a carcajadas. —Isabella, como futura reina te está permitido vomitar sobre cualquiera de los habitantes del reino sin que ello suponga una ofensa —dijo mirándola divertido—. Ser parte de la realeza tiene sus privilegios. Ella trató de disimular una sonrisa.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Sólo un poco. Con dos dedos bajo su barbilla, levantó el rostro de la princesa y luego se inclinó lentamente para besarla. Cuando se retiró, sólo unos milímetros los separaban y su cálido aliento le acarició los labios mientras le hablaba. —Entremos antes de que se acabe el Ool y no tengamos con qué satisfacer tu nueva adicción.

Bella le amonestó con un suave codazo en las costillas justo mientras el mayordomo les anunciaba y la pareja entraba en la estancia. La Cuarta Casa de Swan ocupaba una de las veinte alas del castillo. Sus estancias se parecían mucho a las de los reyes o a la suya propia, sólo que las de la familia que ejercía el poder estaban junto a la sala del trono y estas otras ocupaban la parte oeste. Nada más había avanzado unos pocos pasos cuando Bella se sintió atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de una mujer que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho. La extraña la rodeó luego por la cintura mientras no dejaba de hablar y de hacer preguntas, aunque la princesa no conseguía entender ni una sola palabra. Un hombre tan alto como su padre sonrió al ver su expresión de asombro. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

—Apártate de ella, Esme. Si sigues hablando tan deprisa, la chica no entenderá nada. - Tomó la mano de Bella en la suya y la besó cortésmente—. Bienvenida, Isabella. No nos vemos desde que ibas en pañales. Soy Edward Carlisle I, el padre de Edward. Puedes llamarme como quieras, siempre respondo. Me ahorro muchas confusiones con el servicio, no sé si me entiendes. —Le guiñó un ojo y la joven enseguida supo que aquel hombre le gustaba.

—Encantada de conocerlos. —La forma de actuar de aquella familia era muy distinta de la de sus padres y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

Dos hombres más se acercaron al grupo. El más alto de ellos era Jasper, al que había conocido aquella misma mañana en los jardines. La aparición inesperada de Edward le había hecho olvidar aquel encuentro, y ni siquiera se lo había contado a su prometido. El otro hombre era media cabeza más bajo que Jasper y tenía una cicatriz en la cara que iba desde la sien hasta la altura de la boca. Curiosamente, no le hacía parecer menos atractivo, sino que le confería un aire duro y peligroso. Su cuerpo era ancho y fornido, como el de un boxeador, y la observaba con curiosidad, como si estuviese analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Isabella, quiero que conozcas a mis dos mejores amigos. El es Jasper, séptimo príncipe de Swan. —El joven dio un paso al frente y, después de guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle en un gesto que podría derretir a cualquier mujer que estuviese a menos de diez metros de él, acarició el dorso de su mano con los labios y, si Bella no estaba equivocada, con la punta de la lengua. La princesa sacudió la cabeza ante su sonrisa traviesa.

—Nos conocimos esta mañana en los jardines.

Edward interrogó a su amigo con la mirada y Jaspern levantó las manos en el aire, claramente divertido por la reacción del cuarto príncipe.

—Nos hemos encontrado junto a la cascada y hemos estado hablando un rato. Es una mujer muy intrigante y también muy sincera. Al parecer esta mañana la he asustado y por un momento temí por mi masculinidad.

—Te dije que sabía cuidarse ella sólita —dijo Edward entre risas.

—Lo hiciste, es verdad.

Edward centró su atención en el otro hombre. —Princesa, éste esEmmett, décimo príncipe de Swan. —El joven de la cicatriz se adelantó un paso y también le besó la mano, sin que en su rostro inescrutable se reflejara expresión alguna.

—Encantada de conocerte, Emmett, y me alegra verte de nuevo, Jasper. —Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward—. ¿Cómo os acordáis de quién pertenece a qué número de casa? ¿Y qué se hace si en una familia hay más de un hermano?

Emmett sonrió y el gesto hizo que la cicatriz se hiciese más grande. —De hecho, en la décima casa somos seis príncipes. Es verdad que siempre puedes recurrir a tediosas presentaciones como, por ejemplo, «fulano es el tercer príncipe de la décima casa», pero por lo general intentamos no ser tan meticulosos.

—Vaya, ¿quieres decir que hay más como vosotros? —Se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y todos en la sala rieron. Cuando vio que Edward también se reía, Bella dejó salir el aire que hacía rato que aguataba.

—Demasiados para mantener la cuenta. La verdad es que eso hace que me alegre de ser hijo único —le susurró Edward al oído.

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y, mientras se servía el primer plato, Bella se relajó finalmente. Los padres de Edward eran amables y parecían ser gente modesta. Sus continuas bromas estaban llenas de un amor y un cariño evidentes. Ahora entendía por qué Edward tenía un semblante tan tranquilo y amable. Jasper y Emmett eran encantadores, atractivos, y tenían mucho sentido del humor. Tenerlos a los cuatro sentados a la misma mesa era una delicia para los sentidos, mejor que cualquier postre de chocolate que jamás hubiese probado en la Tierra.

Hacia el final del segundo plato los dos jóvenes ya flirteaban abiertamente con ella, salpicando la conversación con continuas insinuaciones. Aparte de alguna mirada reprobatoria, Edward parecía reírse con ellos, así que Bella no tuvo que preocuparse por su reacción. Nunca había sido el tipo de chica con la que los hombres coquetean; más bien siempre había sido la amiga fea que acababa siendo invisible. Ahora, en cambio, con tantas atenciones, se sentía atractiva, atrevida y sensual, y tan excitada que se sorprendió de no saltar al cuello de Edward y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

—Princesa, ¿qué planes tienes para mañana? —preguntó Emmett mientras le servía otra copa de vino.

—Me gustaría ir a una de las reuniones del Consejo de Swan. Quiero saber cuál es su función antes de ascender al trono y tener que tomar mis propias decisiones como reina. Mi padre me ha hablado de la reunión durante el almuerzo.

Edward asintió y tomó su mano. —No creía que ya estuvieras preparada, pero confío en tu decisión. Te escoltaré hasta allí después del desayuno.

—Asegúrate de ocupar uno de los asientos del fondo para poder echar una cabezadita. Ni te imaginas lo aburrida que puede llegar a ser una reunión del Consejo —dijo Jasper, recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla y estudiando la expresión de la princesa a través de su copa de vino.

—No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que no me dejarán sentarme al fondo. Desde que llegué he intentado adaptarme a todo lo que es nuevo para mí, y por lo visto todo el mundo quiere obligarme a que aprenda rápido. —Volvió la mirada hacia Edward mientras recordaba las lecciones sobre control de la energía que hacía sólo unas horas habían compartido en los jardines.

—Creo que se refiere a ti, Edward —añadió Emmett con una carcajada—. Tenías razón, esta mujer es una auténtica pesadilla. Es perfecta para ti.

Todos asintieron confirmando las palabras de Emmett, y Bella, contrariada, frunció el ceño. —¿Qué más os ha dicho Edward de mí? preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez animada por el vino o quizás por lo a gusto que se sentía con aquellas personas. Jasper se inclinó sobre la mesa con un destello de malicia en los ojos.

—Recuerdo oírle decir algo así como que eras la mujer más impresionante que había visto nunca. Y aunque sigo pensando que te has equivocado de príncipe, las pruebas están a la vista. Creo que para ser un matrimonio de conveniencia, princesa, ya has tenido una buena muestra de... las joyas de la familia de tu futuro esposo.

Edward se volvió hacia su amigo y Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada. —¿En serio? Ya pondré a prueba tu teoría más adelante, Jasper, gracias. ¿Alguien sabe dónde están guardadas esas... joyas?

De pronto una imagen de Edward atado a los postes de su cama, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos, apareció en su mente y sus pezones se convirtieron en dos pequeñas cuentas rosadas bajo la suave tela de la blusa. Todos rieron y los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron avivados por el deseo. Se aclaró la garganta, mientras por debajo de la mesa le acariciaba la palma de la mano con un dedo. Bella sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gemido de placer. Edward volvió su atención hacia sus dos amigos.

—Si mañana os apetece ser útiles, podéis venir con nosotros a la reunión del Consejo y ayudarme a resolver todas las dudas que Isabella pueda tener. Conociéndola como la conozco, estoy seguro de que serán muchas. Además, habrá tanta gente allí rivalizando por su atención que estoy convencido de que agradecerá tener algunas caras amigas que puedan mantener a los miembros del Consejo a raya, aunque sean las vuestras.

Bella no había pensado en ello y se alegró de que Edward sí lo hubiera hecho. Quería aprender tantas cosas como pudiera, pero las multitudes aún la ponían nerviosa. Al menos tendría gente a su lado que la apoyase.

—Genial, tres hombres sólo para mí. Me gusta esto de ser la futura reina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La cámara del Consejo Swan era más parecida a un auditorio pequeño y acogedor que al enorme tribunal que Bella había imaginado. Sin embargo, tenía capacidad para varios miles de asistentes y los asientos estaban dispuestos de tal forma que todos tenían una vista privilegiada del estrado. El suelo y las paredes, como el resto de los edificios de Tador, estaban cubiertos de balda y el reflejo de la luz sobre su superficie llenaba la sala de destellos rosados.

Las cinco mujeres y los dos hombres que formaban el Consejo se hallaban sentados a una mesa que estaba sobre el estrado. Sobre ella había enormes libros y copas, sin duda llenas de aquel vino que los Swan consumían casi ininterrumpidamente. Según le habían explicado, refinaban el caldo hasta que apenas contenía alcohol, aunque su valor nutritivo era muy alto. Lástima que en la Tierra aún no hubiesen descubierto cómo hacerlo. Después de ser camarera durante tanto tiempo, sabía que una bebida como aquélla hubiese supuesto un cambio radical en las vidas de muchos de sus clientes. Los siete miembros del Consejo parecían cansados y aburridos. Por lo visto, éstas eran características comunes a todos los políticos, fueran de donde fueran. Su intuición le advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con ellos.

La presidenta del Consejo hubiese sido una mujer atractiva si no fuese por su mirada fría y calculadora y por las marcadas líneas de expresión que rodeaban su boca. Miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro como si no fuesen suficiente para ella. Los miraba a los ojos y luego se burlaba de ellos a sus espaldas.

Bella enseguida sintió antipatía hacia ella. El resto de los miembros del Consejo podrían haber pasado por ciudadanos normales y corrientes si no hubiese sido por sus ropas de color rojo que eran distintivo de su función. Siempre parecían asentir distraídamente y aprobar todo lo que la presidenta decía. Después de las inevitables presentaciones, Bella tomó asiento, con Edward a su derecha y Jasper y Emmett a su izquierda. Jasper le había estado susurrando al oído comentarios sarcásticos sobre el funcionamiento del Consejo, hasta que la princesa tuvo que darle un codazo y morderse los labios para evitar reírse en voz alta. Los reyes estaban sentados en un extremo del estrado. Cuando empezaron a hablar sobre la salud del planeta, la reina frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que el Consejo tenía que decir. Bella, imitando el gesto de su madre, se inclinó hacia delante y prestó toda su atención.

La presidenta del consejo suspiró no sin cierto dramatismo, sin ni siquiera dignarse mirar a Renee mientras hablaba.

—Majestad, no hay motivo para asustarse o para que el Consejo pierda el tiempo buscando soluciones alternativas. La princesa ha regresado y ascenderá al trono en menos de una semana. Una princesa de sangre pura será suficiente para curar al planeta y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Renee abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rey la detuvo con un gesto y habló en su lugar. —El daño puede ser ya irreparable. Es posible que ni siquiera una princesa de sangre pura con los poderes que Isabella ya ha demostrado poseer pueda los ojos se volvieron hacia ella y Bella deseó poder presidenta del Consejo la miró de arriba abajo como si estuviese considerando la compra de un pedazo de carne y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el rey, aunque sin mirarle a los ojos.—Sería estúpido no explorar otras opciones —continuó el monarca—. Como ya sabemos, el estado del planeta requiere mucha energía de la reina. ¿Por qué forzar los poderes de la nueva soberana si hay otras cosas que podemos hacer para mitigar el peso de su carga? Además tampoco queremos poner en peligro la concepción de la futura heredera. Miró a la reina y luego recorrió la estancia con la mirada hasta posarla de nuevo sobre los miembros del Consejo —Cuando Renee ascendió al trono, estuvimos a punto de perder a Isabella por culpa del exceso de presión. ¿Queremos arriesgarnos a que pase eso de nuevo después de que tantas de nuestras princesas reales han muerto tratando de ocupar el trono? No creo que podamos permitírnoslo.

Bella sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de su vientre. La información no era nueva para ella, por supuesto, pero oír a su padre describir la situación en aquellos términos la convirtió en algo más real, más tangibles. Escuchar de sus labios que ella misma había estado a punto de perecer incluso antes de venir al mundo también la había afectado, pero decidió dejar aquel tema para más tarde. Cada cosa a su debido tiempo. Pero ¿y su futura hija? Había evitado pensar en ello, pero si al final ella llegaba a ocupar el trono, sería la encargada de traer al mundo a la siguiente heredera de la corona. «Y se supone que no he de sentirme presionada, ¿verdad?», pensó.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar la respuesta del Consejo. Los argumentos de su padre eran irrefutables y estaba segura de que estarían de acuerdo con él.

—Rey Charles —empezó la presidenta con un tono de voz que era amable y condescendiente al mismo tiempo—, todos comprendemos el dolor que comporta perder a una hija a manos del enemigo, sin mencionar la falta de alguien a vuestro lado en quien poder apoyaros para soportar la carga que lleváis sobre los hombros. Sin embargo, Isabella está ahora aquí sana y salva y continuará con la tradición como siempre ha sido y siempre será. Tenemos en cuenta vuestras preocupaciones, pero creemos que son producto del dolor y la pena que habéis sufrido.

Bella sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella y se puso de pie de repente, sujetándose con tanta fuerza al respaldo del asiento que tenía delante que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Todos los ojos se volvieron en su dirección y ella levantó la barbilla mientras trataba de controlar la marea cada vez más intensa de emociones.

—¿Tenéis algo que añadir, princesa? —preguntó la presidenta. De su voz había desaparecido su tono condescendiente y amable.

Bella recordó que era así como los miembros de su «familia» se dirigían a ella siempre, como si su opinión no contase. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que entre los reyes y el Consejo había una lucha de poder. No eran conscientes de lo que tenían y, por tanto, no lo valoraban. Bella pensó por primera vez que haber crecido entre Cunt le había dado una perspectiva única que nadie más en aquella sala tenía.

—Sí, en realidad tengo algo que añadir. —Para su sorpresa, sus palabras sonaron alto y claro. Respiró hondo mientras buscaba una forma diplomática de expresar su opinión, puesto que si contrariaba al Consejo no haría más que empeorar las cosas—. Estoy de acuerdo con mis padres. La prioridad de Tador ahora mismo debe ser asegurarse de que el planeta puede ser sanado por completo.

Tomó aire antes de continuar, pero la presidenta del Consejo la cortó en seco con un gesto de la mano. —Evidentemente ése es ahora mismo el objetivo de todos nosotros. ¿Es que acaso dudáis de vuestros poderes, princesa?

Bella sintió cómo la ira se apoderaba de ella, pero consiguió enmascararla con una sonrisa. «He tratado con zorras peores que tú a diario. ¡No te va a resultar tan fácil intimidarme!», pensó. Ríos de adrenalina recorrieron su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiese en un extraño estado de calma.

—No dudo de mis poderes, pero sí de la capacidad de liderazgo de un Consejo que se niega a estudiar otras opciones cuando hay tanto en riesgo. Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la sala. Los ojos de la presidenta se estrecharon mientras fulminaba a Bella con la mirada, apenas conteniendo la rabia. La princesa la ignoró y volvió su atención hacia los ciudadanos que llenaban la sala, su pueblo. —He pasado casi toda mi vida rodeada de Cunt y, aunque son seres crueles y desalmados, siempre estudian todas las opciones posibles antes de actuar. ¿Acaso no deberíamos ser al menos igual de cuidadosos con nuestras decisiones? De pronto la asaltó una revelación y no pudo creerse que hasta entonces no se hubiese dado cuenta. Sintió un peso insoportable en el estómago, pero trató de ignorarlo y continuó: —Llevan esperando veintitrés años para llevar a cabo un plan en el que de una forma u otra estoy involucrada, y estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con vengarse por haber sido expulsados de Tador. No creo que se resignen a haberme perdido, no después de haber invertido tanto tiempo y tantos esfuerzos. Lo intentarán de nuevo y, cuando eso ocurra, Tador debe estar preparado para hacerles frente o estaremos en peligro. Debemos considerar todas las opciones que estén a nuestro alcance y utilizarlas para proteger nuestro planeta y nuestra forma de vida.

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud. A ninguno de los miembros del Consejo parecía agradarle el camino que estaban tomando los acontecimientos; sin embargo, los reyes le sonreían desde el estrado con el rostro henchido de orgullo. La presidenta del Consejo golpeó la mesa con una maza hecha de balda. El murmullo cesó inmediatamente y un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala. Bella continuó de pie, desafiante, sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

—El Consejo tomará todas las opiniones en consideración y se reunirá de nuevo después de la ascensión al trono. —Dejó caer otra vez el mazo sobre la superficie de la mesa y dio la espalda a la asamblea, disolviendo la sesión. Bella clavó los dedos en el respaldo de la silla, tratando de evitar que se le doblaran las rodillas. A punto estuvo de vomitar, dominada por la misma sensación de náusea que la noche anterior.

—Isabella, has estado increíble. —Edward le cogió dulcemente la mano con la que se sostenía y le besó los dedos.

—El mejor Consejo en el que he estado hasta la fecha —susurró Jasper a su lado—. Para nada aburrido.

La risa de Emmett le llamó la atención y se dio media vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo le dedicaba el gesto de aprobación con los pulgares en alto típico de la Tierra que ella le había enseñado la noche anterior.

—Bueno, supongo que me alegro de que aún me dirijáis la palabra. Creo que el Consejo sería feliz si pudiese llevarme a la guillotina, y ni siquiera soy reina todavía.

Edward puso una mano en su espalda y la guió entre las filas de asientos, en dirección a sus padres.

—Vamos, María Antonieta, tomémonos un descanso. Una vez en la sala de recepciones de los reyes,

Bella sintió que la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo y que no podía dejar de temblar. —No estoy muy segura de dónde he sacado todo eso. Jamás había hablado delante de una multitud, y mucho menos para llevarle la contraria a la autoridad. ¿Quién soy yo para hablarle al Consejo de esa manera? Ni siquiera soy reina.

Vanessa la envolvió con un chal y le dio una taza de sidra caliente, que resultó contener una cantidad generosa de algo parecido al whisky. Bella agradeció las atenciones a su doncella con una sonrisa. Tomó un sorbo e inmediatamente una agradable sensación de calor inundó su cuerpo.

—Hija mía —dijo su padre entre risas—, creo que has hecho una declaración de intenciones ante el Consejo y que ahora saben que la nueva reina no tendrá miedo de expresar sus opiniones libremente. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Has sido muy elocuente, como sólo una reina puede serlo. Has demostrado ser muy valiente y estoy seguro de que en el futuro tu valor te ayudará cada vez que el Consejo trate de amedrentarte.

—Gracias. ¿Crees que me harán caso? Renee negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que han fijado el siguiente encuentro después de la ascensión al trono porque creen que, una vez seas reina, serás más maleable y estarás demasiado ocupada manteniendo la simbiosis con el planeta. Eso sin mencionar que tu padre y yo ya no tendremos ni voz ni voto en el gobierno del planeta. Han olvidado que el Consejo fue constituido para aconsejar a la reina, lo que no significa que la reina tenga que acatar sus órdenes.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. —La gente está contigo, Isabella. Te dirigiste a ellos con el corazón en la mano y ellos te escucharon. Tendrás que estar preparada para enfrentarte a los miembros del Consejo una vez tras otra, porque intentarán minar tu resistencia hasta que te amoldes a sus deseos.

—Genial. Parece divertido, casi tanto como que me arranquen las uñas de los pies una a una. —Tomó un sorbo generoso de sidra y dejó que el cálido líquido arrastrase también la rabia que se acumulaba en su garganta—. No entiendo cómo pueden vivir en semejante paraíso y apenas darse cuenta de la suerte que tienen. Deberían irse a vivir una temporadita con los Cunt y ver cómo ellos sí valoran Tador.

Edward aceptó la taza de sidra caliente que Vanessa le ofrecía y le dio las gracias con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Al menos no has perdido el sentido del humor. Lo necesitaremos si queremos tratar con esas víboras. No te preocupes, amor mío, juntos seremos capaces de hacerles entrar en razón.

Bella asintió y respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma afrutado de la sidra y dejando que se apoderara de sus sentidos.

—Hasta ahora no había pensado en cómo reaccionarían los Cunt tras mi marcha, aunque debería haberlo hecho. La gente con la que me crié es muy orgullosa, seguro que se toman esto como una gran ofensa. He puesto a los habitantes de Tador en peligro al venir aquí y ni siquiera sé qué planeaban hacer conmigo los Cunt.

Edward se sentó a su lado. —Cuando asciendas al trono, estarás salvándonos a todos. Si lo de hoy no ha sido suficiente para demostrarte que tienes el corazón de una reina, entonces nada lo hará. Aquí estás a salvo, los guardias reales vigilan día y noche los portales.

Bella rió, con una carcajada fría y cortante. —Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de quién era esa mujer que se puso de pie delante del Consejo y dijo todas esas cosas. Es evidente que no era yo. ¿Qué pasará si no tengo la voluntad de hierro de una verdadera reina cuando la necesite? Emmett habló por primera vez desde la ceremonia.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no ocurrirá. Los miembros del Consejo tienen una habilidad especial para provocar la ira de la gente y eso es precisamente lo que hizo que se mostrara ante todos esa mujer maravillosa a la que dices no conocer. De hecho, espero verla mucho más a menudo. No olvides que el baile de presentación se acerca y el pueblo, y también el Consejo al completo, podrán ver lo poderosa que es nuestra futura reina. Estoy deseando que llegue ese día.

Bella tomó un sorbo largo de sidra. La mezcla le quemó la garganta y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no toser. —Menos mal que al menos alguien confía en mis habilidades, porque te aseguro que yo no.

.

.

.

Bella se despertó entre los brazos de Edward. Sin abrir los ojos, saboreó la agradable sensación mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo. El respondió de inmediato y su pene se puso erecto sobre las nalgas de la princesa.

—Mmm... —musitó Bella.

—Buenos días —susurró Edward contra la curva de su cuello, donde su rostro se ocultaba entre la melena de la princesa—. Creo que necesitas tus abluciones matutinas. — Bella sintió un cosquilleo en los pechos, que seguían cubiertos por las manos de su amado desde la noche anterior, sin duda provocado por el sensual sonido de sus palabras, y sus pezones se contrajeron hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas perlas marrones—. Veo que tu cuerpo está de acuerdo conmigo. —Su risa, grave y masculina, le recorrió el cuerpo como si fuese un rayo.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus abluciones? —Arqueó la espalda y frotó el trasero contra sus caderas.

—Hechicera —respondió Edward con un gruñido, antes de hacerla girar y colocarse encima de ella.

Bella metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició el enorme bulto que sobresalía de la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él empezó a moverse rítmicamente al compás de sus movimientos hasta que su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Entonces le cogió las manos y, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, las levantó por encima de su cabeza. El repentino movimiento hizo que la diminuta camiseta se deslizara sobre sus pechos hasta que la costura quedó a la altura de los pezones. El tacto de la suave tela sobre la piel hizo correr ríos de lava por las venas de la princesa. Edward recorrió el cuello de su amada trazando un sendero de besos. Bella suspiró y una sensación cálida se extendió por su vientre, fluyendo cada vez con más fuerza, como una marea. El príncipe le acarició un pezón con la boca a través de la delicada tela y Bella creyó que estaba a punto de explotar. La corriente de energía era cada vez más y más fuerte. Se le nubló la vista y miles de pequeños puntos blancos danzaron frente a sus pronto la energía salió disparada de su cuerpo en todas direcciones.

Cuando Bella recuperó al fin el aliento, buscó desesperada los ojos de su prometido. —¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, sorprendida por el tono de su propia voz. En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa mientras observaba a su alrededor la balda aún cubierta de chispas.

—Tu poder es cada vez más intenso y no has luchado contra el flujo de energía. Estás aprendiendo. Aún sentía un leve cosquilleo en aquellos puntos de su piel por los que la energía había escapado y se preguntó por qué no había ocurrido lo mismo en los jardines.

—¿Siempre es así?

Edward se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí. —No, pero la ceremonia se acerca y tus poderes se intensifican. Irán a más hasta el mismo día de la ceremonia.

La sola mención de la ceremonia la hizo quedarse sin aliento y notó que su sexo se contraía dolorosamente. De nuevo se le nubló la vista y durante un instante se vio a sí misma en una tienda iluminada por la luz de las velas y rodeada de hombres desnudos, viriles y musculosos, que se acariciaban sus enormes miembros. La miraban con deseo en los ojos, como si fuese el último plato de un menú de postres. Una horrible sensación de claustrofobia se apoderó de ella al ver que estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente sintió que explotaba dentro de su propia piel. El orgasmo lo cubrió todo, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una enorme zona erógena.

—¡Isabella!

La princesa abrió los ojos y vio a Edward, que la observaba con preocupación en el rostro.

—¡Isabella, háblame! —Se podía leer el miedo en su mirada. Después de varios intentos, Bella consiguió articular las palabras.

—Estoy bien. Creo... —Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí misma flotando en un mar de sensaciones, fruto del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Pero no sabía qué lo había provocado.

—Explícame qué ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que mi esencia no ha entrado en contacto con tu piel. —Recorrió el cuerpo de su amada con las manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba herida. El contacto de sus dedos sobre la superficie cálida de la piel le produjo aún más contracciones. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Edward parecía estar a punto de zarandearla. Ella se humedeció los labios y trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

—Cuando mencionaste la ceremonia, en mi mente apareció una imagen de lo que sucedería en ella. Lo siguiente que sé es que he tenido un orgasmo muy intenso. No sé exactamente qué lo ha provocado.

Edward respiró aliviado y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer el miedo de sus ojos. —Gracias a Dios. Me has asustado.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Bella no entendía nada. El parecía aliviado, pero no le explicaba qué había pasado. —Me alegro de que estés más tranquilo. Pero ¿piensas contarme qué ha pasado?

Se apoyó en un codo para poder mirarle mejor, sin sentirse aún del todo recuperada. Edward tiró de ella y la obligó a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, los labios de su sexo rozaban sus pantalones con cada movimiento. Si Bella no estuviese tan interesada en obtener respuestas, aquélla podría haber sido una postura muy prometedora, a pesar incluso de las restricciones.

—Has tenido una visión de la ceremonia. Es otro signo de que tus poderes son cada vez mayores y otra razón por la cual estoy convencido de que triunfarás donde otros fracasaron.

Ella no estaba segura de si lo decía para animarla o para convencerse a sí mismo. «¿He visto la ceremonia?», se preguntó. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar la escena. Vio a aquellos hombres a su alrededor, con sus largos miembros colgando, floreciendo de un nido de vello áspero y rizado. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos Negros avanzando entre sus piernas abiertas. No parecía Edward, aunque no conseguía ver bien su rostro. Abrió los ojos de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ver. «¡Un momento! ¡El vello púbico de aquellos hombres era blanco! Los Swan no los tenían asi. ..»

—¿Estás seguro de que estoy viendo el futuro? Creo que alguno de los detalles no encaja.

Edward cruzó los brazos por debajo de la cabeza. —Descríbeme la escena. Se movió encima de él, buscando una postura más cómoda, y sonrió cuando Edward dejó escapar un gemido. Puso las manos sobre su pecho y se inclinó sobre él para poder estudiar la expresión de su rostro mientras hablaban.

—Me he visto en una habitación, rodeada de velas por todas partes y tumbada sobre algo parecido a un altar, completamente desnuda. Había un círculo de hombres a mí alrededor acariciándose.

Los ojos de Edward se fueron oscureciendo a medida que escuchaba la descripción y su miembro cobró vida de nuevo. —Coincide con la ceremonia —dijo con voz grave y distante.

—Vi a un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros acercándose a mí, pero tenía el rostro tapado —continuó Bella y vio como fruncia el ceño con preocupacion—. Pero los otros...

—¿Qué? Cuéntamelo todo. —Se incorporó sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de la princesa aún encima de él, y se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que pudo recostarse sobre el cabezal.

—Los otros hombres tenían el vello del pubis blanco.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la sujetó por los hombros, hundiendo los dedos en la carne. —¿Estás segura?

Bella cerró los ojos, recreando de nuevo la escena. —Sí. Y eran delgados como mi familia Cunt. ¿Qué significa, Edward? Estudió la expresión de su rostro, pero no vio en él nada más que una máscara. Sintió miedo, incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. —¿Qué significa? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Probablemente no sea nada. Después de todo, ésta es tu primera visión. —La besó en la frente y luego la apartó a un lado para levantarse de la cama—. Te enviaré a Vanessa para el almuerzo y el baño. He de atender unos asuntos.

—Maldita sea, Edward. ¿Qué demonios me estás ocultando?

El se acercó de nuevo a ella y le besó la frente, pero su rostro permaneció impasible. —No es nada, amor mío. Sólo que tengo que atender unos asuntos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, Edward desapareció por la puerta, dejándola confundida, enfadada y asustada. Cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y resopló.

—Está claro que no soy la única que no sabe mentir. ¡Maldita sea!

.

.

.

Edward no se molestó en cambiarse o tomar un baño antes de solicitar una audiencia con el rey y la reina. Las visiones de las mujeres de la realeza siempre eran muy precisas. Si Bella había visto hombres con el vello púbico blanco alrededor de ella durante la ceremonia de ascensión al trono, aquello sólo podía ser una profecía del futuro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginar a su amada en manos de los Cunt- Denali. Además, había visto a un hombre Swan en su sueño, que sería el encargado de completar la ceremonia. Sintió que los celos se apoderaban de él, y el miedo fue sustituido por una fría determinación. Isabella era suya, jamás la penetraría otro hombre que no fuera él. No sabía de ningún Swan que estuviera de parte de los Cunt, especialmente después de las atrocidades cometidas durante la guerra civil. Sin embargo, según la visión de Bella esa persona existía, así que tendrían que estar preparados por si hubiese un traidor entre ellos.

En cuanto el mayordomo hubo anunciado su presencia, Edward entró en la sala y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa en la que el rey y la reina desayunaban. La sonrisa de Charles se congeló en su rostro al ver la expresión preocupada del príncipe.

—Toma asiento, Edward, y cuéntanos qué pasa. ¿Está bien Isabella?

El joven ignoró la invitación y en lugar de sentarse se agarró al respaldo de una silla con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que la madera no se deshiciera entre sus manos. —La princesa ha tenido su primera visión, una profecía de lo que aún está por venir.

La sangre abandonó el rostro demacrado de la reina Renee, que aun así levantó la barbilla en un gesto de terquedad que compartía con Isabella.

—Habla.

Edward les contó la visión, y cuando llegó a la parte del vello púbico rubio, Charles se puso de pie de un salto, arrastrando consigo silla, platos y cubiertos de plata.

—¡Guardias! —Su voz resonó en la estancia con tal fuerza que la piedra balda de las paredes vibró y la sala se llenó de pequeñas chispas de color rosado. La guardia personal de los reyes irrumpió en la sala. Los doce, hombres y mujeres, vestían el color púrpura oscuro de la familia real y eran grandes guerreros y poderosas hechiceras. Después de comprobar que no existía ningún peligro inminente, el líder, Sam, se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia y el resto le imitó.

—¿En qué puedo serviros, majestad?

—Necesito que protejáis a mi hija, la princesa, hasta su ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Está en peligro y ¡no quiero perderla de nuevo! —El rey remarcó sus palabras con un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

Renee se levantó y puso una mano sobre el brazo del rey. —Cálmate, amor mío. Sus poderes se están concentrando. El hecho de que haya tenido esas visiones y que se las haya confiado a Edward no puede ser más que un buen presagio.

El príncipe se dirigió al rey y a la reina. —La princesa no sabe que las mujeres de la realeza tienen visiones. Cuando me describió la escena, le dije que probablemente no fuese nada importante. Ya tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse, así que no quise avivar sus miedos.

—Has hecho bien, Edward, al menos por el momento. —Charles se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejando varios mechones fuera de lugar.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —La reina atravesó a Edward con una mirada que recordó al joven la vez que, siendo un niño, había utilizado una de las mejores faldas de Renee para atrapar ranas en los jardines—. Esconderle información a Isabella no es buena idea. Primero, la capacidad de ver el futuro es uno de sus poderes Swan que normalmente sólo aparece para avisar de un gran peligro. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Y segundo, los hombres de las familias reales tendéis a pensar que escondiéndonos información nos estáis protegiendo, cuando en realidad lo que hacéis es tratarnos como a niñas pequeñas.

Les dedicó una mirada furibunda, primero a Charles y luego a Edward, cruzó los brazos por debajo de los pechos y permaneció en silencio.

El príncipe suspiró. —Renee, no es mi intención provocar tu ira, pero debo proteger a Bella. No le está siendo fácil adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias y no creo que sea apropiado añadirle una preocupación más.

La reina sonrió. —¿Estás seguro de que no eres tú el que lo está pasando peor? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Que los dioses se apiaden de ti, Edward, porque mi hija no es estúpida. Respetaré tu decisión como prometido suyo que eres, pero la apoyaré á ella sea cual sea el castigo que elija cuando descubra que le has estado escondiendo la verdad.

El príncipe suspiró aliviado al ver que la reina cedía, lo cual, conociéndola, no era lo más habitual. —Gracias, mi señora. Os aseguro que sólo hago lo que es mejor para la princesa.

El nada femenino bufido de la soberana sorprendió a todos los presentes. —Luego no digas que no te avisé. A las mujeres, seamos de familia real o no, nos gusta que se nos trate con respeto. Actuar como si no fuésemos capaces de soportar la gravedad de una situación no es respetarnos como merecemos. —Tomó asiento y permaneció en silencio, dejando claro que ya había dicho lo que opinaba sobre el tema y que no pensaba añadir nada más.

Sam dio un paso al frente, obviamente impaciente por entender lo que estaba pasando. —¿Puedo preguntar de dónde procede esa amenaza de la que habláis?

Edward relató de nuevo la visión. Cuando hubo terminado, los miembros de la guardia real parecían tan enfurecidos como los reyes. Los ojos de Sam se estrecharon; era evidente que estaba analizando la situación.

—Buscaremos al traidor y lo atraparemos. ¿Dónde está ahora la princesa?

—Está con su doncella, desayunando o en la cámara de baño.

—Bien. Vanessa es una guerrera experta y sabrá defenderla. Hablaré con ella para que sólo utilicen la cámara privada hasta el día de la ceremonia. —Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Edward—. Y me aseguraré de que Vanessa no le diga nada a la princesa según es vuestro deseo, mi señor. Sin embargo, si la princesa descubre lo que está pasando, le haremos saber que actuábamos siguiendo vuestras órdenes.

El hombre trató de ocultar su sonrisa sin mucho éxito. Se dirigió hacia los miembros de la guardia real e hizo una seña a cuatro de las mujeres, que dieron un paso al frente e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. —Proteged a la princesa a toda costa. Sólo tenemos unos días hasta la ceremonia, así que los Cunt actuarán pronto, si es que quieren recuperarla.

—Así lo haremos —respondieron las cuatro mujeres al unísono antes de desaparecer por la puerta para cumplir con su nuevo cometido.

—¡Espera! —gritó el rey Charles dirigiéndose a Sam, quien soportó su ira sin apenas pestañear—. Quiero a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la guardia real protegiendo a mi hija, ¿me oyes?

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sam se lo impidió con un gesto. —Con todos mis respetos, majestad, he de deciros que no.

El rostro de Charles adquirió un profundo color morado, y estaba tomando aire para responder cuando Renee se levantó y le sujetó por la túnica para atraer su atención.

—Yo también la quiero, Charles, pero Sam tiene razón. Escúchale.

—Gracias, mi señora. —Se volvió hacia Charles, con la espalda muy recta y mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Mi deber es proteger a la reina, a su esposo y al resto de la familia real. Si os dejamos a vos y a la reina sin protección y la princesa fracasa en su ascensión al trono, entonces Tador estará perdido. Debemos protegeros a todos hasta que sepamos el alcance de la amenaza. Estáis en vuestro derecho si queréis destituirme de mi puesto, pero debo avisaros de que cada miembro de la guardia ha hecho el mismo juramento.

Poco a poco Charles se fue relajando y finalmente le dio la razón a Sam. —Lo siento, tienes razón. Es sólo que no puedo soportar la idea de volver a perderla.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede, mi señor. La protegeremos con nuestras propias vidas.

La reina Renee se dirigió entonces a Edward. —No sé si puedo pedirte esto, puesto que sé cuánto tiempo llevas esperándola, y también sé que, a medida que se acerque el día de la ceremonia y su nivel de feromonas aumente, te costará más mantener tus impulsos a raya...

El príncipe puso una mano sobre la de la reina. —Me quedaré con ella. Haré algunos preparativos y luego me quedaré con ella en sus aposentos hasta el día de su coronación. He esperado todo este tiempo, creo que podré esperar unos días más.

—Buena suerte, Edward. —Charles descansó una mano firmemente sobre su hombro—. Yo estuve separado de Renee hasta el día de la ceremonia y por poco no sobrevivo. Serás un hombre mejor que yo si consigues dormir en la misma cama que una futura reina a pocos días de su ascensión al trono.

Las palabras de Charles golpearon a Edward como un puñetazo en el estómago. Los últimos días ya habían sido una tortura, así que no estaba seguro de poder soportar lo que estaba por venir. Pero sabía que, por su amada Isabella, debía ser fuerte. Miró a Charles a los ojos y dijo con voz firme y segura:

—Por el bien de todos, espero poder ser ese hombre en los próximos días.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Isabella se dio media vuelta al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta, dando la espalda a las impresionantes vistas que se contemplaban desde el balcón de su alcoba.

—Adelante. —Agradeció la distracción, ya que había estado dándole vueltas en silencio a la precipitada marcha de Edward. La puerta se abrió y apareció su doncella con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. —Buenos días, Vanessa. No sabes cuánto me alegro de ver una cara amiga. —Abandonó el balcón y entró de nuevo en la habitación para recibir a la joven.

Esta frunció el ceño un instante mientras cerraba la puerta. —¿Acaso alguien ha sido antipático con vos, princesa?

Isabella cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho e imitó la expresión de la doncella. —No, antipático no. Sólo tozudo hasta la exasperación, sobreprotector, terco y machista.

Cada vez que recordaba la marcha de Edward aquella misma mañana sentía ganas de lanzar algo contra el suelo, a poder ser a él. Sabía que le había preocupado la visión que ella había tenido, pero se había negado a hablar de ello y en su lugar la había tratado como a una niña que necesitara su protección. Si creía que iba a ser una esposa sumisa y maleable mientras él dirigía su vida, estaba muy equivocado. Llevaba demasiados años soportando que la gente la manipulara y aquello se había acabado; no pensaba permitírselo ni al que iba a ser el futuro rey.

Los labios de Vanessa se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Ah, habláis del príncipe Edward. Sí, aunque nunca haya tenido un hombre sólo para mí, estoy bastante familiarizada con los de su especie, esos que parecen pensar que las mujeres siempre estamos a punto de rompernos en mil pedazos.

—¿Nunca has estado con un hombre? ¿Así que nunca has pasado por la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad?

Vanessa negó con la cabeza. —Mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que el vuestro; todavía no tengo veinticuatro años. —Cruzó la habitación y se sentó—. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que yo no voy a ser reina, mi ceremonia será un poco distinta de la vuestra.

Bella se dejó caer sobre de la cama, cruzó las piernas al estilo indio y puso un cojín sobre su regazo. —¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—Como doncella vuestra, os ayudaré en vuestra ceremonia. Sin embargo, dado que no soy de procedencia real, no necesito una ceremonia para mí sola. Me aparearé con el hombre Swan de mi elección y luego seré libre para compartir sustento con quien me plazca.

Isabella sentía curiosidad por saber cuál sería su función en la ceremonia, pero no estaba muy segura de querer hablar demasiado sobre ese tema.

—¿Has escogido ya al hombre?

Vanessa se puso colorada y la princesa sonrió; era la primera vez que la veía sentir vergüenza por algo. —Sí, creo que sí. —Un destello de incertidumbre apareció en sus ojos durante un segundo—. Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿Tenéis más preguntas sobre la ceremonia? Si lo creéis necesario, podemos pasar por los archivos de la reina después del desayuno y del baño.

—¿Los archivos de la reina?

—Sí, es el lugar en el que se almacena todo el saber de Tador. Hay escritos sobre la ceremonia de ascensión, diarios de reinas del pasado y textos sobre la historia de Tador, además de leyes y regulaciones. La excitación inicial dio paso a las dudas.

Siempre había querido perderse en una biblioteca con miles de libros a su entera disposición. Pero ¿y si sus falsos padres tenían razón y no era lo suficientemente lista como para leer nada más complicado que una revista, o incluso para gobernar?

—¿Qué os preocupa, princesa?

Isabella se encontró con la mirada afectuosa de la doncella y se recompuso. —Nada, sólo son fantasmas del pasado.

—He oído cómo fuisteis tratada en manos de los Cunt. —Vanessa puso una mano sobre la de la princesa—. Sois la futura heredera y nadie puede deciros quién sois o qué podéis hacer, excepto vos. Recordadlo siempre. En el rostro de Isabella apareció una sonrisa sin que ella apenas se diese cuenta e impulsivamente abrazó a la doncella.

—Gracias, Vanessa. Necesitaba oírlo. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces está decidido. Después del baño y el desayuno pasaremos por los archivos.

Al final, desayunaron primero, puesto que sus estómagos no dejaban de rugir por culpa de los olores provenientes de la cocina. Una vez que llegaron a la gran sala, Isabella conoció a muchos de los otros príncipes y princesas, a sus doncellas y a sus ayudantes de cámara, y también pasó algo de tiempo con sus padres. Jasper y Emmett estaban ausentes, por lo visto se hallaban en algún tipo de misión junto con Edward, y de nuevo Isabella tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la arrogancia del género masculino. Tras superar la vergüenza inicial, descubrió que realmente disfrutaba de las conversaciones y la camaradería de aquella gente, que eran parte de su verdadera familia. También le gustaba tener a sus padres tan cerca y poder tocarlos cuando le apeteciera. Durante el desayuno los descubrió más de una vez observándola, y cada vez que eso ocurría les cogía de la mano. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que había encontrado su lugar.

Renee le sonreía a menudo, pero el rostro de la reina seguía estando pálido y demacrado. A Bella le preocupaba su estado de salud, pero se recordó a sí misma que en cuanto hubiese terminado la ceremonia su madre estaría a salvo. Le hubiese gustado poder pasar el día con sus padres, pero desgraciadamente ellos tenían deberes que cumplir, así que les dio un abrazo y salió de la sala.

Cuando ella y Vanessa llegaron a la cámara de baño cogidas del brazo, Bella experimentó una sensación de fatiga que le resultaba familiar. Al menos ahora sabía que necesitaba sustento sexual y que no estaba enferma. Recordó la última sesión de «sustento» con la doncella e inmediatamente sus pezones se contrajeron. Le costaba creer que tan sólo unos días antes fuera vestida con ropa holgada para esconder su cuerpo y que se masturbara como una quinceañera en una escuela sólo para chicas. Se obligó a no hacer caso de la vergüenza y a recordarse a sí misma que en aquel planeta la energía sexual era como la comida o la bebida. Se irguió antes de mirar a la doncella.

—Vanessa...

—¿Sí, princesa?

Bella respiró hondo y luego continuó: —Me siento muy débil esta mañana. Creo que necesito mucho... sustento.

La doncella sonrió abiertamente antes de quitarse la blusa y bajarse las braguitas hasta quedarse desnuda.

—Por supuesto, princesa. A medida que el día de la ceremonia se acerca, necesitaréis cada vez más energía. Según las palabras de la reina, es perfectamente normal.

Bella admiró el cuerpo exuberante de la doncella y sintió una humedad entre las piernas. Se moría de ganas de tocar y explorar su cuerpo con los dedos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero entonces recordó algo que la doncella había dicho y se detuvo en seco.

—Espera... Has dicho: «Según las palabras de la reina...» ¿Es que tu madre no ayudó a Renee en su ceremonia? Pensé que había sido ella la que te había pasado todos los conocimientos necesarios para ser doncella.

Los ojos de Vanessa se entristecieron. —Mi madre murió mientras me daba a luz. La reina y ella habían crecido juntas, así que Renee decidió llevar luto por ella y no adoptar a una nueva doncella. El rey Charles se ha ocupado de todas sus necesidades desde entonces.

Bella rodeó a Vanessa entre sus brazos, incapaz de estar un segundo más sin consolarla. —Oh, querida. Lo siento... No tenía ni idea. La doncella aceptó de buen grado el consuelo que la princesa le ofrecía.

—El resto de las doncellas me criaron como a su hija, pero siempre he echado de menos tener una madre. —Se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Bella a los ojos—. La reina siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo. También debe de haberse sentido sola sin una doncella que le hiciera compañía, y aun así siempre encontraba un momento para hablar conmigo, aunque yo todavía fuese demasiado joven para asumir mis deberes.

Bella pensó en lo mucho que agradecía poder tener una persona con la que hablar y a la que poder contárselo todo, especialmente cuando estaba enfadada con Edward por ser demasiado protector con ella. ¿Cómo debían haber sido aquellos años para su madre sin una compañera, sin una hija, con sólo el rey Charles a su lado para escucharla y colmar sus necesidades, no sólo las sexuales, sino también las espirituales? Eso sin mencionar la carga de mantener una relación simbiótica con todo un planeta. «¡Eh, sobre todo no te sientas presionada!», se dijo.

—Menos mal que estabas tú con ella, Vanessa. Estoy segura de que le has hecho la vida más llevadera, sobre todo porque tenemos la misma edad. Tú le permitiste saber qué es tener una hija, aunque yo no pudiera estar aquí con ella. Gracias. —

Isabella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que realmente lo decía de corazón. Creyó que sentiría celos de la relación de Vanessa con sus padres, pero en realidad le gustaba la idea de que las dos mujeres no hubiesen estado nunca solas. Sabía por experiencia propia lo duro que era sentirse sola y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Mientras a su alrededor la estancia se sumía en un completo silencio, Bella se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba entre sus brazos a una Vanessa totalmente desnuda, y su cuerpo le pidió sustento a gritos. Sintió un latido suave pero constante entre las piernas y sus pezones se pusieron duros bajo la ropa.

Vanessa sonrió como si pudiese oler su excitación flotando en el aire. Se retiró lo justo para poder quitarle la blusa primero y luego la falda y después la guió hasta el agua. —Primero el rasurado. La ponga os ayudará a reponeros.

Bella cogió la cesta y sacó de ella una pieza de fruta de color violáceo. Su piel aterciopelada le hizo cosquillas en la palma de la mano, casi como si fuese un melocotón, pero cuando lo apretó suavemente entre los dedos descubrió que su textura era blanda, y no firme como había imaginado. Levantó la piel con la uña en el punto en el que el fruto había sido arrancado del arbusto o del árbol del que brotaba y tiró de ella hasta revelar su pulpa, casi líquida.

—Creo que hay suficiente ponga para jugar y también para el rasurado.

Introdujo dos dedos en el interior de la fruta y luego extendió su jugo sobre el pecho izquierdo de Vanessa. La doncella dejó escapar una risa juguetona. Luego cogió otra fruta e imitó a la princesa, vengándose de ella. Al cabo de pocos minutos ambas mujeres estaban cubiertas deponga y reían a carcajadas. A Bella le encantaba aquella atmósfera alegre. Cuando en su mente apareció el rostro, siempre contrariado, de la mujer que hasta su llegada a Tador había creído su madre, se limitó a apartarlo a un lado. «Me robaste una parte de mi vida, pero no pienso consentir que te lleves nada más. ¡De ahora en adelante soy yo la que escoge quién ser y cómo comportarme!» Aquella declaración silenciosa de intenciones la liberó de la enorme carga que llevaba sobre los hombros.

Suspiró satisfecha y las risas desaparecieron. Enseguida su cuerpo, cubierto por un intenso hormigueo, le mostró la locura que suponía excederse con aquella fruta de color púrpura, y un gemido escapó de entre sus labios. La excitación corría por sus venas. Era como si cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en una enorme zona erógena. Sus pezones se contrajeron dolorosamente hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas cuentas y hasta el roce del clítoris contra los labios de su sexo le resultaba molesto. Un rápido vistazo a la doncella le dejó claro que estaba experimentando las mismas sensaciones. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos muy abiertos. Bella cogió una mano de Vanessa y la guió hasta la plataforma que descansaba en el centro del estanque.

—Siéntate —ordenó con apenas un hilo de voz.

La doncella obedeció, reprimiendo una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir el tacto gelatinoso de la plataforma contra su piel. —Lo siento, princesa. No creía que... Nunca había utilizado tanta cantidad y...

Isabella cortó sus palabras cerrando los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones erectos. La ponga se deshizo sobre su lengua y su sabor seco le provocó un intenso hormigueo en la boca. Deseó que Edward estuviera allí con ellas y la penetrara por detrás mientras ella le daba placer a la doncella. La imagen se formó en su mente con tal intensidad que supo exactamente cómo sería sentir su enorme verga deslizándose por su ano mientras ella chupaba de los pechos de Vanessa. La doncella se incorporó de repente y abrió los ojos.

—Oh, princesa... ¡Puedo ver vuestra visión! Mi señora, yo... y el príncipe.

En lugar de sentirse avergonzada, Bella sintió una oleada de auténtico poder recorriéndole el cuerpo y en sus labios se formó lentamente una sonrisa. —Debemos procurarnos algo de sustento, ¿verdad? No puedo imaginar nada mejor que una combinación de voyeurismo y contacto real, ¿qué te parece?

Vanessa respondió con una sonrisa y Bella avanzó entre sus piernas hasta descansar sus pechos sobre los de la doncella. El tacto cremoso de la ponga hizo que sus pieles resbalaran en una deliciosa caricia. Bella buscó los labios de Vanessa con urgencia. Retiró con suavidad los restos de fruta con la lengua y luego exploró el interior sedoso de la boca de la doncella. Mientras las manos de ambas exploraban hasta el último rincón de sus cuerpos, Bella cerró los ojos e imaginó a Edward, de pie detrás de ella, embadurnando su enorme miembro con ponga y deslizándolo muy despacio dentro de ella. Vanessa gimió y sus pezones se contrajeron contra la piel de Bella. La princesa empezó a frotar la pelvis contra el monte de Venus de la doncella con movimientos rítmicos y acompasados, mientras se imaginaba a Edward penetrándola por detrás, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que su aliento se convirtió en un jadeo. Cuando Vanessa deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con dos dedos, un orgasmo la sacudió y la princesa vio estrellas a través de los párpados cerrados. Su cuerpo explotó, abrumado por miles de sensaciones, y envió rayos de energía en todas direcciones que golpearon piedra, madera, agua y todo lo que se interpuso en su camino. Vanessa gimió al sentir la energía alcanzar su cuerpo y luego gritó, poseída por su propio orgasmo.

La energía de Bella desapareció rápidamente como agua en un recipiente roto y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban bajo su peso. No tuvo tiempo para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio o incluso para abrir los ojos. Sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y luego la acurrucaban contra un pecho musculoso y cubierto por una camisa.

—Edward...

El se sentó en el borde del estanque, con Bella todavía entre sus brazos, sus botas empapadas apoyadas en el primer escalón, aún cubierto de agua.

—Veo que se os ha ido la mano con la ponga. —Su voz no mostraba ningún signo de enfado, sino que parecía muy contenida. Se volvió buscando a las cuatro guardias reales con la mirada—. Que una de vosotras se ocupe de la doncella. Necesita que le limpien hasta la última gota de ponga y suficiente sustento para que su sistema pueda eliminar el exceso.

Una de las mujeres asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hacia Vanessa. Bella abrió la boca para decirle a Edward que ella era la responsable de haber utilizado demasiada ponga, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la boca del príncipe cayó como un martillo sobre la suya y su lengua exigió la entrada. La ropa le acarició la piel desnuda y sus maravillosas y endurecidas manos recorrieron hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

Edward gruñó contra sus labios y la levantó en el aire para que ella pasara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, se puso de pie y la sentó con delicadeza sobre el primer escalón. En contacto con la piel de los labios de su sexo y de sus nalgas, la piedra balda se cargó de electricidad estática. Bella se frotó contra la fría superficie, pero antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo, Edward se asió a cada lado del peldaño y la embistió. Su pene erecto se frotó rítmicamente contra su sexo a través de la ropa.

—¡Hechicera! —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual mientras continuaba provocándola—. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente con mis padres cuando de pronto he tenido una visión muy vivida en la que aparecíamos tú, yo y la doncella en la sala de baños. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía apartarla de mi mente. Casi me corro en los pantalones al imaginarme penetrándote por detrás mientras tú dabas placer a Vanessa. He venido corriendo y os he encontrado aquí, dándoos placer la una a la otra, una escena que sin duda perdurará para siempre en mi memoria. Creo que estoy a punto de estallar.

Incluso aunque su propio cuerpo estuviese en llamas, Bella sintió la satisfacción de arrastrar a Edward al borde del precipicio. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido de sus carcajadas reverberó por toda la sala. Se sintió libre y eufórica y su cuerpo despidió descargas eléctricas sobre todo lo que encontró a su paso. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para cubrirle el cuello con un sendero de besos húmedos y sensuales que la elevaron de nuevo hacia la ola de energía con la que ya empezaba a familiarizarse. El príncipe le pellizcó en un hombro y luego lamió el punto donde la había atacado para aliviarle el dolor, aunque sólo sirvió para alimentar el remolino de energía y hacerlo girar aún más deprisa. El continuó embistiéndola, empujándola contra los peldaños de piedra hasta que Bella creyó que se volvería loca si no la penetraba en aquel preciso momento. El príncipe introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y le acarició el clítoris. Bella se sintió volar cada vez más y más alto. Apenas podía respirar. Frente a sus ojos bailaban miles de pequeños puntos blancos. Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que al fin gritó el nombre de su amada en el momento exacto en el que se mojaba los pantalones por segunda vez en pocos días.

La mirada perdida en sus ojos color verde llevó a Bella hasta el límite. Edward la colocó de forma que su esencia no pudiera tocarla y luego se dejó caer sobre ella. La princesa estrechó el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de cercanía y de la forma en que sus ropas le acariciaban la piel.

—Mmm... —El sonido escapó de su garganta sin que se diese cuenta. Sonrió, sorprendida y satisfecha a partes iguales, como nunca antes se había sentido.

Edward se apoyó en los brazos y se incorporó para poder mirarla a los ojos. En sus magníficos labios se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Creo que nunca podré aburrirme dándote placer, princesa. Pero, eso sí, debería procurarme unos cuantos pares de botas nuevas por si el incidente de la ponga se repite.

Bella le acarició las mejillas recién afeitadas. —Siento lo de la visión. Me pareció que era la mejor manera de deshacerme de la sobredosis de ponga. No me di cuenta de que, además de con Vanessa, también la estaba compartiendo contigo. Después de lo que vimos en los jardines, fantaseo continuamente con tríos. Hoy me has salvado la vida, así que esperaré hasta más tarde para recriminarte la forma en que me has tratado esta mañana.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.—¿Qué quieres decir? No recuerdo haberte tratado mal esta mañana. —Evitó encontrarse con sus ojos y Bella supo que mentía. Resopló sonoramente.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se sintió tan irritada como por la mañana y hundió un dedo en el pecho del príncipe, acabando así con los últimos restos del orgasmo—. Sé que me estás ocultando algo acerca de mi visión. Acabas de cargarte un buen orgasmo. —El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se lo impidió—. Dejemos las cosas claras, Edward. No pienso permitir que me trates como a una niña. O somos compañeros en todo, o no lo somos en nada. ¿Está claro?

Después de unos segundos de un silencio casi religioso, Edward sonrió. —Creo que contigo estoy aprendiendo que las mujeres son mucho más inteligentes de lo que pensaba.

Bella se puso furiosa y sintió que la ira le subía por el cuello y le encendía las mejillas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca para decirle a Edward exactamente lo que podía hacer con sus comentarios, él apretó sus labios contra los de ella y no se retiró hasta que los huesos de la princesa se convirtieron en gelatina.

—Como iba diciendo —continuó el príncipe—, siento lo de esta mañana. Hagamos un trato: nos olvidamos del incidente con la ponga y yo me ocupo de que nadie más lo sepa, aparte de la guardia real y de Vanesa. A cambio tú me permites mantener el secreto unos días más.

A Bella no le gustaba aquel intercambio de favores, pero tampoco quería ser recordada como la reina que sufrió una sobredosis de ponga, así que aceptó. —Trato hecho. Pero sólo tienes unos cuantos días más y luego quiero el informe completo.

—De acuerdo. —La besó con suavidad en los labios, que ella mantenía fruncidos—. Cambiando de tema, me intriga que hayas sido capaz de compartir tus visiones conmigo, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo me las voy a arreglar para soportar las miraditas y las risas de Vanessa los próximos días. —La volvió a besar, esta vez en la punta de la nariz

—. ¿Por qué no nos ocupamos de eso después de la ceremonia? Y aprovechamos para hacer algo también respecto al tema de los tríos. Le pellizcó el labio inferior antes de ponerse de pie y hacerle señas a uno de los guardias para que le trajese ropa limpia.

—Cada vez me cuesta más controlarme, Isabella. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y sonrió—. Acuérdate de mis palabras. Cuando estemos oficialmente unidos como pareja, pienso atarte a la cama, cubrirte de ponga, de aceites aromáticos y de cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra, y hacer realidad todas nuestras fantasías.

Aquella promesa tan erótica hizo que Bella sintiese un hormigueo entre las piernas y se pasó la lengua por los labios. La forma en que Edward la miraba le provocaba emociones que ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar. El príncipe la estudiaba como si ella fuese algo infinitamente precioso, digno de ser guardado como un tesoro. Sin apenas darse cuenta, abrió la boca para hablar.

—Pienso ocuparme de que cumplas esa promesa, mi príncipe. Pero tal vez deberías tener cuidado, o serás tú el que acabe atado a la cama.

La pasión oscureció de nuevo la mirada lavanda de Edward. Avanzó hacia su amada hasta que el sonido de una bota sobre el suelo le avisó de que el guardia había regresado de cumplir su encargo.

—Pronto, amor mío. Muy pronto. —Se arrodilló sobre la superficie mojada de balda para besarla en la frente—. Por el momento, tal vez deberías acabar con tu baño. Yo debo ir a los archivos del rey para asegurarme de que está todo en orden para la ceremonia.

Bella le sujetó por la túnica. —¿También hay un archivo del rey? —La excitación que sentía casi le provocó una carcajada. Edward le cogió una mano y la besó en la palma.

—Sí, mi hechicera. Todo el mundo es bienvenido a los archivos del rey y de la reina. Estaré encantado de llevarte allí cuando lo desees, aunque Vanessa ya me ha contado que tienes planeado ir al archivo de la reina esta misma mañana. —Le acarició la mejilla antes de incorporarse—. Nos encontraremos más tarde para comer. .. y para lo que desees.

Bella asintió. Recordó la imagen de Edward en sus fantasías y suspiró decepcionada al ver cómo le guiñaba un ojo y luego se alejaba haciendo resonar sus botas contra el suelo. .

.

.

Jacob sintió una suave caricia en su mente, cerró los ojos y esperó. Desde que tenía uso de razón, aquella presencia siempre le traía paz y consuelo. De hecho, cuando no era más que un chaval, su dulce voz le había mantenido cuerdo cada vez que los Cunt le encerraban en oscuras habitaciones o le daban brutales palizas supuestamente por haber infringido las normas. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de preguntarse de dónde venía la voz o por qué había sido él el escogido y se limitaba a agradecer su presencia como si fuese un regalo. Con los años, a medida que se iba haciendo un hombre, la voz le daba consejos y le ayudaba a controlar a Victoria y mantenerla a raya.

Tal vez hubiese crecido bajo su «protección», pero eso no quería decir que confiase en ella. Victoria no hacía nada que no fuese en su propio beneficio. Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que su gente era aún peor que los Cunt, se hubiese apartado de ella hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, si en su mano estuviese redimir el buen nombre de la raza Swan, no lo pensaría dos veces. Él se ocuparía de que sus congéneres pudiesen caminar con la frente muy alta.

«Cumple tu destino...» En su cabeza apareció el dulce rostro de aquella extraña. El color de su piel era parecido al suyo, así como sus ojos color negros y el tono caoba de su melena, que caía sobre sus hombros, más allá de la espalda, hasta casi tocar el suelo. En su rostro ovalado siempre había una sonrisa dibujada y sus labios carnosos le fascinaban. Trató de alcanzarla con una mano y ella se desvaneció como si estuviese hecha de vapor.

«Pronto —le prometió la voz—. Confía sólo en ti mismo y encontrarás tu verdadero destino. Recela de las mentiras y los engaños que puedan apartarla de ti...» Abrió los ojos, pero el recuerdo de aquella mujer seguía grabado en su mente. La había visto muchas veces en sus sueños, pero aquella noche de algún modo le había parecido más cercana, como si pudiese estirar un brazo y acariciar su piel.

—Te encontraré —se prometió a sí mismo en voz alta—. Lo juro. .

.

.

.

Edward entró en los archivos del rey y tomó aire lentamente mientras el familiar aroma a cera de pino, madera y vino le inundaba los sentidos.

—A mí también me encanta el olor de este lugar. Edward miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con su amigo Jasper.

—Es uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo —respondió—. En cuanto fui lo suficientemente mayor para saber que estaba prometido en matrimonio con la hija del rey Charles, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué significaba aquello, el rey empezó a traerme aquí. Me sentaba en sus rodillas y me leía. Él bebía vino de su copa y yo zumo de salda. —El recuerdo era tan vivido que le hizo sonreír—. Me sentía honrado de tener acceso a este lugar tan sagrado. Cuando supe que cualquiera podía entrar en los archivos del rey, me sentí decepcionado.

Jasper rió. Avanzó por la sala hasta una silla de aspecto cómodo, se dejó caer sobre ella y luego apoyó los pies, cubiertos por unas botas camperas, sobre un otomano. Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta descansar contra el respaldo de la silla y levantó la mirada.

—Ésta es mi estancia favorita. Solía venir aquí con mi padre. Me sentaba y levantaba la vista hasta abarcar con mis ojos los diez niveles. Era incluso mejor cuando se podía ver a gente recorriendo cada uno de los pisos. Edward soltó una carcajada y se sentó en el reposapiés, junto a los pies de Jasper. —Es increíble, ¿no te parece? En sólo unos días Bella habrá ocupado el trono y yo seré marido y también futuro padre. —Sacudió la cabeza, abrumado por todos los cambios que se acercaban—. Parece que fue ayer cuando no éramos más que unos niños y, mírame ahora, en breve tendré mi propia hija. ¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo haya pasado tan deprisa?

—Hablas como un hombre con demasiadas responsabilidades. —Jasper retiró los pies del otomano y los puso en el suelo. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a su amigo de cerca—. No te olvides de disfrutar un poco de la vida, Edward. Tu futuro parece más prometedor que el mío o el de Emmett.

El cuarto príncipe sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. —Lo siento, Jaz. Aquí estoy yo luchando con todo esto, mientras tus mejores expectativas son poder casarte con la octava princesa, que es dos años mayor que tu madre.

—No estaría tan mal si dejara de hablar de sus conquistas y las de mi madre mientras estamos en la cama.

Edward abrió unos ojos como platos. —Tú y...

Jasper echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. El sonido reverberó en las paredes de la estancia como si diez hombres estuviesen riendo al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy bromeando. Maldita sea, esa mujer me cambiaba los pañales cuando yo era un renacuajo. Demasiadas posibilidades de desarrollar un complejo de Edipo, así que prefiero no considerar siquiera la posibilidad.

Edward suspiró aliviado y ambos hombres rieron. Jasper le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. —Me encanta asustarte de vez en cuando, aunque estoy seguro de que tu princesa se ocupará de hacerlo a menudo para que no te vuelvas un viejo aburrido.

Edward imaginó la media sonrisa picarona de Isabella y sonrió. —Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hará. —Jasper puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su amigo, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. ¿Dónde está Emmett? Creí que se reuniría con nosotros.

—La última vez que le vi estaba en medio de una encarnizada pelea acuática con seis bellas mujeres del servicio en las cascadas del jardín. ¿Quién soy yo para convencerle de que abandone semejante actividad?

—Tienes toda la razón. —Edward se levantó y miró a Jasper—. Bueno, podemos empezar por el cuarto nivel. Creo que es ahí donde están almacenados todos los documentos sobre la ascensión.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar? —Jasper se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la escalera de caracol que ascendía en espiral a lo largo de diez pisos desde la puerta de los sótanos del castillo.

—He oído hablar de la ascensión toda mi vida, pero me gustaría poder leer lo que los antiguos reyes dijeron al respecto. Quiero asegurarme de que estoy haciendo que las cosas sean lo más sencillas posible para Isabella.

Jasper puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, que se detuvo con un pie en el siguiente escalón y se volvió. —Edward, Isabella no es Angela. Tú mismo has dicho que ya está desarrollando sus poderes y que seguramente todo irá bien. Angela era incapaz de hacer un simple hechizo antes de la ascensión, no debió confiarse. No fue culpa tuya. Tú trataste de avisarla.

Edward sintió un intenso dolor, que conocía muy bien, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Jasper estudiaba su rostro con sus ojos color verde.

—Lo sé. Pero necesito estar seguro de que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para asegurarme de que Isabella está a salvo.

Su amigo dejó escapar un lento suspiro entre los labios.

—No hubiese esperado menos de ti, Edward. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Pongámonos a ello, y en cuanto Emmett termine de ser lamido por sus seis mujeres, que se una a nosotros. Si no recuerdo mal, la ascensión sólo ocupa la mitad de la cuarta planta, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió. —Cierto. Tan sólo unos diez mil libros y documentos sobre el tema, si no me falla la memoria.

Jasper emitió un sonido estrangulado y Edward se volvió para mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo sé... He ordenado que nos traigan vino y algo de comer para amenizarnos la lectura.

Una hora y unas cuantas copas de vino más tarde, Edward cerró el pesado y polvoriento libro que tenía entre las manos y se frotó los ojos.

—Edward. —Emmett, que se había reunido con ellos hacía sólo diez minutos, se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y cerró el pequeño tomo de cubierta negra que había estado leyendo sentado en el otomano que los tres compartían. Edward también se inclinó hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que, a su lado, Jasper hizo lo mismo.

—¿Habéis encontrado algo? —preguntó.

Emmett observó fijamente a su amigo antes de contestar. —Has dicho que Isabella es más poderosa que cualquier otra princesa a punto de ascender al trono lo haya sido hasta la fecha, ¿cierto? Edward frunció el ceño y asintió. —En este libro aparece una leyenda que habla de una princesa que, incluso antes de la ceremonia de ascensión, es más poderosa que su antecesora.

—Continúa. —Edward sintió un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda. No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero aquella leyenda hablaba de Isabella.

—Dice que esta princesa aparecerá cuando Tador esté en peligro y que su poder será tan grande que podrá resultar incluso peligroso. Luego menciona algo llamado el triángulo, que es necesario para que Tador sea sanado por completo y para que la nueva reina no se destruya a sí misma. Parece que ese triángulo, sea lo que sea, es lo único que mantendría a la reina con vida después de la ascensión. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sabéis tan bien como yo lo que puede pasar en Tador si la princesa no sobrevive.

Edward tomó el libro de manos de Emmett y lo hojeó. —Tenemos que averiguar qué es ese triángulo antes de la ascensión al trono. Jasper señaló todos los libros que aún les quedaban por leer.

—¿Se os ocurre cómo hacerlo siendo sólo tres? Necesitamos la ayuda de más gente.

Edward cerró el libro y apoyó la frente en su suave superficie. —Tengo el extraño presentimiento de que debemos tener mucho cuidado con a quién le pedimos ayuda. —Observó las expresiones de sus dos amigos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Emmett—. El Consejo no necesita más razones para poner en cuestión el derecho de Isabella a reclamar el trono. Después de la forma en que dejó en evidencia a la presidenta, por mucho que se lo merezca, seguro que estarían encantados de encontrar cualquier excusa para evitar su ascensión, aunque el planeta esté en peligro.

—¡Príncipe Edward! Edward se volvió. Quien le llamaba era un sirviente de edad avanzada que estaba en la escalera de caracol. —Venid, rápido. Es la reina.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Los archivos de la reina estaban en el sótano del castillo. Se dividían en diez niveles, unidos por pasarelas y escaleras de caracol, y sus paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros. Un dulce olor a cera y a limón creaba una atmósfera agradable y acogedora, aunque la sala, de planta circular, podía dar cobijo a cientos de personas al mismo tiempo. Bella estaba de pie en el centro de la estancia, rodeada de sillas y de escabeles, mirando hacia arriba con la boca abierta.

—Desde aquí alcanzo a ver el punto más alto.

Vanessa se rió y se detuvo a su lado.

—Lo que vos llamáis el punto más alto es en realidad la planta principal del castillo.

—No puedo creer que tenga todos estos libros a mi disposición siempre que me apetezca. —Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder disfrutar de las vistas. De pronto se sintió como una niña el día de Navidad, o al menos la Navidad que siempre había imaginado.

—Pronto seréis reina y tendréis que escribir un diario que algún día honrará a este archivo con sus palabras, junto al de vuestra madre y las otras soberanas que reinaron antes que vos. Bella se sorprendió al oír con qué orgullo pronunciaba Vanessa aquellas palabras. Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—Cada vez que creo que finalmente me estoy acostumbrado a la idea de que estoy a punto de convertirme en reina, descubro algo nuevo que hace que todo parezca irreal. Aquí debe de haber miles de diarios.

Acarició con la mano una estantería llena de libros de distintos colores. Eran diarios escritos por reinas del pasado. La historia y el legado de toda una cultura se hallaba contenida entre sus páginas.

—Me parece imposible que alguien pueda querer leer un diario lleno de mis pensamientos cuando tiene todos éstos para elegir. De hecho, hasta que Edward me encontró, mi familia adoptiva había conseguido convencerme de que no servía para leer nada que no fueran revistas. —Se rió con cierta amargura—.Pero a partir de ahora pienso aceptar tu consejo y decidir por mí misma qué es lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer. —Miró a Vanessa y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de grabar en su memoria los olores y la atmósfera de aquel lugar. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, tenía frente a sí un diario cuyas tapas habían sido teñidas con una suave tonalidad verde. El tiempo había matizado levemente el color. Al abrir la primera página, descubrió que la piel del interior de la solapa era de una tonalidad más intensa, que le recordó a los ojos de Edward cuando la pasión los oscurecía.

—Este es el diario más antiguo de todo el archivo. Nunca los he leído todos, pero cuando pregunté por qué no había ninguno antes de éste, me dijeron que esa reina fue la que inició la tradición que ha llegado hasta nuestros días.

Isabella sonrió y deslizó una mano por la suave piel de la cubierta. —Por el principio. Parece un buen lugar por el que empezar a aprender cómo ser reina. Vanessa le devolvió la sonrisa.

—He pedido que nos traigan un refrigerio. Leed tranquila, princesa. Os avisaré cuando sea la hora de reunirse con el príncipe Edward para la comida.

Bella asintió y, con aquel pequeño tesoro entre las manos, se sentó en una de las enormes sillas con un otomano frente a ella. Abrió el diario por la primera página.

_"Reina Angelina de Swan Hoy es mi primer día como reina. Todavía me da miedo no saber qué hacer, fallarle a mi pueblo. Mi querido Williams gobernará a mi lado y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello. Pero si no fuera por Gwen, la más fiel de las doncellas, estaría perdida. Muchos han puesto en duda mi decisión de recuperar las antiguas tradiciones. Han pasado muchos siglos desde que una reina utilizó por última vez el poder del triángulo, pero si quiero sanar Tador no me queda otra opción. No podría soportar ver la destrucción del planeta que tanto amo. Me asombra la forma en que mis predecesoras han conseguido mantener la simbiosis sin el triángulo. Envidio su fuerza y su persistencia. Que Tador me perdone si he tomado la decisión equivocada. He de prepararme, puesto que dentro de pocas semanas profetisas y sanadoras alcanzan su mayoría de edad. Entonces deberemos recuperar el vínculo arcano si queremos que Tador se salve. Espero que..."_

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras pasaba la página, pero la tinta se había desvanecido casi por completo y las palabras eran ininteligibles.

—¡Maldita sea! Juró leer hasta el último de aquellos diarios para averiguar algo más acerca de ese misterioso triángulo. Tal vez el Consejo Swan no estuviese dispuesto a estudiar todas las opciones, pero ella sí. Confiaba en el buen juicio de sus padres y tenía el presentimiento de que, fuera lo que fuese aquel objeto, podía ser la clave para salvar el planeta.

—Isabella. La princesa dio media vuelta y vio a Edward, las líneas de su rostro duras como el granito, sus ojos sombríos. —

¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—La reina se ha desmayado. Ven conmigo, rápido. —

Le ofreció su mano y Bella se levantó de un salto, dejó el diario sobre la silla y le siguió. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había pasado tantos años sin su madre que ahora no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de la reina, Bella abrió las enormes puertas de madera y corrió junto a la cama de su madre. Annalecia descansaba plácidamente, cubierta hasta el pecho con una manta de color púrpura. Tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

—Madre... —susurró. Su voz estaba teñida de desesperación y ella se sentía presa de una impotencia que la atormentaba. Su madre no reaccionó, como si no hubiese oído su lamento.

—Isabella. Se volvió al oír la voz de su padre y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, temerosa de lo que su padre pudiese responder.

Charles le acarició el pelo y descansó una mejilla en su cabeza. —Estábamos en una reunión privada con la presidenta del Consejo y se desplomó en el suelo. Cada vez está más débil, como también lo está su vínculo con Tador.

Bella se separó de su padre lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. —Debemos empezar con la ceremonia. ¡No pienso arriesgarme a perderla!

Edward dio un paso al frente, pero el rey Charles le ordenó con un gesto que se detuviera. —Si empezamos la ceremonia demasiado pronto, ambas moriréis. —Una lágrima se precipitó por la mejilla de la princesa y Charles la detuvo con un dedo—. Ya falta poco.

Bella quiso protestar, negarse a aceptar sus palabras, pero tuvo que tragarse su desconcierto como si fuese bilis, áspera y amarga. Sabía que el rey tenía razón, pero no podía soportar la idea de que les pasara algo a sus padres ahora que finalmente se habían reencontrado. Un suave gemido procedente de la cama llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Annalecia tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¡Madre! —Corrió a su lado y se sentó junto a ella.

Renee cogió las manos de su hija entre las suyas.—Shhh, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, que rodaron por su rostro hasta estrellarse contra las sábanas. Sujetó con firmeza las manos de su madre y, recordando lo que Edward había hecho por ella tantas veces, se concentró y envió una corriente de energía a través de su cuerpo hasta el de la frágil reina. Renee suspiró y arqueó la espalda sobre la cama, pero Bella no se detuvo. Empujó su propia energía a través del cuerpo de su madre hasta la tenue conexión que la unía a Tador. El planeta respondió como un gato buscando la atención de alguien. Una cálida marea de energía fluyó entre ellas, y Bella pudo sentir un leve suspiro de satisfacción, que no supo si provenía de su madre o del planeta. Recuperó parte de la energía y la liberó en el cuerpo de su madre, para asegurarse de que ésta estaba a salvo. Luego rompió la conexión mental que las unía y le soltó la mano. Cuando trató de ponerse en pie, le temblaron las piernas y vio el rostro preocupado de Edward un segundo antes de desplomarse entre sus brazos. Enterró la cara contra su pecho y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella..

.

.

.

Bella despertó y sintió la agradable sensación de tener un cuerpo musculoso y muy masculino acurrucado contra ella. El grueso miembro de Edward descansaba sobre la división de su trasero y el vello de su pecho le hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Estiró una mano para tocarle y lo que palpó fue la tela de sus pantalones. Reprimió un suspiro de decepción. Por un instante, aunque sabía que no era recomendable antes de la ceremonia, le imaginó tumbado junto a ella, totalmente desnudo. Edward jamás haría nada que la pusiera en peligro. Lentamente, el príncipe empezó a trazar círculos con el dedo índice alrededor de la plenitud de sus pechos desnudos, con un gesto extrañamente posesivo pero aun así agradable.

—Al fin despiertas, princesa. Empezaba a temer que hubieses llevado tus poderes más allá del límite. No había censura en su voz, sólo sincera preocupación.

Bella sintió cómo una cálida emoción le envolvía el corazón. —¿Ha funcionado?

La vibración de su risa grave y masculina recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa. Cambió el recorrido de su dedo y se centró en la areola, acariciándola con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido muy valiente, Isabella. Posiblemente hayas salvado la vida de tu madre, y además has detenido el deterioro que sufre el planeta... al menos de momento. La reina se siente mucho mejor. Quería volver a atender sus obligaciones, pero Charles la ha confinado en la cama y seguramente esté haciendo todo lo que esté en su poder para mantenerla allí bien provista de energía.

Sus palabras hicieron desaparecer la excitación que sus manos habían iniciado. Se sintió aliviada y feliz al mismo tiempo al escuchar los elogios de Edward. Era la segunda vez, si no recordaba mal, que alguien se sentía orgulloso de ella, y la primera había sido tan sólo unos días antes frente al Consejo Swan. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella también se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Y ése es también tu plan? ¿Mantenerme confinada en esta cama y bien provista de energía? —Arqueó la espalda contra el cuerpo de su amado, frotándose contra su pene.

Edward se quejó entre dientes y le pellizcó el hombro hasta que ella se detuvo, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Luego continuó acariciándole los pechos. El tacto de sus ásperas manos le provocó pequeñas sacudidas de anticipación, encendiendo la llama de la pasión por todo su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto, hechicera. —Su aliento le acarició la nuca. Se acercó aún más a su cuerpo y la besó con suavidad en el mismo sintió que se le erizaba el vello y suspiró llevada por la intensidad de la sensación. Entonces él descansó los labios sobre la piel sensible de su nuca y succionó casi imperceptiblemente, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Isabella y enviando energía a todos los puntos de su cuerpo como en una repentina explosión. Mientras tanto, su dedo continuó describiendo círculos, una y otra vez, moviéndose lentamente para atormentarla aún más. —De hecho, mi plan es mantenerte aquí encerrada todo el día y proporcionarte la energía que necesites, aunque tanto autocontrol acabe por matarme.

Bella gimió de nuevo y él decidió cambiar de pecho. —Esperemos que eso no ocurra —susurró ella.

Edward se rió de nuevo; las vibraciones de su risa abrieron un sendero directo hasta los pezones de la princesa y luego fluyeron como un río de lava hacia su sexo. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Bella exhaló un suspiro prolongado y empezó a mover las caderas rítmicamente contra el miembro erecto de su prometido. En un rápido movimiento, Edward rodó sobre su cuerpo y la obligó a tumbarse boca abajo. A Isabella le sorprendió aquel movimiento inesperado, pero pronto se relajó y dejó que él se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella y empezara a recorrer con las manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Le acarició los brazos con las puntas de los dedos y luego los entrelazó con los de ella y, en otro rápido movimiento, le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Cuando Bella trató de moverlos, descubrió que de nuevo estaban mágicamente atados.

—Maldita sea, Edward. ¡Odio que hagas esto! El se inclinó sobre ella y su cálido aliento le acarició la oreja.

—Es hora de continuar con las clases, princesa, y las ataduras evitan que te hagas daño a ti misma. Se trata de un hechizo sencillo. Algún día te lo enseñaré... cuando esté saciado de ti. —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y el fuego recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la matriz. Los labios de su sexo se cubrieron de una sensación cálida y húmeda y ella gimió mientras se frotaba instintivamente contra la suavidad del colchón.

—Ten cuidado, mi príncipe —le avisó—. Antes o después será mi momento. Y resulta que sé que las hechiceras Swan somos una raza muy vengativa.

La risa de Edward le acarició el cuello y ella volvió la cabeza a un lado para que tuviera más acceso.

—¿En serio, princesa? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues que disfruto fantaseando sobre mi venganza. —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras él ponía los labios sobre su cuello y succionaba suavemente, para luego pasar la lengua por aquel mismo punto—. Recuerda que la venganza es exponencial.

—Perfecto, siempre estoy preparado para un nuevo reto.

Isabella abrió la boca para continuar con aquel simulacro de discusión, pero Edward empezó a explorar su cuerpo con más urgencia, utilizando manos, labios, dientes y lengua. Colmó cada una de sus curvas y recovecos con tantas sensaciones que la princesa pensó que su cuerpo iba a ser víctima de la autocombustión. Sintió la fuerza de un huracán de energía en su interior, cada vez más potente. No podía pensar con claridad, en su mente sólo había lugar para los besos y las caricias. Edward la pellizcó en la cintura y luego fue avanzando lentamente por la línea de sus nalgas. La princesa se arqueó todo lo que pudo contra él, que aún estaba montado sobre sus rodillas.

—Por favor, Edward. Por favor...

—Shhh. —El suave susurro sobre la piel de su cintura envió otra oleada de calor a través de su cuerpo. Sintió un líquido caliente sobre la piel, probablemente aceite, y un intenso aroma a lavanda y a vainilla inundó sus sentidos. Edward le acarició las nalgas con ambas manos, antes de volver a introducirse entre ellas. Sondeó la entrada con un dedo y ella se estremeció, arqueándose aún más, suplicando que se lo metiera. —He estado pensando en aquel día en los jardines cuando te morías por tener un pene entre las nalgas. La ceremonia se acerca y creo que tal vez deberíamos preparar tu cuerpo para que cuando llegue el momento me acepte sin problemas. Así, además, podrás acostumbrarte antes a canalizar la energía.

Otro chorro del aceite aromático cayó sobre su piel y Bella respiró hondo, dejando que aquellos olores le nublaran los sentidos. Edward metió lentamente la punta del dedo en su ano, haciendo movimientos rotativos para que se relajara. Luego lo retiró y, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su amada se ponía tenso, lo volvió a deslizar dentro de su cuerpo con la ayuda del aceite. Bella separó las piernas para que Edward tuviese mejor acceso y gimió mientras sus dedos se hundían en su cuerpo cada vez más adentro. Trató de incorporarse, pero la mano del príncipe sobre su espalda le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento. Continuó penetrándola con movimientos rítmicos que le hicieron creer que enloquecería. La energía dentro de su cuerpo giraba cada vez más deprisa y su fuerza le cubría la piel de un intenso hormigueo.

—Edward... —gimió.

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Él recorrió la longitud de su sexo con el dedo pulgar, mientras con el índice continuaba con la exploración. Poco a poco la princesa se fue acostumbrando a la sensación y trató de relajarse. Tras un tercer chorro de aceite, Edward colocó dos dedos en la entrada de su ano y fue deslizándolos muy despacio hasta que hubo espacio suficiente para los dos. Aquella nueva invasión envió aún más energía a través de su sistema; Bella notó que su piel quedaba cubierta de pequeños destellos eléctricos. Él continuó introduciendo los dedos, cada vez más adentro, e incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta igualarlo al movimiento de las caderas de ella. Lo único que se oía en la estancia era el sonido seco de carne contra carne y la respiración cada vez más entrecortada de la princesa a medida que el orgasmo se apoderaba de ella. Alyssa cerró los ojos e imaginó el enorme pene de Edward ocupando el lugar en el que ahora estaban sus dedos, sus músculos dorados flexionándose con cada embestida.

Los gemidos del príncipe en respuesta a los suyos propios la hicieron sonreír.

«Tal vez no sea la única que está a punto de volverse loca de placer», pensó.

De pronto, Edward empujó los dedos hasta el fondo. El movimiento la cogió desprevenida y le hizo perder la concentración. La visión de Edward desapareció como la niebla arrastrada por una fuerte brisa. Entonces él le dio un azote con la mano abierta y la sensación de dolor la excitó aún más. El huracán de energía que aullaba en su interior creció y ya doblaba al que Bella había experimentado en los jardines. Rezó para poder controlarlo antes de que la hiciese estallar en un millón de pedazos. Edward cambió de posición y separó las nalgas de la princesa hasta que con la otra mano pudo acariciar su sexo. Bella estaba a punto de perder el control, pero él no se detuvo.

—Concéntrate en el poder que fluye por tu cuerpo, mi amor. Canalízalo hacia donde es necesario. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cadera y Bella se estremeció. Estaba a punto de explotar, ¿y pretendía que se concentrara? «¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué?» —Puedes hacerlo, Isabella. Estás desarrollando tus poderes. La forma en que canalizaste la energía en los jardines, las visiones que eres capaz de compartir con otros, la energía con la que has ayudado a tu madre, la energía que sale despedida cada vez que tienes un orgasmo... Es tu legítima herencia, Isabella. Reclámala. Dirige tu energía. Concéntrate.

La princesa sacudió la cabeza, que descansaba sobre la almohada. Edward le dio otro azote con la mano abierta, con la fuerza justa para llamar su atención.

—Céntrate, princesa. Mira en tu interior, tu cuerpo sabrá en qué punto necesitas esa energía. Canaliza el poder ahí primero. Siempre debes procurarte sustento a ti misma antes de alimentar a otros, ya sea el planeta o aquellos a los que quieres. Bella se sintió frustrada, pero trató de apartar aquella sensación de su mente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, formando una imagen de sí misma dentro de su cabeza. Varias zonas de su cuerpo aparecían ensombrecidas. Imaginó el torrente de energía fluyendo hacia esos puntos, reabasteciéndola, reparándola, alimentándola. Sintió un intenso hormigueo y jadeó.

—Así, Isabella. Lo estás consiguiendo. Termina de alimentarte tú y luego concentra el poder para que podamos seguir con el siguiente paso.

La voz de Edward parecía proceder de algún punto alejado, pero aun así era cálida y reconfortante. Cuando su cuerpo vibró, sano y lleno de vigor, Isabella recuperó el control sobre sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que Edward seguía penetrándola con los dedos en un movimiento continuo. Sintió el deseo incontrolable de tumbarle sobre la cama y montarle hasta que los dos estuvieran satisfechos y demasiado cansados para moverse. Tiró de sus ataduras con fuerza, pero no cedieron. Al verla, Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Veo que has recuperado las visiones. Bien. ¿Has concentrado tu poder? Cerró los ojos y le sorprendió encontrar aquella masa de energía acurrucada en su interior, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Asintió contra la almohada para que él supiera que le había escuchado. —Ahora, igual que te has sanado a ti misma, concéntrate en todo lo que te rodea: personas, plantas, árboles, balda, el planeta entero. No podrás curarlo todo hasta que seas reina, pero tampoco hay necesidad de desperdiciar el poder que ahora mismo te sobra. Haz que la energía fluya hacia donde más necesaria sea. Y no olvides guardar una parte para ti misma.

En su mente se formó una imagen de Tador como si estuviese mirando un globo terráqueo que pudiese coger entre sus manos. Numerosas zonas, bastante extensas todas ellas, aparecían ensombrecidas, algunas en el interior del planeta, aunque el aspecto de la superficie parecía perfectamente vivo y lleno de vida. Frunció el ceño mientras valoraba los daños. Había tanto por sanar que se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo una vez fuese reina. Deseó que el Consejo Swan pudiese ver lo mismo que ella. Sintió las manos de Edward dándole placer a su cuerpo, aunque parecían distantes. Centró su atención de nuevo en el planeta. Escogió las zonas más habitadas y observó maravillada cómo lentamente se iban recuperando ante sus ojos. Los árboles, enfermos y apagados, brillaron de nuevo repletos de energía.

La hierba creció llena de vida y las flores de todos los colores volvieron sus pétalos hacia el sol. Cuando estaba llegando al límite de sus reservas de energía, se detuvo y guardó la cantidad necesaria para pasar el resto del día. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Edward tenía razón. Debía asegurarse de que ella misma estaba alimentada o el planeta y su pueblo correrían peligro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al techo. Edward se movió y su rostro llenó su campo de visión. Tenía marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos y, aunque sonreía, el estrés se leía perfectamente en las líneas de su cara.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, princesa.

Bella se sintió culpable. Había dirigido la energía hacia sí misma y hacia el planeta, pero no había pensado en alimentar también al hombre que la había salvado de una existencia terrible y que la había traído de vuelta a su verdadero hogar. El hombre que amaba... La fuerza de aquellas palabras la hizo estremecerse. Habían compartido una conexión muy profunda desde las noches en que se le aparecía en sueños, pero había sido en los últimos días cuando aquel hombre maravilloso le había robado el corazón. Abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras y se dio cuenta de que no podía forzarlas más allá de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras en su mente tomaba forma una idea.

Tal vez aún no pudiese expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero sí podía demostrárselos con hechos hasta que reuniese el valor necesario para decir «te quiero».

Trató de moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza. Edward se arrodilló entre sus piernas y cubrió su sexo con un cálido aliento. Bella se sobresaltó ante tan inesperada sensación, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para poder reunir la energía tal y como le había enseñado. Expandió su conciencia y poco a poco fue formando una imagen dentro de su cabeza. Tomó parte de la energía y con mucho cuidado la dirigió hacia Edward. Si era capaz de afinar el uso de sus nuevas habilidades, podría tocarle y acariciarle donde quisiese.

Cuando él recorrió su sexo con la lengua, Bella dirigió el hilo de energía hacia la punta de su pene, como le hubiese gustado hacer con la boca. El príncipe gimió contra su clítoris, mientras, sin detenerse, continuaba lamiendo. Bella abrió las piernas por completo para que su amado tuviese mejor acceso a ella y luego centró su atención de nuevo en su propia energía, que envolvió obedientemente la punta de la verga de Edward y se recreó en la primera gota de esencia que brillaba en ella. Continuó avanzando, como si ella misma la tomara por completo en su boca. Sintió ganas de reír al darse cuenta de que un hombre del tamaño de Edward tal vez jamás hubiese encontrado a una mujer capaz de albergar la longitud de su sexo en la boca, pero su energía sí podía hacerlo. Dividió el caudal de su poder y, mientras por un lado continuaba torturando su enorme sexo, por el otro le acarició los testículos y la fina banda de piel que los separaba del ano. El pene de Edward se puso increíblemente rígido dentro del caudal de energía y Bella disfrutó de la explosión de feminidad que fluía por su cuerpo.

Olvidada de su estatus real y de sus obligaciones, en ese momento sólo se sentía como mujer que buscaba darle placer al hombre que amaba, y éste era un poder mucho más elemental y primitivo. Continuó acariciándole y provocando su pasión mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella. Dejó que Edward estableciera el ritmo y disfrutó del viaje. Cuando él aceleraba sus movimientos, o disminuía la presión, ella le imitaba. El vórtice de pasión entre sus cuerpos se hizo cada vez más intenso, hasta que el aire se llenó de jadeos y de gemidos mezclados con el delicioso aroma de sexo, vainilla y lavanda.

—Alyssandra, detente. No pienso alimentarme de la energía de tu orgasmo. Te has desmayado hace tan sólo unas horas, no quiero poner en peligro tu salud. —Descansó la frente sobre el vientre de su prometida como si tratara de recuperar las riendas de su propio autocontrol.

—Debes aprender a confiar en mí, Edward.

El levantó la cabeza, listo para protestar, pero entonces Bella hizo que su energía incrementara sus esfuerzos y su protesta quedó flotando en el aire. Sus miradas se encontraron segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Edward se pusiese rígido bajo los efectos de un poderoso orgasmo. Sorprendido de tan repentinas sensaciones, chupó el clítoris de Bella con fuerza, llevándola al borde del precipicio. En sus ojos se formaron caleidoscopios de brillantes colores mientras el torbellino de energía salía disparado de su cuerpo. El espejo que había sobre el tocador tembló y en cada centímetro de balda aparecieron miles de chispas rosadas que se precipitaron sobre ellos, cubriéndoles la piel de un suave hormigueo.

Bella contempló los daños a su alrededor y, cuando estuvo segura de que no corrían peligro inmediato, utilizó su poder para liberarse de las mágicas ataduras y se quedó allí, tumbada, con las manos sobre la cabeza de su prometido, que descansaba sobre su vientre. Dejó que el silencio se apoderara de la estancia y escuchó extasiada el sonido de la respiración de Edward y las pequeñas explosiones ocasionales sobre la balda. Unos instantes más tarde la respiración del príncipe recobró su ritmo normal. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

—Eso es hacer trampa, princesa, pero creo que me ha gustado.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Después de varios intercambios de sustento más, Edward mandó traer dos bañeras a la habitación de Isabella. A pesar de la cantidad de energía que habían compartido en las últimas horas, su pene se puso de nuevo erecto al verla deslizarse en el agua caliente, con un suspiro en los labios y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis. Se metió en su bañera pensando que, si ignoraba la erección, ésta desaparecería. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la información que Emmett había encontrado en los archivos del rey y, siguiendo los consejos de la reina Renee, no quería seguir tratando a la princesa como si fuese una niña. Se relajó disfrutando de las cálidas aguas y suspiró al sentir cómo sus castigados músculos se destensaban. Miró en dirección a Isabella para comprobar que seguía en la misma posición.

—No pensarás quedarte dormida y acabar tus días ahogada, ¿verdad, amor mío?

Ella sonrió, divertida. —No. Pero se está bien así en remojo, disfrutando de las sensaciones.

Edward nunca había sido especialmente amante de las bañeras, a menos que implicasen baños en grupo. Había muchas mujeres encantadas de ayudarle con su sustento diario, pero desde que había encontrado a Isabella siempre se bañaba solo, normalmente acariciándose a sí mismo mientras imaginaba qué le haría a su futura esposa en cuanto la ceremonia de ascensión hubiese finalizado. Cuando aquel mismo día había encontrado a Isabella con Vanessa justo después del incidente con la ponga, había descubierto que tal vez sí mantuviera algo de su antigua afición a las zonas de baño colectivas. Pero definitivamente el grupo de asistentes sería mucho más selecto que en el pasado. Su enérgica compañera prometía mantenerle ocupado durante bastante tiempo antes de que necesitasen de la presencia de terceras personas. Se excitó de nuevo y su miembro asomó la cabeza tímidamente por encima del nivel del agua.

Dejó las fantasías con la princesa a un lado y decidió que no podía seguir ocultándole lo que había descubierto. —Isabella.

—¿Mmm?

—Hoy he encontrado algo en los archivos del rey que me gustaría comentar contigo.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle, pero el resto de su cuerpo continuó sumergido bajo el agua hasta el cuello. Edward respiró profundamente mientras luchaba con sus instintos, que le animaban a protegerla y mantenerla sana y salva.

—¿Piensas mantener el suspense? —Bella sonrió con un movimiento de sus labios lento y lánguido que le produjo un suave hormigueo en los testículos.

Carraspeó mientras deseaba que el agua de la bañera se enfriase antes de que explotase por exceso de presión. Aquello era culpa del nivel alterado de las feromonas de Bella, pero la explicación científica no servía para calmarle.

—Bueno, en realidad quien lo ha encontrado ha sido Emmett. Hablaba de una leyenda.

Un destello de curiosidad brilló en los ojos de Bella, que se incorporó en la bañera para poder mirarle a los ojos. —¿Una leyenda? —Su voz estaba llena de excitación, como la de un niño a quien acaban de prometer un caramelo.

—Sí. Hablaba de una princesa que antes de ascender al trono tiene más poder que la propia reina. —Estudió la expresión de su amada, esperando cualquier reacción. El rostro de la princesa, sin embargo, era una máscara.

Respondió con otra pregunta. —¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que crees que esa leyenda se refiere a mí?

Edward se incorporó dentro de la bañera y la miró a los ojos. Al sentir el frío sobre su piel mojada un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. —Ninguna otra princesa a punto de ascender al trono ha demostrado tener tanto poder como tú. No lo sabremos con seguridad hasta la ceremonia de presentación, pero no me sorprendería descubrir que eres más poderosa que tu madre.

—¿Qué más cuenta esa leyenda? Tengo la impresión de que no se trata de nada bueno, así que ve al grano.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. No es tan fácil. Me está costando mucho contarte todo esto. Pero la reina...

—¿La reina, qué? —Bella enarcó las cejas y clavó su mirada en él. Edward suspiró al darse cuenta de que se había llevado a sí mismo a aguas peligrosas.

—Digamos que tu madre me aconsejó que no te ocultase cosas creyendo protegerte con ello.

—¿Quieres decir como cuando mi visión de la ceremonia de ascensión al trono te puso nervioso?

Edward cerró los ojos. Aquella mujer era demasiado lista.

—Sí, exactamente así. —Levantó una mano para detener su siguiente pregunta—. Me queda más o menos un día según nuestro trato y todavía necesito ese tiempo. Pero lo de la leyenda es algo distinto. Habla de una princesa que llegará a Tador cuando éste esté en peligro y cuyo poder será tan intenso que podría llegar a ser inestable e incluso peligroso. Luego se menciona algo llamado «el triángulo», que es necesario para curar Tador por completo y evitar que la nueva reina se destruya a sí misma.

Un repentino ruido de agua cayendo sobre el suelo sobresaltó a Edward.

—¡El triángulo! —exclamó ella—. Casi lo había olvidado. En los archivos de la reina estaba leyendo algo de un triángulo cuando tú llegaste para decirme que mi madre se había desmayado. —Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo escribió la reina que instauró la tradición de llevar un diario y decía que recuperaba el triángulo para poder sanar Tador por completo. También hablaba de una profetisa y de una sanadora y de su mayoría de edad, aunque no hacía ninguna referencia a la ceremonia, así que no sé si esas mujeres pertenecían a la familia real o no. —Se volvió hacia Edward—. El problema es que la tinta del resto de las páginas había desaparecido casi por completo y el texto era ilegible, como si esa parte hubiese sido oscurecida a propósito.

La expresión de Edward se volvió sombría y su corazón empezó a latir con urgencia. —Creo que deberíamos avisar a Vanessa, Jasper y Emmett y pasar algo más de tiempo en los archivos. Tenemos mucho que leer antes de la ceremonia.

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo y del baño, Bella volvió a los archivos de la reina y buscó más información acerca del triángulo del que la reina Angelina hablaba en su diario. Contaba con la ayuda de Vanessa, Jasper y Emmett, mientras Edward había ido solo al archivo del rey. Tuvo que prometer a los hombres litros de vino y un generoso refrigerio, pero al final decidieron ayudarla. No estaba muy segura de si estaban interesados en encontrar opciones para salvar Tador o para dejar al Consejo en ridículo, aunque mientras la ayudasen no le importaba demasiado. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el baile de presentación de aquella misma noche, pero querían aprovechar cada segundo que les quedase.

—Mi señora, aquí están el resto de los diarios de la reina Angelina.

Vanessa los dejó en una mesa junto a Bella y tomó asiento frente a ella, dispuesta a leer un montón de libros que había reservado para ella. Jasper resopló contrariado y tiró otro de los diarios a una pila cada vez más grande que se amontonaba a sus pies.

—¡Joder! Sea quien sea la persona que ha borrado la información acerca del triángulo, ha hecho un trabajo inmejorable. Cada vez que encontramos algo más de información, las páginas siguientes son ilegibles.

Emmett examinó el último ejemplar de la pila y frunció el ceño. —Se trata de algún tipo de hechizo de bloqueo. No conozco a ningún Swan que tenga esa clase de poder. ¿Y vosotros?

Vanessa y Jasper sacudieron la cabeza y Bella apretó los labios, recordando algo que su madre le había dicho. —Aún no sé cuáles son mis habilidades, tal vez pueda hacer algo.

Emmett le pasó el diario. —No pasa nada por intentarlo. Si realmente eres la princesa de la leyenda, seguramente seas capaz de canalizar tu energía para hacer cosas que el resto de los Swan no podemos.

Bella pasó las páginas hasta encontrar las palabras borrosas. Se concentró y separó un hilo de energía, con el que acarició la superficie de la página. Aparte de unas cuantas chispas, no ocurrió nada más. —Creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien.

—No os rindáis, princesa. —Vanessa cogió otro diario y lo abrió por la primera página—. Seguiremos leyendo mientras vos tratáis de romper el hechizo.

«Romper el hechizo...» Bella había intentado hacer que la tinta reapareciera, y tal vez lo que debería haber intentado era romper el hechizo. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ni idea de qué forma tomaría su talento especial, y no perdía nada probándolo. Cerró los ojos y lo intentó de nuevo. Vio, dentro de su cabeza, que de los bordes de las cubiertas emanaba un débil resplandor. Acarició con su poder aquel extraño brillo, probando su textura, y lo único que consiguió fue otro breve chisporroteo. Tomó aire y envió una onda de energía directamente hacia el diario. El brillo que lo rodeaba desapareció con un sonoro estallido y de pronto el tomo empezó a arder entre sus manos.

Bella lo dejó caer al suelo justo un segundo antes de que un chorro de agua fría se derramase sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y vio a Vanessa mirándola desde arriba y con un vaso vacío en la mano.

—Princesa, ¿estáis bien? ¿Os habéis quemado?

Bella se miró las manos, aliviada al no encontrar heridas ni quemaduras, y luego centró su atención de nuevo en el diario carbonizado que descansaba frente a sus pies.

—Maldita sea. Creo que he roto el hechizo, pero también he destruido el diario. Al menos ahora sé que tengo mis poderes bajo control y que tal vez no sea la princesa de la leyenda.

Jasper recogió los restos del diario del suelo y los dejó a un lado. —Bueno, la buena noticia es que has encontrado tu poder especial: romper hechizos. Parece una habilidad muy útil, especialmente para una reina. La mala noticia es que tienes que tratar de ser un poco más sutil o haremos todos los diarios a la barbacoa antes de que podamos encontrar lo que buscamos.

—Gracias por el consejo. ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo hacer eso? —Buscó en la pila el diario que tuviese menos páginas borrosas y lo agitó frente a ella, esperando una contestación.

—Imagina exactamente lo que acabas de hacer e inténtalo de nuevo, pero esta vez con más cuidado. —Jasper se encogió de hombros y cogió una galleta de encima de la mesa.

—Chicos, sois una auténtica fuente de información, ¿lo sabíais?

Ambos rieron y luego se acercaron a ella para poder ver mejor su siguiente intento. —Genial, sin presión.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo separó un hilo de energía, la suficiente para iluminar el brillo que rodeaba el diario. Respiró profundamente mientras se concentraba en romper el hechizo. Su poder acarició los bordes de aquella extraña luz y de nuevo chisporroteó con el contacto. Bella mantuvo el nivel de su energía bajo pero constante. Pasados unos segundos, la suave luz fue perdiendo intensidad hasta desaparecer. Rápidamente, la princesa retiró su energía para evitar que las páginas se incendiasen y luego abrió un ojo para ver si había funcionado. Lo que antes eran palabras ininteligibles ahora aparecían claramente impresas sobre la página como si acabasen de ser leyó en voz alta:

_«... humanos poderosos con dones especiales deben ser los encargados de cumplir los otros dos puntos y someterse a la ascensión con dos príncipes Swan de sangre pura»_.

Emmett emitió un silbido largo y grave. —A los del Consejo Swan les va a dar un ataque.

Bella sintió miedo. Edward le había dicho que los hijos fruto de un Swan y un humano eran Cunt. Ningún miembro de la casa real estaría dispuesto a disolver su línea familiar con un humano, y eso sin mencionar una posible batalla.

—No te rindas, amor mío. —Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta observándola—. No conocerás todos los detalles hasta que hayas revelado los misterios de todos los diarios hechizados. Esas palabras no estarían escondidas si no fuesen importantes. No debe ser tan evidente como parece.

Bella sintió el deseo urgente de empujarle sobre alguno de aquellos sillones y lamer cada centímetro de su piel. Se formó en su mente la imagen de Edward con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, con su cuerpo desnudo y a su merced, mientras ella cubría su piel con aquel aceite con aroma a vainilla y lavanda. De pronto el cuerpo del príncipe se puso rígido y ella supo que sin darse cuenta había compartido su visión con él. Trató de dominar la expresión de su rostro para que la sonrisa picarona que estaba a punto de aflorar en sus labios no fuese tan evidente.

—Edward, qué bien que estés aquí. ¿Has encontrado algo en los archivos del rey?

—Nada en toda una mañana de trabajo, a excepción de una entrada que me remitía a los archivos de la reina si quería saber más acerca del triángulo. —Se sentó en el escabel que había frente a Bella y tomó un trago de vino de su copa—. Lástima que no encontrásemos ese libro ayer, hubiese pasado aquí toda la mañana.

La princesa se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios contra los de Edward, introduciendo la lengua entre ellos y reprimiendo un gemido de placer al saborear el vino que su amado acababa de tomar. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a separarse de él unos milímetros para evitar la tentación de su cuerpo musculoso.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudar —susurró Bella sobre sus labios—. ¿Por qué vosotros tres no intentáis encontrarle el sentido a estas palabras mientras yo continúo rompiendo hechizos?

SEdward rozó los labios de Bella con los suyos, antes de poner suficiente espacio entre ellos para que ella pudiese respirar sin oler el aroma a vino de su aliento.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Bella se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo pedía sustento a gritos.

—Chicos, ¿qué habéis averiguado mientras yo rompía hechizos? —Su voz sonó áspera, por lo que Vanessa le ofreció una copa de vino que ella aceptó de buen grado.

El líquido afrutado calmó la sensación seca que tenía en la garganta y lo engulló casi con gula, levantando de nuevo la copa para pedir más. Edward terminó de anotar el último párrafo que había sido revelado y luego se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

—Por lo que parece, no es la primera vez que Tador pasa por esta situación. En muchas otras ocasiones a lo largo de la historia se ha utilizado el triángulo para salvar al planeta de una destrucción segura. Los tres lados del triángulo corresponden a la reina, la profetisa y la sanadora. Estas dos últimas son humanas, aunque no unas humanas corrientes. Tienen poderes especiales y seguramente también sangre Swan en sus venas.

—El Consejo tacharía de blasfemia cualquier intento de aparear a un humano con un príncipe Swan —dijo Jasper apretando los dientes.

Edward dejó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo encima de la mesa y asintió. —De cualquier modo, eso no es lo que hace falta para sanar el planeta y evitar que el poder de Isabella la destruya a sí misma. Escuchad el resto. —Cogió de nuevo la hoja y continuó leyendo—:

_«La reina debe ascender al trono primero, luego la profetisa y por último la sanadora. Estas dos últimas deben pasar por una ceremonia de mayoría de edad similar a la de la reina, donde serán apareadas con un príncipe Swan de sangre pura, aunque no deben ser necesariamente vírgenes. Una vez que los tres puntos del triángulo hayan ascendido, se lleva a cabo una ceremonia con las seis personas (la reina, la profetisa, la sanadora y sus respectivas parejas). Entonces el triángulo restablece el planeta y lo protege hasta que pueda acumular energía suficiente para subsistir sólo de la reina. Cuando el ciclo se ha completado, los descendientes de la profetisa y la sanadora nacerán sin los poderes necesarios para formar parte del triángulo. Entonces se vuelve a un sistema de simbiosis con el planeta basado en un único punto.»_

El silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras todos reflexionaban sobre lo que Edward acababa de leer. Bella se sirvió más vino y tomó un trago mientras analizaba todas las posibles implicaciones.

—El Consejo Swan va a sorprenderse de verdad si les propongo esto. No van a creerlo. Eso por no hablar de cómo vamos a encontrar dos príncipes de sangre real dispuestos a unirse a dos humanas.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta. —Curiosamente veo a dos príncipes sentados frente a ti que tienen pocas perspectivas, o ninguna, de encontrar compañera en un futuro próximo. Tendría que esperar doce años a que una de las princesas más jóvenes cumpla la mayoría de edad, o bien casarme con una mujer que tiene la edad de mi madre. Y resulta que sé que Emmett está exactamente en la misma situación.

—¿Y vuestras familias? ¿Aprobarían que os unieseis a una humana, por muy especial que sea?

Emmett encogió los hombros. —No te preocupes más de lo necesario. Primero asciende al trono y luego, cuando informes al Consejo de todo lo que hemos averiguado, nosotros te apoyaremos. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste en el último encuentro. Debemos hacer lo mejor para Tador, y es evidente que esto ha funcionado antes en el pasado. Vale la pena intentarlo. Y, además, después de cuatro horas leyendo la desesperación que tantas reinas del pasado describieron en sus diarios y sus razones para recuperar el triángulo, no creo que tengamos mucha elección. Especialmente si la condición inestable de tu poder puede ser un peligro para tu salud y para la de Tador. Seríamos estúpidos si no lo intentásemos.

—¿Por qué me parece que los miembros del Consejo prefieren ser estúpidos?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta retórica de Bella. En su mente se agolpaban miles de dudas, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Edward la sujetó entre sus brazos y luego se dirigió al resto.

—¿Puede alguien recoger todo esto y luego poner las notas en un lugar seguro? He de asegurarme de que nuestra futura reina tiene suficiente energía para la ceremonia de presentación de esta noche. Necesita lograr todos los apoyos posibles si es que quiere conseguir la aprobación para llevar a cabo el triángulo.

Bella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y enterró la cara en su túnica, que olía a madera y tenía el singular aroma tan masculino de Edward. Debió de perder el sentido durante el trayecto, porque de pronto estaba tumbada en su cama y Edward la tapaba con las sábanas. Con gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos para mirar a su prometido. Cuando iba a pedirle que se quedase con ella, él se quitó la túnica y las botas y se deslizó en la cama a su lado, con el brazo por encima de ella y la mano sobre su pecho, como solía hacer siempre.

—Duerme, mi amor. Tenemos una larga noche por delante.

Bella suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. .

.

.

.

La princesa estaba sentada frente al espejo mientras Vanessa le daba los últimos toques a su pelo. Su melena flotaba libre alrededor de su rostro. La doncella la había decorado con pequeñas piedras parecidas a diamantes que brillaban estratégicamente cada vez que la luz se reflejaba en ellas.

—Tengo miedo, Vanessa. ¿Qué pasará si no les gusto o si vomito encima de alguien importante? O peor aún, ¿y si esta noche demuestro que tengo más poder que mi madre y descubren que esa leyenda habla de mí?

La risa musical de la doncella impregnó el ambiente.

—Princesa, realmente estáis obsesionada con vomitar encima de la gente. En cuanto a la leyenda, no tiene sentido preocuparse por ella, pronto sabremos si es cierta. El pueblo Swan ya os ama. Incluso durante vuestra ausencia, habéis estado presente en sus pensamientos y todos confiaban en que volveríais. El príncipe Edward les prometió que os encontraría y nunca dudaron de su palabra. Además, el pueblo todavía comenta lo que dijisteis en el Consejo Swan. Muchos piensan que el Consejo ya no sirve a los intereses de la gente y están deseosos de tener una reina que tome sus propias decisiones. —Vanessa se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir—. No he querido decir que la reina Renee no haya sido una gran líder...

—No te preocupes, Vanessa, sé lo que has querido decir. Mi madre ha tenido muchas distracciones, entre ellas atender las necesidades de todo un planeta. Miró a la joven y le sonrió. Se sintió aliviada al ver que la doncella le devolvía el gesto. —Estoy realmente nerviosa con lo de la ceremonia. ¿Qué pasará si no funciona? ¿Y si no soy más que un fraude? —Levantó la vista para ver la expresión calmada de Vanessa y suspiró—. Para ti es fácil estar tan tranquila. Esta noche no habrá miles de personas mirándote como si fueses una langosta en una pecera.

—Lo haréis muy bien. Y no olvidéis que Edward, vuestros padres y los suyos, Jasper y Emmett y yo misma estaremos allí con vos por si nos necesitáis. —Vanessa dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama, donde estaba el vestido de Bella, una explosión de gasa translúcida cubierta de las mismas piedras brillantes que adornaban el pelo de la princesa—. Venid, es hora de poneros el vestido para la celebración.

Bella se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la cama, estudiando su vestido con expresión escéptica. —¿Cómo puede ser que sepas cómo ponerme ese vestido? Parece como si un montón de tela y un enorme diamante hubiesen estallado encima de mi cama.

Vanessa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, indignada. —Debéis confiar más en vuestra doncella, princesa. ¿Os he defraudado hasta el momento?

Isabella no pudo evitar una carcajada. —Está bien, confío en ti. —Se quedó de pie en el centro de la estancia, con los brazos estirados a lo largo del cuerpo—. Soy toda tuya. Ponme guapa.

Casi una hora más tarde, después de envolver, sujetar, retorcer y ajustar, la doncella dio un paso atrás y observó a Bella con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

—Os queda perfecto, princesa.

Bella se volvió para mirarse en el espejo y se sobresaltó al ver su propio reflejo. No reconocía a la extraña que la miraba desde él. Creía que el último trabajo de Vanessa, convertirla en una mujer Swan, había sido un milagro, pero esto... Esto era increíble.

La tela, plateada y reluciente, le rodeaba el cuerpo justo por debajo de los pechos, de modo que éstos parecían firmes y tersos, y los pezones eran perfectamente visibles a través del tejido. Sus brazos estaban parcialmente cubiertos, mientras que la espalda quedaba libre hasta casi la altura del trasero. La parte frontal del vestido le cubría justo hasta el nacimiento de los muslos, mientras que por los lados caía hasta el suelo. Su cuerpo desnudo era perfectamente visible a través de la tela, pero cuando se movía la luz caía sobre las piedras y provocaba una explosión de brillantes destellos al rebotar en ellas. Completaban el conjunto un par de delicados zapatos de piel, bordados también con piedras. Su doncella le había perfilado los ojos con un brillante tono azul y cubierto los labios con el zumo de una fruta que olía a ron y que les daba un toque de color rojo.

—Vaya, Vanessa, recuérdame que no vuelva a poner tus habilidades en duda. Edward se va a atragantar con su propia lengua cuando vea tu obra. No puedo creerme que esa del espejo sea yo.

—Oh, creedme, princesa, no dejaré de recordároslo. Y creo que Edward no será el único que se trague la lengua al veros. A los príncipes Jasper y Emmett se les cae la baba cuando os tienen cerca. Estoy segura de que cuando os vean hoy no podrán evitar manchar sus pantalones.

Bella soltó una carcajada al visualizar la escena. —No babean por mí.

—Claro que sí, pero vos estáis demasiado ocupada babeando por el príncipe Edward y no os dais cuenta, y así es como debe ser.

Bella volvió a mirarse en el espejo y suspiró. Vanessa decía la verdad. —Edward es increíble. Pero los tres puestos en fila uno al lado del otro es suficiente para hacer que cualquier mujer en cien kilómetros a la redonda tenga un orgasmo.

La doncella soltó una carcajada. —Seguramente. Espero que no os ofendáis, princesa, pero me encantaría verlos a los tres totalmente desnudos. Bella se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Jasper y Emmett formarán parte de los veinte hombres Swan que me darán su... esencia?

Vanessa asintió y en sus enormes ojos apareció un brillo travieso. La imagen de Edward, Jasper y Emmett de pie uno al lado del otro, luciendo la piel dorada de su cuerpo desnudo, la hizo sonreír. Los tres acariciaban sus hermosos miembros, y en la punta les brillaba una pequeña gota del cremoso líquido. A Bella se le hizo la boca agua. Sintió entre las piernas una repentina sensación húmeda y cálida y tuvo que apretar los muslos para detenerla. Cerró los ojos y trató de apartar aquella visión de su mente.

—Oh, Dios mío. Creo que voy a ser víctima de una combustión espontánea sólo por pensar en ello.

—Princesa, me parece que soy afortunada por tener una señora con una imaginación tan vivida que comparte sus visiones sin problemas.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward consiguió llegar al final de la interminable escalera de balda blanca y se mezcló con el resto de los asistentes, la celebración ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Las risas y las conversaciones animadas a su alrededor le hicieron sonreír. La gente estaba reunida en grupos en torno a mesas repletas de ricos manjares y bebidas mientras una docena de músicos amenizaban la velada. La mitad de la estancia se hallaba vacía a la espera de la presentación de la princesa.

Edward avanzó entre la multitud, intercambiando saludos con su gente y tratando de ignorar la impaciencia que le consumía por dentro. ¿Dónde estaba Isabella? Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que se habían visto y ya la echaba de menos. Se preguntó si era por el vínculo que los unía como futuros reyes o tal vez se trataba del hechizo que esa mujer había invocado sobre su vida. Sonrió al recordar varios momentos que había compartido con ella. Sin duda su vida junto a Bella no sería nada aburrida y estaba agradecido por ello.

Jasper y Emmett le hicieron señas desde su posición estratégica cerca del vino. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward avanzó entre los asistentes en dirección a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende encontraros cerca de las bebidas?

Jasper cogió un vaso vacío y lo llenó hasta la mitad de vino. Luego se llevó una mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones, de donde sacó un pequeño frasco.

—Esto debería suavizarlo un poco. Se llama absenta, importada de la Tierra. —Llenó el resto del vaso y movió la mezcla antes de ofrecérsela a Edward.

—¿Te parece que necesito un trago? —Se llevó el vaso a la nariz y olió cautelosamente su contenido.

—Mis padres dicen que cuando Charles trajo a Renee a su presentación, atacó a varios hombres Swan poseído por los celos. Pensamos que tal vez podríamos ayudarte a superar todo esto sin incidentes. ¿Para qué están los amigos si no?

Edward sonrió a sus fieles amigos antes de tomar un sorbo de aquella bebida. Tenía el sabor afrutado del vino, pero reconoció la presencia del licor al sentir la quemazón tan familiar que le producía al bajar por la garganta.

—Creo que no necesitaré esto, pero os agradezco el gesto.

Se oyó una exclamación procedente de la multitud que le hizo volverse en dirección a la escalera. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Isabella el aire se le quedó estancado en los pulmones. La fuerza de tan repentina conexión fue tan intensa que necesitó algunos segundos para que sus ojos se adaptasen a la imagen completa de ella. El vestido tradicional de las futuras reinas brillaba a su alrededor como si fuese una caricia erótica, sus pequeños cristales de balda desprendían destellos cada vez que la luz se reflejaba en ellos. La imagen de su cuerpo flexible le atormentó de tal manera que dentro de sus pantalones todo pareció cobrar vida. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de enfrentarse al deseo irresistible de arrastrarla hasta la cama y deslizarse dentro de su acogedor cuerpo. Se bebió hasta la última gota de su copa y agradeció la sensación de calor que le proporcionó. Tal vez aquella extraña mezcla le ayudase a recuperar el sentido.

Alguien cogió la copa de entre sus dedos, sin duda para rellenarla del mismo líquido, mientras a sus espaldas sonaban risas sofocadas. La tensión debía de ser evidente en su rostro porque Isabella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió antes de ofrecerle una mano, un gesto silencioso para que la acompañase durante el resto del camino. Con el movimiento, la tela del vestido le rozó uno de los pezones, que inmediatamente se puso tenso. Edward deseó poder tener aquella perla en su boca, la suave textura de su piel sobre su lengua. Jasper le dio un pequeño empujón y él empezó a avanzar hacia Isabella sin apartar los ojos de ella ni un segundo.

La multitud les abrió paso silenciosa, como esperando ser testigos de la evolución de aquella escena. Cuando llegó al lado de la princesa, su mano se posó sobre la espalda de ella con gesto posesivo, notando que su cálida piel le quemaba a través de la fina tela.

—De nuevo me dejas sin habla, Isabella.

Ella sonrió y en sus mejillas apareció un repentino rubor. Se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle algo al oído y su aliento le acarició suavemente el cuello, lo que hizo que una oleada de excitación recorriese su cuerpo.

—Creo que a partir de ahora mi objetivo personal será sorprenderte, mi príncipe.

Una imagen repentina de Isabella montada a horcadas sobre él pasó fugaz por su mente y Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza. No estaba seguro de si era una imagen enviada por ella o era fruto de su propia imaginación, pero la apartó a un lado y de nuevo centró su atención en la princesa.

—Eso espero. —Respiró profundamente y luego le ofreció una mano—. ¿Me permitís?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella. Le sujetó por la túnica y luego tiró de él hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Edward apretó con fuerza su cuerpo contra él y saqueó sus labios; el aroma almizclado de su excitación flotaba alrededor de ellos. Las suaves curvas del cuerpo de su amada se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de arrancarle el vestido y atravesarla con su miembro allí mismo, a los pies de la escalera. Los vítores de la multitud le hicieron volver en sí con la misma eficiencia que un cubo de agua fría y fue apartándose poco a poco de ella, concentrándose para hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones. En los labios de Isabella, henchidos aún por sus besos, se formó una dulce sonrisa, mientras estudiaba la expresión de su prometido a través de sus largas pestañas. Luego se puso firme y levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—¿Me permitís? —preguntó Bella. No sin cierta dificultad, puesto que gran parte de la sangre de su cuerpo residía ahora entre las piernas, Edward le ofreció de nuevo su mano.

La princesa aceptó gentilmente el gesto y los dos avanzaron entre la multitud. Durante las horas que siguieron Edward no se apartó un segundo de ella. Se sintió aliviado cuando, después de las primeras presentaciones, los hombros de Bella se relajaron y pareció que realmente estaba disfrutando de la velada. Sus padres, Emmett y Jasper estuvieron con ellos hasta estar seguros de que la princesa estaba bien, momento que aprovecharon para fundirse con el resto de los asistentes. Todos los que la conocieron parecieron encantados con ella. Edward observó maravillado que ella escuchaba a cada persona como si en ese momento no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo que sus palabras. Se preguntó si era consciente al hacerlo o si aquél era un don natural en ella.

Bella sentía un interés sincero por los demás que era evidente en cada una de sus palabras y de sus movimientos. Muchos se dirigieron a ella para comentar lo ocurrido en el Consejo Swan. Le transmitieron sus sentimientos y le aseguraron que estaban con ella y que confiaban en su sabiduría como futura reina. Edward fue testigo de cómo Bella se transformaba en una mujer confiada y segura de sí misma. Con o sin su ayuda, había nacido para ser reina. Dos horas más tarde, su paciencia empezó a flaquear. La celebración era un éxito, el pueblo Swan adoraba a su prometida, pero él se moría de ganas de tenerla sólo para sí.

De pronto aquellas caras sonrientes, rivalizando por la atención de la princesa, empezaron a irritarle. Sintió el deseo de colocársela sobre el hombro y, al grito de «¡Es mía!», llevársela a la habitación más cercana. Tal vez los efectos de la bebida que Jasper y Emmett le habían servido estaban desapareciendo. Había hablado brevemente con el rey Charles, quien le había explicado que, a medida que el día de la ceremonia estuviese más cerca, cada vez sería más posesivo. Por lo visto era la forma en que Tador se aseguraba la futura unión entre el rey y la reina. Aquello no era un problema, puesto que ya se sentía muy unido a ella, pero lo que no había calculado era la intensidad de sus propios impulsos.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no ahuyentar a la gente de ella a gritos. Suspiró aliviado al oír un gong que sonaba al fondo de la sala y que anunciaba la llegada de los reyes. La multitud que los rodeaba se disolvió rápidamente para poder ver la presentación. Edward guió a Isabella hacia el centro de la estancia, donde se detuvieron y esperaron a que apareciesen los reyes para presentar a su hija como su legítima heredera.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella respiró hondo al ver aparecer a su madre con un vestido similar al suyo. Le sorprendió comprobar que, a pesar de su enfermedad, el cuerpo de la reina seguía siendo firme y sugerente bajo la tela transparente. Sus pechos continuaban siendo perfectos, a pesar de que había dado a luz y además nunca había utilizado sujetador.

«Por lo visto, las mujeres Swan tienen algo que ya les gustaría tener a las de la Tierra.»

La reina llevaba el pelo recogido y la tela transparente de su vestido era de un intenso color púrpura. Edward le había explicado que la energía que continuamente viajaba entre la reina y el planeta resonaría en los cristales de balda y haría que el brillo de su traje fuese espectacular. Por lo visto, cuando Isabella ascendiese al trono produciría el mismo efecto en cualquier cristal que tuviese cerca, especialmente si era de balda. Cuando el rey Charles entró en la sala detrás de su mujer, vistiendo una túnica púrpura y unos pantalones grabados con el emblema real —una espada curva y una rosa roja—, todos los asistentes se pusieron de rodillas e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a sus padres sobre el pequeño estrado. Aún se despertaba cada mañana temiendo que todo aquello no hubiese sido más que un sueño y que aquellas personas tan maravillosas sólo existiesen en su imaginación. Pero a falta de un día para la ceremonia de ascensión, su corazón había empezado a creer que aquella vida era real y que podía ser la suya.

—Bienvenidos —dijo la reina, despertando a Bella de sus ensoñaciones—. Hemos esperado la llegada de este día durante muchos años, al igual que todos vosotros. Al rey y a mí nos complace presentaros a vuestra futura reina, Isabella de Swan, primera princesa de Swan.

La multitud rugió enfervorecida y Bella se puso rígida junto a Edward, que le apretó cariñosamente el hombro y luego la llevó hasta su madre. Le habían explicado en qué consistía la presentación mil veces, habían contestado todas sus preguntas, pero aun así Bella tenía miedo de que algo saliese mal y aquel mundo de fantasía se hiciese añicos o, aún peor, que la leyenda fuese cierta y ella canalizase más energía que Renee. Todavía no les habían hablado a los reyes sobre sus descubrimientos en los archivos, pues habían creído que era mejor esperar a ver si realmente era necesario preocuparles aún más de lo que ya lo estaban. La ceremonia demostraría al pueblo que Bella tenía afinidad con la energía del planeta. Si todo salía bien, los cristales de su vestido empezarían a brillar como los de Renee cuando ambas mujeres se cogieran de la mano. Edward no tenía ninguna duda de que todo funcionaría a la perfección. Su prometida, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura de ello. Renee le ofreció una mano a su hija y ésta levantó la barbilla bien alta y tomó aire antes de subir al estrado.

«Puedes hacer esto, Bella. Ya no eres la don nadie que has sido toda tu vida», se dijo.

Bajó la mirada hasta la mano extendida de su madre y tragó saliva antes de cogerla. De inmediato sintió una fuerte corriente de energía y lanzó una exclamación, sorprendida por su intensidad. Nunca, ni siquiera durante las lecciones con Edward, había conocido un nivel de energía tan alto. Se obligó a respirar hondo, a relajarse y a dejar que aquel poder circulase libremente por su cuerpo. Miró hacia la multitud y vio una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de su prometido, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vestido brillaba.

El torrente de energía continuó fluyendo a través de ella cada vez más deprisa hasta que el brillo del vestido fue tan intenso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Los dedos de su madre se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de los suyos. Mentalmente, Bella dio un paso atrás y dejó que aquel inmenso poder fluyera por ella. Cada poro de su cuerpo latía al compás de la energía y las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo vibraban al borde de la sobrecarga. Rezó en silencio para no sufrir una combustión espontánea o experimentar un orgasmo delante de toda aquella gente. Aquélla era una sociedad altamente sexual, pero Bella no se creía capaz de enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos después de un orgasmo en directo.

Su pelo flotaba alrededor del rostro y sentía una sensación de felicidad tan intensa que su risa se oyó en toda la sala. Nunca antes se había sentido tan viva. Si aquello era compartir energía con el planeta, sin duda el suyo no sería un trabajo desagradable, sobre todo si su prometido estaba a su lado ayudándola a generar tanto poder. La visión de Edward, Jasper y Emmett desnudos pasó de nuevo fugazmente por su cabeza e hizo que la energía fluyera con tanta potencia que temió salir disparada del estrado. Su madre le apretó con suavidad la mano y luego se la soltó.Bella esperó a que el intenso brillo desapareciera antes de arriesgarse a mirar hacia los presentes. Murmullos apagados recorrieron la sala como la pólvora, y fueron subiendo de volumen hasta que se convirtieron en vítores sinceros de alegría. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro que no había sido consciente de estar reteniendo y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Eres la verdadera princesa de Swan, Isabella. ¿Aún lo dudas?

Su piel todavía estaba cubierta de pequeñas chispas y se pasó las manos por los brazos para quitárselas de encima.

—No estoy muy segura, pero, ¡uf!, ha sido increíble. —Se rió al percibir el tono excitado de su propia voz. Charles abrazó a su hija y la besó en la frente antes de cederle los honores a Edward y ayudar a su mujer a sentarse. La piel de la reina aún brillaba bajo los efectos de la energía, pero estaba tan débil que se cansaba con facilidad. Las exclamaciones de alegría todavía flotaban en el ambiente como si fuesen un animal vivo.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward maravillada. —¿Se suponía que iba a pasar eso? —preguntó.

El príncipe extendió una mano y cogió uno de los mechones de su amada entre los dedos, como si tratase de imprimir aquella textura en su memoria. Mientras estudiaba el rostro de su prometida, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Por lo que yo sé, nunca antes había ocurrido algo así. No sé si eres consciente de ello, pero acabas de demostrar que eres la princesa de la leyenda.

Bella se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación pero, antes de que tuviese tiempo de preguntar nada más, la multitud subió al estrado para mostrar su apoyo incondicional a la futura reina.

.

.

.

Jacob dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y durante una fracción de segundo se regocijó por la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Sela justo antes de quedar enmascarada bajo su habitual gesto arrogante.

—Ya casi ha llegado el día de la ascensión al trono y aún no has encontrado a la princesa. ¿Dónde está tu putita, insecto?

En la mirada azul de Victoria brilló un destello de malicia mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. —Ten cuidado, Swan —dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Te ofrecimos la forma de salvar a tu raza, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. —Sacudió una pelusa invisible de su ajustada camiseta azul y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Shawn—. Tanya ha encontrado el portal, pero aún no sabemos cómo hacer que la princesa se acerque lo suficiente a él para poder apresarla.

Jacob levantó una ceja en lo que esperó pareciese una falsa expresión de sorpresa. Había dado por hecho que tenían a alguien infiltrado que los ayudaría a recuperar a la princesa. De otra forma, ¿cómo iban a saber qué portal escoger? Nunca había estado en el tránsito, pero había oído hablar de aquel lugar, del frío, del extraño olor a moho y de la sensación de estar caminando a través de un aire espeso como la miel.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo y ya no sé si quiero esperar a que tus esbirros cumplan con su trabajo. Dime dónde está el portal y deja que yo atraiga a la princesa. —

«Sentirá mi presencia y querrá reunirse conmigo», pensó. Victoria dejó escapar una carcajada y levantó la barbilla para mirarle con desprecio.

—Si creyese que eres capaz de ir hasta Tador y encontrarla, hace mucho tiempo que te hubiese hecho cruzar un portal y me hubiese limitado a esperar que la trajeras de vuelta. Tal vez tengas el aspecto de un Swan, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que te cojan.

—No tendría que apartarme del portal. Tú sólo dime dónde está. —La miró fijamente desde su posición privilegiada, disfrutando de la lucha de poderes que se estaba produciendo entre ellos.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía ver las pequeñas imperfecciones de su maquillaje. Victoria cruzó los brazos y, mientras le estudiaba, se dio golpecitos impacientemente en el antebrazo con una de sus cuidadas uñas. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos hasta que ella suspiró y le miró con acero en los ojos.

—Un contingente de Cunt irá contigo para asegurarse de que los dos volvéis sanos y salvos.

—De acuerdo, pero no más de cuatro. No pienso arriesgar mi futuro porque tú seas una paranoica.

La miró, impasible, mientras ella apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sus ojos brillaban llenos de odio. Jacob sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptar, pero aun así disfrutaba provocándola. Victoria cogió su teléfono móvil de la mesa y marcó un número con los nudillos, puesto que sus uñas eran tan largas que no le permitían apretar las teclas con la punta de los dedos. Luego se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—Escolta a Jacob hasta el portal y llévate a tres personas contigo para asegurarnos de que regresa. —Se retiró el pelo de la cara y observó a Jacob con odio evidente.

—No te preocupes, Victoria. Volveré. Mi destino está aquí y no tengo intención de lanzarlo todo por la borda.

Jacob sintió un leve roce de conciencia en los límites de su mente y suspiró en sueños. Un instante después, la mujer que había invadido sus pensamientos y sus fantasías se materializó ante él como salida de la nada. Se formó en sus labios gruesos y generosos una sonrisa tentadora, mientras sus ojos brillaban cargados de picardía. Abrió los brazos para aceptar a Jacob entre ellos y él obedeció de buena gana, adaptando su cuerpo a las curvas lascivas de aquella mujer. Enterró los dedos en la sedosa cascada de cabello que caía sobre los hombros de aquella desconocida y la besó. Ella suspiró y respondió con impaciencia, los labios separados franqueándole la entrada, su suave sabor a miel en la lengua de él. La mujer le mordió el labio inferior y luego tiró de él, y Jacob sintió que una poderosa oleada de excitación se apoderaba de él. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y bebió del suave ronroneo que emergía de su garganta. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la corta blusa que la mujer vestía para abarcar uno de sus pechos y luego pellizcarle con suavidad el pezón hasta que éste se convirtió en una pequeña cuenta dorada. Entonces centró su atención en el otro pecho y se maravilló de cómo encajaba perfectamente en su mano, como si hubiese sido creado pensando en él. De hecho, cada centímetro de aquella mujer parecía haber sido hecho a su medida. Sus curvas exuberantes, el suave tacto de su piel; todo. Se dijo a sí mismo que finalmente sería suya.

Aquélla sería la mujer que le ayudaría a crear una nueva raza. La voz interior que le había protegido desde que era un niño así lo había afirmado. Pronto, muy pronto, podría penetrar en el interior de aquella tentación y reclamarla como suya. Ella le daría un hijo, el primer paso para el renacimiento de su raza, y la redención final del pueblo Swan. La extraña deshizo el beso que los unía y fue trazando un sendero con sus labios por su mandíbula y por el cuello, provocando que la erección fuese casi dolorosa. Sus manos se posaron en la parte frontal de los pantalones de Jacob y frotaron a través de la vasta tela de los téjanos. Jacob cogió la mano de la mujer y la guió hasta su pecho. Se rió con lo que le pareció un gesto genuino de pudor y continuó explorando su cuerpo por debajo de la túnica, trazando con los dedos las líneas definidas de sus músculos y atormentando la suave piel de sus pezones. De nuevo Jacob hundió los dedos en su melena, esta vez para tirar de ella hasta que la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo fundir sus labios con los de ella.

Sus lenguas batallaron mientras la mujer apretaba los pechos contra él y sus pezones erectos y visibles a través de la delicada tela suplicaban sus caricias. Jacob deslizó una mano bajo la suave blusa y con un dedo trazó la suave areola de sus pezones, disfrutando de la forma en que la delicada piel se arrugaba bajo su tacto. Ella gimió contra sus labios y aquel sonido vibrante y erótico le hizo sentir aún más excitado. Cuando hizo rodar uno de sus pezones entre los dedos, la mujer suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole la suave línea de su cuello. Jacob aceptó gustoso la invitación y lamió su piel delicada y cremosa. Ella gimió de placer y él tiró de uno de sus pezones hasta que de nuevo la mujer ronroneó.

—Por favor... El ignoró su súplica y continuó devorando su cuello mientras deslizaba las manos por el vientre y luego bajo la ropa interior. La suave piel del monte de Venus era como la seda. Avanzó lentamente, describiendo una línea, hasta hundirse en los cálidos pliegues de su sexo en busca del clítoris. Ella se sorprendió y frotó la cadera contra su cuerpo, suplicándole en silencio que la liberara de aquel tormento mientras hundía los dedos en la carne de sus hombros. Jacob deslizó un dedo en su sexo para lubricarlo y luego empezó a acariciarle el clítoris. La respiración de la mujer se volvió cada vez más rápida y su piel fue subiendo de temperatura.

—Mírame. Quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras te corres en mis dedos. Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de deseo, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios abiertos. Jacob aumentó el ritmo de su caricia. —Déjate ir, mi amor, córrete para mí.

El intenso aroma de su excitación se apoderó de sus sentidos y Jacob supo que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho más. La desconocida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en el momento en que un intenso orgasmo se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño mientras las contracciones aún recorrían su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior llevada por el más puro de los éxtasis y la expresión de su rostro y sus labios carnosos y perfectos fueron demasiado para él. Su esencia, cálida y cremosa, salió disparada contra el interior de sus pantalones y sus testículos continuaron contrayéndose contra su cuerpo. Una oleada de placer cubrió su cuerpo, y era tan intensa que creyó por un momento que se ahogaba.

Se sujetó con fuerza a ella, pues la intensidad de la ola le había dejado algo mareado y con una mirada lánguida en los ojos. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y trató de recuperar el aliento. Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna mujer. Incluso en sus sueños sabía que estaba hecha para él. Cuando ella habló, su cálido aliento le acarició la piel y le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Cuándo podré verte? Mi ceremonia de mayoría de edad se acerca. Quiero que seas el encargado de tomar mi virginidad, de llenarme, quiero que liberes tu esencia dentro de mí. Sus palabras, tan eróticas, le excitaron aún más. Frotó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella mientras trataba de recuperar el control para hablar.

—Espérame, estoy de camino, princesa. La mujer se retiró como si acabasen de abofetearla, con los ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Cariño, dime qué te pasa... —Jacob trató de tocarla, pero su mano la atravesó como si fuese un fantasma. Se incorporó en la cama. Las sábanas estaban a un lado, manchadas. Se frotó la cara con las manos mientras el sueño se negaba a abandonarle. —Debo encontrarla pronto. Algo no va bien. —Dio un puñetazo sobre el colchón poseído por una intensa sensación de frustración—. ¡Maldita sea! No pienso perderla. Es mía.

.

.

.

Vanessa se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltada, mientras sus sueños se alejaban de ella lentamente. Sentía aún un suave cosquilleo en los pechos y entre las piernas, y sus labios todavía estaban hinchados a causa de sus besos. Si cerraba los ojos, seguía notando la suave fricción de aquellos dedos expertos sobre la delicada piel del clítoris que la había llevado a correrse contra su mano. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Aquel hombre llevaba meses apareciendo en sus sueños, llenando sus noches de éxtasis, anhelo y compañía. Su presencia la acompañaba incluso cuando estaba despierta.

No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento, pero en todo aquel tiempo nunca se dirigía a ella por su nombre, sino como «preciosa», «cariño» o «amor». Entre ellos se había creado un fuerte vínculo a lo largo de los últimos meses y ella deseaba que aquél fuese el hombre que la ayudase a alcanzar su mayoría de edad. Retorció las sábanas entre sus manos. Sus últimas palabras habían disuelto en un instante todos sus sueños y esperanzas.

—Princesa... —Una lágrima cayó rodando lentamente por su mejilla—. No me quiere a mí. Quiere a Isabella. —Pasó los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y se balanceó suavemente al ritmo de su corazón, que por momentos se partía en dos—. ¿Cómo puede ser que me confundiese con ella? Pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, sus pechos y su sexo seguían reclamando incluso ahora el contacto de sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar aquel deseo de su mente ahora que conocía la verdad.

Vanessa quería a la princesa y no podía siquiera sentir celos de ella. Entendía muy bien cómo un hombre podía enamorarse de alguien como ella, pero aquel acto de sinceridad no era suficiente para apaciguar su dolor o para detener sus lágrimas. Se enroscó sobre sí misma y dejó que la tristeza se apoderase de ella.

.

.

.

Isabella se levantó de la cama y se vistió, tratando con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Edward. Se había despertado al sentir una sofocante ola de dolor y desesperación, que inmediatamente supo que provenía de su doncella. Desde que Edward le había enseñado a controlar su poder, era capaz de reconocer y diferenciar los distintos tipos de energía de las personas más cercanas a ella. Salió al pasillo y allí se sorprendió al encontrarse con cuatro guardias reales apostados junto a su puerta. No recordaba tener escolta mientras dormía, aunque en realidad nunca antes había salido de su habitación a aquellas horas. Edward se había ocupado siempre de mantenerla lo bastante ocupada o saciada, de modo que hasta entonces nunca había estado despierta tan tarde

. —Buenas noches, princesa. —La líder de la guardia dio un paso al frente e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto—. ¿Necesitáis que os escoltemos a alguna parte?

Bella respondió con una tímida sonrisa, como el niño que acaba de ser descubierto saltándose el toque de queda. —No, gracias. Sólo voy a la puerta de al lado a visitar a mi doncella, pero os agradezco el ofrecimiento. ¿Podéis decirle al príncipe dónde estoy si se despierta? No quiero que se preocupe.

—Por supuesto, princesa.

Llamó suavemente en la habitación de Vanessa y luego empujó la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a la doncella desaparecer por un pasadizo secreto que quedaba oculto al fondo de la estancia, detrás de un enorme tapiz. Si las emociones de Vanessa no hubiesen tenido aletargados sus sentidos, Bella se habría sentido emocionada al descubrir que el castillo escondía aquel tipo de oscuros misterios. Por el momento le preocupaba saber por qué su doncella se escabullía de su habitación a aquellas horas de la noche y en semejante estado. Corrió para poder sujetar la puerta antes de que se cerrase. No quería perder el tiempo teniendo que buscar el dispositivo secreto que la accionaba.

—Vanessa —llamó. Su voz resonó por la escalera pobremente iluminada que descendía hasta desaparecer entre tinieblas. No recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió tratar de alcanzar la mente de la doncella con su energía. Una profunda desesperación, una sensación de urgencia y su corazón roto fue lo único que logró captar con claridad, aunque le pareció que no huía de ella y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la seguía. Bella se apresuró a bajar la escalera. Sintió la fría superficie de balda bajo sus pies desnudos, mientras acariciaba las paredes a cada lado para asegurarse de que no se caía. Pensó que aquel lugar apestaría a moho y a abandono, y sin embargo no había rastro de suciedad por ningún sitio y el aire olía suavemente a los árboles en flor tan presentes en los jardines del castillo. Era evidente que Vanessa utilizaba aquel pasadizo a menudo. Cuando llegó al fondo de la escalera, chocó contra una pared y retrocedió mientras trataba de recuperar los sentidos. Recorrió con los dedos la fría superficie en busca de un pomo o un picaporte, pero no encontró nada. Ni siquiera podía localizar las junturas de la puerta que allí se ocultaba.

¿Era aquello un callejón sin salida? Continuó palpando las paredes, esta vez a ambos lados, pero tampoco halló nada. No había ningún sitio por el que Vanessa hubiese podido escapar. Centró de nuevo su atención en la pared que tenía frente a sí. Colocó un hombro contra la piedra y, poniendo los pies sobre el último escalón, empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Con un suave chasquido la puerta cedió y ante ella apareció un pequeño claro oculto detrás de una arboleda en flor junto al castillo. A Bella no le extrañó no haber visto antes aquella puerta, puesto que había sido ocultada con mucho ingenio. Casi se sintió decepcionada al saber que su propia alcoba no tenía un pasadizo secreto como aquél. Tal vez Edward mandase construir uno para ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al imaginar la expresión de su prometido si le pedía algo así. Apartó a un lado las ramas florecidas de los árboles y se deslizó entre ellos; estaba en el patio del castillo.

La débil luz de la luna que se colaba entre las nubes e iluminaba la escena permitió a Bella ver la figura distante de su doncella abandonando el patio en dirección al camino por el que ella misma había entrado por primera vez en el castillo, tan sólo una semana antes, de la mano de Edward. Se apresuró detrás de Vanessa para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando llegó al camino, la divisó en el medio de un claro cubierto de flores de distintos colores, perfectamente visibles bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Empezó a avanzar hacia ella, pero enseguida se detuvo al sentir una poderosa energía que le puso el vello de punta. De la nada se materializó un brillante portal, del que salieron un hombre Swan y cuatro Cunt. Vanessa se volvió; sus ojos eran el fiel reflejo del miedo.

—¡No! El recién aparecido Swan se volvió hacia la doncella, y Bella pudo ver cómo sonreía mientras abría los brazos para recibirla.

«¿Es éste el hombre por el que Vanessa se sonrojó cuando le pregunté por su ceremonia de mayoría de edad?», pensó la princesa. Los cuatro Cunt, sin embargo, no le dedicaron a la doncella ni una sola mirada y avanzaron en dirección a Bella con las manos levantadas. La princesa vio que de ellos emergían los hilos invisibles de sus hechizos y levantó los brazos invocando un escudo de energía en el que rebotaron los conjuros enemigos. Los rayos rosados de su energía golpearon de lleno a dos de los Cunt en el pecho, que cayeron al suelo y quedaron inconscientes. Los otros dos, sin embargo, continuaron avanzando. Uno de ellos golpeó a Bella con su conjuro succionador en un costado y la princesa sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones.

—¡Edward! —gritó, aunque sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla. Sintió una terrible punzada de dolor al imaginar que no volvería a verle. Oyó gritos y pasos apresurados a lo lejos y supo que eran guardias procedentes del castillo, aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Otro conjuro la golpeó de lleno en el pecho y su vista se cubrió de pequeños puntos negros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vanessa por un instante antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviese negro.

.

.

.

Edward caminaba arriba y abajo por la estancia con una sensación de miedo mezclado con ira, mientras sus botas arrancaban con cada paso un sonido metálico de la balda.

—¿Edward? —La débil voz de Renee le apartó de sus divagaciones.

Se volvió y se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la reina. Sus reservas se desmoronaron y se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo, rodeándola con sus brazos y descansando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Se encontró con la mirada de Charles y se sorprendió al leer en sus ojos sólo dolor, y no reproches y acusación.

—Siento no haberla protegido como prometí. Ni siquiera sabía que se había ido.

Renee se apartó de él y, tomándole de la mano, le acompañó hasta la cama para que se sentara, mientras ella hacía lo propio, en una silla cercana. Tenía dos enormes círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y el pelo le caía por encima de los hombros, apagado y sin vida. La desaparición repentina de Bella no había hecho más que añadir más presión al ya de por sí debilitado sistema de la reina. Una vez que Renee hubo tomado asiento, Charles se sentó en otra silla junto a ella.

—Creías que seguía dormida y los guardias pensaban que estaba en la habitación de su doncella. Nadie conocía la existencia del pasadizo secreto, aunque, según nos ha contado Vanessa, por lo visto muchas de las estancias de las doncellas y del servicio de palacio los tienen. Si ninguna de las familias reales ha sabido de su existencia durante siglos, entonces no puedes culparte a ti mismo por no haber tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad. Edward, frustrado, se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Deberías haberme dejado ir detrás de ella. —Se pasó la mano por el pómulo con mucho cuidado, justo en el punto donde uno de los guardias le había dado un codazo mientras trataban de retenerle para que no pasara al otro lado del portal detrás de Isabella.

Si hubiese sido unos segundos más rápido, ahora ella estaría a salvo. Había sido necesaria la actuación de prácticamente toda la guardia real para apaciguarle, y tanto ellos como él mismo estaban agotados del esfuerzo. Cuando ya estaba más calmado, después de ser encerrado en su habitación bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad, la sargento de la guardia le había recordado que podría haber habido un ejército de Cunt al otro lado del portal. Sabía que no estaba pensando de forma racional, pero no le importaba. Daría su vida gustoso para salvar la de Isabella. Sin embargo, los guardias y los reyes no estaban dispuestos a permitir tal cosa. La reina alargó una mano hacia Edward y él se retiró antes de que le tocara.

—Necesitáis toda la energía de la que disponéis, mi señora. No la malgastéis sanándome.

La triste sonrisa de la soberana se hizo aún más evidente. —Sólo quería recordarte que tu deber es servir a Tador, y no sólo a Isabella, por mucho que todos desearíamos que fuese de otra manera. No podemos permitirnos perderte. —Renee levantó la barbilla en un gesto tan parecido al de la princesa que Edward sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón

—. Si Isabella... no regresa, deberás unirte a otra princesa. Hay algunas que han enviudado, aunque todas son bastante mayores que tú. Son nuestra última esperanza si mi hija no regresa. Tador se debilita por momentos, al igual que yo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeó con fuerza para deshacerse de ellas.

Edward se preguntó si alguna vez él sería capaz de anteponer el bienestar del planeta al de sus propios hijos. Tal vez no era digno de ocupar el trono, ni de unirse a Isabella en matrimonio. No tenía duda de que ella haría lo que fuese necesario llegado el caso. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara cubierta por una barba incipiente.

—No sé si puedo —respondió con sinceridad.

Los miró a los ojos, primero a uno y luego al otro. Eran sus padrinos y, si podía hacer algo al respecto, sus futuros suegros. Los conocía desde que era un niño y los quería como a unos padres. Durante toda su vida le habían preparado para servir como príncipe y futuro rey a Tador y a su gente, pero por primera vez se resistía a cumplir su destino, porque para él la vida de Isabella valía más que todo un planeta.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida con alguien que no sea Isabella. Ella es todo lo que deseo en este mundo. Tendréis que buscar a otro príncipe para que ocupe mi lugar. Si Isabella no es reina, entonces... yo tampoco seré rey. —Edward sabía que él era el príncipe Swan más poderoso de las dieciséis casas, pero nunca ascendería al trono si no era junto a ella, y no le importaban las consecuencias de esta decisión.

Charles se inclinó hacia adelante para observar a Edward con ojos paternales. El príncipe se preparó para escuchar los argumentos del rey para disuadirlo de su propósito, pero lo que dijo le dejó sorprendido.

—Aún no está todo perdido, chico. Le sorprendió que el monarca se dirigiera a él como «chico». Hacía muchos años que utilizaba este apelativo con él, y entonces sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía decepcionado por el comportamiento de su ahijado. Edward sintió una curiosidad irresistible y levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con la mirada del rey. —Sus poderes son fuertes, como lo es su amor por ti, por sus padres y por todo el planeta. Ha crecido entre aquellos que ahora la han apartado de nosotros y eso le da una ventaja importante. No lo olvides.

El miedo y la impotencia que amenazaban con hacerle perder la cabeza se convirtieron en ira. —¿Una ventaja? Esa gente conoce todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades, y ella está sola entre ellos. ¿Quién sabe qué piensan hacer con Isabella? —De nuevo el miedo superó a la ira con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a vomitar—. Ellos...

Charles continuó sin inmutarse. —La infravalorarán, como han hecho hasta ahora. No la ven como a una princesa formidable y poderosa, sino como a la chica oprimida cuya autoestima han estado minando los últimos veintitrés años. Durante el poco tiempo que ha estado aquí, se ha convertido en la mujer que siempre debería haber sido, la futura reina de Tador. —Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y con voz alta y clara añadió orgulloso—: Ten fe en mi hija, Edward. Estoy seguro de que no te defraudará.

El príncipe recordó todas las veces que la fuerza y la capacidad de reacción de su prometida le habían sorprendido. El rey tenía razón, pero no podía soportar la idea de estar allí sentado, esperando, mientras la mujer a la que amaba estaba sola y en peligro. Sintió que se ahogaba presa de la impotencia, y trató de evitar aquella desagradable sensación.

—Gracias, Charles. Perdóname por dudar de ella. —Relajó los rasgos de su cara y abrió los puños—. Me resulta difícil estar sin hacer nada para poder ayudarla.

—Ése es un dilema que ambos compartimos. La inactividad es algo que tampoco a mí me gusta, pero en este caso es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Edwardse guardó su contestación para sí mismo e intentó tomar las riendas del miedo y de la ira. Tenía que concentrarse en el aquí y en el ahora y confiar en que Isabella sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—¿Qué ha dicho Vanessa? —Había tratado de hablar con la doncella numerosas veces en las últimas horas, pero los guardias, siempre con deferencia y respeto, habían ignorado su petición. Él los había amenazado con decapitarlos y con las torturas más terribles que había sido capaz de imaginar, pero ellos simplemente asentían con la cabeza y respondían: «Sí, mi señor.» Suspiró.

Tendría que disculparse con mucha gente cuando Isabella estuviese de vuelta en su cama, sana y salva, atada de pies y manos, donde debería estar. Renee puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Edward y él tuvo que controlarse para no dar un salto. No sintió ninguna corriente de energía sanadora sobre la piel, de modo que finalmente se relajó. No había sido capaz de proteger a la princesa, así que se negaba a debilitar aún más a la reina.

—Vanessa está desolada. Se siente responsable de la captura de mi hija —le dijo.

Edward guardó silencio de nuevo. No le extrañaba que no le hubieran dejado hablar con la pobre doncella; seguramente la hubiese asustado. Recordó el día en que había salvado a Vanessa de ser raptada por los Cunt. Entonces era tan joven y vulnerable... Desde aquel momento ella siempre le había mirado con respeto y admiración. Probablemente era mejor que los guardias no le dejasen hablar con ella. Llevado por la ira, hubiese acabado con su amistad. Tomó aire varias veces, tratando de recomponerse, y luego le hizo un gesto a la reina para que continuase.

—Ahora viene lo interesante. Durante los últimos meses, la ha estado visitando en sueños un joven Swan muy atractivo al que nunca antes había visto. Ha estado cortejándola, tal y como tú hiciste con Isabella. Vanessa creía que tal vez era de una de las villas de las afueras. Anoche, y puesto que su mayoría de edad se acerca, Vanessa le preguntó cuándo se encontrarían y él le respondió que estuviese preparada porque estaba de camino.

La reina interrumpió su relato y Edward sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Conocía a aquella mujer desde que era un niño y sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que lo que estaba a punto de decir no iba a gustarle.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó.

Renee le miró a los ojos y continuó: —Y entonces... la llamó «princesa». —Todos permanecieron en silencio. Edward sintió cómo las posibles implicaciones de aquellas palabras le golpeaban en el estómago, haciéndole sentir una oleada de náuseas—. Cuando Vanessa sintió su presencia, corrió a su encuentro para decirle que ella no era la princesa que él creía, con la esperanza de que aun así la amase...

El príncipe sintió de pronto que las piezas del puzzle encajaban perfectamente en su cabeza y la revelación le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto. Aquél era el hombre que aparecía en la visión que Isabella había tenido de su ceremonia de ascensión al trono. Pobre Vanessa. Siempre le había gustado aquella doncella menuda y valiente, y le parecía que era la compañera perfecta para la princesa. ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora? El hombre que creía que la amaba la había confundido con la princesa y luego las había traicionado a ambas. Supo entonces que Vanessa no había hecho caer a Isabella en la trampa, al menos no deliberadamente. Su prometida, terca e indomable como siempre, había ido sola hacia ella, de eso estaba seguro. Su compasión por los demás era una cualidad muy loable en Isabella, y una de las razones por las cuales él se había enamorado de ella. Pero también había hecho que se metiera en problemas en más de una ocasión, como al parecer había pasado esta vez.

Se sintió culpable por no haber seguido el consejo de Renee, cuando ésta le había dicho que lo mejor era no ocultarle la verdad a la princesa sobre la visión que había tenido. Si le hubiese hecho caso, tal vez Isabella habría ido con más cuidado y ahora no estaría en manos de los Cunt a punto de participar en una falsa ceremonia de ascensión. Se prometió en silencio que en el futuro nunca más le escondería la verdad. Queriendo protegerla lo único que había hecho era ponerla en peligro.

—Intentarán recrear la ascensión al trono para obligarnos a que los dejemos volver a Tador. Sin una reina que comparta su energía con el planeta, todos moriremos. —Edward sacudió la cabeza. Era un plan ingenioso, siempre y cuando pudiesen llevarlo a cabo.

Edward estaba seguro de que cada Swan haría lo que estuviese en su poder para evitarlo. Habían luchado y ganado en el pasado, y lo harían de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que Isabella no estuviese en peligro. La posibilidad de que así fuera hizo que se le retorciera el estómago, sobre todo porque gran parte de la responsabilidad de lo que había pasado era suya. Charles se levantó.

—Debemos confiar en que Isabella sea capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Aunque la obliguen a formar parte de esa ceremonia, estoy seguro de que jamás hará nada que pueda perjudicar a Tador. Ya forma parte de este planeta.

Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginar a su prometida siendo obligada a aceptar a otro hombre en su interior. Apartó esa visión dolorosa de su mente. Estaba de acuerdo con Charles y, de hecho, aquello era precisamente lo que más le preocupaba. Isabella preferiría morir antes que ser utilizada. Ojalá tuviese otras opciones. Sabía que la princesa era una mujer que sabía defenderse y que tenía grandes poderes, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos preocupado.

—Espero por el bien de ese traidor que la ceremonia no se complete o le perseguiré y haré que desee la muerte.

Charles le miró a los ojos y asintió. Cualquiera que se atreviese a hacer daño a Isabella tendría una vida corta y dolorosa.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Isabella recobró el conocimiento, se quedó inmóvil mientras comprobaba si estaba herida o le habían hecho daño. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que se sorprendió de que no se partiese en dos. Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluso el pelo, y tenía mal sabor de boca, como si hubiese lamido una barra de metal. El sonido de su propia respiración se mezclaba con el intenso dolor de cabeza que sentía. Reconoció aquellos síntomas como los efectos de haber sido víctima de demasiados conjuros succionadores en muy poco tiempo. Antes de volver a Tador, había vivido en aquel estado perpetuo de cansancio cada día de su vida, sin darse cuenta de que Tanya se alimentaba de ella. Se preguntó si debía abrir los ojos. Si lo hacía, cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ella sabría que estaba despierta, y además estaba segura de que la luz que alcanzaba a ver a través de los párpados se le clavaría en el cerebro como un puñado de agujas.

«¡Contrólate, Bella! Tienes que averiguar dónde estás y encontrar una forma de volver a Tador antes de la ascensión al trono. Tu madre y todo el planeta te necesitan.»

El miedo a perder a su madre y condenar a su nuevo hogar a la destrucción fue más que suficiente para obligarla a abrir los ojos. Sintió una punzada de dolor en los ojos. Parpadeó con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, tratando de que su mirada se adaptara a la luz poco a poco.

—Se ha despertado. —La voz de Tanya, aparentemente al otro lado de la estancia, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Había en ella una nota de auténtica maldad y también una promesa de venganza—. Informa a Victoria y al bastardo Swan.

La ira corrió por sus venas como un río de lava desbocado y le hizo olvidar el dolor y el cansancio. Abrió los ojos del todo y se incorporó hasta sentarse en el borde del catre. Tanya estaba frente a ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados por debajo del pecho, tal y como Bella la recordaba: cabello rubio platino, piel dorada y una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Has estado demasiado ocupada follándote a un equipo de fútbol para venir a buscarme tú misma, Tanya? —Bella sonrió al oír su propia voz, tranquila y segura, y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver desaparecer por un instante la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de su antigua compañera de piso.

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguir a una rata como tú. —Tanya se irguió y el movimiento arrancó una mueca de dolor de su rostro—. Además, ya había hecho mi trabajo. Te he estado haciendo de niñera durante demasiado tiempo.

Bella se preguntó qué castigo habría recibido Tanya por permitir que ella escapara con Edward. La Cunt lanzó un rayo invisible de energía hacia la princesa. Antes de que impactara en ella, Bella levantó instintivamente una mano e invocó toda la energía que la rodeaba para que lo detuviera. El hechizo rebotó y golpeó a Tanya, quien, con un quejido desgarrador, se desplomó en el suelo. De pronto se oyó un sonoro aplauso en la estancia y Bella se alejó del catre hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared. Frente a ella estaba Victoria, con un hombre Swan a su lado y varios guardias Cunt en formación detrás. Como era habitual en ella, iba vestida con un top ajustado, que casi dejaba al descubierto sus pequeños pechos, y unas mallas que casi parecían pintadas sobre su piel. El atuendo acentuaba su delgadez y su falta de curvas, un aspecto común a todas las Cunt.

«No puedo creer que yo quisiera tener ese cuerpo», pensó Bella. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía a gusto consigo misma, no sólo se gustaba físicamente, sino que también le gustaba la mujer que era. Y no dejaba de ser una ironía que necesitara ver a su antigua «familia» para darse cuenta de ello. Victoria dio un paso adelante y chasqueó la lengua.

—Tanya nunca ha sido demasiado competente. Debería haberme deshecho de ella hace ya mucho tiempo. Aunque aparentemente ha servido para algo: al menos ahora sé que ya dominas tus poderes. Al final, parece que todos estos años aguantando tus lloriqueos han valido la pena, lo cual significa que mis cálculos eran correctos y que tú eres la princesa que ascenderá al trono, y también la princesa de la que habla la leyenda.

Bella disimuló su sorpresa ante la observación de Victoria y se preguntó cómo creía aquella mujer que iba a poder utilizar su poder en beneficio de los Cunt. La risa de Victoria trepó por su piel como un millón de con gesto desafiante mientras no apartaba la vista de Victoria. El odio que sentía por aquella mujer podía leerse en su expresión.

—Que te jodan, Victoria. Me has robado mi infancia y has puesto en peligro el que ahora es mi hogar. Si crees que vas a conseguir que me preste a pasar por esa ceremonia con cualquiera que no sea mi prometido, es que estás totalmente loca.

El hombre Swan entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. La risa atronadora de Victoria resonó en toda la estancia y a Bella se le erizó el vello del cuerpo.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de preguntarte a ti? —Escupió la última palabra, una costumbre que la princesa recordaba bastante bien—. Serás atada al altar y utilizada como ganado sólo apto para la reproducción, tal y como toda tu raza debería ser tratada. Deberías estarme agradecida por no destriparte aquí mismo como castigo por tu desobediencia. Me he pasado las últimas dos décadas esperando poder vengarme de Renee y de Charles, y juro por lo más sagrado que así lo haré.

Bella se puso tensa al comprender el significado de sus palabras. Pensaban violarla, completar la ceremonia y luego utilizarla para hacer daño a sus padres y a todo Tador. Su mente se quedó en blanco víctima del pánico y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Si se mostraba débil ante Victoria, sólo conseguiría que se ensañara más con ella. Su única esperanza era esperar hasta que tuviese una oportunidad de escapar. Se enderezó y abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento otro de los hechizos de los guardias impactó contra ella. Un dolor agonizante recorrió su cuerpo por los mismos caminos que antes y se sintió como si los huesos le fuesen a explotar a causa de la presión. Se desplomó en el suelo, enroscada en posición fetal. Trató de concentrarse en su propia respiración mientras ante sus ojos miles de puntos negros no dejaban de danzar. Desmayarse no parecía el mejor plan en aquel momento.

—¡Detente!

El hombre Swan dio un paso al frente y se cruzó en el camino del hechizo de Victoria. Bella jadeó al sentir que el dolor remitía de pronto y se sorprendió de que los guardias no atacasen al hombre.

—Si absorbes toda su energía, no sobrevivirá a la ceremonia de ascensión, Victoria. ¿Qué sucederá entonces con todos tus grandes planes? Por una vez en tu vida, intenta pensar con algo que no sea la entrepierna y olvida tu mal genio si no quieres poner en peligro nuestro destino.

Los ojos de Victoria, azules y fríos, brillaron presas del odio, pero finalmente hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias, quienes bajaron las manos y dieron un paso atrás. Luego señaló con un dedo amenazador al Swan al que había llamado Jacob.

—Ten mucho cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, Swan. Un día de éstos dejarás de serme útil. Será ella la que sobreviva a la ceremonia y ella la que lleve un hijo en su vientre. Si necesita más energía para poder subsistir, tú te ocuparás de dársela. No pienso tirar todos estos años de sacrificio por la borda.—Empezó a alejarse, pero luego se arrepintió—. Recuerda que el honor de tu pueblo depende de esto. Estoy segura de que le habrán llenado la cabeza de mentiras, así que ten cuidado con lo que pueda decirte. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a sus guardias y éstos enseguida la siguieron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Bella levantó la barbilla y Jacob se volvió para mirarla. Tenía la mandíbula cincelada de Edward, pero sus labios no eran gruesos ni sus ojos delicados, así que no parecía ser alguien accesible. Era como si hubiese sido tallado en sólido granito. Su mirada era oscura y fría, pero tenía el mismo color lavanda que la del resto de los Swan. La princesa trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus músculos se negaron a cooperar. Luego levantó una mano y se dio cuenta de que tampoco tendría suficiente energía para dejarle aturdido si lo necesitaba.

—Te lo advierto: si me pones un solo dedo encima encontraré la forma de matarte —dijo con una voz temblorosa que nada tenía que ver con la imagen de chica dura que pretendía proyectar. El la ignoró como si no supusiese ninguna amenaza.

—¿Quién era la otra mujer que estaba en el claro donde te encontramos? —Era más una exigencia que una pregunta. Parecía que aquel hombre estuviese acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Se acercó aún más a ella y Bella se preparó por si tenía que atacar, aunque era consciente de que su nivel de energía seguía siendo muy bajo—. ¿Quién era?

La princesa necesitó unos minutos para que la pregunta atravesara la gruesa capa de miedo y dolor que le nublaba los sentidos. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, frunció el ceño, confundida, y sus sentidos se agudizaron. ¿Qué quería de Vanessa? ¿Por qué la conocía? Levantó la barbilla y le atravesó con una mirada inquisitiva. —¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Le aguantó la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

El hombre parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero de pronto sus labios se relajaron y pareció... vulnerable. —Necesito saberlo. Por favor, dime quién es. —En su voz eran evidentes el dolor y un profundo sentimiento de pérdida.

Bella estudió a aquel extraño durante unos segundos, tratando de decidir si podía decirle la verdad o no. Su intuición le decía que sí, y había aprendido a no ignorar los designios ocultos de su propia voluntad.

—Vanessa es mi doncella.

La mandíbula del hombre se tensó. El Swan negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos eran pasto del dolor. —¡No! No puede ser. —Caminó hasta la puerta y luego regresó para volver a mirarla a los ojos—. La voz me dijo que era mi destino. Tiene que ser mía. Ella debería ser la princesa.

«Estupendo, ahora alguien que oye voces. Justo lo que necesitaba para completar el día», pensó Bella. —Pues vuelve a Tador conmigo y yo te la presento. —«En los calabozos, si es que los tenemos.» La risa del hombre era como un ladrido amargo. La observó con los labios curvados en una expresión de autosuficiencia; de su rostro había desaparecido cualquier signo de debilidad.

—Desgraciadamente para ti, princesa, una plebeya no puede darme lo que necesito para cumplir mi destino, así que por lo visto tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No importa que ninguno de los dos lo quiera. —Sus últimas palabras parecieron marcadas por la tristeza, casi como si desease no tener que someterse a aquella ceremonia. «Pues ya somos dos», pensó ella. —Ve preparándote, porque la ceremonia será completa. —Dio media vuelta y desapareció, dando un portazo al salir.

Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Poco a poco recuperaba su energía, pero si tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar necesitaba hacerlo más rápidamente. —Estupendo —murmuró entre dientes—. Un puñetero día en la Tierra y ya vuelvo a estar hecha polvo. .

.

.

Sue abrió los ojos al sentir el miedo de Isabella en su cabeza. —¡Maldita sea! La han capturado. —Se incorporó sobre el delgado catre que hacía las veces de cama y esperó a que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad de la estancia. Esta noche sólo había un guardia vigilando. Estaba de pie junto a la pared del otro lado de la habitación. Probablemente el resto se estaría preparando para la falsa ceremonia de ascensión de Victoria. Por lo general, eran cuatro guardias, en distintos turnos, los que la vigilaban para evitar que escapara. Victoria debía de pensar ahora que Sue no era más que una pequeña molestia, pero ella tenía pensado sorprenderla. No se había pasado los últimos veinte años de su vida en aquella asquerosa celda para ver cómo esa mujer destruía a su hijo, a la familia real y a todo su planeta. Hasta entonces no había tenido más opción que esperar para no poner en peligro a la princesa y a su hijo, pero aquello se había acabado. Se puso en pie y se desperezó lentamente, asegurándose de que sus pezones fuesen visibles a través de la delgada tela de la camiseta. Miró al guardia, pero éste ni siquiera se había movido.

«Genial —pensó—. Me toca justo el único Cunt al que no le interesan los espectáculos.» Victoria nunca le había permitido llevar ninguna prenda que no fuera una de aquellas camisetas enormes y unos pantalones de deporte, pero Sue aún era una hechicera Swan y tenía muchos recursos a su disposición. Suspiró dramáticamente y se quitó la camiseta, que luego dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus pezones se habían puesto firmes por el frío. Sue inspiró con todas sus fuerzas para mostrar los pechos en todo su esplendor. Tal vez fuese veinte años más vieja que cuando la encerraron en aquel lugar, pero se había mantenido en forma, a pesar de que Victoria no le permitía realizar ninguna actividad que no fuese leer. Se cubrió los pechos con las manos y luego se pellizcó suavemente los pezones mientras de entre sus labios escapaba un leve gemido.

Se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la estancia y Sue sonrió satisfecha. «Eso es. Acércate a ver el espectáculo.» Deslizó los pulgares por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones y fue tirando de ellos hacia abajo, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que cayeron al suelo. Se frotó los pechos de nuevo con las manos, atormentando las rosadas cuentas que los coronaban con la punta de los dedos. Luego sujetó los pezones entre los dedos pulgar e índice y disfrutó al oír el suspiro del único miembro de su audiencia. Respondió con un gemido y luego se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar a su monte de Venus.

—Hoy no pareces tan tímida, Swan.

Los ojos azules del guardia se oscurecieron y se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras la observaba. Sue se sentó en el catre, se recostó contra la pared y puso una pierna encima de la cama, de modo que el hombre tuviese una visión nítida de los húmedos pliegues de su sexo. Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos para acariciarlos mientras hablaba y se masajeaba muy despacio el clítoris. Entonces su cadera empezó a moverse rítmicamente y su respiración se volvió cada vez más profunda. Miró al guardia y se lamió sensualmente los labios. Al hombre se le habían oscurecido aún más los ojos.

—Han pasado veintitrés años desde la última vez que tuve una enorme verga en mi interior. Veintitrés largos años sin sentir el cálido tacto del semen, ni siquiera en la boca. La masturbación ya no es suficiente. Una mujer tiene necesidades, ya sabes. No importa de qué especie sea.

Victoria había prohibido estrictamente a todos los guardias que se acercasen a menos de cinco metros a la celda de Sue cuando estuviesen en acto de servicio. Dos veces por día un Cunt, que había sido castrado por fracasar una noche en la cama con Victoria, le llevaba la comida y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara. Sue esperaba que su guardia de aquella noche estuviese más interesado en el sexo que en cumplir su trabajo. Necesitaba su energía para poder escapar y estaría más que encantada de dejarle sin una gota a cambio de unos cuantos polvos rapiditos. Se lamió los dedos antes de deslizarlos de nuevo entre los pliegues de su sexo y luego hacerlos desaparecer en su interior. Sonrió al ver que el guardia abría la boca y luego bajó la mirada hasta la parte frontal de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué no te acercas y me echas una mano?

Con sumo cuidado, impregnó el ambiente con feromonas Swan, su don especial, y observó con satisfacción cómo se formaba un bulto en los pantalones del guardia y cómo su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada. El poder de las feromonas era muy sutil y sólo podían hacer efecto en una persona a la vez, pero parecían estar haciendo su trabajo en el Cunt.

—Victoria nos ha prohibido acercarnos a ti. —Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo. Sue suspiró y desprendió tantas feromonas como fue capaz, rezando en silencio para que no hubiesen perdido su potencia después de tantos años de inactividad. Siempre le había dado miedo utilizarlas con grupos de guardias, puesto que eso podría haberle dejado sin energía.

—Llevo dos décadas encerrada en esta celda. ¿No crees que si fuera la amenaza que Victoria dice que soy me habría escapado hace tiempo?

El guardia pareció considerar su respuesta por un instante. Su larga melena rubio platino brillaba bajo la luz de un fluorescente.

—Tenemos horas antes de que baje nadie. —De pronto sus pálidos rasgos se endurecieron y la atravesó con una mirada de acero—. Pero si intentas algo, cualquier cosa, te dejaré sin una gota de energía y luego te follaré igualmente, antes de entregarte al resto de los guardias para que te utilicen como un juguete sexual. ¿Entendido?

Bella asintió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de parecer sumisa. —Entendido. Sólo necesito una verga como la tuya dentro de mí. No tienes ni idea de lo duro que es pasar tanto tiempo sin echar un buen polvo. —Continuó metiéndose el dedo mientras el Cunt se desnudaba y abría la celda. Ella le sonrió y luego deslizó su mirada por su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre el miembro erecto que nacía de un pequeño nido de rizos rubios. «No es tan impresionante como una Swan, pero servirá —pensó—. Tendrá que hacerlo.

Ha llegado la hora de darle su merecido a estos parásitos.» Los ojos del Cunt devoraron cada centímetro de ella mientras recorría sus curvas con lascivia en la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Para ser una mujer mayor y llevar encerrada aquí tanto tiempo, no estás nada mal. Me muero de ganas de follarte hasta hacerte gritar. Voy a demostrarte de lo que somos capaces los Cunt.

Sue se lamió los labios lentamente y aumentó el nivel de sus feromonas al máximo. Los genitales del Cunt se pusieron rojos a causa de la sangre acumulada en ellos. Por la expresión de su rostro, aquello parecía ser bastante doloroso. Sue tuvo que disimular una sonrisa burlona.

—Acuéstate.

Las palabras de aquel hombre eran tensas y directas. Sue sonrió y se acostó de espaldas sobre el catre. Un segundo después el Cunt se dejó caer encima de ella, le abrió las piernas y la penetró. Sue se alegró de haberse lubricado a sí misma primero o la falta de delicadeza de aquel Cunt hubiese sido bastante desagradable. Al parecer, los Cunt no eran muy aficionados a los juegos preliminares. Le sorprendió la forma en que se sentía llena de aquel hombre, aunque el padre de Jacob estaba mejor dotado. Claro que no había practicado sexo en los últimos veintitrés años. Pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y dejó que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo. Movió las caderas, apretándose contra su cuerpo hasta que sintió la primera descarga de energía, su líquido preseminal. Sus músculos se tensaron y notó un suave cosquilleo a medida que absorbía aquel regalo y suplicaba más. Hubiese necesitado un mes de masturbación para conseguir la misma cantidad de energía que con una sola eyaculación.

Mantuvo las feromonas al máximo y el Cunt reaccionó aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y su respiración era cada vez más irregular.

—Córrete para mí, Cunt. Necesito tu energía. Como si sus palabras hubiesen actuado como un disparador, el guardia vació su semilla en ella y luego cayó desplomado sobre su pecho. Sue sintió que un millón de voltios atravesaban su cuerpo. Sonrió y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos mientras él volvía a ponerse tenso dentro de ella. El Cunt levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con sorpresa.

—No me extraña que Victoria te haya mantenido todo este tiempo en secreto. Eres toda una fiera. Creo que podría estar haciéndolo contigo toda la noche. Sue rió y le dio una palmada juguetona en el trasero.

—Estoy preparada. Muéstrame lo que me he estado perdiendo, Cunt. —«Unos cuantos orgasmos más y, en cuanto haya disuelto mis feromonas, dormirás la resaca de energía hasta mañana por la mañana, muchachote.»

.

.

.

Cuando los Cunt volvieron a su habitación para llevarla al lugar de la ceremonia, Bella tenía el clítoris dolorido de tanto masturbarse durante las últimas horas. Nunca había caído en la cuenta del tiempo que necesitaba para generar energía sólo a base de tocamientos. Deseó que Edward estuviera con ella. Entonces podría tener toda la energía que quisiera. Encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, sin embargo, no parecía tener muchas más opciones. Había intentado visualizar como hacía en Tador, pero le dolía la cabeza. Le habían succionado mucha energía y no conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente para poder formar visiones. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar el momento oportuno para tratar de escapar.

Veinte hombres Cunt, grandes y fornidos, la escoltaron hasta el sótano y luego la empujaron a los pies de consiguió detener la caída justo a tiempo de no romperse los dientes contra la perfecta pedicura de la mujer, que calzaba unas sandalias de tiras.

—Desnudadla y atadla al altar. —La voz de Victoria retumbó en la estancia antes de que Bella tuviese tiempo de ponerse en pie. Docenas de manos arrancaron las ropas tradicionales Swan de su cuerpo y luego la levantaron en el aire.

Antes de estar en Tador, se hubiese sentido mal al encontrarse tan expuesta, pero el tiempo que había pasado entre los suyos le había enseñado a sentirse cómoda con su cuerpo y con su sexualidad. Tal vez pudiese encontrar una forma de utilizar esa nueva seguridad en sí misma a su favor. Se resistió entre las manos de los veinte hombres, pero le fue imposible liberarse. La dejaron caer sobre el altar y se golpeó con fuerza la espalda contra la dura superficie de piedra. Cuando al final pudo recuperar el aliento, notó que alguien le había atado las manos por encima de la cabeza.

«¡Perfecto! Espero poder salir de aquí antes de que me sirvan como aperitivo encima de un altar.»

Se obligó a respirar a intervalos regulares hasta que la sensación de pánico desapareció de su mente. Tenía que encontrar como fuera una forma de escapar y regresar junto a Edward. Estudió la disposición de la estancia. Había cientos de velas de distintos colores y alturas dispuestas por todas partes y sus llamas proyectaban sombras amenazadoras sobre las paredes de cemento. El altar de piedra era pequeño, de manera que sólo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y el borde se le clavaba en la piel. Era evidente que ni Victoria ni el resto de los Cunt estaban demasiado preocupados por su comodidad.

—Jabob —aulló Sela—. Hazlo, ahora. Fóllate a esta zorra y engendra un heredero para mí.

Los veinte Cunt que la habían escoltado hasta el sótano se reunieron alrededor del altar y empezaron a acariciarse sin apartar los ojos de ella; se sentía como una gacela herida en la guarida del león.

—¡Apartaos de ella! —La voz de Jacob resonó en todo el sótano. Su enfado era evidente—. No dejéis que vuestra esencia la toque hasta que llegue el momento. Muerta no nos sirve para nada. —Se dio media vuelta y centró su ira en Victoria—. Es la última vez que pones en peligro la ceremonia. Mi futuro depende de esto y no pienso permitir que tu mal carácter lo arruine todo. Si das una sola orden más, juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

La mujer tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme. —Tú asegúrate de que completas la ceremonia. —Hizo un gesto de asentimiento en dirección a los guardias. El círculo de penes se echó un paso atrás.

Bella respiró aliviada y luego miró a Jacob. —Si me pones un dedo encima, te arrancaré tus partes nobles, me haré un collar con ellas y luego me aseguraré de que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa. —Esta vez su voz sonó segura y autoritaria.

Bella dio gracias al cielo en silencio. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero al menos parecía confiar en sí misma. Aquello tenía que servir para algo. Jacob la miró desde los pies del altar. Por la abertura de sus ropas azules ella pudo ver su torso musculado cubierto de vello oscuro y rizado.

—Siento tu ira, princesa, pero nuestros destinos ya han sido fijados. Trataré de que sea lo menos doloroso posible. Seguramente sería de gran ayuda que te relajases y cooperases.

Estuvo a punto de responderle «que te follen», pero visto que aquella acción formaba parte del plan, dijo: —Vete al infierno. ¡Eres un traidor, maldito cerdo!

Ignorando su respuesta, Jacob dejó caer sus ropas al suelo. Sus hombros anchos y sus brazos musculados eran la prueba definitiva de que estaba apuntado a un gimnasio.

—Estoy tratando de rectificar el daño que han hecho los Swan y redimir a nuestra raza. Nuestros hijos se ocuparán de que así sea.

Se acercó a un lado del altar y Bella tuvo una visión preferente de su miembro, largo y grueso. El la observó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, como si supiese que mentalmente la princesa se estaba desdiciendo del comentario sobre el tamaño de su pene. Sólo estaba parcialmente erecto, pero era evidente que su verga debía de ser tan impresionante como la de Edward.

—No te preocupes, princesa. Estarás suficientemente excitada cuando te penetre y ponga fin a tu virginidad. Por el momento, has de tomar mi esencia en tu boca. —Empezó a acariciarse a sí mismo mientras la observaba—. Te obligaré a abrir la boca si es necesario, pero preferiría no tener que hacerte daño.

«Excitada...» Bella disimuló una sonrisa mientras en su cabeza se formaba una idea. Todo el tiempo que había pasado aprendiendo a controlar la energía por fin le iba a resultar útil. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en generar un escudo de energía a su alrededor, una especie de cúpula que serviría para desviar cualquier hechizo que fuese lanzado en su dirección en caso de que descubriesen lo que se traía entre manos. Cuando lo consiguió, desprendió varios hilos de energía y los dirigió con sumo cuidado hacia cada uno de los presentes. Luego se concentró en aumentar su nivel de excitación, un talento que según su madre poseía, pero que nunca antes había probado. Si algo podía funcionar, sin duda sería aquello.

Su poder alcanzó a cada uno de los presentes insidiosamente, provocando sus sentidos hasta que en sus cuerpos se encendieron cientos de pequeños fuegos. Entonces Bella aumentó la energía y avivó las llamas hasta que la excitación cobró vida y fue creciendo poco a poco. Uno a uno, fue despertando el deseo de sentir el ritmo erótico de la carne contra la carne... Y pronto el intenso aroma del sudor y del sexo fue llenando lentamente la habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos, el miembro de Jacob estaba completamente erecto y sus ojos parecían más oscuros, raptados por el deseo.

«¡Funciona!», pensó. Juntó la energía fruto de la excitación que flotaba a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia sí para luego dirigirla de nuevo al público y así convertir su deseo en una sensación aún más potente. Jacob se acarició cada vez más rápido, hasta que sus ojos llenos de pasión perdieron todo su brillo y pasaron a ser dos delgadas líneas. Un grito de dolor le desencajó la cara, y lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de los presentes en la estancia. Bella incrementó sus esfuerzos. Varios Cunt cayeron al suelo, sujetándose la entrepierna entre las manos.

El rostro de Jacob se volvió de un intenso color púrpura y se agarró al borde del altar para no caerse. Varios rayos de energía azul impactaron en el escudo que Bella había conjurado a su alrededor, que los absorbió sin problemas. Su protección se veía fortalecida con cada nuevo impacto.

—¡Jacob! ¡Haz algo! —La voz de Victoria se oyó al otro lado de la estancia.

Bella incrementó su concentración en aquella dirección hasta que las palabras de la mujer perdieron intensidad y finalmente desaparecieron en su garganta. La mano de Jacob chisporroteó al tocar el escudo de energía. El olor de carne quemada fue perceptible en toda la cámara. El Swan se llevó la mano al pecho y la sujetó con fuerza, mientras con la otra aún sostenía su pene, que ahora era de un color púrpura brillante. Sus rasgos estaban contraídos por el dolor, pero él no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo.

—No luches, princesa. Este es nuestro destino —dijo apretando los dientes.

Por su rostro rodaban enormes gotas de sudor. —¡Déjame levantarme, Jacob! ¡Déjame levantarme o me aseguraré de que te explote en la mano!

Trató frenéticamente de encontrar la forma de utilizar su capacidad para romper hechizos en sus ataduras, pero no podía hacerlo y mantener el conjuro de excitación y el escudo al mismo tiempo. Había llegado al límite de sus poderes. «Maldita sea, ¿por qué no habré pensado en liberarme primero?»

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y se tambaleó junto al altar. En aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer Swan vestida con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta, ambas prendas varias tallas demasiado grandes.

—Suéltala, Jacob. Ella no es para ti. El abrió unos ojos como platos, sorprendido.

—Esa voz... Tú eres la voz.

La recién llegada le dio una patada a Victoria en la cara y el sonido de huesos rotos resonó en todo el sótano. No es que a Bella no le hubiese encantado poder hacerlo ella misma, pero la repentina violencia de aquella acción la sorprendió.

—Vanessa es tu destino. La princesa no es para ti. Ven conmigo y todo te será revelado.

—No esperó a escuchar una respuesta, sino que volvió su atención hacia Bella.

Atravesó el escudo de energía sin resultar herida y la liberó de sus ataduras. Luego dio media vuelta y abrió un portal entre los dos mundos justo delante del altar

—. No detengas tu poder hasta que estemos al otro lado del tránsito. Ayúdame con Jacob.

Bella frunció el entrecejo, pero no cuestionó sus órdenes. Al fin y al cabo, ella no sabía cómo abrir un portal, especialmente uno que la llevara donde ella quisiese. Envolvió a la mujer con el escudo como si fuese una manta y luego lo abrió lo justo para poder coger a Jacob por un brazo y empujarle a través del portal.

Bella miró una última vez a su alrededor y saltó detrás de él. Sintió un suave hormigueo en la piel mientras cruzaba la oscuridad del tránsito y se concentraba en avanzar en línea recta. Caminó con dificultad. Sus pasos cada vez eran más lentos. Tal y como la mujer le había aconsejado, continuó dirigiendo su poder para ganar así algo de tiempo y asegurarse de que los Cunt no los siguieran de vuelta a Tador. Sus miembros se movían a cámara lenta, como si tratara de caminar cubierta por una espesa melaza, y tuvo que utilizar hasta la última gota de su energía para poder poner un pie detrás de otro.

Pensó en Edward y en su madre y eso la ayudó a seguir adelante. Finalmente apareció al otro lado del portal, a los pies de varios miembros de la guardia real de los Swan. Parpadeó confundida al sentir los rayos del sol en sus ojos. Entonces recordó que la Tierra y Tador tenían siempre horarios opuestos. Lo había conseguido. Había vuelto a Tador antes de que la noche llegara y, por tanto, antes de que la ceremonia de ascensión empezara. Invocó el poco poder que le quedaba, que apareció rápidamente con un sonido parecido al estallido de un chicle. La risa se apoderó de ella, rica y sincera, incluso mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

—¡Estoy en casa!

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo** **14**

Edward sintió la presencia de Isabella y salió corriendo en dirección al portal. Había ido a comprobar cómo estaba la reina, cuyo estado había empeorado en las últimas horas. Una vez fuera, rodeó el edificio y salió al patio gritando y sin dejar de correr. Sintió que el miedo por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Isabella le atenazaba la garganta. Tragó con fuerza al ver aparecer el brillante portal ante sus ojos. Un grupo de guardias no le dejaban ver qué estaba pasando. Los empujó a un lado; quería encontrar a la princesa ante sus ojos. Se detuvo en seco al verla.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo cubierto de flores, desnuda y sin dejar de reír mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Edward dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo cuando dos personas más aparecieron a través del portal y fueron apresadas de inmediato por los guardias. Isabella trató de quitarse de en medio y estuvo a punto de ser pisoteada por los guardias, que intentaban someter al hombre y a la mujer Swan que habían aparecido por el portal detrás de la princesa. Edward se apresuró a levantarla en brazos y apretarla contra su pecho, tal y como había deseado hacer desde que había desaparecido. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró el rostro contra su piel.

—Edward. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder regresar a tiempo.

—Isabella. —Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su aroma y la sujetaba con fuerza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer de nuevo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Te han...?

Ella se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

—He vuelto al lugar al que pertenezco. Eso es lo que importa —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Edward quería oírle decir que no la habían tocado, que nadie la había obligado a completar la ceremonia, que no llevaba en su vientre al hijo de otro hombre. Pero cuando la miró fijamente a los ojos, y su corazón respondió dentro de su pecho, supo que lo único que importaba era que finalmente estaba de vuelta y entre sus brazos. Cuando Isabella tiró de él para besarle, Edward se perdió en la suave cavidad de su boca. Su amada estaba de nuevo en casa y a salvo.

—Príncipe Edward, ¿nos llevamos a estos dos al castillo? El se separó de su amada y miró a los guardias. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la extraña le cortó.

—Soy Sue, la niñera de la princesa Isabella. Y éste es mi hijo Jacob. Hemos sido mantenidos como prisioneros por los Cunt durante los últimos veintitrés años. Necesito ver a la reina Renee de inmediato.

Isabella miró fijamente a la mujer y el hombre Swan abrió la boca en un gesto de incredulidad. En su rostro, podía verse cómo la rabia, el dolor y la incredulidad se apoderaban de él. Edward se aclaró la garganta. Era evidente que detrás de todo aquello había una historia como poco interesante, pero sus primeros pensamientos fueron para Isabella.

—Llevadlos ante el rey. La reina está demasiado enferma para recibir visitas.

Mientras los guardias se llevaban a los dos Swan, Isabella se puso rígida entre los brazos de Edward y le miró a la cara con miedo en la mirada.

—¿Tan mal está? Él respiró hondo antes de contestar, pero sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad.

—Cuando desapareciste, toda la responsabilidad de alimentar al planeta con energía recayó de nuevo en ella. Ya estaba bastante débil, así que perder tanto poder de golpe casi acaba con ella. Desde entonces ha estado guardando reposo en la cama. —Necesito verla. —Acarició las mejillas del príncipe, que vio en sus ojos que se sentía culpable. —Esto no ha sido culpa tuya, princesa. Sólo pensabas en el bien de Vanessa. No podías saber que los Cunt iban a por ti.

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward. Aunque no compartieses conmigo tus preocupaciones acerca de mis visiones, la conclusión era evidente, sobre todo sabiendo que los Cunt no iban a dejarme escapar tan fácilmente. Debería haber ido con más cuidado. Edward frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de la reina.

—Lo siento, Isabella. Debería habértelo dicho. Ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros, te lo prometo.

Ella le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. —Trato hecho. —Pasó los dedos por encima de sus labios—. Puedo andar, Edward. Tengo que ver a mi madre y asegurarme de que está bien. El príncipe depositó un suave beso en la frente de su amada.

—Iremos, pero no pienso dejarte en el suelo. Me he pasado cada segundo desde que desapareciste jurándome que, cuando regresaras, no te volvería a perder de vista. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te lleve en brazos los próximos sesenta años. Ya verás como acaba gustándote. Ella respondió con una carcajada.

El sonido de su risa llenó el corazón de Edward de felicidad y de esperanza.

.

.

.

Renee se incorporó y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama con un leve suspiro. La cantidad de energía que el planeta tomaba de su cuerpo había disminuido de pronto y así fue como supo que su hija había regresado ilesa de su terrible experiencia en la Tierra. Durante las últimas horas la había preocupado la posibilidad de que el planeta absorbiese hasta la última gota de su energía antes de que Isabella volviera y ascendiera al trono. No sabía con exactitud qué les ocurriría a Tador o a su pueblo si ella moría pero, a medida que perdía más y más energía, podía sentir el núcleo del planeta explotando sobre sí mismo; al menos eso era lo que sus sueños le mostraban con mucha nitidez cada vez que, desbordada por la fiebre, se quedaba dormida. Otras reinas anteriores a ella habían muerto antes de que sus hijas hubiesen ascendido al trono, pero entonces la salud de Tador era excelente y tenía una reserva de energía para subsistir hasta la celebración de la ceremonia.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no contaban con tales reservas. La puerta se abrió y ella se despertó de su ensoñación. Se inclinó hacia adelante esperando ver a su hija, pero, sorprendida, se encontró con el rostro de una mujer que creía que nunca volvería a ver.

—¡Sue!

La niñera, amiga de la infancia de Renee, había sido raptada hacía veintitrés años mientras cuidaba de Isabella. Nadie había oído nada más de ella, así que todos creyeron que había sido asesinada por los Cunt junto al resto de los prisioneros. Sue corrió al lado de la reina para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo y los ojos de Renee se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Creí que estabas muerta! —Se apartó de su amiga, sujetándola a poca distancia de ella mientras estudiaba su rostro—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Pensaba que no volvería a verte. —La reina sonrió. Pero de pronto un recuerdo cruzó por su mente—. Espera, ¿qué pasó con el bebé? El día de su desaparición,

Sue le había dicho a Renee que estaba en estado y las dos mujeres habían reído y celebrado la buena nueva, imaginando que en el futuro sus hijos jugarían juntos.

—Parece ser que ha intentado violar a nuestra hija. —La voz de Charles tronó desde la puerta y Renee retrocedió como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Sue se puso tensa y su expresión se transformó en una de profunda reserva. Renee, agotada, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Mientras, su marido se hacía a un lado para dejar paso a Edward, que llevaba en sus brazos a una Isabella completamente desnuda.

—¿Está herida? —Sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver que su hija le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, pero Edward se niega a dejarme caminar. Eso sí, tengo un poco de frío.

—Edward, ponle algo de ropa y luego cuéntanos qué ha pasado.

El príncipe dejó a Bella en la cama junto a su madre y luego cogió ropa del armario de la reina y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la princesa. Renee la abrazó mientras respiraba el aroma del pelo de su hija y daba gracias al universo por tenerla de vuelta.

Isabella le devolvió el abrazo y durante unos instantes las dos mujeres guardaron silencio. Finalmente, la reina se apartó y estudió el rostro de la princesa. Aparte de las marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos y del aspecto apagado y sin vida de su piel y de su pelo, su hija parecía estar bien. Cuando Edward le devolviese la energía, estaría perfectamente. No obstante, temía que los daños emocionales por lo que hubiese ocurrido en la Tierra podían tardar más en curarse.

—Madre, estoy bien. Estoy preocupada por ti.

Renee contestó con una carcajada. —Soy dura de pelar. Sólo estaba descansando hasta que regresaras. —Con un brazo aún alrededor de su hija, volvió su atención hacia su amiga—. Sue, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que ha pasado?

Sue miró a todos los presentes en la estancia y luego tomó aire y empezó a hablar. —Nunca pensé que conseguiría volver a Tador. Se está bien de vuelta en casa, Renee. —Sonrió con gesto triste mientras se estudiaba las manos.

A Renee se le escapó una lágrima, que cavó un surco en su mejilla. Se había acostumbrado a pensar que nunca volvería a verla. Su amiga había envejecido. Tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y de la boca y su larga melena necesitaba cuidados urgentes. Sin embargo, y a pesar de vestir unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta varias tallas más grande, Sue seguía siendo preciosa. Renee se dio cuenta de que la había echado mucho de menos, más de lo que se había permitido admitir. Le apretó una mano tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

—Cuéntanos qué pasó, Sue.

—Cuando Isbaella y yo fuimos raptadas, los Cunt no sabían que yo estaba embarazada. Cuando di a luz, se llevaron a Jacob de mi lado y lo criaron haciéndole creer que los Swan eran los culpables de la guerra y que la única forma de redimir el honor de su pueblo era completando la ascensión y creando una nueva raza. —Cerró los ojos, como si tratara de retener todos los recuerdos dolorosos que amenazaban con superarla—. Me he pasado los últimos veintitrés años encerrada en una celda tratando de vigilar a Isabella y a Jacob mediante vínculos mentales. Entonces, cuando la falsa ascensión comenzó, supe que tenía que detenerla. Sin embargo, cuando llegué, la princesa había manipulado la excitación de todos los que estaban allí hasta dejarlos incapacitados. Sólo tuve que liberarla y abrir el portal. —Miró a la reina y le dedicó una leve sonrisa—. Menos mal que aún recuerdo cómo se hace. Isabella se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se envolvió con una bata.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Vanessa con todo esto?

- Cuando me llevaron presa, Jacob parecía sorprendido de que yo no fuera Vanessa. De hecho, parecía contrariado por ello.

Sue le sonrió. —Tal y como te ocurría a ti con Edward, Vanessa se encontraba con mi hijo en sueños. Cuando supe quién era la mujer con la que había contactado, traté de alimentar la relación cuanto pude. No tenía ni idea de que él creyese que Vanessa era la princesa. Por lo visto, todas las mentiras que Victoria le contó acabaron favoreciéndonos.

Renee se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar y luego se volvió hacia su hija.

—¿Hasta qué punto se completó la ceremonia? —Aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—No se completó. Pude... distraerlos antes de que pasara nada. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió agradecida a Sue—. Pero te doy las gracias por tu ayuda. No estaba muy segura de cómo podía volver —dijo, y luego miró de nuevo a Renee con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. —En serio, ¿cómo te sientes? Tenía tanto miedo de no llegar a tiempo... La reina rió al darse cuenta de lo que Isabella trataba de decir.

—No me elimines tan rápido, hija. En cuanto estuviste de vuelta, la exigencia del planeta se suavizó de nuevo. Estoy bien y podré aguantar unas horas más. Estoy suficientemente bien como para escoltar a mi hija hasta su ceremonia de ascensión, como es mi derecho y mi deber. Charles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su esposa levantó una mano para detenerle. —Mi amor, te prometo que no haré esfuerzos. Sólo la acompañaré y luego me relajaré hasta que la ceremonia acabe. El rey no parecía feliz con las palabras de la reina, pero asintió.

—Has ganado este asalto, pero estaré junto a ti para asegurarme de que cumples con tu palabra. —La miró con expresión severa y ella tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Regocijarse no parecía una buena idea.

Charles podía pensar que tenía que luchar más para ganar aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas de pareja. Pronto, cuando Isabella ascendiera al trono, perderían el vínculo empático que los unía, aunque, después de tantos años compartiendo pensamientos, se conocían tan bien que no lo necesitaban. Sue inclinó la cabeza ante el rey. Se quedó con la mirada baja y las manos temblorosas sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con mi hijo, mi señor? Los guardias le encerraron cuando nos trajeron aquí. —Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de continuar—. No es un mal hombre...

Charles parecía un avaro sorprendido dando limosna a los pobres. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

—Le he enviado a ver a su padre. —Frunció el ceño y barrió la estancia con la mirada, desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviese a contradecir sus palabras—. El chico debería escuchar la verdad de su propio padre. Será una transición difícil para él.

Renee se incorporó y tomó la mano de su esposo en la suya. —Gracias, Charlie.

El rey era consciente de lo difíciles que habían sido para su esposa aquellos años sin Sue y por eso se mostraba generoso con el hombre que casi había herido a su amada hija. Las mejillas del rey se pusieron coloradas y de nuevo carraspeó.

—No es culpa del chico. Le han criado entre mentiras. Debería tener la oportunidad de conocer la verdad sobre su cultura antes de decidir su propio futuro. Cuando haya pasado unos días con su padre y su madre, entonces tal vez Vanessa podrá mostrarle todo esto.

Edward habló, tratando de rescatar al rey de su incomodidad.

—Sólo quedan cuatro horas para la puesta de sol —dijo poniendo una mano protectora sobre el hombro de la princesa—. Creo que Isabella necesita descansar y recuperarse antes de la ceremonia. La reina lo miró a los ojos.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Cuida de ella en mi lugar. Os veré a los dos al anochecer. Cuando salgas, ¿puedes ordenar a los sirvientes que me traigan una bañera, ropa limpia y algo para comer? Tengo que ponerme al día con Sue.

Edward acompañó a Isabella a su habitación y allí se encontraron con que Vanessa estaba esperándolos. Los ojos y la nariz de la doncella estaban rojos de tanto llorar, tenía unas enormes ojeras y su rostro estaba demacrado por el dolor. Se arrodilló frente a Bella, con la cabeza inclinada en un gesto de sumisión.

—Princesa, lo siento mucho... Nunca quise que os ocurriera nada malo. Por favor, creedme cuando os digo que jamás os pondría en peligro.

Edward le había explicado los detalles a su futura esposa de camino a la habitación, de modo que ahora la princesa conocía la versión completa de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Habían pasado tan sólo unas horas desde que había sido atada a un altar y casi violada y forzada a asumir una falsa ascensión? Suspiró.

—Vanessa. —Se arrodilló y abrazó a la doncella—. No ha sido culpa tuya. Tú no sabías lo que los Cunt pretendían hacer, ni siquiera que yo te estaba siguiendo.

La doncella sollozó y levantó la mirada hacia Bella. —De todas formas os puse en peligro. Lo siento mucho.

La princesa cogió a Vanessa de la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie. —Vanessa, necesito tu ayuda en la ceremonia. Cuento contigo. —Sujetó a la doncella firmemente por los hombros—. ¿Estarás a mi lado?

Por primera vez, en los ojos de la joven apareció un destello de esperanza. —Pero... ¿no vais a despedirme?

—No. Por supuesto que no. Siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo. Y necesitaré tu ayuda si voy a convertirme en reina.

Vanessa tragó saliva antes de hablar. —Gracias, princesa. Disculpadme.

Agotada, Bella cerró los ojos y suplicó poder disfrutar de un baño. Si Vanessa se disculpaba una sola vez más, tendría que resistir la tentación de zarandearla. «Supongo que, en su lugar, yo haría lo mismo», pensó. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando del suave tacto de las sábanas bajo su trasero.

—Vanessa, ¿por qué no me contaste nada de Jacob? —Bella la invitó a que se sentara a su lado.

La doncella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de contestar. —Pensé que era de uno de los pueblos de las afueras y que me había visto, aunque yo no a él. Quería que fuese él el que me ayudara con mi ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Creí que era muy romántica la forma en que me visitaba en sueños, como Edward hacía con vos... —Levantó la barbilla y se encontró con la mirada de Bella—. Ahora todo me parece una estupidez. La princesa cubrió la mano de la doncella con la suya.

—No, no lo es. Recuerdo cuando Edward me visitaba en sueños. Esos encuentros me ayudaban a seguir adelante, en ellos sentía que podía ser yo misma. Eran el único lugar en el que los Cunt no podían robarme la esperanza. Comprendo muy bien cómo te sentías.

Los labios de Vanessa dibujaron una débil sonrisa. —Cuando me llamó princesa, me sentí morir. —Bajó la mirada y la detuvo sobre sus propias manos—. No es que le culpara por desearos, pero cuando fui a su encuentro...

—Esperabas que él título no importara y que te quisiera de todos modos.

Vanessa se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó. Bella la abrazó y dejó que llorara. La arrulló con suaves sonidos hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas. Entonces la doncella se apartó para secarse los ojos y sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo que Bella cogió de su cómoda. La princesa se arrebujó en la bata.

—Cuando me llevaron a la Tierra, Jacob me preguntó quién eras. Parecía contrariado al ver que yo no era tú.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Vanessa levantando la cabeza.

—Le convencieron de que tenía que ser el padre de una nueva raza por las supuestas atrocidades que los Swan cometieron contra los Cunt en el pasado. Creció creyendo sus mentiras. Trató de llevar a cabo la ceremonia conmigo porque creía que estaba haciendo lo que era su obligación. —Apretó con suavidad la mano de la doncella—. Pero lo dejó muy claro, te prefiere a ti.

Vanessa frunció el ceño y cerró con fuerza los puños. —Casi... El rey no le dejará vivir... Ellos...

—Mi padre comprende que fue criado entre nuestros enemigos y que ellos no le contaron más que mentiras. El también te quiere y desea que seas feliz. Está de acuerdo en dejar que le veas después de que sus padres hayan pasado algo de tiempo con él y estén seguros de que comprende la verdad. Entonces él deberá decidir si quiere volver a la Tierra o prefiere quedarse aquí, en Tador.

—¿Creéis que aún querrá verme después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Bella cogió un cojín y golpeó a la doncella en la espalda con él. —Vanessa, nunca antes te había visto tan insegura. Y pensar que, cuando llegué, yo era la tímida. —Sonrió para borrar la acidez de su comentario y suspiró aliviada al oír la risa de la doncella.

—Gracias, princesa. Por todo. —Se puso de pie secándose por última vez las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no os hago traer agua para el baño? Así podréis asearos y luego tendréis tiempo de dormir hasta la hora de la ceremonia. La idea de un baño de agua caliente hizo que Bella gimiera de placer y las dos mujeres se echaron a reír. Vanessa se llevó las manos a la cadera y guiñó un ojo. —Tomaré eso por un sí.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Bella estaba nerviosa. «¡Llegó la hora!», pensó.

Se puso una mano sobre el estómago para acallar la bandada de mariposas que revoloteaban en él y que amenazaban con hacerle vomitar la mísera comida que había sido capaz de obligarse a ingerir.

—¿Estás preparada, hija mía? Miró el rostro sonriente de su madre.

«Claro, estoy totalmente preparada para perder la virginidad mientras veinte hombres desnudos se masturban a mi alrededor para que yo pueda "absorber su esencia" y salvar el planeta», pensó.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre. —Eso espero. No puede ser peor que la ceremonia en la Tierra. —Respiró hondo varias veces para anular el efecto de los nervios con más oxígeno. Se volvió y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin acabar de creérselo.

—Estás preciosa. —Su madre la abrazó desde atrás, ignorando la referencia que ella había hecho a la falsa ceremonia de ascensión. La mujer que la miraba desde el otro lado del espejo realmente era preciosa.

«¡Aún no puedo creerme que ésa sea yo!», se dijo.

Llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies, hecho de una brillante tela blanca casi transparente. Tenía el cuello alto y las mangas largas. El vestido fluía con cada uno de sus movimientos, ofreciendo vistas eróticas de todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. El pelo caía sobre los hombros al estilo de los Swan, y en cada mechón brillaba una pequeña cuenta blanca como la nieve. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo y los ojos perfilados en negro, lo que le daba una apariencia luminosa y exótica. A punto estuvo de echarse a llorar al darse cuenta de que parecía una versión más joven de su madre. La idea la hizo sonreír.

—Serás una reina estupenda, hija mía. No te preocupes, lo harás muy bien. Tengo que irme antes de que tu padre decida encerrarme en mi habitación. Renee besó a su hija en la mejilla y luego se volvió para marcharse.

—Madre...Renee se detuvo y la miró de nuevo. —Te quiero. —Acarició las mejillas ligeramente hundidas de su madre con los dedos—. Gracias a los dos por no olvidaros de mí las dos veces que me han apartado de vuestro lado. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la reina y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

—Siempre estaremos contigo cuando nos necesites, hija mía. Siempre. Hay una conexión entre nosotros que ningún Cunt puede arrebatarnos. —La reina acarició la mejilla de Bella con un beso y dio media vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta.

La princesa la observó mientras se alejaba, parpadeando para evitar derramar más lágrimas. Vanessa entró en la habitación.

—Todo está preparado, princesa.

Bella se volvió hacia su doncella, luchando contra un último deseo de huir. En su lugar, se obligó a responder: «Empecemos.»

Siguió a Vanessa hasta una gran estancia iluminada por cientos de velas. Las pequeñas llamas proyectaban sombras sobre el enorme altar que dominaba el centro de la sala.

«¡Al menos esta vez las sombras son íntimas, y no tétricas!», pensó la princesa.

El altar, cubierto con múltiples capas de tela de un intenso color púrpura que caían por los lados, le recordó un trono real, sólo que aquél era una cama. Uno de sus extremos estaba tallado en forma de media luna para que Edward pudiese situarse entre sus piernas para llevar a cabo el final de la ceremonia.

«Vaya, mucho más bonito que el altar Cunt.»

Tuvo que reprimir la risa al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las mujeres no tocaban un altar en toda su vida y ella, en cambio, iba a probar dos en menos de un día. Las mariposas de su estómago incrementaron el ritmo de su revoloteo y Bella tragó saliva para aligerar el nudo de nervios y curiosidad que le oprimía la garganta. Recordó de nuevo el sótano en el que había sido sometida a la falsa ceremonia de ascensión y sintió un escalofrío. Con la cabeza bien alta, entró en la sala y ocupó su lugar junto al altar. Inmediatamente se abrió una puerta al otro lado de la estancia y apareció Edward, con aspecto serio y sensual. Llevaba ropas parecidas a las suyas, pero de color negro y hasta la rodilla.

Bella se sintió hipnotizada por su perfecta anatomía, que quedaba a la vista con cada movimiento de la tela.

—Que empiece la ceremonia.

La voz ronca de una mujer la despertó del examen al que estaba sometiendo el cuerpo de Edward. En un extremo de la estancia había una señora mayor, ataviada con la indumentaria tradicional de los Swan y con su larga melena cana cubierta de brillantes cuentas.

—Soy Zafrina, y como princesa de mayor edad de la segunda casa de Swan es mi deber oficiar. —Ofreció sus manos a Bella y a Edward, y ambos avanzaron casi al mismo tiempo para aceptar el ofrecimiento de la mujer. Zafrina unió sus manos y luego las cubrió con las suyas. —Princesa Isabella, ¿aceptáis asumir el trono de Tador, ser responsable del sustento del pueblo Swan y mantener la relación simbiótica con el planeta que alimenta a vuestras gentes?

Bella sintió un cúmulo de emociones al ser consciente de la importancia del momento y de aquella ceremonia. Antes de hablar, tragó saliva y colocó una mano sobre su estómago para tratar de apaciguar el revoloteo de las mariposas, que por entonces parecían haberse convertido en murciélagos.

—Sí, quiero. —Las palabras le hicieron pensar en una boda, algo que seguramente ella nunca celebraría. En la cultura Swan, la boda era una parte menor de lo que ocurría después de la ceremonia. Un vistazo rápido a la sonrisa encantadora de Edward la tranquilizó. Zafrina se volvió hacia él. —Príncipe Edward, ¿aceptáis apoyar a la futura reina, salvaguardar su vida y proporcionarle la energía que necesite para poder alimentar a su pueblo?

El sonrió a Bella. El amor y su determinación eran evidentes en su mirada.

—Sí, quiero. —El ronroneo seductor de su voz hizo que a la princesa se le erizara todo el vello de su cuerpo. Sin duda trataba de anticiparle lo que aún estaba por venir.

—Los votos han sido expresados. Que empiece la ceremonia. —Zafrina dio dos palmadas y, de inmediato, se abrió una puerta por la que entraron en fila india veinte de los hombres más viriles de Tador. Eran la fantasía erótica de cualquier mujer hecha realidad. Bella enseguida pensó en ellos como los «Adonis», aunque en su mente ninguno era comparable a Edward. Necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que estaban desnudos... y tan bien dotados como su prometido.

Por la risa de Edward supo que éste la había descubierto mirando. Cuando logró apartar la vista de sus miembros erectos y los miró a la cara, descubrió que los dos Adonis mejor dotados eran Emmett y Jasper.

«Vaya, la imagen que tenía de ellos desnudos se acerca bastante a la realidad», pensó.

Se imaginó una de sus enormes vergas penetrándola por detrás mientras Edward lo hacía por delante y tuvo que tragar saliva. «¡Tengo que encontrar una forma de controlar mi imaginación!», se dijo.

Zafrina retrocedió hasta la pared y luego hizo un gesto en dirección a Vanessa. La doncella se situó frente a Bella y dejó caer sus ropas al suelo. La había visto desnuda muchas veces, y sin embargo no pudo evitar la tentación de recorrer con la mirada las curvas lascivas de sus pechos y de sus caderas y recordar aquella primera vez en los baños.

—Princesa, me ofrezco para preparar vuestro cuerpo para la ceremonia, para ser vuestra protectora y compañera durante vuestro reinado y más allá. ¿Me aceptáis?

Vanessa inclinó la cabeza esperando la aceptación de Bella. Los numerosos ojos que la observaban se posaron en ella como láseres. Trató de ignorarlos, consciente de que en pocos minutos aquellas personas estarían haciendo algo más que mirarla, y continuar con la ceremonia si no quería morirse de vergüenza antes de que todo aquello acabara. «Además, me resulta muy excitante tener a todos estos hombres cerca de mí, desnudos y observándome. ¡Por qué no disfrutar de la fantasía mientras dure!» Respiró profundamente, desabrochó sus ropas y las dejó caer al suelo hasta que no fueron más que un montón de tela sedosa. Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Vanessa y la levantó para encontrarse con los ojos de la doncella.

—Te acepto, Vanessa, como mi protectora y compañera durante mi reinado y más allá.

Sintió el frío tacto de la brisa sobre la piel desnuda y sus pezones se contrajeron hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas cuentas rosadas. Tembló mientras de nuevo se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo. Edward carraspeó para recordarle que debía darse media vuelta y tomar su mano de modo que pudiese ayudarla a sentarse en el borde del altar. Bella se sonrojó al darse cuenta del pequeño error de protocolo y tomó la mano del príncipe, que la ayudó a colocarse sobre el altar con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados del semicírculo tallado en la piedra.

Vanessa se situó entre sus piernas, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y separó los labios del sexo de su señora. Una mirada rápida alrededor de la sala le mostró que en todos los ojos brillaba el oscuro reflejo del deseo. Con aquella certeza en mente, sintió la primera oleada de poder puramente femenino. En sus labios apareció una suave sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás e intentaba relajarse. El primer contacto con la lengua experimentada de Vanessa envió un pequeño flujo de poder desde el punto en que la había tocado hasta sus pechos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperase, la doncella recorrió de nuevo sus pliegues con la lengua, imprimiendo un ritmo lento y continuo. Sintió una sensación líquida y cremosa entre los muslos y bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con la pequeña lengua rosada de Vanessa acariciándole el clítoris.

La visión la hizo gemir de placer, pero la doncella se limitó a sonreír y chupar la pequeña bolita de carne que tenía entre sus labios, mientras con las manos trazaba las líneas de su culo. Aquel roce delicioso generó un pequeño remolino de energía en el vientre de la princesa. Cuando Vanessa chupó con más fuerza, ese remolino giró y giró con más fuerza, hasta que el aliento de Bella no fue más que una sucesión de jadeos. Entonces la princesa levantó con lascivia las caderas para que la doncella tuviese mejor acceso. Algo se movió en su campo de visión.

Bella levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo Edward se quitaba la ropa y dejaba a la vista sus músculos flexibles y esculpidos. Su verga erecta se levantaba desafiante frente a ella, y en su extremo brillaba una gota de semen. Los ojos del príncipe estaban ciegos de deseo mientras avanzaba por detrás de Vanessa para inclinarse sobre la princesa y rozar sus labios suavemente con los suyos. Ella se abrió para él y el príncipe no necesitó que le alentaran: metió la lengua dentro de su boca con un movimiento similar al de la doncella. La combinación de ambas sensaciones, la áspera lengua de Edward contra la suya y el sensual asalto de Vanessa entre sus piernas, le hizo perder la razón. Sintió un enorme poder que la recorría al mismo tiempo que un intenso orgasmo que le dejó la mente en blanco. En lugar de relajarla, aquel alivio no hizo más que intensificar sus sentidos y su excitación. Cada centímetro de su piel era como una extensión de terminaciones nerviosas al descubierto. Un extraño sonido, como una crepitación, la sorprendió.

Abrió los ojos y vio que toda la sala estaba llena de pequeñas chispas de energía de color rosado. Los veinte Adonis, con sus miembros erectos, asintieron y murmuraron algo entre sí. Parecían estar seguros de que Bella triunfaría donde muchas otras habían fracasado. Emmett y Jasper sonreían mientras la observaban. Volvió su atención de nuevo a Vanessa y descubrió una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, justo antes de que la doncella hiciese un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Edward para que éste la ayudase a levantarse. Antes de apartarse, se encontró con la mirada de Bella y le susurró unas palabras.

—Bendita seáis, princesa. Vos seréis aquella que nos salve a todos. Lo sé.

En cualquier otro momento, Bella le hubiese agradecido aquellas palabras de apoyo, pero ahora mismo las exigencias de su cuerpo le hacían difícil poder pensar. Edward se situó en el círculo tallado en la piedra que Vanessa acababa de dejar libre y la calidez de su cuerpo produjo en la princesa temblores incontrolables.

—Ha llegado la hora, Isabella.

Ella era incapaz de pensar y su respiración no era más que un jadeo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos a Edward y él estaba tan cerca que su miembro reposaba sobre el vientre de ella.

—Dime qué he de hacer. Estoy preparada. Por favor, hazlo ya. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. —Su voz le pareció una súplica, pero no le importó. Si Edward no enterraba su verga en ella en aquel preciso instante, no podría soportarlo más.

—Necesitas tomar mi esencia tres veces, la última de ellas junto a la del resto de Swan presentes.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de formar las palabras en voz alta. «¡No me lo expliques, maldita sea, demuéstramelo!» Le pareció que Edward la entendía, porque enseguida la ayudó a ponerse de pie y a arrodillarse frente a él. Como si la luz de un faro le diese la bienvenida, su pene se suspendía en el aire delante de ella. Su sexo le reclamaba allí, entre sus piernas, pero al ver aquella maravillosa erección frente a sí supo que tenía que tocarlo, que debía saborearlo. Fue consciente de que había más personas en la estancia, observándola, pero la atracción que el cuerpo de Edward ejercía sobre ella superaba cualquier reticencia que pudiese sentir aún.

Rodeó su masculinidad con los dedos y el suspiro del príncipe se oyó en toda la sala. Su sexo estaba duro como una piedra y no dejaba de moverse mientras Bella lo acariciaba. La energía fluyó entre ambos, arrancando un gemido de Edward. La pequeña gota que brillaba en la punta de su sexo llamó de nuevo la atención de la princesa, que deseó probar su sabor, sentir su esencia, hacerla suya. Inclinó muy despacio la cabeza y dibujó una rápida línea con la lengua sobre la punta, capturando el líquido salado. El siseo de placer de Edward la hizo sonreír. En cuanto el semen se hubo disuelto en su lengua, Bella sintió un flujo continuo de energía que recorría su cuerpo llevándola al límite y haciéndole desear más. Deslizó la punta de la verga dentro de su boca y describió espirales con la lengua sobre la piel sedosa. Con una mano le sujetó por las nalgas y atrajo su cuerpo para sentirle más adentro y disfrutar de la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban con el movimiento.

—Chupa con fuerza. Bébete mi esencia. —Las palabras de Edward sonaron tensas y ella obedeció. Saber que al fin podía hacer con él lo que quisiera la llenaba de poder.

El príncipe se deslizó más adentro, hasta el fondo de la cavidad de la boca de la princesa, que se sentía a punto de estallar. Bella concentró toda su energía en el hermoso miembro de Edward. El mundo que la rodeaba desapareció y lo único que le importaba era llevarlo hasta el límite y sentir la explosión de su esencia en la garganta. Sin alterar el ritmo, sujetó sus testículos con una mano y los hizo rodar entre los dedos. Aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo que, a cada momento que pasaba, su pene aumentaba de tamaño. Recorrió con el dedo la suave piel que unía los testículos con el ano y Edward explotó dentro de su boca, tal y como ella había imaginado.

El gruñido de placer del príncipe se oyó en toda la sala. La energía fluyó entre ellos y recorrió sus venas como si fuese lava incandescente. Bella continuó chupando hasta que hubo tomado hasta la última gota de su semen. Dos de los hombres Swan se acercaron para levantarla y acostarla con cuidado sobre el altar, con la espalda contra las sábanas púrpura y las piernas abiertas. Les dio las gracias en voz baja, consciente de que no hubiese sido capaz de ponerse de pie ella sola. Pequeñas explosiones de energía seguían recorriéndole el cuerpo. Edward se acercó y puso una mano en el interior de uno de sus muslos.

—Relájate, amor mío. Deja que me ocupe de ti.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar, el príncipe se inclinó sobre su sexo y trazó una línea cálida con la lengua sobre sus labios. Ella se arqueó contra su boca, sacudiendo la cabeza adelante y atrás, suplicándole que no se detuviese. El introdujo la lengua, provocándola, pero sin rozar el clítoris en ningún momento. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y luego trazó una línea hasta el culo. Bella recordó la última fantasía que habían compartido, en la que él la había penetrado por detrás con los dedos con la promesa de que algún día lo haría con su enorme verga. Sintió una nueva oleada de excitación que le produjo una sensación líquida entre las piernas.

Por la risa perversa de Edward, supo que se había dado cuenta de su reacción. El rebuscó entre los pensamientos de su prometida mientras le introducía un dedo por el ano. Le dio unos segundos para que se acostumbrase a aquella nueva invasión, y mientras tanto continuó atormentando su clítoris. Cuando al fin la princesa se relajó, empezó a penetrarla cada vez más profundamente con el dedo; todos a su alrededor seguían con atención lo que ocurría en el altar. Una intensa sensación de placer, erótica y prohibida, la golpeó. Sus pezones se tensaron hasta casi hacerle daño y ella arqueó la cadera contra la mano de Edward. Quería más, necesitaba más. La lengua del príncipe se desplazó para acariciar el contorno más sensible del clítoris, acercándola cada vez más al precipicio por el que ella deseaba caer. Sus paredes internas se tensaron y entonces Edward le sujetó el clítoris entre los labios y chupó con fuerza. El mundo alrededor de ella pareció estallar en mil pedazos y la energía fluyó desde su cuerpo en todas direcciones, mientras sus gritos de placer llenaban la estancia. Necesitó varios minutos para que su mente flotara de vuelta a la tierra y, aunque pudiese parecer imposible, su cuerpo aún quería más.

«¿Qué demonios me está pasando?», se preguntó. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose rítmicamente contra la mano de Edward. Se dio cuenta de que ahora había introducido dos dedos en su ano y aquella sensación le arrancó un gemido. Deseó que cumpliese su promesa y utilizase también su miembro.

—Pronto, mi amor. Pronto... Se sorprendió al oír la voz de Edward dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que, una vez la unión fuese completa, compartirían un vínculo empático para toda la vida, aunque por lo visto ya era así. Y si él podía hablar con ella, ¡también ella podía hablar con él!

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Edward. Lo necesito. ¡Ahora! Sin decir nada, él la levantó del altar y la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que tocó el suelo con los pies. Su pene erecto se hundió en su vientre y Edward se inclinó y la besó, deslizando la lengua entre sus labios. Bella sintió su propio sabor en la boca de él y pasó los dedos por su pelo, tratando de atraerle más. El la apartó suavemente y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

—Es hora de que tomes mi esencia de nuevo. —Su voz era apenas un susurro, sólo para ella.

La situó contra el altar y le ordenó en silencio que se inclinara sobre él, de forma que sus pechos descansaran sobre la suave tela color púrpura, asegurándole así el acceso desde detrás. Algo viscoso y frío empezó a chorrear por sus nalgas y Bella se dio cuenta de que era algún tipo de lubricante. Sintió un leve hormigueo y supo que se trataba de ponga. Entonces la verga de Edward le rozó las nalgas para, un segundo más tarde, deslizarse entre ellas y, con la punta, desvirgar su trasero.

Bella suspiró. Le resultaba un poco doloroso, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tan excitado que la línea entre el dolor y el placer era apenas perceptible. Como quien acciona un interruptor, de pronto un huracán de poder empezó a crecer dentro de ella. Bella trató de relajarse y dejar que la energía fluyera en su interior. Edward deslizó una mano por delante de su cuerpo para acariciarle el clítoris. La combinación de sensaciones le produjo un placer tan primitivo que se convirtió en más energía y se unió al flujo del huracán. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue relajando bajo la invasión del miembro de Edward y se apretó contra él para tomar unos centímetros más en su interior. De nuevo necesitó un momento para adaptarse a aquella sensación y, cuando estuvo preparada, movió las caderas contra las de él, deslizando la punta de su pene lentamente adentro y afuera mientras su cuerpo seguía pidiendo más.

Edward gruñó a sus espaldas, como si ya no fuese capaz de permanecer quieto. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, con una cadencia larga y pausada, penetrando cada vez más adentro con cada nueva embestida. Cuando el sonido de piel chocando contra piel llenó la sala y sus testículos golpearon sus nalgas, Bella supo que la había tomado por completo. Separó aún más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a su interior, y se apoyó sobre el altar con los antebrazos.

—¡Fóllame, Edward, como siempre he deseado que lo hicieses!

Como si sus palabras hubiesen roto las últimas cadenas de su autocontrol, él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que la punta de su verga chocó repetidamente contra el centro de su ser, proporcionándole un éxtasis que nunca antes había experimentado. Observó fascinada cómo su piel se cubría de pequeños destellos de energía mientras Edward la empujaba hacia el precipicio.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de uno de los hombres Swan, que afortunadamente no era ni Jasper ni Emmett, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos se habían colocado alrededor del altar. Desde la mata de pelo rizado de aquel desconocido Adonis, su verga salía disparada hacia ella. Ella observó cómo él envolvía su miembro con una mano y empezaba a masturbarse con movimientos largos y seguros. La excitación era tal que Bella creyó que se ahogaría. Le costaba respirar.

—Por favor... —susurró, aunque no estaba segura de qué era lo que suplicaba. Sólo sabía que tener a Edward enterrado en su trasero mientras aquel apuesto Adonis se acariciaba frente a ella era más de lo que podía soportar. Si no se corría pronto, sabía que acabaría explotando. La ola de poder continuó creciendo exponencialmente con cada nueva embestida de Edward.

Bella sintió miedo. Nunca había experimentado tal cantidad de energía, ni siquiera la vez que sostuvo la mano de su madre y canalizó el poder de la reina. ¿Qué ocurriría si no sobrevivía? Edward le acarició el clítoris con el dedo y finalmente Bella explotó. Ondas de placer y de poder salieron de su cuerpo y cubrieron la estancia de chispas rosadas. En la distancia, a través de una neblina de sensaciones, la esencia de Edward se vertió en su interior y supo el momento exacto en que la tocaba. Las luces que iluminaban la sala temblaron y su cuerpo explotó de nuevo. El orgasmo la golpeó con la fuerza de un puñetazo y Bella jadeó tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los asistentes lo inundaron todo. La princesa se derrumbó sobre el altar, con una mejilla descansando sobre la tela púrpura. Los brazos caían flácidos a los lados del cuerpo. Por un momento Edward se relajó también sobre ella. Apoyó la frente en su espalda mientras pequeñas contracciones fluían a través de los dos. Finalmente, se deslizó poco a poco fuera de ella, dejándola vacía y afligida. Bella sintió un contacto frío y mojado de una tela en la espalda y se sobresaltó. Vanessa le puso una mano sobre la espalda.

—Soy yo, princesa. Aún quedan cosas por llegar, pero debemos limpiar el miembro del príncipe para asegurarnos de que no lleva bacterias al interior de vuestra matriz, poniendo en peligro a vuestra heredera. Este paño caliente os ayudará a curaros rápidamente y a que mañana no estéis dolorida.

Bella se limitó a asentir débilmente y dejó que la doncella continuase con sus atenciones. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de gelatina. Se sentía exhausta, aunque poco a poco se dio cuenta de que el enorme torbellino de energía aún fluía a través de su cuerpo. Se escondía como una chispa a la espera de la yesca que rebelara su verdadero poder.

«¿Qué pasará si no puedo acabar la ceremonia?», pensó. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su madre, por Tador y por Edward, pero no estaba segura de que su cuerpo quisiese cooperar. Entonces otra idea la sacudió.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Edward? Te has corrido dos veces en un espacio de tiempo muy reducido. ¿Vas a ser capaz de... ya sabes? Oyó sus risas.

—No te preocupes por mí, mi amor. Estoy preparado.

La pomada fría que Vanessa había extendido sobre la piel de sus nalgas era todo un alivio. Los pequeños círculos que la doncella describía sobre su piel fueron descendiendo hasta acariciarle los pliegues de su sexo. Somnolienta después de tantas sensaciones, Bella estaba segura de que nada podría excitarla de nuevo, pero lentamente, contra toda lógica, sintió cómo el dragón despertaba de nuevo de su letargo. Un instante más tarde, Edward relevó a Vanessa y colocó a Bella encima del altar. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente,

—Eres increíble, Isabella. Ya sólo queda una parte de la ceremonia.

De nuevo volvió a sentirse intimidada por la situación. Había hecho cosas frente a una audiencia de completos desconocidos que nunca antes había experimentado en privado, y se preguntó si sería capaz de llegar hasta el final. Las enormes manos de Edward se deslizaron por su melena.

—Puedes hacerlo, Isabella. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Y cuando hayamos terminado, podremos pasar tiempo juntos, los dos solos.

Su sentido de la vergüenza se intensificó aún más, pero se obligó a sonreír y a asentir. Él le hizo un gesto a Vanessa con la cabeza para que le ayudara a colocarla adecuadamente sobre el altar, antes de atarle las manos mágicamente por encima de la cabeza. Cuando Bella abrió la boca, dispuesta a protestar, Vanessa le explicó la razón.

—La cantidad de esencia que vais a absorber será un auténtico shock para vuestro sistema. Esto os protegerá a vos y a Edward de cualquier daño.

Demasiado débil para discutir, Bella asintió, mientras su mente barajaba todas las posibilidades. Edward le había contado que todos los que habían intentado completar la ceremonia desde la última ascensión con éxito habían perecido en el intento. Sabía que había sobrevivido más allá que sus predecesoras por los murmullos de los Adonis presentes, pero si la última parte requería que estuviese atada por su propia seguridad, entonces aquello no aumentaba precisamente la confianza en sí misma.

Edward trazó una larga línea por el interior de su muslo, excitándola otra vez mientras el huracán de energía cobraba vida de nuevo. Como si alguien les hubiese hecho una señal, el grupo de hombres que los rodeaban cerraron filas y bloquearon cualquier posible salida. Todos estaban completamente excitados y en sus ojos brillaba un deseo irrefrenable. Bella no pudo evitar estudiar abiertamente los genitales de algunos de aquellos hombres, como si estuviesen formando a la espera de una inspección. Antes de conocer a Edward, nunca había visto un pene tan de cerca y ahora tenía a su alrededor lo mejorcito de una raza. Todas las vergas eran de una belleza extrema, a pesar de las diferencias entre unas y otras: largas, gruesas y rematadas con una brillante gota de semen. Se lamió los labios al recordar el sabor de la esencia de Edward disolviéndose en su lengua.

—Ha llegado la hora de la unión final. —La voz de su prometido la sacó de su intenso estudio anatómico y volvió el rostro hacia él, repentinamente avergonzada al darse cuenta de que Edward había leído sus pensamientos. El príncipe le guiñó un ojo y luego hizo un gesto en dirección al resto de los hombres. —Reclamo a la nueva reina. Vuestra esencia le dará el poder suficiente para ascender al trono y liberar a la actual reina de su vínculo simbiótico con Tador.

—Larga vida a la reina Isabella —respondieron todos al unísono.

«¡Me siento como si fuese la virgen sacrificada en una película de serie B!», pensó ella algo molesta.

De pronto las manos de Edward estaban nuevamente por todo su cuerpo, borrando cualquier posible pensamiento. Trazó la sima de su sexo con los dedos y le envió pura energía para alimentarla. Todos los puntos erógenos de su cuerpo se interconectaron entre sí mediante un hilo invisible de lava que fluía justo por debajo de su piel y le hacía sentir como si estuviese a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Pensó que, después de lo que había pasado hasta entonces, era probable que eso ocurriera.

Edward recorrió la longitud de su sexo con la punta de su miembro y la energía dentro de Bella gruñó como un depredador hambriento antes de multiplicarse en cuestión de segundos. Trató de enfrentarse a tantas sensaciones, de conseguir controlar lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo. Sintió que la piel le quemaba hasta que el dolor fluyó por su cuerpo como un millón de hormigas que la devoraban por dentro.

—Relájate, amor mío. —Edward pasó una mano por su piel desnuda—. Relájate y deja que la energía fluya a través de ti. Enfrentarte a ella sólo te causará dolor. Naciste para canalizar ese poder. Conseguirás controlarlo, pero antes debes aceptarlo.

—¡Nunca había sido tan intenso! —protestó Bella. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía más miedo. Miedo a que su cuerpo se incendiara al tratar de canalizar toda aquella energía—. No puedo dominarla toda.

—Confía en mí, amor mío. Puedes hacerlo. Relájate. ..

Bella cerró los ojos y, tras un momento de duda, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que corrían por sus venas. Dentro de su mente, pudo ver los finos hilos de su poder, rosados y brillantes. Los imaginó fluyendo a través de su piel en todas direcciones, alimentando las tierras de Tador, sanándolas, manteniéndolas. Oyó un murmullo de aprobación de Edward que provenía de algún lugar entre sus piernas. Entonces el príncipe acarició de nuevo los pliegues de su sexo con la punta del pene. Otra descarga de energía atravesó el cuerpo de la princesa, pero esta vez pudo canalizarla sin problemas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su prometido.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Edward. Llevo toda la vida esperándote. Fóllame. Ahora. —Se sorprendió al percibir el tono de su voz, tranquilo e impasible.

El se inclinó sobre ella y se deslizó en su interior centímetro a centímetro, lentamente. Ella disfrutó de la deliciosa fricción y arqueó la cadera contra él, ofreciéndose, suplicando más. Los hombres que los rodeaban empezaron a acariciarse con más intensidad y la sala se llenó del sonido de la carne, proporcionando a la princesa más energía. Edward le pellizcó los pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar mientras continuaba embistiéndola, tomando su virginidad y hundiéndose cada vez más dentro de ella. Bella emitió un gemido sordo. Una sensación incisiva y dolorosa la despertó del estupor de la excitación y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la invasión de Edward, tal como había hecho cuando la había penetrado por detrás. Cuando al príncipe le pareció que ya estaba preparada, empezó a moverse. Un placer exquisito cubrió a Bella como una ola cálida y estremecedora.

—¡Así que esto es hacer el amor!

—Esto no es más que el principio, amor mío.

Arqueando la cadera contra el cuerpo de su amado con cada movimiento, Bella subió y subió cada vez más alto. Deseó que sus manos estuviesen libres para poder tocarle y recorrer los músculos de su pecho con los dedos. A su derecha, Jasper gimió de placer. Bella se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus rasgos cincelados se retorcían, víctimas de su repentino orgasmo. De su pene salió disparado un chorro del blanco líquido. Como si la escena transcurriese a cámara lenta, continuó acariciándose hasta expulsar hasta la última gota de su esencia, que cayó sobre los pechos de la princesa. De pronto sintió que la atravesaba una explosión de poder. Arqueó la espalda sobre el altar, mientras luchaba por contener la nueva fisión de energía. El semen desapareció de su piel como si los poros se hubiesen bebido la esencia.

Frente a sus ojos danzaron miles de lucecitas blancas; tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en una habitación llena de bombillas que parpadearan. Se sintió mareada y su cuerpo se retorció ante aquella nueva sobrecarga de energía. Luchó contra ella durante unos minutos, pero entonces recordó que lo mejor era relajarse y canalizar el poder a través de su cuerpo para enviar su energía a Tador. Justo cuando acababa de recuperar la visión, otro chorro de semen cayó sobre su vientre, esta vez de Emmett. El espeso líquido se filtró en su piel como si fuese melaza a través de un trozo de tela y produjo una nueva reacción en su ya sobrecargado sistema.

Bella respiró profundamente y dejó que el flujo de energía circulase a través de ella en dirección al planeta. Se formó entre ellos una gruesa cuerda de poder, que se fortalecía con cada nueva conexión. Ahora que ya era capaz de controlar la energía, abrió los ojos de nuevo al presente. Edward aún seguía penetrándola a un ritmo continuo. Mientras, los Adonis iban descargando, uno a uno, su esencia sobre ella. La excitación de Bella era cada vez mayor y le quemaba los sentidos. Una nueva explosión de semen le salpicó el vientre y entonces se dio cuenta de que los veinte Swan ya habían contribuido a darle energía. Rodeó a Edward con las piernas y le apretó contra su cuerpo en cada embestida.

—Córrete para mí, querido. Quiero sentir tu esencia en mi interior.

El gruñó a modo de respuesta y con tres movimientos finales se vació dentro de ella. La sensación llevó a la princesa al límite del precipicio y su cuerpo fluyó con interminables ondas de placer. Cuando los espasmos finales del orgasmo cesaron, el vínculo entre Tador y la madre de Bella se desintegró. En su lugar, ahora la energía constante que el planeta necesitaba para sobrevivir y prosperar salía de ella. Se sintió como la madre que da el pecho a su hijo por primera vez; era un placer exquisito que no se parecía a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había otro ser tomando energía y sustento de ella. Su hijo. El hijo de Edward. Notó que crecía en su vientre, donde su padre había plantado su semilla. No, no era un hijo, se corrigió; Edward y ella iban a tener una hija.

—Una hija de Edward —susurró asombrada—. Llevo una hija de Edward en mi vientre.

La risa orgullosa del príncipe llenó la sala, pero Bella le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para identificar una nota de alivio en ella. Vanessa liberó las manos de su señora de las ataduras invisibles y Edward la levantó del altar, meciéndola entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y le susurró:

—¿Adonde vas?

—Voy a llevarte a los baños para asearte y calmar tu dolorido cuerpo. Luego te llevaré a la cama... a dormir —añadió, y la besó en la frente.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Bella descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de Edward, incapaz de abrir los ojos.

—Shhh, mi bella hechicera. Relájate y deja que yo me ocupe de todo. Has tenido una noche muy larga.

Edward le besó en la frente mientras la dejaba en las cálidas aguas de los baños. La sensación del líquido espumoso en su piel le arrancó un grito y hundió los dedos en los hombros de Edward. Su cuerpo se sacudió víctima de intensos temblores y tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no morderse la lengua. El se sentó y la acunó en sus brazos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró poco a poco al agua y pudo relajarse.

—Bebe, amor mío.

Sostuvo una copa junto a sus labios y ella bebió agradecida el fresco líquido, que la ayudó a paliar las consecuencias del fuego que había ardido en su interior. La piel desnuda de Edward se deslizó sobre la suya dentro del agua templada y Bella deseó poder acurrucarse contra él como un gato y lamer su cuerpo dorado. El se rió. La princesa recordó que ahora podía oír sus pensamientos. Mejor, puesto que no tenía suficiente energía para hablar o expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos más eróticos.

—Tendremos tiempo para eso cuando te hayas recuperado. Voy a dejarte sobre la plataforma de baño para lavarte. Relájate, mi amor.

La superficie gelatinosa de la plataforma le alivió la espalda. Durante unos instantes las manos de Edward desaparecieron y se sintió sola y desamparada. Una oleada de pánico se apoderó de ella y luchó para intentar abrir los ojos e implorarle que no se apartara de su lado. Pero entonces sus cálidas manos se posaron sobre su cabeza, calmándola inmediatamente.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? Nunca me había sentido tan asustada y dependiente.

—Estoy aquí, Isabella. No te preocupes, no pienso dejarte. Siempre estaré cerca de ti. —Acarició los labios de su amada con un beso—. Ésta es una reacción normal después de la ceremonia. No te preocupes. Es temporal.

Continuó tumbada sobre la plataforma como si estuviese muerta y Edward le enjabonó cuidadosamente el cuerpo —manos, brazos y hombros— y luego aclaró la espuma y masajeó sus músculos. Quiso gemir de placer cuando él le apretó las palmas de las manos y los dedos. Era sorprendente cómo una caricia no sexual podía llegar a ser tan reconfortante y erótica al mismo tiempo. Luego, poco a poco, le enjabonó los pechos, el vientre, las piernas y los pies, y volvió a aclarar su cuerpo mientras aprovechaba para masajearla.

Cada vez que Bella creía que ya no había más tensión en su cuerpo, las expertas manos de Edward encontraban otro punto contraído y lo eliminaban. Sentía como si se hundiera cada vez más y más en la superficie de la plataforma. Edward le separó las piernas y tuvo especial cuidado con la zona de alrededor de los genitales y el ano. Sus caricias ahora eran cariñosas y delicadas. Aclaró de nuevo su cuerpo y luego depositó un beso en su vientre.

—No puedo creer que nuestra hija esté creciendo dentro de ti.

Sonrió con los labios aún sobre la piel de la princesa, que deseó tener la energía necesaria para levantar una mano y tocarle el pelo. Sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de Bella, Edward se desplazó por la plataforma y se colocó junto a la cabeza de su amada. Las cálidas aguas de los baños jugueteaban con su melena. De pronto la princesa notó algo frío en la cabeza y supo que Edward le estaba lavando el pelo. El champú llenó la estancia de aroma a vainilla y lavanda. A Bella le recordó el olor del aceite que Edward había utilizado hacía tan sólo unos días. Le masajeó lentamente el cuero cabelludo y Bella pensó que, de haber tenido la energía suficiente, ahora mismo estaría ronroneando como una gatita bajo sus atentos cuidados. Cuando cada centímetro de su cabeza había sido convenientemente masajeado, le aclaró el pelo, asegurándose de que no le entrara agua en los ojos ni en las orejas.

—Isabella, estoy aquí, a tu lado. Yo también tengo que lavarme, pero no quiero que pienses que te he abandonado.

Lo sentía dentro de su cabeza y hallaba consuelo cada vez que oía el sonido del agua resbalando por su cuerpo. Cuando Edward terminó, la cogió suavemente en brazos y salieron de los baños en dirección a la sala vestidor en la que la princesa había conocido a Vanessa el primer día. Edward se tomó su tiempo.

La secó cuidadosamente con una toalla y le volvió a aplicar la pomada entre las nalgas. Luego envolvió su melena con una toalla y la cubrió con una cómoda bata para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación. Segundos más tarde, o eso le pareció a Isabella, se encontró tumbada sobre el suave colchón de su cama, con Edward desnudo apretado contra ella, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una enorme mano sobre su pecho. Reunió toda la energía que pudo y cubrió la mano de él con la suya, antes de que el sueño se apoderase de ella.

.

.

.

Bella despertó envuelta por los poderosos brazos de Edward y con su miembro descansando contra la línea de sus nalgas. Sonrió y se desperezó contra su cuerpo como si fuese un gato. Aparentemente había recuperado toda su energía. Nunca antes se había sentido mejor.

—¿Podemos despertarnos así cada mañana el resto de nuestras vidas? Su profunda risa contra el hueco de su cuello recorrió su cuerpo y provocó que sus pezones se pusiesen erectos y que su sexo se hinchase.

—Como deseéis, mi reina. Bella se sorprendió al oír que se refería a ella como «reina» y se rió.

—¿Sabes qué? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ahora somos el rey y la reina. ¿No te parece un poco surrealista?

Edward la hizo rodar hacia él e inmediatamente deslizó su miembro entre los pliegues de su sexo, lo que arrancó una expresión de sorpresa de ella. —He de admitir que tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme a los nuevos títulos. Pero mis deberes para con mi reina no serán ningún inconveniente, sobre todo ahora que no hay barreras entre nosotros.

Se retiró lo justo para que la enardecida punta de su verga le acariciara el clítoris y luego volvió a penetrarla. Bella suspiró extasiada al sentir el intenso placer y el poder que fluía por su cuerpo, mientras su cadera se elevaba instintivamente para encontrarse con la de él. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que podía sentir lo mismo que Edward a través del vínculo empático que los unía. Se movió bajo el peso del que ahora era su marido y gimió al sentir dos sensaciones distintas al mismo tiempo.

—Tal vez necesite más tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto. No tenía ni idea de que las mujeres sois tan sensibles a cualquier movimiento.

Bella tragó saliva. De repente tenía la garganta seca. —Y yo no tenía ni idea de lo agradable que es penetrar a una mujer excitada.

Rodeó su delgada cintura con las piernas y le empujó más adentro con cada embestida. El vello rizado que nacía en la base del pene de Edward le acariciaba el clítoris cada vez que la llenaba con su masculinidad. Los dos gimieron al unísono al sentir cómo las uñas de ella se clavaban en la espalda del nuevo rey. La corriente de energía, ahora ya familiar, fluyó a través de su cuerpo y fue aumentando con cada movimiento de Edward.

Bella miró a su marido a los ojos y se sorprendió al descubrir una ternura y una vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había visto en ninguno de sus encuentros sexuales. Edward sujetó su rostro entre las manos y sus movimientos dentro de ella se volvieron más tiernos y delicados. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y luego fue bajando hasta los labios. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y exploró cada centímetro de ella, saboreándola, memorizando los detalles. Edward sabía a especias y a macho, y sus caricias le henchían el pecho de amor y la excitaban por dentro.

—Finalmente te tengo toda para mí, mi bella Isabella.

No esperó a que ella respondiese; la besó de nuevo y luego se retiró para poder mirarla mientras continuaba con sus movimientos rítmicos. El momento era demasiado tierno para estropearlo con palabras. Además, a Bella le parecía erótico mirarle a los ojos mientras no dejaba de penetrarla.

—Edward...

Los músculos de la reina se tensaron alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo y provocaron una fricción exquisita entre sus cuerpos. De común acuerdo, sin haber mediado palabra, continuaron haciendo el amor con movimientos lentos y pausados hasta que Edward expulsó su esencia dentro de ella e hizo que ella alcanzase el climax al mismo tiempo. Cuando Bella recuperó la vista, hundió los dedos en el pelo de su amado y atrajo sus labios hacia los suyos. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron en duelo, mientras dentro de ella Edward se ponía tenso de nuevo.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta el tiempo que tardáis los hombres Swan en reponeros?

Edward le mordisqueó los labios mientras empezaba a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella.

—Es gracias a la energía de la reina, pero si lo prefieres me colgaré la medalla.

Bella se rió a carcajadas en el hueco de su cuello. —Fóllame, Edward. Fóllame como siempre has querido hacerlo.

Una oleada de orgullo masculino fluyó entre su conexión empática mientras Bella destruía las cadenas que controlaban el deseo de Edward. La levantó de la cama para cambiar de ángulo y luego se introdujo en ella como nunca lo había hecho. Con cada poderosa embestida, la energía se arremolinaba en el cuerpo de la reina y alrededor de los dos amantes. En cuestión de minutos, respirar se convirtió en toda una odisea y aun así Edward no se detuvo ni disminuyó el ritmo. Acercó los labios al oído de Bella y su barba matutina le rozó suavemente el cuello.

—Alimenta a la tierra, mi amor, y luego haré que grites mi nombre mientras te corres. El susurro de su promesa hizo que los músculos internos de la reina se tensaran alrededor del miembro de Edward, que se corrió entre gemidos de placer. —Hechicera... —jadeó con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que el poder fluyera libremente por su cuerpo. Imaginó el planeta en su mente y con sumo cuidado canalizó la energía hacia los puntos más oscuros, donde la decadencia de Tador era evidente. Cada uno de esos puntos fue iluminándose hasta que todos brillaron llenos de salud y vitalidad. Cuando estaba llegando al límite de sus reservas de energía, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Edward observándola mientras le hacía el amor de nuevo.

—Bienvenida a casa otra vez, mi reina. —Cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos y luego introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, donde ambos se encontraron un renovado frenesí.

Ella mordió suavemente su labio inferior mientras él deslizaba los dedos por su sedosa melena. Deseando poder sentirle aún más adentro, Bella rodó sobre la cama hasta que estuvo encima de él. Descansó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del rey y se dejó caer sobre su pene erecto, cuya cabeza chocaba contra la parte más interna de su sexo con cada embestida. Sus pezones se agitaban delante de la cara de él, y Edward se sorprendió cuando le ofreció uno para que lo chupara mientras ella seguía montándolo. Bella apenas podía respirar. Sus músculos internos se tensaban cada vez más alrededor de él y sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax. El ritmo entre la pareja de amantes se intensificó y el olor ácido del sexo y el sonido de la carne chocando contra la carne llenaron la habitación. Cuando Edward le mordió un pezón, mientras con la otra mano le pellizcaba el otro, Bella explotó.

La energía estalló en todas direcciones y sus músculos se contrajeron rítmicamente. Un segundo más tarde la cálida esencia del rey salió disparada dentro de ella y le provocó otra oleada de energía que rebotó contra las paredes aún humeantes. Bella se dejó caer entre los brazos del rey y buscó cobijo en su cálida ternura.

—Te amo, Edward.

Rápidamente, y sin abandonar aún su cuerpo, la hizo rodar de nuevo sobre la cama hasta que estuvo debajo de él, que la miró intensamente con sus ojos lavanda. —¿Qué has dicho?

Isabella sonrió al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras en voz alta. —Que te amo.

La sonrisa burlona de Edward le hizo tener ganas de abofetearle, pero en lugar de ello rió al oírle decir:

—Ya iba siendo hora, hechicera, he esperado mucho para oírte decir esa palabras y sabes que yo te amo desde siempre.

Esa misma noche, siguiendo la tradición de los Swan guardada a lo largo de los siglos, Isabella subió los escalones que llevaban al castillo y se presentó ante el pueblo Swan, que se había reunido allí para presenciar su boda con Edward. Las ceremonias nupciales de los Swan no se parecían en nada a las que ella había visto en la Tierra y, gracias a Dios, eran menos sexuales que la de ascensión, aunque sólo un poco. No es que Bella no hubiese disfrutado de aquel ritual erótico, pero al menos de momento prefería que su vida sexual con Edward fuese un poco menos pública. Sin embargo, su deseo debería esperar un día más.

Zafrina, la misma princesa que había oficiado la ascensión al trono, dio un paso al frente y anunció el comienzo de la ceremonia nupcial.

—Bienvenido, pueblo de Swan. —Su voz llegó mágicamente a los miles de ciudadanos que se habían reunido allí—. Príncipes, adelante.

Emmett y Jasper, en su condición de príncipes herederos, dieron un paso al frente y besaron castamente a Bella en la mejilla. Entonces ella levantó los brazos y los dos hombres le arrancaron literalmente la ropa y la dejaron desnuda ante sus súbditos. Aunque sabía en qué consistía la ceremonia, no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al sentir la suave brisa sobre los pezones. La multitud murmuró expresiones de celebración y numerosos comentarios sobre la vitalidad de la nueva reina.

Bella se alegró más que nunca de haber superado sus inseguridades con respecto a su cuerpo. Si aquella ceremonia se hubiese celebrado tan sólo unas semanas atrás, nunca habría completado la ascensión, ni tampoco la ceremonia de boda. Zafrina levantó una mano y la multitud guardó silencio.

—La reina Isabella se presenta hoy ante vosotros llevando a la futura reina en su vientre. Ha superado con éxito la ceremonia de ascensión al trono y liberado a Renee de sus obligaciones con Tador y su pueblo.

La multitud vitoreó enfervorecida. Mientras, la brisa azotaba la piel desnuda de Bella y le ponía la carne de gallina, al tiempo que entre sus piernas aparecía de nuevo una sensación húmeda y familiar. El hecho de que cientos de personas la viesen desnuda también tenía un cierto toque erótico, especialmente si la miraban, tanto hombres como mujeres, como si fuese un postre algo decadente. Decidió que lo mejor era fijar la mirada en un punto por encima de la multitud y rezar para que aquello se acabara pronto.

—Que el rey dé un paso adelante. —La voz de Zafrina sonó por encima de los murmullos de los presentes.

La multitud se separó y los ojos de Bella se quedaron clavados en la musculosa figura de Edward. Vestido con una túnica de un púrpura intenso y unos pantalones, subió los escalones lentamente, de uno en uno. A medida que se acercaba a ella, su clítoris se contraía anticipándose a las sensaciones que le esperaban. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un perro de Pavlov traidor cuando se trataba de Edward. Siempre que le tenía cerca, sus entrañas le exigían impacientes sustento, aunque tuviesen a toda la población de Swan frente a ellos.

Edwardse arrodilló frente a la reina e inclinó la cabeza, lo cual no hizo más que intensificar la excitación de Bella, cuya imaginación hiperactiva no dejaba de barajar las distintas cosas que podrían hacer en esa postura. Zafrina se volvió hacia ella.

—Reina de los Swan, ¿queréis proceder a preparar a vuestro compañero para la ceremonia que está a punto de tener lugar?

Bella sonrió mientras tomaba un cuchillo de manos de Zafrina y cortaba la túnica del musculoso torso de Edward.

—Levantaos, rey Edward, para que pueda continuar con los preparativos.

—Ten cuidado con ese cuchillo, amor mío, o tu sustento podría ser gravemente interrumpido.

Cuando él se puso de pie, Bella deslizó el cuchillo con mucho cuidado dentro de la cintura de sus pantalones y cortó la tela lo suficiente como para poder rasgar el resto con las manos.

—¿Te atreves a amenazar a la reina? Sólo por eso mereces ser atado y que yo cumpla con mi promesa.

Trató de disimular una sonrisa picarona, sin éxito. Imaginó todas las cosas que le haría a su marido en cuanto estuviesen a solas. Por el momento, se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver que su miembro hinchado de sangre quedaba libre de toda atadura. Sobresalía orgulloso y desafiante de su cuerpo y entre los presentes se oyeron varios murmullos de aprobación.

—¡Hechicera!

Zafrina intentó ocultar el interés con el que miraba la verga de Edward, pero, al no tener demasiado éxito, le dedicó una sonrisa a Bella y luego se encogió de hombros antes de hacerles señas para que diesen un paso al frente ahora que el rey también estaba desnudo.

—El rey Edward se presenta hoy ante vosotros desnudo de todo orgullo o barrera material. Ha demostrado su habilidad para suministrar energía a la reina y también para darle un heredero. —Zafrina se volvió hacia la pareja—. Volveos y enfrentaos a vuestro pueblo mientras recibís la marca de vuestra boda.

Una suave y rápida sacudida en la cadera le hizo saber que el proceso había sido completado.

«Vaya, si hacerse un tatuaje en la Tierra fuese tan fácil como esto, todo el mundo llevaría una buena colección», pensó Bella.

Los reyes dieron media vuelta para que todos pudiesen admirar las pequeñas espadas curvas con rosas rojas grabadas en sus caderas. Los Swan no se ceñían a cosas tan temporales como un anillo, preferían algo más permanente y duradero, como el amor de Bella por Edward y por su planeta. Zafrina dio un paso al frente de nuevo.

—Declaro al rey y a la reina oficialmente casados. ¡Que empiecen las celebraciones!

Bella deslizó una mano en la de Edward y bajaron los escalones juntos hacia una bañera que había sido instalada allí con un propósito muy especial. Era más alta que Edward, lo suficientemente ancha como para albergar a cuatro personas, y estaba fabricada en balda, de modo que nadie pudiese ver nada desde el exterior. Por lo visto, ahora que estaban casados, se les permitía la ilusión de tener intimidad. Una hilera de escalones de madera llevaban a uno de los lados de la bañera, por el que se podía acceder a ella. Alrededor de ella había cientos de mesas fabricadas también en balda y llenas de comida y bebida para que el pueblo disfrutase de ellas mientras el rey la reina se preparaban para compartir su energía con todos. Bella se sonrojó al pensar en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Vanessa le había explicado que la bañera y las mesas eran de balda para que toda la energía que generaran se distribuyera uniformemente entre todos los asistentes. Nunca antes una pareja real había producido energía para todas las mesas, aunque la reina Renee y el rey Charles habían estado cerca de lograrlo. Sin embargo, y gracias a los últimos acontecimientos, Vanessa confiaba en que ellos serían los primeros en hacerlo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que la bañera esté hecha de balda para que nadie pueda vernos.

Edward se rió. —Ya hemos compartido energía delante de una gran multitud. No creo que una multitud de unos cuantos cientos sea muy distinta.

Bella, que apenas pudo reprimir la risa mientras llegaban a la escalera, ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Empezó a subir por los peldaños de madera con Edward siguiéndola de cerca. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un fuerte aroma a vainilla. Se preguntó de dónde vendría. Cuando llegaron a lo alto, se sentó en el grueso borde de la bañera y dejó que sus pies colgaran sobre el cálido líquido. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué era en realidad aquella sustancia viscosa y supo de dónde provenía aquel olor tan intenso.

—¡Nadie me había dicho que esto estaría lleno de aceite! —Miró a Edward que se limitó a sonreír. Las posibilidades la intrigaban, pero hubiese preferido que alguien la informara.

—¿Olvidé mencionar este pequeño detalle, amor mío? El aceite es un gran conductor de la energía y un lubricante excelente. —Se sentó junto a ella y metió los pies en el líquido antes de deslizarse dentro de la enorme bañera. Cuando salió a la superficie, se sentó en uno de los numerosos asientos distribuidos en distintos niveles que había repartidos por todo el borde de la bañera, y su boca quedó a la altura de la entrepierna de Bella, a la que dedicó una sonrisa. —¿Piensas meterte o quieres ser la primera reina de la historia que deje que su rey la lleve al orgasmo delante de todo su pueblo?

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo y se metió en la bañera confiando en que Edward la sujetaría. Efectivamente, su marido no la defraudó y sus pechos se frotaron contra sus músculos cubiertos de aceite. Se sujetó a él pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, tal vez todo este aceite sí esconda algunas sorpresas prometedoras. —Le mordió el labio inferior a Edward y soltó una carcajada al notar que su miembro se ponía rígido contra su vientre.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi reina. —La mirada verde de Edward se oscureció, presa del deseo y de las promesas secretas aún por descubrir. Bajó los escalones hasta el fondo de la bañera.

A Bella el aceite le llegaba por debajo de los pechos. El viento traía los sonidos lejanos de la fiesta, pero dentro de la bañera de balda era como si estuviesen en una habitación privada. El sol se reflejaba en la superficie del aceite, tamizado por las ramas de los enormes árboles que, sobre sus cabezas, se mecían al compás del viento. Bella se apretó contra el cuerpo de Edward y disfrutó del sedoso contacto de su piel y del inmediato despertar del huracán de energía.

—Creo que deberíamos generar energía suficiente como para que todas las mesas se enciendan como un árbol de Navidad —dijo. Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué árbol dices? Ella respondió con una sonrisa. —No importa. ¿Qué tal si generamos suficiente energía como para que cada mesa se encienda como... una tormenta eléctrica?

Edward comprendió lo que Bella trataba de explicarle y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa muy sensual que derritió el corazón de la reina y le incendió la sangre.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponernos en ello —contestó él, y entonces fundió sus labios con los Bella y se coló dentro de su boca para reclamar lo que era se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello y respondió a la pasión de su esposo con su propio fuego. Su lengua se batió en duelo con la de él mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo aún más ayudada por el aceite.

El huracán de energía gimió como una bestia a punto de recibir su alimento y la invadió por completo. Notó que, a pesar del aceite, se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo. Cuando Edward le sujetó las nalgas con ambas manos, se abrazó a su cuello y pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La punta de su pene entró en contacto con el sexo de la reina y, gracias al aceite, se deslizó dentro de ella fácilmente, llenándola por completo. Edward apoyó el cuerpo de Bella contra una de las paredes y arremetió contra ella con movimientos largos y perezosos. La reina gruñó contra la boca de Edward y aflojó la presa alrededor de su cintura, favoreciendo la profundidad de cada embestida.

El espeso aceite chapoteó entre sus cuerpos e impregnó sus cabellos mientras hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos. Bella se frotó contra Edward, tratando de llegar al nivel de fricción que ambos querían. Sin romper el ritmo, él la levantó en brazos y la dejó sobre uno de los escalones esculpidos en la pared de la bañera. La reina se apoyó en la piedra y abrió las piernas. Él se inclinó sobre ella, sujetándose en sus muslos, y se sumergió de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, profundizando el ángulo de penetración y arrancando un grito de placer de la garganta de su amada. La energía chisporroteó sobre la piel de la reina y fluyó hacia el exterior de la bañera, donde fue recibida por la multitud con vítores. Edward se retiró y el sentimiento de vacío y de pérdida hizo gritar a la reina. Entonces el rey la hizo girar sobre el saliente, colocándola de espaldas a él con las piernas abiertas. Luego tiró de ella hasta que su peso descansó sobre sus rodillas.

Bella miró por encima del hombro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el suave tacto de su pene deslizándose por su ano. Se sintió llena, completa. Ni siquiera la ponga que habían utilizado durante la ceremonia de ascensión al trono había conseguido que la penetración fuese tan sencilla. La exquisita fricción creció dentro de su cuerpo en una espiral cada vez más intensa. Bella se adaptó al ritmo de Edward, echándose hacia atrás con cada embestida. Gimió de placer, cada vez más excitada. A su alrededor flotaban pequeñas cintas de energía de color rosado. Era como si estuviesen en el centro de una tormenta eléctrica. La sensación espesa del aceite sobre la piel le atormentaba el clítoris y los pezones, y se sumaba al cúmulo de sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Se imaginó a sí misma entre Edward y uno de los Adonis Swan a los que no conocía. Los vio penetrándola a la vez mientras el cálido aceite con aroma a vainilla impregnaba sus cuerpos. De pronto, el rey se puso rígido y vació su semilla dentro de ella mientras gritaba su nombre. Su voz se convirtió en un sonido gutural y primitivo que reverberó en las paredes de la bañera. En el mismo instante en que su esencia entró en contacto con el cuerpo de Bella, la energía que ella generaba explotó como si fuese una bomba nuclear y chisporroteó a lo largo de las vetas que recorrían la superficie de la balda, enviando rayos rosados en todas direcciones. Los últimos espasmos del orgasmo fueron remitiendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente la reina se desplomó sobre uno de los lados de la enorme bañera. Cuando hubo recuperado suficiente sangre en su cerebro, Bella se dio cuenta de que el único sonido que se oía era el de la respiración dificultosa de Edward.

—Tú y tus visiones vais a acabar conmigo, Isabella. Pero he de decir que estaría bien convertir una de ellas en realidad, incluyendo la parte del aceite. Las vibraciones de su risa resonaron en el cuerpo de la reina y movieron suavemente la superficie del aceite. El rey se deslizó lentamente fuera de ella y la hizo girar para poder apretarla contra su pecho y besarla en la frente. Ella se acurrucó aún más contra él. —¿Por qué no salimos y vemos nuestra obra, Isabella?

La reina sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello. —¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —Le temblaban las piernas y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era quedarse dormida abrazada a Edward. Los últimos días, aunque excitantes, habían sido agotadores.

—Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, antes podremos retirarnos a nuestros aposentos y estar por fin solos. Bella se apartó para mirarle a los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. —Aún estaba sumida en un estupor lánguido y dorado, pero se obligó a sonreír. Los labios de Edward se curvaron formando una sonrisa y el hoyuelo de su barbilla llamó la atención de Bella. Lo recorrió con un dedo y luego se puso de pie y subió hasta el saliente más alto tallado en la pared de la bañera.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por encima del borde, Emmett y Jasper dieron un paso al frente, la cogieron por debajo de los brazos y la dejaron sobre el peldaño superior de la escalera de madera. Emmett le guiñó un ojo y luego se volvió para ayudar a Edward.

Bella miró hacia las mesas y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio. Sobre cada una de ellas había restos de comida chamuscada aún humeante y las vetas que recorrían la balda estaban cubiertas de pequeñas chispas rosadas. Salía humo también de algunos árboles cercanos, y en sus troncos había enormes marcas de quemaduras. La multitud seguía reunida alrededor de las mesas y le sonreía, esperando a que Edward también apareciera. El rey la cogió de la mano y luego levantó sus manos unidas para que todos las vieran. Como si alguien hubiese accionado un interruptor, una ola de vítores cayó sobre ellos. Zafrina dio un paso al frente e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Luego levantó una mano para que la multitud guardara silencio. Después de unos segundos, durante los cuales Bella creyó que ignorarían la orden de Zafrina, los gritos de júbilo finalmente cesaron.

—Una demostración de poder impresionante, majestades. Hemos pedido que nos traigan más comida para poder seguir con las príncipes Emmett y Jasper os escoltarán hasta los baños, donde seréis atendidos por la doncella de la reina. —Dio un paso atrás y luego miró a Bella a los ojos—. Felicidades por vuestra boda y por tener... un rey tan atento.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Tan pronto como se alejaron de la multitud, Jasper cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Bella con una bata y ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, creo que ya me ha visto suficiente gente desnuda por hoy. —La suave textura del algodón se adhirió a su piel, aún cubierta de aceite, y le hizo desear un baño urgentemente. En los labios de Jasper apareció una sonrisa picarona y sus ojos brillaron traviesos.

—Déjame que sea el primero en decirte cuánto te agradecemos todos una visión tan clara de nuestra nueva reina.

Bella le dio un puñetazo recriminatorio en el hombro, a lo que él respondió sonriendo y apartándose de su alcance.

—¿Qué? ¿Ningún comentario sobre el cuerpo musculoso del nuevo rey? —preguntó Bella fingiéndose irritada.

—Gracias, pero he de admitir que ni siquiera le he mirado. Sin embargo, no me importaría echarte otro vistazo a ti, si es que puedo ayudarte en algo.

La reina agitó un puño en alto con aire amenazador, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa. —Hoy no te metas conmigo, Jasper. He tenido una semana muy dura y además ahora mismo estoy cubierta de aceite.

—Edward nos ha hablado de lo peligrosa que eres cuando estás irritada, mi reina. Me aseguraré de no poner a prueba mi suerte. —Como siempre ocurría, en sus rasgos se reflejaba su deseo de provocar sin malas intenciones.

—Os agradezco que nos escoltéis, pero si no os importa creo que a Isabella y a mí nos gustaría pasar algo de tiempo a solas. —Edward miró a sus dos amigos, los cuales parecían no haber captado la nada sutil indirecta. Emmett se frotó la cicatriz con el pulgar distraídamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Prometimos a los padres de Bella que no os perderíamos de vista hasta que estuvieseis sanos y salvos en vuestras habitaciones. Creo que a Charles aún le preocupa que los Cunt puedan intentar llevarse a Isabella ahora que está unida al planeta. Sigue siendo una rehén muy valiosa.

Bella se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Emmett era cierto y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. A cambio de su seguridad, Edward y ella estaban condenados a tener poca intimidad, o ninguna. Suspiró, resignada, mientras entraba en la sala de baños en la que Vanessa y ella habían sufrido la sobredosis de ponga.

—Recuerdo este lugar —dijo Edward, y tiró de ella hasta que entre sus cuerpos sólo se interpusieron sus ropas—. Algo pasó con la ponga y tu doncella, ¿verdad?

Bella entornó los ojos amenazadoramente, lanzándole dagas con la mirada. —¡Me prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie! Edward cubrió la boca de su esposa con la suya y las palabras resonaron en su cabeza a través del vínculo empático que compartían.

—No he roto mi promesa. Sólo compartía recuerdos felices con mi nueva esposa.

Bella rió y se apartó de él. —No tienes remedio, esposo mío. —La facilidad con la que la palabra «esposo» había salido de su boca la hizo sonreír.

—Me encantaría conocer los detalles de lo que pasó —dijo sin dejar de mirarlos; la profunda voz de Jasper retumbó por toda la estancia.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Emmett.

—¿Majestades? —Vanessa estaba de pie en el centro de la gran estancia, con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto y la poca ropa que llevaba pegada a la piel a causa de la humedad de la sala—. Tengo noticias que creo que deberíais escuchar inmediatamente.

Bella se acercó a su doncella. —¿De qué se trata? —Frunció el ceño, preocupada por el tono grave de la joven. Vanessa levantó la barbilla y miró a los presentes, uno a uno, antes de responder. —Como bien sabéis, he estado pasando algo de tiempo con Jacob cuando vos no me necesitabais. Edward se colocó junto a Bella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, que ella inmediatamente cubrió con la suya.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó el rey. Los ojos de la doncella se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendida.

—No, mi señor, por supuesto que no. —Tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Pero tiene noticias acerca de los planes de los Cunt- Denali que creo que deberíais conocer, sin que el Consejo sepa nada al respecto.

Bella sintió un malestar inmediato que hizo que se le olvidara todo el cansancio acumulado. —Tráelo inmediatamente.

Antes de que la reina hubiese acabado de hablar, Vanessa salió corriendo de la estancia y volvió con Jacob. El joven vestía la túnica y los pantalones blancos típicos de los Swan. Inmediatamente se inclinó frente a ellos en señal de respeto, tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Bella. Jasper y Emmett se situaron al lado de la reina como dos perros guardianes listos para atacar y Edward se puso tenso.

—Espero que tenga algo importante que decir, amor mío, o le mataré con mis propias manos. El rey aún no le había perdonado al hijo de Sue su papel en la falsa ceremonia de ascensión.

—¿Qué información tienes para nosotros, Jacob? —Bella le miró fijamente, esperando sentir miedo, inquietud o incluso odio por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, pero no fue así. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad sentía pena por él. Los dos habían crecido rodeados por las mentiras de los Cunt, y ello había hecho que las acciones de aquel hombre hubieran puesto en peligro a su propia raza. Probablemente le costase más superar su pasado de lo que le había costado a ella.

Pasados unos interminables segundos, el joven levantó la vista del suelo y habló, manteniendo los hombros erguidos y una postura orgullosa.

—Mi reina, me alegra veros en circunstancias más felices. Quiero disculparme por... todo. —En su expresión podía leerse claramente la vergüenza que sentía.

Jasper dio un paso al frente con aire amenazador y Bella levantó una mano para detenerle. Jacob no se movió ni un centímetro. Tal vez lo único que los Cunt no habían logrado arrebatarle era su orgullo.

—Gracias, Jacob. Vanessa nos ha dicho que tienes algo importante que decirnos.

El asintió y cogió a la doncella de la mano. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de ternura y luego Jacob volvió su atención de nuevo a Bella.

—Oí a Victoria hablando con alguien meses antes de que fueseis capturada. Vi a esa persona justo antes de desaparecer a través de un portal y esta mañana he vuelto a verla en el patio del castillo.

—Nuestro traidor. —La voz de Edward sonó dura como el granito. Vanessa asintió.

—Jacob me ha señalado a esa persona. Es la presidenta del Consejo.

Bella sintió la bofetada de su propia sorpresa, y cuando miró a Edward, Emmett y Jasper, vio la misma expresión de incredulidad reflejada en sus rostros. Se hizo el silencio en la estancia mientras trataban de asimilar la noticia. La reina sabía que el Consejo no trabajaba codo a codo con los reyes, pero nunca hubiese imaginado que su máxima portavoz sería capaz de planear semejante traición con los Cunt.

—¿Hay algún otro miembro del Consejo involucrado?

—No que yo sepa. Esa mujer le dijo a Victoria que borraría todas las referencias que encontrase en los archivos de la reina acerca de algo llamado «el triángulo».

Bella intercambió una rápida mirada con Edward, cuyos rasgos parecían hundidos y llenos de ira, y luego le hizo una señal a Jacob para que continuara.

—Al parecer, Victoria estaba convencida de que vos sois la princesa de la que se habla en la leyenda y de que, dada la volatilidad y la intensidad de vuestro poder, podría utilizarlo en su favor. No pude oír más detalles. Nunca confié en Victoria. Yo había planeado completar la ascensión y luego traer a mi esposa de vuelta a Swan para derrocar a un gobierno supuestamente corrupto. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca quise que Victoria reinase. Siento que casi...

Bella le detuvo. —Tú y yo tenemos que superar muchas cosas de nuestro pasado entre los Cunt, Jacob. Deja de disculparte y, si quieres saldar tus cuentas conmigo, sólo tienes que cuidar a Vanessa como se merece. Me ha dicho que le has pedido que se case contigo esta misma mañana. ¿Eres consciente de que, aquí en Swan, sólo los miembros de la familia real están obligados a casarse?

Jacob miró a Vanessa con ternura y sonrió. —Creo que ésa es la tradición de la Tierra que voy a mantener. No necesito a ninguna otra mujer que no sea Vanessa. Quiero que sea mi esposa, si ella me acepta.

Edward se interpuso entre Jacob y Bella. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente. A su alrededor el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Cuida bien de ella, o tendrás que responder ante un rey contrariado. Eso sin mencionar a una reina con la que yo no querría tener problemas.

En los labios de Jacob se formó una sonrisa de reconocimiento. —Entendido. —Se volvió hacia Vanessa y le acarició la mejilla con un gesto de ternura que arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de la reina. —Cuando hayas cumplido con tus obligaciones, ¿querrás reunirte conmigo y con mis padres para comer? —preguntó el joven.

Vanessa asintió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia los reyes. En sus mejillas brillaba un dulce rubor.

Bella imaginó que la doncella agradecería un cambio de tema y preguntó a Edward: —¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Hay alguna forma de averiguar si algún otro miembro del Consejo está involucrado?

—Creo que podemos dejarles eso a Emmett y Jasper. —Levantó las cejas en dirección a sus dos amigos, interrogándolos con la mirada.

—Tiene razón —respondió Emmett—. Nosotros podemos movernos más libremente que vosotros dos. Descubriremos algo antes de que el Consejo se reúna la próxima semana.

—Cualquier cosa que averigüéis será de ayuda. —Bella suspiró y levantó la vista hacia Edward—. Ahora me encantaría poder lavarme antes de que la ropa se quede pegada a mi cuerpo para siempre.

.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, Bella caminaba arriba y abajo por la sala del trono, esperando las informaciones de Jasper y Emmett con impaciencia. Tenía el estómago revuelto, una combinación de sus primeros mareos matutinos y de los nervios. Se había pasado la semana anterior en los archivos de la reina buscando más información acerca del triángulo. No encontró nada nuevo, pero sí leyó los relatos de muchas reinas que, antes que ella, habían tenido el valor de tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de Tador. Bella sólo deseaba poder hacer lo mismo el día que se encontrara de nuevo con el Consejo.

—Isabella, a este ritmo vas a cavar un agujero en el suelo —dijo Edward—Emmett y Jasper llegarán en cualquier momento. —El rey estaba sentado en uno de los tronos, con sus largas piernas cruzadas a la altura de la rodilla—. Prometieron venir, y nunca antes me han defraudado.

—La reunión del Consejo empieza dentro de diez minutos.

—Eres la reina, ¿recuerdas? No pueden empezar sin ti. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió—. Hagámosles esperar. Eso hará que estén desprevenidos cuando les plantees lo que hemos averiguado.

—Temo lo que pueda ocurrir. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a acusar a la presidenta del Consejo de traición sin empezar una revuelta? Las enormes puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y, antes de que el mayordomo tuviese tiempo de anunciarlos, tras ellas aparecieron Jasper y Emmett. Este se acercó a la reina y le besó en la mejilla. Luego salió en dirección a la cámara del Consejo.

—Les diré que llegarás unos minutos tarde —explicó mientras se alejaba sonriendo. Bella estiró los brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando? ¿Adonde va Emmett?

Jasper se dejó caer en el trono de la reina como si fuese suyo. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se la bebió mientras Bella hacía esfuerzos para controlar sus deseos de zarandearle. Sabía que hacerlo sólo serviría para que él alargara más el suspense, de modo que prefirió morderse la lengua, cruzarse de brazos y esperar. Stone sacudió la cabeza y observó a su amigo mientras se servía otra copa. Por fin Jasper se volvió hacia la reina.

—Nuestra pequeña investigación ha dado resultado —dijo—. Parece ser que hay dos conspiradores en el Consejo. La presidenta y su hijo.

Bella recordaba al hijo de aquella mujer. Nunca hablaba, se limitaba a esconderse detrás de su madre y a asentir a todo lo que ésta dijese. No era de extrañar que ella le hubiese arrastrado a aquella conspiración.

—¿Sabes si hay algo más, aparte de las reuniones con Victoria y los hechizos sobre los archivos de la reina?

Jasper negó con la cabeza. —Desgraciadamente, no hemos podido descubrir nada más. No queríamos alertarlos de nuestras sospechas. Tal vez una vez que los desenmascaremos frente a los ciudadanos, los guardias puedan interrogarlos en profundidad. —Dejó la copa sobre una mesa y levantó un dedo a la altura de su rostro—. Pero ten cuidado, mi reina. Si están compinchados con los Cunt, yo estaría preparado para cualquier cosa, incluso frente al Consejo y los ciudadanos. Sus vidas no valdrán mucho aquí una vez que hayamos puesto al descubierto su traición, y una hechicera desesperada puede tomar medidas desesperadas.

Bella sintió un escalofrío que le puso la carne de gallina al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se frotó los antebrazos, tratando de deshacerse de aquella desagradable sensación.

—Gracias, Jasper. Dale las gracias a Emmett de mi parte. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. —Levantó la vista hacia Edward, cuya presencia siempre era reconfortante para ella—. ¿Puedes decirles que el rey y yo tardaremos aún unos minutos más?

Jasper se levantó del trono y se acercó a ella para ponerle un dedo bajo la barbilla y levantar su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Puedes hacerlo, Isabella. Ha llegado la hora de sacar a la mujer que se siente cómoda siendo reina. Piensa en lo que han estado a punto de robarte. No sólo aEdward y a tus padres, sino también tu hogar. No dejes que se salgan con la suya. —Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la frente.

Cuando finalmente Jasper se volvió y desapareció en dirección a la cámara del Consejo, las miradas de Bella y Edward se encontraron. Una corriente de emociones recorrió el cuerpo de la reina, recordándole la energía que fluía constantemente en su interior y que despertaba como un dragón dormido cada vez que su esposo le proveía sustento. Puso una mano sobre el lugar donde crecía su futura hija y respiró hondo.

«No pienso fallarte, pequeñaja. Cuando asciendas al trono, el Consejo estará a tu lado para ayudarte, ¡no para enfrentarse a ti!», pensó.

Dos reputados miembros del Consejo Swan habían traicionado a su propio pueblo y, lo que era aún peor, habían puesto en peligro a sus seres más queridos. Su ira floreció como un capullo bajo los rayos del sol. Se recompuso y levantó la barbilla bien alta. Jasper tenía razón, ya era hora de convertirse en reina. Tador no se merecía menos.

—Necesito un minuto para generar mi escudo de energía. Enseguida estaré lista para el Consejo. —Oyó sus propias palabras y se sintió complacida por la seguridad con la que había hablado. Luego, al ver la amplia sonrisa de Edward, sintió una confianza en sí misma desconocida hasta entonces.

—Estamos listos para enfrentarnos a ellos. No estás sola, Isabella.

La reina le besó en los labios. Luego se apartó de él y con los ojos cerrados se concentró para invocar su poder. El dragón dormido que era su energía despertó en su interior. Bella lo dirigió hasta formar una barrera a su alrededor, especialmente en la zona del vientre para proteger a su hija. Cuando la barrera se hubo formado por completo, abrió los ojos y le ofreció su mano a Edward. El rey se levantó graciosamente de su trono y recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban para aceptar el ofrecimiento.

—Sé que no estoy sola. Cuento contigo. Ojalá hubiese ido a clases de teatro en el instituto, porque en cuestión de minutos voy a interpretar el papel de mi vida.

Edwarf sonrió y la sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Bella suspiró al sentir cómo su cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente al de su esposo.

—Isabella, deberías haberte visto la última vez que te dirigiste al Consejo. Realmente eras la reina. Lo llevas dentro. Sólo deja que fluya.

Isabella entró en la cámara del Consejo con paso tranquilo y pausado. Nada más verla entrar con el rey, la presidenta del Consejo golpeó la mesa con su mazo de balda y los miró con el ceño fruncido. Bella la ignoró y continuó avanzando lentamente por la cámara del Consejo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para saludar a los ciudadanos que había conocido en el baile de presentación o a su familia y amigos. La presidenta del Consejo se aclaró la garganta y Bella tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. A pesar de todo, estaba segura de que iba a disfrutar enfrentándose con aquella mujer que se había atrevido a dirigirse a sus padres con desprecio. Merecía mucho más por su traición, pero cada cosa llegaría en el momento oportuno.

Cuando Bella se volvió para saludar a sus padres, se dio cuenta de que Edward avanzaba tras ella, moviéndose entre la multitud con lentitud deliberada. Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella perdió el aliento, presa de la excitación y el amor que sentía por él. Deseó que nunca llegara el día en que mirara a Edward y no sintiese aquellas mismas sensaciones. Charles besó a su hija en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

—Voy a disfrutar del espectáculo, hija mía. Estás preciosa. —Puso suavemente una mano sobre su vientre—. Cuida de mi futura nieta. Este juego, aunque necesario, puede ser peligroso.

Ella sonrió y siguió avanzando. Finalmente, llegó al estrado y ocupó la silla reservada a la reina. Continuó ignorando las miradas asesinas de la presidenta del Consejo y observó a Edward mientras se acercaba entre la gente y se sentaba junto a ella. La presidenta golpeó la mesa con su mazo de balda antes de hablar.

—Ahora que los nuevos reyes han considerado oportuno unirse a esta reunión, empecemos con...

—De hecho, según las leyes de Tador, es la reina quien dirige las reuniones del Consejo Swan —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y mirando a los presentes mientras daba la espalda al Consejo. Sonrió al descubrir la presencia de sus guardias estratégicamente situados alrededor del estrado, por si su intervención fuese necesaria.

«Seguro que esto es obra de Jasper y Emmett», pensó

—. Sé por la última reunión del Consejo a la que asistí que la presidenta ha tenido la deferencia de dirigir los plenos mientras mi madre ha estado enferma. —Bella miró a su madre, que trataba de disimular una carcajada, y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, ahora que yo ocupo el trono y gozo de buena salud, estoy preparada para asumir mis obligaciones como reina. La sala se llenó de vítores y de aplausos hasta que el mazo de balda acalló el griterío.

—Tal vez —intervino la presidenta del Consejo, interponiéndose en el campo de visión de Bella—, y sólo hasta que aprendáis a mantener el orden durante las reuniones, querréis que sea el Consejo el que se ocupe de todo, tal y como ha sido durante generaciones, mi reina.

«Vaya, vaya —pensó Bella—. Eres una auténtica primeriza en lo que a intimidaciones se refiere. Yo soy una experta en el tema y tú ni siquiera estás en mi misma liga.» La soberana imitó la expresión de Victoria y levantó una ceja mientras observaba a la mujer con la cabeza muy alta.

—No. Gracias, presidenta. Eso es todo.

La mujer entornó los ojos, en los que brillaba una ira apenas contenida, y contrajo los labios. Bella mantuvo el contacto visual con ella durante un instante y, al ver que no tenía intención de volver a su asiento, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y frunció el ceño.

—Podéis volver a vuestro asiento, presidenta. De ese modo, si necesito ayuda del Consejo, sabré dónde encontraros.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala. Bella comprobó entonces las expresiones de algunos de sus súbditos y se dio cuenta de que casi todos parecían estar conteniendo una carcajada. Por lo visto, el Consejo Swan era más impopular de lo que creí , la presidenta asintió con un gesto casi imperceptible e insolente y regresó a su sitio. Bella se aseguró de que el escudo de energía siguiese intacto y entonces se dirigió a los ciudadanos.

—Compatriotas, me presento hoy ante vosotros para discutir un tema urgente que afecta a la salud y la supervivencia de Tador. Como todos sabéis, mi madre, la reina Renee, ha hecho grandes esfuerzos para mantener la salud del planeta desde que yo fui abducida por nuestros enemigos, los Cunt.

Bella asintió en dirección a su madre y muchos se volvieron para mirarla y sonreírle. Durante las últimas semanas, Renee había ido recuperando la salud y la energía de antaño. De hecho, cuando estaban madre e hija juntas, a la gente le resultaba difícil distinguirlas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. La recuperación de su madre era el motivo por el cual la presidenta del Consejo aún seguía con vida. Si su madre hubiese sufrido daños irreparables, tal vez la nueva reina no hubiese sido tan benevolente.

—Ahora que he ocupado el trono, he utilizado el poder del que dispongo para curar al planeta. Sin embargo, Tador no cuenta con reservas de energía y, si no cambiamos algo, y pronto, tendré que enfrentarme a la misma batalla perdida que mi madre. —Se puso una mano sobre el vientre—. Y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de esperar otros veinticuatro años a que la próxima reina ascienda al trono.

El murmullo acallado de los presentes le dijo a Bella que había tocado una fibra sensible. —El rey y yo hemos pasado muchas horas investigando para tratar de encontrar una solución, y creemos haberlo conseguido. Si queremos salvar el planeta y nuestra forma de vida, debemos ser creativos y buscar una solución a largo plazo para que nuestros hijos no se encuentren otra vez con el mismo problema. De hecho, he descubierto, para mi sorpresa, que Tador ha atravesado circunstancias similares en el pasado y ha sobrevivido porque la reina del momento apartó su orgullo a un lado e instituyó el triángulo.

Un murmullo de voces recorrió la multitud y el miedo se hizo palpable por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar. Levantó las manos y el rumor cesó inmediatamente.

—Escuchadme. El propósito del triángulo es estabilizar la energía base y permitir que sean tres las personas que compartan su energía con el planeta, en lugar de sólo una. Esas personas son la reina, la profetisa y la sanadora. Las dos últimas son humanas con poderes especiales que se unen a príncipes Swan de sangre pura y ayudan a la soberana a dominar su poder y curar al planeta.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de horror entre los presentes. Bella se preparó para una larga discusión. Tenía que hacerles entender que aquello era por el bien de todos.

—Mi reina, sois demasiado joven para entender la gravedad de lo que estáis proponiendo. Bella se volvió hacia la presidenta del Consejo justo a tiempo para ver una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, como si estuviese hablando con una niña. A la reina le resultó evidente que la mujer estaba disfrutando. —No hay necesidad de preocupar al pueblo con semejantes ideas. Sólo provocaréis miedo e incertidumbre.

Bella mantuvo su postura relajada y no apartó los ojos de la mujer.

—Al contrario, he invertido bien mi tiempo antes de la ascensión. He leído los diarios de las reinas anteriores a mí en los que se hablaba del triángulo y estoy convencida de que su hora ha llegado de nuevo. El pueblo Swan necesita saber la verdad, no mentiras para sentirse mejor. Cualquiera que les oculte esa verdad les está haciendo un flaco favor.

Un destello de miedo iluminó la mirada de la presidenta, pero desapareció un segundo después. —Sabe que hemos descubierto que fue ella la que hechizó los diarios, Edward. Ve con cuidado.

—Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, amor mío.

Bella tomó aliento y continuó. —Cada una de las reinas que invocaron el triángulo pasaba por circunstancias parecidas a las nuestras. No podemos esperar hasta que el planeta se deteriore tanto que no haya vuelta atrás. Si los miembros del Consejo conociesen realmente la historia Swan, me hubiesen aconsejado esta solución, en lugar de tener yo que encontrarla por mis propios medios.

La presidenta del Consejo se puso de píe y rodeó la mesa hasta detenerse frente a Bella. Cruzó los brazos y luego observó a la reina con una mirada más propia de una directora de instituto.

—Tal vez vuestros poderes no están tan avanzados como creéis. Tal vez no sois capaz de reinar sin ayuda y tratáis de esconder así vuestra debilidad.

Edward se levantó de su silla y su rabia fluyó hacia Bella a través del vínculo empático que los unía.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a insultar a la reina de esa manera? Olvidáis quién sois. —Dio un paso hacia la presidenta, que palideció. El rey respiró hondo antes de continuar, luchando consigo mismo para no perder el control. —Con todo el respeto que me merecen las mujeres que han reinado en Tador a lo largo de los siglos —dijo—, creo que sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta de que nunca antes había convivido en simbiosis con el planeta una reina tan poderosa como Isabella. Ella ha demostrado con creces la extensión de su poder. ¿O es que tal vez no estabais presente en la ceremonia de boda, presidenta?

La mujer bajó la mirada al suelo e inclinó la cabeza ante la ira de Edward. —Mis disculpas, mi señor, no pretendía faltaros al respeto ni a la reina ni a vos. —Levantó la barbilla para encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada—. Simplemente me limito a preguntar a nuestra soberana sobre su experiencia. Debéis admitir que ser criada entre Cunt, trabajar de camarera y luego observar a la anterior reina en el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones durante sólo una semana difícilmente la cualifica para tomar decisiones por el planeta.

La ira de Edward se intensificó. Bella puso una mano sobre su brazo. —Edward, está bien. Si he podido enfrentarme a Victoria, esta mujer es para mí pan comido. Los músculos de su esposo se tensaron bajo su mano, pero asintió.

—Tenéis suerte, presidenta, de que la reina prefiera hablar por sí misma. Yo no soy tan benevolente como ella. —Fulminó a la mujer con la mirada y luego volvió a ocupar su asiento. Bella tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para no sonreír al ver los rostros de los miembros del Consejo.

—Puedo hablar por mi propia experiencia. —Avanzó unos pasos, invadiendo el espacio de la presidenta—. Tenéis toda la razón, nunca he ocupado una posición de liderazgo que me cualifique para este trabajo. Y sin embargo todos vosotros confiáis en mí para mantener la energía del planeta. Nadie dijo nada acerca de mis cualidades cuando las únicas opciones eran ascender al trono o dejar que el planeta, y todos vosotros, murierais. Simplemente por ser descendiente de la reina, me entregasteis gustosos las riendas de Tador, de vuestra supervivencia y de vuestra forma de vida. A una mujer sin experiencia. Me pregunto cuál de las dos es más estúpida entonces, presidenta.

Se oyeron murmullos entre la multitud. Bella continuó sin dejar que la mujer tuviese tiempo de replicar.

—Por lo que he leído en los archivos, todos nacisteis ocupando la misma posición que ahora. Ninguno de vosotros ha sido elegido o ha demostrado cualidades especiales para ejercer sus responsabilidades. Sólo vuestra cuna os mantiene sirviendo en este Consejo. Vuestra cuna y el apoyo de la reina.

Los miembros del Consejo se quejaron ante semejante afirmación, pero Bella ignoró sus lamentos y continuó.

—La ley dice que el propósito del Consejo es aconsejar a la soberana, apoyarla y ayudarla en lo referente a leyes y costumbres. Sin embargo, parece ser que ninguno de vosotros os habéis leído las leyes, porque también se dice en ellas que la reina no tiene obligación de aceptar vuestro consejo y que puede reemplazaros cuando desee, uno a uno o a todos a la vez.

—¡Cómo os atrevéis! —La líder del Consejo apretó los puños con fuerza y entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos pequeñas líneas—. Hemos servido al pueblo y a su reina fielmente durante miles de años. Bella cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos y la miró fijamente.

—De hecho, según los diarios de las reinas, este Consejo ha servido fielmente a la Corona hasta el reinado de mi abuela. Fue entonces cuando os apoderasteis de gran parte de los poderes de la reina y la convencisteis para que fuese una simple marioneta. Bella esperó a que la presidenta del Consejo tomara aire para intervenir, pero la cortó. —Por lo que he leído en el diario de mi abuela, era una mujer tímida y agradeció la ayuda del Consejo, y mi madre ha estado enferma casi todo su reinado, primero por la pena de perderme y luego por la carga de mantener ella sola la energía del planeta. Pero ahora... Ahora es mi turno. No estoy enferma y obviamente no soy tímida. Soy una mujer muy capaz de gobernar este planeta y de asegurar su longevidad, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Bella dio otro paso al frente y la energía que fluía por su interior aumentó. Sintió que aullaba con más fuerza a medida que su ira alcanzaba niveles peligrosos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la presidenta del Consejo tenía los pelos de punta a causa de la electricidad estática que flotaba alrededor de ella.

—Hoy reclamo todo el poder de las reinas de antaño. Yo soy quien mantiene la simbiosis con el planeta. El rey y yo hemos estudiado las leyes y soy yo quien lleva a la futura heredera de Tador en mi vientre. Le dio la espalda al Consejo y trató de calmarse, antes de que su energía saliese disparada en todas direcciones. El embarazo había aumentado la volatilidad de su poder, pero no su intensidad. —En las próximas semanas, el rey y yo nos reuniremos con todos los miembros del Consejo para evaluar si deben continuar o han de ser reemplazados por alguien que esté dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad, según las leyes de Tador. Bella se volvió hacia la presidenta. —Lo que por el momento sí es seguro es que el puesto de presidenta va a quedar vacante.

La mujer abrió la boca, escandalizada. Entonces de pronto levantó una mano y un rayo de energía azul salió despedido hacia Bella, que se echó hacia atrás. La energía, sin embargo, rebotó contra el escudo y golpeó a su creadora. Los gritos de la presidenta se oyeron en toda la sala. Su carne empezó a quemarse y desprenderse del hueso, como si hubiese sido rociada con ácido tóxico tal como ocurría en las películas de ciencia ficción que Bella recordaba haber visto en la tele. El cuerpo chamuscado se desplomó en el suelo y el olor a carne quemada impregnó el aire.

De detrás de la mesa del Consejo apareció otro rayo de energía azul pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo de alcanzar a Bella, docenas de rayos de energía golpearon al hijo de la presidenta del Consejo en el pecho. El hombre salió despedido del estrado y aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo de balda. El caos se apoderó de la sala y un enjambre de guardias apareció en el estrado para proteger a los reyes. Bella, sorprendida, permaneció inmóvil, con una mano protectora sobre su vientre.

—No quería hacerme daño. Quería matarme... —Sus palabras se perdieron en el caos reinante, pero Edward pareció oírlas a través del vínculo empático, porque la rodeó por la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

La energía del rey fluyó hasta Bella, que se apretó contra él y absorbió las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía su contacto. Cuando finalmente consiguió calmar sus nervios, acarició la mano de su esposo, que la liberó de su abrazo. Bella se volvió hacia el resto de los miembros del Consejo, que parecían tan horrorizados por los acontecimientos como ella. Dio un paso al frente, cogió el mazo de balda y golpeó la mesa con él hasta que la multitud guardó silencio. Apartó a los guardias a un lado para poder mirar frente a frente a los presentes.

—Me aceptasteis como vuestra reina y ahora tenéis que confiar en mí. Todos estáis invitados a visitar los archivos de la reina y ver con vuestros propios ojos los diarios que hablan del triángulo. En ellos se explica cómo funciona y para qué sirve. Mientras tanto, Jasper, séptimo príncipe de Swan, empezará a buscar a la profetisa, su futura esposa.

Sus palabras dieron paso a un profundo silencio, pero supo por algunas expresiones que algunos no apoyaban su decisión y que otros aún estaban intentando comprender la traición y la muerte de la presidenta del Consejo y de su hijo.

—Habrá reuniones semanales del Consejo para responder preguntas e informar de cualquier noticia. No estaba muy segura de qué más añadir antes de que las piernas le fallaran y se desplomara sobre el suelo, así que dio media vuelta y, evitando mirar los restos inertes de la presidenta, avanzó hacia Edward. Cuando sus brazos la envolvieron, se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación y permitió que la acompañara hasta sus aposentos.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epílogo**

Bella se estiró dentro del agua de los baños, disfrutando de la cálida sensación sobre su piel mientras esperaba que Edward se uniera a ella. Durante las últimas semanas sus mareos matutinos eran cada vez más frecuentes, y se había visto obligada a dormir más, bañarse varias veces al día y permitir que su atento esposo la adorara.

—Permíteme que te adore, amor mío. Creo que te gusta que lo haga y que incluso te estás convirtiendo en una niña mimada.

Bella rió y levantó la vista. Edward estaba de pie junto a los baños. Su cuerpo desnudo, de músculos esculpidos y piel pálida era fascinante.

—Tienes razón. Pero, dado que soy yo la que tiene que dar a luz, creo que es justo que me mimes mientras estoy embarazada. Aunque pienso compartir la experiencia del parto contigo a través del vínculo empático.

Edward palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La risa de la reina reverberó por toda la estancia. Bella recorrió con los ojos cada centímetro del cuerpo musculoso de su marido, siguiendo la flecha de vello cobrizo un poco mas oscuro, que su cabello, que nacía en su pecho y continuaba hacia abajo, llegó hasta su miembro, ahora relajado y rodeado de una mata de pelo igualmente oscura. Se relamió al imaginarlo entre sus labios, acariciándolo con la lengua, excitándolo dentro de su boca. Cuando volvió a mirarle a la cara, Bella no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Sólo trataba de provocarte un poco. —Él le dedicó una débil sonrisa y ella le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se metiera en la bañera con ella—. Sigamos hablando de cómo piensas mimarme...

Edward rió mientras bajaba los cuatro escalones que llevaban al agua. —Supongo que tenéis razón, mi reina. ¿Qué nuevas atenciones necesitáis hoy? —Se inclinó sobre ella y le mordisqueó con suavidad debajo de la oreja.

Bella suspiró y la energía que vivía en su interior fue despertando rápidamente y cobrando vida como un volcán en erupción. Su larga melena flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo, mecida por la brisa del río de energía que fluía dentro de ella. Edward trazó un sendero de besos y lametones por su cuello y luego deshizo sus pasos y regresó a la oreja, donde le susurró palabras que le provocaron una avalancha de escalofríos y energía.

—Me parece que nuestra futura hija ya está tan mimada como su madre. Desde que empezaste a tener mareos matutinos eres insaciable... en todo.

Edward continuó besándola, ahora en dirección a sus labios. Bella sonrió al sentir la boca de Edward sobre la suya. Se introdujo en ella hasta que pudo saborear la combinación del vino que había tomado con el desayuno y el sabor especiado tan propio de él. Tiró de su labio inferior mientras con la mano recorría las firmes curvas de sus abdominales. El rey tembló al notar el leve contacto de los dedos de su esposa y se incorporó para que su verga quedara a la altura del rostro de Bella. Ella le sujetó por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que pudo inclinarse y tomar su pene entre los labios. Succionó con fuerza mientras recorría la punta con la lengua y luego volvió a chupar. La erección se hizo aún más evidente dentro de su boca y Bella le acarició los testículos con la mano. Edward deslizó los dedos por su melena mientras un largo gemido escapaba de sus labios.

—Isabella, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Ella rió, consciente de que las vibraciones de su risa le excitarían más aún. —Si no eres capaz de imaginarte qué estoy haciendo es que no lo hago bien.

Hizo rodar sus testículos entre los dedos y acarició su miembro con la lengua y los labios a un ritmo constante. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con la marca que delimitaba la cabeza, volvió a tragárselo hasta que pudo sentirlo en la garganta. La cadera de Edward empezó a balancearse lánguidamente, penetrando la boca de Bella con movimientos largos y seguros, hasta que una gota de semen cayó sobre su lengua y envió una explosión de sabor y energía por todo el cuerpo de su esposa. Ella se retiró para no arañarle con los dientes, mientras en su interior se sucedían los espasmos de puro poder. Edward se sentó y Bella montó a horcadas sobre su regazo.

—No es que no me encante correrme en tu boca, Isabella, pero prefiero estar dentro de ti cuando grites mi nombre.

Tan oscura promesa hizo que su clítoris latiera, lleno de vida. Enterró los dedos en la melena sedosa de su esposo y le besó. Sus pechos desnudos acariciaban el torso de Edward y la reina disfrutó del roce de sus pieles mojadas y del cosquilleo de su vello rizado sobre sus pezones. El pene de Edward cobró vida contra la cadera de ella y envió un torrente de fuego por sus lo rodeó con los dedos y sintió cómo se agitaba en su mano. Lo acarició lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, disfrutando de la forma en que el agua lubricaba sus movimientos. Edward suspiró llevado por el cúmulo de sensaciones y la besó, saqueando los tesoros de su boca mientras ella continuaba provocándole con dedos expertos. Bella recibió enardecida la pasión de él y le dejó experimentar el increíble flujo de poder que recorría su cuerpo a través del vínculo empático que los unía.

Edward gruñó contra sus labios y luego la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, de forma que su enorme verga quedó atrapada entre los cuerpos de ambos. Bella se retorció en su regazo, luchando contra la fuerza del agua para poder apretarse más contra el cuerpo de su amado y frotar su estómago contra su miembro. Pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura para sujetarse a él. Aquella nueva posición dejó los labios de su sexo directamente en contacto con la suave piel de la verga de Edward y le permitió aplastar los pechos contra su torso mojado mientras se movía rítmicamente sobre él.

El vórtice de energía aulló de nuevo, robándole el aire de los pulmones e incrementando la urgencia de su deseo. Con la boca aún en la de Edward, dobló las piernas debajo del cuerpo y descansó su peso en los muslos de él. Se levantó apoyándose en las espinillas y cambió el ángulo de su beso hasta que el pene del rey se deslizó por su vientre y trazó una línea más allá del clítoris, hasta la entrada de su sexo. Edward la sujetó por la cadera mientras Bella dejaba que su grueso miembro la penetrara lánguidamente. De los labios de la reina escapó un gemido de placer. Se inclinó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse. Entre ellos se originó una exquisita fricción, mientras a su alrededor las cálidas aguas rompían contra sus cuerpos. El único sonido que Bella percibía era el caudal insaciable de energía que la recorría y los constantes latidos de su corazón, que habían aumentado de ritmo adaptándose al que seguían sus cuerpos. Los labios de Edward se cerraron alrededor de uno de sus pezones y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la intensidad de la sensación. El mordió suavemente aquella cuenta rosada y luego la lamió y chupó con fuerza.

Aquello produjo en la reina una reacción húmeda entre las piernas que lubricó aún más sus movimientos. La excitación de Bella era cada vez más intensa a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo y que la energía se tensaba dentro de su cuerpo hasta resultar casi dolorosa. Edward debió de sentir la urgencia de su deseo a través del vínculo que los unía, porque, sujetándola por la cintura, la obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás, cambiando así el ángulo de sus cuerpos para penetrarla más profundamente.

Bella no estaba segura de dónde acababa Edward y dónde empezaba ella. Se dejó llevar por la fuerza de su esposo, una y otra vez. Notó cómo la punta de su miembro exploraba su núcleo más interno y femenino y la llevaba cada vez más arriba hasta que la energía pidió a gritos ser liberada y lo mismo hizo la reina.

—¡Edward! —El nombre escapó de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que la cálida semilla se derramaba en su interior, actuando como la cerilla sobre la gasolina.

Bella explotó y durante unas décimas de segundo sólo vio rayos de color de rosa y lo único que existía para ella era el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Un instante más tarde, su conciencia voló sobre el planeta y llevó energía a aquellos lugares en los que era necesaria, iluminando las sombras y afianzando su vínculo con la tierra. El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras alimentaba a Tador como si fuese su propio hijo. Cuando conciencia y cuerpo se unieron de nuevo, se encontró a sí misma desplomada sobre Edward, con su enorme verga todavía dentro de ella después de haber perdido su rigidez. Un ruido de electricidad y el olor a quemado invadieron sus sentidos.

Edward le besó en la frente mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Bienvenida, mi reina. —Levantó la vista hacia las paredes aún humeantes—. Creo que tu poder se está volviendo un poco más volátil. —Se rió— ¿Cómo le va hoy a Tador?

Bella suspiró y se desperezó antes de echarse atrás para mirar a su marido. —¿Es que ni siquiera te preocupa perderme de esta manera después de un orgasmo? Quiero decir que tiene que ser un poco desconcertante tener un orgasmo increíble y un segundo después acabar con una mujer semiinconsciente encima de ti durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente su mente regresa a su cuerpo. Los gruesos labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—No, mientras siempre regreses a mí, amor mío. Además, si desapareces durante demasiado tiempo, empezaré a darte placer de nuevo hasta que estés de vuelta.

Bella vio cómo los ojos de Edward brillaban, encendidos por un regocijo marcadamente erótico, mientras ella disfrutaba del vínculo que los unía. Sabía que el rey tenía razón. Después de todo, era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de mentir o incluso de omitir la verdad cuando compartías pensamientos y sentimientos con otra persona cada segundo de tu vida. No estaba muy segura de si a ella le gustaría quedarse a solas con el cuerpo inerte de su esposo durante varios minutos después de cada orgasmo. Acarició sus labios con un beso y luego se acurrucó de nuevo contra él.

—Está más o menos igual. El planeta, quiero decir.

Edward soltó una carcajada ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

—Cada vez tengo que procurar más sanación. Nunca está tal y como lo dejé la última vez. La verdad es que no consigo hacer suficientes avances como para empezar a almacenar algo de energía para el futuro. No sé cómo se las ingenió mi madre durante tanto tiempo con un deterioro tan generalizado.

Sus pensamientos regresaron de nuevo al triángulo y deseó que Jasper se pusiera en contacto con ellos pronto para ponerlos al día. Edward la abrazó aún más fuerte, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Lo hará cuando haya encontrado a la profetisa. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le puede llevar. Además, cuando la encuentre, tendrá que convencerla para que venga a Tador con él y asuma su posición en el triángulo. No todo el mundo abandonaría su lugar en la Tierra con la misma facilidad que tú, mi amor.

Bella respondió a aquella afirmación con una carcajada.

—Cierto. Aunque tal vez esa mujer agradezca un cambio en su vida. Necesitamos a alguien que quiera ser uno más entre los Swan. Cayó el silenció entre ellos, aunque sus pensamientos continuaron revueltos. —Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto, Edward. —Se incorporó lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos—. No sólo por el planeta y por mi pueblo, sino también por nuestra hija. —Se puso una mano sobre el vientre—. Estoy tomando decisiones que le afectarán a ella y a sus hijos durante generaciones. —Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. De repente sintió sobre ella el enorme peso de sus responsabilidades.

Edward puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro hasta que pudo besarla en los labios.

—Aunque te diera energía y sustento veinticuatro horas al día, no podrías mantener el planeta en perfecto estado de salud siempre. Tú misma has dicho que, aunque está mucho más recuperado desde que ascendiste al trono, el deterioro ha empezado otra vez. Continuaremos buscando en los dos archivos, pero por el momento sólo podemos hacer lo que hacemos, es la mejor solución que tenemos a nuestro alcance.

Bella suspiró y. estudió los bellos rasgos del rostro de su esposo mientras alargaba una mano y acariciaba el hoyuelo que decoraba su barbilla.

—Lo sé. Creo que necesito que me lo recuerdes de vez en cuando. Tendrás que seguir siendo la voz de la lógica.

Edward sujetó los pechos de la reina entre sus manos. Sonrió al notar que los pezones se ponían duros bajo el contacto de sus dedos y que su miembro, aún dentro de ella, cobraba vida de nuevo.

—He planeado recordarte cómo debe controlarse la energía durante toda esta tarde. —Sus ojos esmeraldas, presas del deseo, adquirieron un matiz oscuro. Le pellizcó un pezón y Bella gimió mientras sus párpados se cerraban.

—Es en ocasiones como ésta cuando recuerdo...

El le besó en el cuello y le susurró al oído: —¿Qué recuerdas, amor mío?

—Que me gusta ser reina.

La risa de Edward resonó en el interior de su cabeza mientras notaba cómo empezaba a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella.

.

.

.

**...Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno ha llegado su fin, sin embargo la historia no termina, aun se necesita salvar a Tador**

**El libro original se llama Ceremonia de seduccion **

**Gracias por los reviews y a todos lo que siguieron esta historia, nos seguimos leyendo en la secuela.**


End file.
